Dragons 3 : La peur absolue
by Deadlyfury
Summary: La peur était le seul ressenti, la seule émotion qui traversait le peuple de Beurk. Harold voulait juste retrouver son meilleur ami... il voulait juste retrouver sa femme, Astrid... Et c'est seulement en quelques minutes que tout a basculé et en quelques heures que la vérité va éclatée.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous !**

 **Nous voici dans une nouvelle fanfiction, pas très longue, sur la fin de Dragons 3. De base, elle était censée être en OS mais le nombre de mots et de pages étaient tellement abondant que j'ai préféré divisé... Vous aurez un peu de moins de 10 chapitres je pense, je ne sais pas trop encore comment diviser ! Mais dans tous les cas, vous aurez le droit à du suuuuspppennnns et du draaaaaammaaaaaaaa !**

 **Il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai eu cette idée par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve que j'ai fais il y a foooooooooooorttttt longtemps sur Dragons 3 et qui m'a vraiment marqué... Bien sur j'ai innové pour en faire une fanfiction convenable ( sadiiiique ) et j'en suis vraiment fière donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Habituellement, n'ayant pas un temps de publication régulier, cette fois-ci vous aurez le droit à un chapitre par semaine soit le samedi ! L'avantage quand on fini ses fanfictions... bien que celle ci m'est énormément pénalisé sur mon crossover qui n'a pas avancé depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire.**

 **ATTENTION : Cette fanfiction risque... d'être assez violente pour certains, donc ceux qui ont une âme sensible... Voilà... Pas que c'est non plus horrible, mais ça reste Dragons, je voudrais pas traumatiser... Il y aura des morts... **

**En fait, j'ai failli oublié de préciser que parfois il y avait du langage grossier. On ne sait jamais !**

 **Un petit coucou à mes amours que j'aime, à ma chère Harya j'espère que tu passeras par là... x) Et aux nombreux fans de L'univers de Dragons.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

xXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Dragons 3 : La peur absolue**

 _Chapitre 1_

Le brouillard, c'était tout ce que je pouvais voir à présent. Des sifflements, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais entendre.

Je marchais difficilement, ma vraie jambe blessée, alors que sur le bout de mes doigts je pouvais sentir mon sang coulé le long de mon bras. Des cendres volaient un peu partout, des blocs de glaces étaient écrasés au sol, traversaient des maisons et parfois même, des gens.

Ayant retrouvé une vue et une ouïe convenable, je pouvais enfin voir le paysage désastreux devant moi.

Beurk était complètement détruit.

Des enfants, parents pleuraient et criaient le nom de ceux qu'ils cherchaient encore alors que des gens hurlaient de douleur. C'était intenable de voir ça. Toutes ces personnes au sol, pour lesquelles il manque un membre, pour lesquelles une douleur interminable les traversait ou encore ceux qui sont morts… C'était mon peuple.

Et je n'avais pas su les protéger.

« Krokmou... »

Mon dragon. C'était la seule chose qui me traversait à l'esprit à ce moment. Je nous revoyais tombés du ciel jusqu'à ce que ce soit le trou noir. Je voulais simplement entendre un rugissement, un hurlement ou le voir, il m'était impossible d'imaginer qu'il soit mort un instant. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui, et aujourd'hui personne ne le pouvait non plus. On était tous lié au dragon qui nous appartient… Comment cela pouvait-il se passer si le dragon mourrait ?

J'étais heureux un instant d'imaginer que les autres avaient été se réfugier avec un maximum de personnes à la Grande Salle. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'Astrid était là-bas et en vie.

Mais mon dragon… Non…

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Tous ces cris autour de moi me rendaient fous. Chaque pas que je faisais me faisait perdre espoir. Krokmou ne pouvait pas mourir. Non.

Il était l'alpha après tout… Il devait être toujours là quoiqu'il arrive. Mais si c'était le cas ? Je disais n'importe quoi, il fallait que je me le dise : il est sûrement mort. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort moi ? Pourquoi avec une chute pareille j'ai survécu ? Il était là, autrement c'est impossible.

J'appelai une seconde fois mon fury nocturne, m'attendant à le voir apparaître à tout moment ce ne fut pas le cas. J'avais besoin d'aide maintenant ! Tous ces gens avaient besoin d'aide.

« Varek ! »

Ils étaient là. Les dragonniers, les protecteurs, mes amis. Varek a été le premier que j'ai aperçu puis tous les autres sont apparus dont Gueulefort.

« Thor soit loué, vous êtes là. »

Ils ont couru vers moi et m'ont brièvement fait une accolade. Ils semblaient heureux de me voir encore en vie, et moi si heureux de les voir ici.

« Et merde Harold, on te croyait mort ! »

Rustik semblait réellement s'être inquiété mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, Astrid n'était pas avec eux. Elle devait sûrement aider les blessés mais bizarrement ce n'est pas l'impression que j'avais. Il fallait que je me calme un moment, si la bande était là elle ne devait pas être loin.

« Je suis désolé les gars… Il faut qu'on trouve Krokmou !

\- Krokmou ? Attends, il n'est pas avec toi ? Il est peut être partit rejoindre nos dragons… Et ! Où est Eret ?

\- Raaa mais on s'en fou d'Eret soeurette, tu vois pas qu'Harold a un problème plus important !

\- Harold tu vas bien, toi ?

\- Ça va, merci Gou. »

J'étais content que pour une fois, les jumeaux se rendaient vraiment compte de la situation dans laquelle nous étions et j'étais heureux de voir que Gueulefort allait bien aussi. Il était difficile de ne pas le croire de toute façon.

Mais Kognedur n'avait pas tort, lui aussi était introuvable, tout comme Astrid… J'espérais juste qu'il soit avec elle.

Eret était devenu mon bras droit, il avait mon entière confiance depuis 5 ans. Il y avait eu des jaloux dans le groupe mais j'estimais qu'ils restent les protecteurs de Beurk, ça avait toujours leur devoir.

Après quelques phrases lancées, Kranedur et Rustik m'accompagnèrent chercher Krokmou, alors que j'ordonnais à Kognedur, Gueulefort et Varek d'aider un maximum de blessés.

J'espérais. J'avais toujours la boule au ventre, je ne pouvais pas perdre mon meilleur ami, pas comme ça, c'était trop dur.

Je commençais à me sentir faible. Le sang continuait de coulé le long de mon bras, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre. Le silence a commencé à s'installer, les blessés mourants un par un.

Et puis, il y a eu ces traces de sang.

C'était loin d'être du sang humain, c'était du sang de dragon. Malgré le fait que jusque là on avait croisé plusieurs dragons morts, ce sang là me donnait mauvaise impression.

« KROKMOU ! »

Mon dieu, si c'était le sang de Krokmou ? Il devait être très mal… Je ne pourrais pas le laisser comme ça, non ! Pitié ne me dîtes pas que je vais le retrouver mort…

C'est alors qu'un rugissement familier s'est fait entendre à travers l'atmosphère devenue lourde depuis un moment.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre vite, un instant, je me suis sentie rassurée. Il était vivant !

« Krokmou ! »

J'ai couru jusqu'à la falaise d'où venait le rugissement, suivis de Kranedur et Rustik. Et il était là. Mon dragon, mon meilleur ami.

« Oh mon grand, tu es là ! »

Krokmou s'est jeté sur moi avec une grande force et m'a léché le visage avec joie.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! »

J'ai caressé le haut de sa tête doucement et ai posé mon front tout contre. Il a gémis lentement et m'a adressé son grand sourire rassurant. Je l'ai serré fort, mes bras enroulant son long cou.

J'avais eu tellement peur, c'était indescriptible ce que j'avais ressenti. Pendant un long moment, je m'étais imaginé un quotidien sans lui…

Mais il était là, bien vivant.

Alors que l'on se retrouvait, une question m'a traversé l'esprit : à qui était ce sang ?

« Harold… »

Je me suis retournée vers Rustik qui me regardait, avec panique.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Pendant un instant, ma peur était revenue.

« Derrière toi… »

J'ai alors regardé derrière Krokmou et là le sol s'est effondré sous mes pieds.

Krokmou était juste venu ici pour une bonne raison…

Tempête était allongée, sur le sol, elle respirait mais ne bougeait pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle avait du sang sur son ventre et sa patte de droite. Elle avait reçu plusieurs flèches.

« Oh mon dieu, Tempête ! »

Krokmou et moi avons accouru, je me suis agenouillée et ai pris la tête de Tempête entre mes bras, je l'ai caressé je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire.

Et puis tout s'est déroulé très vite, j'ai cru ressentir une chose horrible, là, dans mon cœur.

« Astrid… »

Et si… C'était impossible, ils étaient censés être à l'abri de tout danger… Et…

« Les gars, où était Astrid quand vous m'avez trouvé ? »

Kranedur et Rustik se sont regardés perplexes.

« Euh… Aucune idée… Elle est partit prendre le large… Peut être…

\- Mais si crétin ! Pourquoi tu dis toujours le contraire ?

\- Me soûles pas Rustik, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir !

\- T'es aussi débile qu'un yak en…

\- Ça suffit ! Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé, il s'agit d'Astrid là ! »

S'ils continuaient à se battre, je n'allais pas tarder à commettre un meurtre, là tout de suite. Ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point c'est peut être grave comme situation. Si Tempête est au bord de la mort, qu'en est-il d'Astrid ? Je ne veux pas m'imaginer à nouveau qu'elle va mourir comme je l'ai imaginé pour Krokmou. Astrid compte beaucoup trop pour moi, si il lui arrivait quoique ce soi, j'aurais sa mort sur la conscience et je ne pourrais plus vivre normalement, ma vie sans elle serait beaucoup trop dure pour que j'y pense…

« Je vais t'expliquer. »

Eret est arrivé de nul part. Il s'est adressé devant moi, vaillant et sûr de lui. Il est vrai que lui aussi je lui avais demandé de partir avec les autres… Kognedur devait être morte d'inquiétude à ce propos.

« On est pas allé à la Grande Salle.

\- Eret !

\- Quoi, c'est vrai ! Comment voulez vous cacher une chose pareille les gars ?

\- QUOI ? J'ai crié. »

Ils se sont tournés vers moi, l'air désolé. Ne me dîtes pas que…

« Mais Astrid y est allé, du moins retournée. On a amené un maximum de gens là-bas mais on est repartit et puis au milieu de notre course Astrid a eut un mauvais pressentiment, elle voulait aller retrouvée ses parents à la Grande Salle.

\- C'est pas vrai… Mais Tempête…

\- Tempête à du la chercher mais comme elle était blessée… Elle n'a pas dût réussir à continuer.

\- Attends quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Harold… »

Bon, si elle était là bas, elle allait sûrement bien. Eret a posé sa main sur mon épaule, l'air dévasté. Quoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Pourquoi ?! S'il te plait ne me dis rien qui puisse me détruire, là maintenant.

« Eret.

\- Non Rustik.

\- Non, non, non attends…

\- Toi aussi Krane.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Ai je demandé

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à tourner autour du pot comme ça… Je commençais réellement à faire une crise d'angoisse. Krokmou était à mes côtés et me donnait des coups de tête affectifs que je remarquais à peine.

« Je te jure, t'as intérêt à te taire… »

Rustik qui le menace et lui qui ne cesse de lui demander de la fermer, et quoi, moi je reste là, à attendre comme un enfant. Je vais finir pas péter un câble, entre tous ces morts, ces événements et les coups de pression qu'ils me mettent.

« MAIS BORDEL DITES MOI CE QUE SE PASSE. »

Ils ont sursauté. Eret a ôté sa main et a baissé la tête. Rustik et Kranedur ont fait de même, estimant apparemment que je devais savoir… Savoir que… Non, non.

« Harold. »

Mon coeur battait à une vitesse incroyable, ma respiration se coupait à chaque inspiration.

« La Grande Salle a été détruite. »

Non… La, c'était pire que tout. Mon cœur s'est arrêté, j'ai retenu alors ma respiration et des larmes sont montés à mes yeux sans même qu'elles ne coulent.

Astrid.

Pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle avait du s'enfuir, c'est impossible venant de sa part !

« Non ! » J'ai crié.

Les poings serrés, d'une grande détermination et rage, j'ai avancé vers la Grande Salle que jusque là je pensais intacte et c'est un fois arrivé que j'ai vu à quel point il ne pouvait pas arriver pire dans ma vie.

La Grande Salle tenait encore debout, mais le toit était complément détruit, les murs étaient prêts à s'effondrer comme les pierres qui les soutenaient. Tout prêt, des gens étaient à genoux, pleins de monde dont les parents d'Astrid. Quoi ? Elle qui pensait les retrouver, ils étaient sortis avant même qu'elle n'arrive. J'ai monté les escaliers fissurés, et je suis rentrée à l'intérieur suivis de prêt de Krokmou.

« ASTRID ! »

Les voix dehors se sont stoppées puis tout le monde s'est relevé.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus mal que ça… J'étais détruit, il fallait que je la voie, je voulais qu'elle soit là, vivante bon dieu.

Oui, faites que la femme de ma vie soit vivante.

« La femme du chef à disparu ! »

Des chuchotements ont traversé l'entrée où une cinquantaine de personnes espéraient me revoir sortir avec elle.

L'intérieur était rempli de pierres, de morceau de bois, de flèches, d'armes et de corps. La plupart étaient écrasés par un rocher, d'autres transpercés par les flèches. Tempête avait été blessée ici.

« Astrid ! Réponds moi s'il te plait... Dis un mot, fais un bruit… Je ne sais pas… S'il te plait… »

Mais le silence qui régnait était plus horrible que tous mes cauchemars réunis. Et là, je n'avais plus aucuns espoirs. Je me suis effondrée, à genoux et j'ai pleuré.

\- Non…

Krokmou est arrivé et a posé sa tête sur mes jambes, le regard doux. Kognedur est arrivé derrière moi, s'est agenouillée aussi et a mis ses bras autour de moi comme pour me consoler.

Je crois qu'à présent plus personne n'avait de l'espoir.

« Gamin. »

Je me suis relevée doucement et me suis retournée pour apercevoir Gueulefort et ma mère à la douce lumière du soleil. J'ai marché jusqu'à eux et les ai enlacé tristement.

« Ça va aller mon fils, tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Pas sans elle…

\- Tu y arriveras, tu as ça dans le sang. Je peux te le promettre. Je serais toujours là pour toi, et tu le sais.

\- Harold, il faut qu'on se préparer, je pense que Drago ne va pas tarder à revenir et on est sans défense. » Annonça Gueulefort.

Drago. Ce monstre. Cet abominable homme qui se proclame plus fort que quiconque. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté une personne de ma vie, et je n'ai jamais autant eu envie d'en tuer une aussi.

« Bien, il faut réunir un maximum d'hommes... Maman s'il te plait… réunis les femmes enceintes et sans défense et les enfants. Il faut réunir les hommes et les femmes qui veulent se battre. Gou, concentre les armes vers la mer il faut être prêt à toute attaque venant de l'océan. Prenez un maximum d'armes, il faut qu'on s'attende à ce qu'il ne revienne pas tout seul. »

D'une volonté exemplaire, ils sont partis tous les deux. Je suis sortis de la Grande Salle, prêt à me tuer à tout instant. J'avais envie de mourir mais en même temps de me battre pour elle. C'était horrible, cette douleur… J'aimais cette fille plus que moi même. Elle a toujours été présente pour moi, et on ne peut pas dire que moi je l'ai été pour elle récemment… Tout ça est de ma faute…

« Harold ! »

Varek et toute la bande _sauf elle_ , sont apparus.

« J'essaye de soigner Tempête, je l'ai abrité jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid revienne. Il faut qu'elle soit là pour elle.

\- Elle… Elle… Elle ne viendra pas. »

Ils m'ont alors regardé, horrifié et choqué à la fois. Très vite, ils ont compris. Varek a pleuré le premier, les autres n'ont pas tardé, puis la colère leur est montée.

« Où est-il ? Où il est cet enfoiré ! On va le détruite !

\- Krane… S'il vous plait ne… Calmez vous… Il faut que vous gardiez la tête haute pour elle, ok ? »

Ils ont acquiescé.

« Bien, Varek, va appeler Gothie, il faut qu'elle reste auprès de Tempête et des nombreux blessés, ensuite tu reviens et vous vous mettez tous en selle. Il faut qu'on se prépare à se battre. »

Je suis alors montée sur Krokmou et me suis envolée à travers le ciel, faisant le tour de l'île. Je me suis allongé sur mon dragon.

« Ça va aller Krokmou. On va y arriver, hein… Non… En fait… Je ne sais pas… »

Il a rugit, je l'ai caressé, toujours allongé.

« Je sais. Mais… Si on y arrive, qu'est ce qu'il se passera après ? Elle n'est plus là… »

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse me submergea.

De nouvelles larmes apparaissaient.

oOo

« Harold, les armes sont prêtes !

\- Bien ! Préparez les hommes. »

Deux vikings partirent alors. Gueulefort resta.

« Harold…

\- Gou, s'il te plaît, fais en sorte de trouver son corps… Je veux qu'on la retrouve.

\- On la retrouvera Harold… Je suis désolé pour tout ça… Tu sais…

\- Ça va. »

L'idée qu'on me le rappelle ne m'aidait guère. Je voulais un instant oublier tout ça et me concentrer sur ce qui arrive et si on doit réellement se battre, ce sera pour elle ; en son honneur.

Je savais que Drago pouvait arriver à présent à tout instant. Et ce qui allait arriver n'allait pas être mieux que la précédente fois. Mais si je devais mourir pour sauver tous ces gens, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je voulais tuer Drago. Je voulais le tuer, le torturer, le faire souffrir. Il vient juste de me détruire intérieurement. Tuer d'une certaine manière la femme que j'aime était la pire des choses à faire, et pourtant il l'a fait ; jusque là il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce que j'étais. Je n'étais qu'un gosse pour lui, un faible. Mais je pense qu'il devrait apprendre la leçon, le mieux avec moi c'est de ne pas toucher à ceux que j'aime. Il m'a pris mon père et maintenant, il l'a pris, elle.

Sur ma propre vie, il ne s'en sortira pas vivant.

Mais je devais protéger mon peuple aussi, mes amis et Krokmou. Il ne fallait pas que cette obsession soit ma principale envie, des gens peuvent mourir par ma faute.

Jamais avant je n'aurai pensé réussir à atteindre ce que mon père avait commencé. Jamais je me serais senti capable de devenir un chef convenable aux yeux de tous, et j'y suis arrivée.

Quand je pense que toutes ces années j'ai été accompagné… Comment ça allait devenir maintenant ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Tempête était à présent entre les mains de Gothi, j'étais heureux qu'elle puisse être en sûreté, mais en même temps comment réagira t-elle quand elle comprendra que sa cavalière n'est plus là ?

Je faisais les 100 grands pas, aller-retour dans le village. Je vérifiais que chacun était prêt, que chacun était protégé. Parfois une pensée d'elle me revenait, me rappelant qu'on ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Je voulais juste la tenir dans mes bras une dernière fois.

« Harold ! »

C'est Eret qui arrivait suivi de toute la bande. _Toute est un bien grand mot._

« Une nouvelle vague de bateaux arrivent en direction du Nord, ils sont nombreux. » M'affirme t-il

« Vous les avez survolés ?

\- Non on voulait rester discrets.

\- Mais il n'y avait aucuns signes de Drago. »annonça alors Varek.

« Aucuns ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Sûr à cent pour cent mon pote ! » Lança Kranedur.

Si Drago n'était pas avec ces hommes, où était-il ? Il devait pas être très loin, prêt à attaquer par surprise, astucieusement.

Maintenant, nous n'avions plus qu'à nous préparer une dernière fois et attendre ; c'était la seule chose à faire.

* * *

« Prends- la. Fais attention, il nous la faut vivante. »

Où étais-je ? C'est la première question que je me posais. Je sentais le sol bouger, ou plutôt c'est moi qui me déplaçais. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais je luttais de manière à distinguer dans quelle situation j'étais. Et je compris.

J'étais sur l'épaule d'un homme, de je ne sais quel tribu mais en tout cas il sentait mauvais. C'était vraiment horrible. Il se déplaçait, marchait sans s'arrêter. En tournant la tête, je vis un autre homme, plus vieux peut être ; ils ne devaient pas me repérer. S'ils me voyaient vivantes, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient me faire ?

De nombreux endroits de mon corps me faisaient un mal de chien... J'avais le goût du sang dans la bouche et mes vêtements était sales, abimés.

Harold.

Mon dieu Harold, ont-il attaqué le village ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Où est Tempête ?

C'est alors que je me revois dans la Grande Salle, cherchant avec panique mes parents des yeux. Ils n'étaient pas là, mais au moment de ressortir le sol s'est mis à trembler, les dragons ont hurlé et puis le toit s'est effondré. Je me souviens de rien d'autre et maintenant je suis ici, transportée comme un vulgaire sac.

Maintenant ces hommes ne pouvaient pas être forcément méchants.

« Attache-la ici. »

Non, j'ai rien dis. Je fis la morte un moment, me laissant faire. Ils m'attachèrent contre un piquet en bois, mes mains nouées solidement au dessus de ma tête.

J'entendais le bruit des vagues. On était sur une des plages de Beurk.

Tempête. Thor, elle était peut être encore sous ces pierres, là-bas. Je me voyais arriver le coeur lourd alors qu'on m'annonçait sa mort. Non… Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ça.

« Réveilles toi ! »

Alors, je reçois un seau d'eau dans la tête. Génial les gars, vous utilisez les bonnes méthodes. De face, ils étaient encore plus laids, bruns et remplis de crasses.

« Salut ma jolie… »

En plus, ils étaient répugnants. Il fallait que je me sorte d'ici.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Le plus vieux se mit à rire.

« Hé, mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère en plus. »

Le plus jeune suivit son… Frère ? Non mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée. Je leur lançai un regard noir, c'était jusque là, la seule chose que je me voyais faire. Le grand s'avança vers moi, trop prêt, il mit son bras au dessus de ma tête et approcha la sienne.

« Tu sais Astrid, tu vaux de l'or pour nous.

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Et d'ailleurs comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Tu es un peu la clé de notre réussite… Grâce à toi nous allons vaincre ton petit peuple minable et ton abruti de chef. »

C'est alors que la force me vint. Je me débattais, même si ces cordes étaient beaucoup trop solides. Qu'il ne commence pas à me provoquer, encore moins quand il s'agit d'Harold.

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver.

\- Bien sûr… Mais dis-moi, il me semble qu'entre toi et… Lui, il y a quelque chose n'est ce pas ? »

Comment pouvaient-ils le savoir ? Harold et moi n'exposons jamais notre relation en dehors du village à moins que…

« Vous… Vous êtes des hommes de Drago ? »

Si c'était le cas, que Thor nous garde.

« Des hommes ? Mon cœur, nous sommes ses plus fidèles serviteurs… Et pour ça crois moi, il nous fait confiance.

\- Mais comment vous pouvez…

\- Ça fait des semaines qu'on vous surveille, Grad et moi. »

C'est une blague ? Ils n'avaient pas fait ça ? Rien que d'y penser j'avais la nausée, il était pire que ce que je croyais.

« Drago prépare quelque chose de plus grand… Ce qu'il vient de se passer ce n'était rien… Il arrive… »Me chuchota alors le plus jeune.

Khal le regardait comme s'il n'avait pas eu le droit m'adresser la parole… Pourtant ça semblait plus à une menace qu'à un avertissement.

Au fond j'espérai que ce ne soit pas vrai… Cette phrase me donnait des frissons. Si Drago arrivait, ils étaient à nouveau tous en danger, il fallait que je me sorte de là au plus vite !

Le mieux était de gardé la tête haute.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va s'en sortir une nouvelle fois ? Harold va le détruire.

\- Et toi tu le crois ? Écoutes ma belle…

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

C'est alors que sa main vint s'écraser contre ma joue sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Ça picotait, mais rien ne pouvait surpasser la douleur que je commençais à ressentir, là, dans mon cœur.

« Tais-toi et écoutes moi. Crois tu vraiment, toi, qu'Harold aura la force de se battre encore quand il te croira morte ?

\- Non… Non, non, non… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

\- Et si ! Tu vois, je pense que la diversion est la meilleure des tactiques… Il te cherche, panique, se sent faible et nous BAM, on arrive et on le tue discrètement à l'abri des regards. Ton village ne sera plus que poussière après ça.

\- Vous mentez ! Drago ne vous laissera jamais… »

Ils se mirent alors à rire d'abord doucement en se regardant mutuellement puis le grand brun me caressa la joue.

« Mais allons, c'est lui qui va le tuer. Tu crois qu'Harold réagira comment quand Drago lui racontera toutes les saloperies qu'on t'a fait. »

De surprise, mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je pouvais sentir au fond de moi une rage monter.

« JE VAIS VOUS TUER.

\- A ton tour de rêver mon cœur. Nous allons te laisser là… Et une fois que nous estimerons que tout est fini, nous reviendrons te chercher. Mais peut-être que d'ici là, la mer aura monté ! Ce sera déjà plus simple… T'en pense quoi ? »

Les poings serrés, la rage que mon corps contenait était à deux doigts d'exploser. Drago avait un plan pour tuer Harold et moi je n'allais rien pouvoir faire... Et ça me mettais hors de moi. Je mourrais d'envie d'appeler Tempête et de les faire regretter leurs paroles mais je ne pouvais en aucuns cas savoir si elle était encore de ce monde et rien que d'y penser, c'était horrible. Au fond j'en aurais été responsable.

« Je vous jure que… »

« Grad » le plus jeune, mit un morceau de tissu dans ma bouche qu'il attacha derrière ma tête.

« Chuuuuttt… Restes tranquilles. Ça va aller, avec de la chance dans peu de temps ce sera fini… »Me chuchota t-il à nouveau, Khal ?

« Oui Grad. T'inquiète pas ma jolie, tu mourras dans le silence et la tranquillité, regardes… Rien aux alentours… »

Je détournai le regard, mes yeux se remplissant peu à peu de larmes.

« … De plus, on te donne le droit de ne pas l'ouvrir, histoire que ce soi plus facile… Hein ? D'ailleurs, on peut en rajouter. »

Son poing vint s'écraser directement contre mon ventre, je sentis une horrible douleur dans mon estomac qui me parcouru tout le corps. Je voulais les empêcher, m'abaisser, mais les cordes m'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soi et je continuais de recevoir d'innombrables coups aux visages et sur plusieurs parties de mon corps. Il continuaient de me les infliger sans s'arrêter, et ça finissait par devenir interminable. Au final, je sentais le tissu dans ma bouche avoir le goût du sang que je réussissais à ressortir sans même me contrôler.

Quand il eut finis, des spasmes traversaient mon corps blessé et détruit par la haine. Je pleurais, au fond, je hurlais. Grad regardait la scène sans rien faire et me regardait les yeux ronds comme s'il avait pitié…

Khal tournait ses poignets comme si ils avaient des raisons d'être autant fatigué que je ne l'étais. Il s'avança vers moi, me releva le menton et m'enleva ce fichu tissu couvert de sang. Une fois retiré, je me mis à tousser et à en cracher plus.

« Tu fais la maline ma chère Astrid, mais tu n'es rien. Tu n'es rien à part la petite soumise d'une mauviette qui se croit être le maître des dragons et la honte d'une famille de demeuré. Qu'est ce qu'ils pensent de ce que tu es devenue ? De ce que tu as fais de ton honneur ? Prête à combattre, tu as baissée les armes et tu as déshonoré ton peuple. Si tu n'avais pas suivi ce crétin, qui aurait changé ? Toi et Harold vous avez rendu les gens innocents et faibles. Au fond c'est peut-être votre faute s'ils n'arrivent pas à survivre. »

Le visage rouge et les joues mouillées de larmes, ils me remirent le tissu puis Khal se mit à arracher une partie de mes vêtements, m'exposant en grande partie… après un dernier coup au visage ils me laissèrent ici, sur cette plage, où le silence et le manque de vie étaient aussi terrifiants que ce qui nous attendait.

La honte et le remord me rongeais, je n'avais rien pu faire face à eux, je me suis laissée maltraité comme une misérable. Mais jamais je ne me laisserai berner par leurs paroles. Harold et moi avons fait ce qu'il semblait de mieux pour nous tous.

Le souffle court et la vue brouillée, je vis une dernière fois le soleil s'éclipsé derrière les nuages avant de partir dans le vide et le noir complet.

* * *

 **J'avais oublié le début de ma fanfiction tient. xD Ca fait tellement longtemps !**

 **J'espère que ce petit début vous a plus ! Ça démarre légèrement fort mais dîtes vous bien que plus on monte... Plus on approche de la vérité, et... de la gueeeerre ! Mouahahahahahahahaha !**

 **Vous devez sûrement vous posez plusieurs questions, d'abord qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que va t-il arrivé à Astrid et surtout quel plan prépare réellement Drago...**

 **Tout ça c'est pour plus tard ! Sachez que j'ai recommencé la fin plus de 5 fois avant de me décider réellement, vous verrez plus tard mais... VOILA. :P**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour mes amours !**

 **Bon alors... Ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre de malade... Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, il est trèèèèès court !** **Disons que j'ai** **voulu coupé au meilleur moment... Et c'était le meilleur moment pour coupé ce chapitre, donc il n'y pas grand chose, hein... Près de 3000 mots c'est nuuuuuul, je sais ! Mais au moins vous serez subjugués par les prochains chapitres ! ( Plus long, I promise )**

 **Alors ne me demandez pas, une fois lu, d'où est venu... cette idée... Enfin vous verrez ! Là encore c'était un rêve que j'ai fais, oui JE SAIS QUE JE FAIS DES RÊVES CHELOUS MAIS PAS DE COMMENTAIRES. Ça commencera à bien bouger dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **Bon, je ne détaille pas vos reviews, à vrai dire il est déjà 20h15 chez moi et je suiiiiis malade, donc je me tarde de vous publiez ce chapitre et d'aller... Me reposer !**

 **Je vous rassure mes chéris, je les ai lu et j'ai même rigolé, souris, p'tête pleurer... NANNNN quand même pas... Bon si un peu, mais voyez j'aime faire plaisir au gens, et surtout leur faire peur... ( T'inquiète KE ;) ) Je détaillerai tout ça, la semaine prochaine ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup vous êtes adorables, ça fait toujours plaisir le soutien ; je sais que vous avez hâte mais croyez moi soyez pas pressés de la fin. xD**

 **Merci également à _Chouchou1302, Dark FrozenVI (_ Restons dans le sérieux. _), JustLilly07, KlarolineForever2, Krokmou-Emma_ ma p'tite soeur adoré _, RanxShin59_ ma chérie _et bendeomois_ pour leur follow. **

**Toujours une dédicace à mes amours et à l'Univers de Dragons.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

« Dans combien de temps tu penses ? »

\- Je ne sais pas Harold…

\- Gou, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres morts… » Dis-je dans un murmure.

Mon ami me regarda tristement.

Cette guerre finissait vraiment par me monter à la tête même Gueulefort semblait le remarquer mais avec tous ces morts, tous ces cris, tous ces appels que je reçois quand je traverse le village… La disparition d'Astrid… Je me dis qu'avant la fin je finirai sûrement par me jeter du haut de la falaise, et cette fois, sans que Krokmou ne vienne m'attraper. Si cette petite attaque meurtrière suffisait à me rendre fou… Qu'est ce que moi j'allais devenir ?

Pourquoi je suis sans arrêt forcé de me poser tant de questions… J'étais une honte pour tous les chefs du monde. Je suis sûr qu'aucuns d'eux seraient ici à attendre la prochaine attaque.

Gueulefort baissa la tête ne sachant que dire. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, il y allait avoir encore des morts, des familles décomposées et j'entendrais encore et encore leurs pleurs. Alors à moi de montrer ce que je suis réellement et ce que j'ai toujours été. Je suis le Maître des Dragons, mon meilleur ami est un Fury Nocturne et à nous deux on a déjà affronté tant de galère. Maintenant, Krokmou a ses propres responsabilités et après mon couronnement de chef, on s'est littéralement dispersé tous les deux. Du moins plus que d'habitude, pourtant on a toujours la même complicité… et on garde les mêmes habitudes bien qu'elles soient moins fréquentes. Il fallait que je me batte oui. C'était mon devoir, il fallait que je protège mon peuple, que je protège les dragons et à présent que je retrouve ma femme…

Moi-même, je voulais espérer qu'Astrid revienne, il se pouvait qu'elle ne soit pas morte après tout, on a retrouvé Tempête mais pas son corps à elle… Mais j'avais beau me rassurer par tous les moyens, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire. Je refusais de perdre la femme que j'aimais.

Perdre Krokmou aurait déjà été une des plus dures épreuves de ma vie, c'est mon meilleur ami quand j'ai cru ne jamais le retrouver… Non en fait, c'est impossible d'expliquer à quel point j'ai eu peur.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, mon Fury Nocturne se blottit contre moi m'adressant des petits regards doux. Il fallait vraiment qu'on retrouve Astrid, si je me mettais à la perdre je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à supporter sa mort autant que j'ai supporté celle de mon père.

Avec un dernier geste amical, Gueulefort me laissa seul sur ce rocher près de la falaise.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun signe de Drago, pas un bateau ou une vague trop haute… S'il voulait attaquer discrètement, il fallait se mettre sur ses gardes. Sa première attaque a déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts et pourtant c'était juste tomber de nul part, des catapultes, des rochers enflammer, quelques soldats peu compétents… Et pourtant cela a fait des pertes considérables. Alors si ce qu'il prévoyait était pire ?

Krokmou, à mes côtés, reniflait l'air avec précaution, attentif à tout mouvement ou signe suspect. Le village était calme, même si la plupart des gens étaient à l'abri, ceux qui restaient se battre n'osaient plus bouger ou parler l'un était assis sur une charrette à contempler le vide et à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait mourir, l'autre était debout à regarder le ciel, épée à la main attendant l'attaque, près à défendre les siens…Tous abordait une pose différente et ne pensait pas de la même manière. Ce silence était tout de même la meilleure façon d'entendre la moindre attaque à l'approche. Malgré ça, je m'attendais à voir arriver ma mère à tout instant pour m'annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé le corps d'Astrid.

Quand je sentis une main me frôler l'épaule, j'espérais que ce soi elle mais la personne derrière moi m'était inconnue. En me retournant, je vis une petite fille toute mignonne avec de longs cheveux roux qui lui tombait jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle était toute sale et ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sûrement dut à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle avait l'air paniqué et attristé, ses deux yeux bleus me regardaient avec détresse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu as besoin d'aide ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix calme.

Elle hocha la tête doucement et me supplia :

« S'il te plait… J'ai… J'ai… J'ai besoin d'aide… Mon frère…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... Dis moi ?

\- Il est blessé… Il y a du sang partout… Il y a…

Un certain instinct me réveilla. D'un geste autoritaire, je demandai à Krokmou avec un sourire de partir rejoindre Gueulefort, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de prendre mon meilleur ami avec moi et de lui faire courir un danger. Mon dragon m'adressa un regard certain puis il partit lentement vers la forge, se retenant de faire demi-tour parfois.

Je pris ensuite la main de la petite fille rousse et lui demandai de m'emmener à l'endroit voulu. Elle m'entrainait en courant au milieu du village et je voyais les regards de mes hommes se tourner vers moi comme si ils avaient besoin de se soucier d'une petite fille… D'ailleurs celle-ci semblait tendue et complétement flippée, elle tirait sur mon bras comme si sa propre vie en dépendait et plus on s'éloignait du centre plus je remarquais que l'on s'éloignait des maisons et s'avançaient vers un coin plus sombre et discret de la forêt.

Pourquoi était-il dans la forêt son frère ? On avait demandé à tout le monde après l'incident de ne plus quitter le village.

Mais d'ailleurs, il n'y a que le village qui ait été attaqué…

« Ton frère a été blessé par quoi ? »

J'essayais juste de comprendre. Parfois, il ne vaut mieux pas s'aventurer dans une destination inconnue sans savoir réellement les dégâts. Si la blessure du frère de cette petite était beaucoup trop grave, je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne la peine de m'emmener et encore moins de lui montrer que c'est trop tard. Elle devait s'imaginer qu'il survivrait… Mais si en fait, il était déjà mort ? Après cette question, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, forçant sur mon bras pour m'entraîner rapidement avec elle encore plus dans la forêt.

« Par… par… par des flèches de feu ! Elles sont tombées du ciel… Et… on… on jouait aux vikings et aux dragons t… il… il s'en est pris une. »

Une flèche de feu ?

A moins que la petite ait des hallucinations, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que des flèches soient tombées du ciel sans mettre le feu aux arbres alentours sachant qu'aucune de ces flèches n'aient été retrouvée dans le village. Et d'ailleurs, l'attaque a eut lieu il y a plusieurs heures, pourquoi serait-elle venue que maintenant ? Cette histoire était beaucoup trop louche pour être vraie alors d'un coup sec, je me stoppais et me détachais d'elle. Elle revint vers moi, tirant mon bras avec plus de force mais je pris ses petites mains et m'accroupis devant elle, la tenant fermement.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » Dis-je doucement

« Mélina…

\- Mélina… Tu dois me connaître, moi c'est Harold… Tu dois sûrement avoir une bonne raison de me faire venir ici… Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de méchant, non ?

\- Non, je voulais juste... Ils vont s'en prendre à maman et...

\- Qui ça ?" Demandai-je d'un air grave alors que moi même je savais déjà la réponse.

" -Je... Je sais pas... J'ai tellement peur ! Il faut que...

\- Ça va aller, je suis avec toi... Dis-moi... Tu as un dragon ?"

Elle m'adressa alors un sourire angélique et retrouva une certaine bonne énergie.

"-Oui... Il s'appelle Saphire, c'est un bébé... Un cauchemar monstrueux !

\- Saphire ? Très bien alors... Pense fort à lui... Et dis-toi qu'il t'attend et qu'il veut que tu reviennes et cette fois-ci avec ta maman...

\- Oui."

Son regard semblait à nouveau s'illuminer. Elle baissa ses yeux et se mit à sourire en pensant à son dragon.

"- À quoi tu penses ?" Souris-je.

\- Saphir adore faire des bêtises ! Maman ne cesse jamais de lui crier dessus pourtant il n'arrête pas... Parce que je suis toujours avec lui et c'est avec moi qu'il fait des bêtises ! Ça rend furieuse maman mais on finit toujours par se faire pardonner à notre façon... "

Je me mis à rire doucement avant de mettre ma main sur sa petite tête. Je lui adressai alors à nouveau un sourire.

"- Il faut que tu me dises Mélina... Je peux t'aider tu sais... Je peux te sortir de là ! Tu pourras retrouver ton dragon et ta maman.

Elle redressa sa bouille d'ange et baissa son sourire. Elle revenait à la réalité, quittant ses pensées et ses rêves.

"- Alors où voulais-tu réellement m'emmener ? »

Instinctivement, elle baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Les larmes aux yeux, elle semblait au bord de la panique. Son calme et sa petite détermination semblaient s'être volatilisés en un rien de temps.

« Hé… Calmes-toi… Je sais que tu as une bonne raison Mélina… Expliques-moi. »

Essayant de la rassurer, je lui souris et la pris presque dans mes bras.

« Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire…

\- Mélina, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… Mais je suis là pour t'aider… Hééé ! Regardes-moi, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, je suis là pour ça ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Ses deux yeux étaient grands ouverts et remplis de larmes, mais elle semblait se rassurer peu à peu. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et son corps aussi, elle paraissait frigorifier.

« S'il te plait, aides-moi… Je… Ma maman…

\- Mélina, calmes toi… Ça va aller, jamais personne n'osera te faire de mal… je te protégerais, et je ferai en sorte que tu retrouves ta famille, je peux te le promettre… »

Elle s'est avancée encore plus contre moi à petits pas puis elle a mit à son tour, ses bras autour de mon cou et a approché sa tête près de mon oreille le souffle accéléré et la voix tremblante, elle m'a murmuré :

« Ils… ils voulaient que je t'emmène… Ils ont dit qu'il tuerait ma maman et mon dragon sinon… Je… je ne voulais pas mais… »

Je me reculai et la regardai, choqué. Elle s'était remise à pleurer et à me regarder implorante. Ne savant que faire à ce moment, je me passai une main dans les cheveux et réfléchis à la situation qui pouvait très mal tourné à tout instant.

Pourtant, c'est ce qui arriva.

« C'n'est pas très bien Mélina, tu as désobéis aux ordres qu'on t'avait donné… »

La voix glaciale qui sortit de la gorge de cet homme faisait froid dans le dos. Le genre de voix qu'on oublie pas et qui peut vous hantez la nuit.

Toujours accroupis devant Mélina, je la vis afficher un regard remplis de peur et de terreur. Je me levai et me tournai alors doucement vers l'homme en question, armé et très grand d'ailleurs. Il était difficile de ne pas être impressionné face à cette montagne de muscles très imposante.

« J'ai… J'ai…juste… » Bégayait Mélina, à deux doigts de fondre en larme.

« Non, non, non, tu lui as dit la vérité avant même d'être arrivé au point de rencontre et ça c'est très vilain…

\- Wow, wow, on se calme…

\- Tais-toi toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé !

\- Je veux voir ma maman et mon dragon… »

Le regard noir et les poings serrés, je tentai de paraître le moins impressionné possible. Mélina se cachait derrière moi et n'osait pas faire un pas en avant. Elle serrait de toutes ses forces ma combinaison et tremblait comme une feuille. De toutes les manières, je ne la laisserais pas faire un mouvement de plus sans être sûr qu'elle ne risque rien se servir d'une gamine pour me trouver c'est tout de même culotté et plutôt lâche. Il était hors de question qu'il ne l'atteigne à moins de me passer dessus, il y avait sûrement moyen de trouver un arrangement… La plupart des hommes se laissent vite influencer et leur curiosité peut leur mener vers le bon chemin, du moins pour certains si cette homme travaillait pour Drago, je pouvais déjà mettre mes chances de côté.

Alors que je pensais qu'il était possible de trouver une solution pour s'entendre…Mélina hurla et une lame tranchante vint se poser sur mon cou. Je ne bougeais pas et attendais la suite, prévoyant à mourir je suppose après tout c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, non ?

\- Allons… Allons… Rugus… Sois gentil avec nos invités.

Et là, en une seule seconde, c'est moi qui fut parcouru d'un frisson effroyable. Cette voix là, rauque, forte et particulièrement glaciale réapparu comme si mes cauchemars devenaient une réalité. Et en un instant, le passé refaisait surface.

« Drago…

\- Salut Harold, le « Grand Maître des dragons »… » Dit-il froidement.

D'un coup sec, je me libérai de son emprise et manquant de tomber, je me retournai vers cet homme, sans pitié, qui a ôté il y a trois ans la vie de mon père. Mélina gémissait et pleurait, Drago la tenait par les cheveux, la soulevant presque tout en me souriant légèrement. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle… Il fallait que je trouve une solution.

« Lâche-là. »

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait, Harold… »

Drago continuait de me lancer son regard noir et provocateur Mélina me suppliait de l'aider, m'implorait mais je ne savais comment la sauver sans faire un pas de travers et prendre le risque qu'il l'a tue.

« Relâche-là j'ai dis, c'est entre toi et moi ! »

De sa voix rauque, il rigola longuement avant de tirer la tête de la petite innocente de manière à ce qu'elle le regarde.

« Tu nous as trahi, petite…

\- Je veux voir maman… »

Elle sanglotait et tremblait de tout son corps. Comment ne pas trembler face à une masse imposante comme Drago Rugus et lui réunis pouvaient à eux deux terroriser tout un tas de dragons sauvages. Je me souviens de ce que m'a raconté Astrid…Quand elle était sur ce bateau, et qu'ils se sont fait kidnappé, leurs dragons ont totalement été pris sous l'emprise de ce monstre sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, et pourtant avant lui, on en a combattu… Le fait de penser à elle me réchauffa le cœur et me rendis un instant plus fort.

« Tu t'es permis de désobéir et de lui dire ce qu'on avait en tête avant même que tu nous es rejoins… Tu vois, je me doutais bien que l'on ne pouvait pas compter sur toi, j'ai eu raison de te suivre ?

\- Je veux que vous me rendiez ma maman et Saphireeeeee ! »

Elle hurlait à présent, et sa crise de larmes l'essoufflait et lui donnait l'impossibilité de respirer normalement. Je savais que ça allait mal se finir, je me sentais extrêmement mal et mon cœur commençait à battre fort. Cette petite n'allait pas leur échappé. Drago ricana légèrement avec un sourire mauvais puis tout en me regardant avec ses yeux meurtris, annonça :

« Ta mère et ton idiot de cauchemar sont morts, on les a tués. Maintenant si tu permets… »

Drago jeta Mélina vers Rugus qui l'a pris violemment par le bras, essayant de l'emmener je ne sais où, mais ça ne pouvait pas être bon. La petite rousse se débattait comme une furie et leur hurlait qu'ils mentaient et qu'elle n'était pas morte. Moi-même je ne me sentais pas trop bien et j'avais du mal à respirer.

« Tue-la un peu plus loin, pas de témoin.

\- Non ! » Criai-je à pleins poumons.

Tuer une enfant était la pire des choses que l'on pouvait faire et ce que Drago avait décidé, confirmait bien qu'il soit pire qu'un cauchemar.

« Harooooold ! »

Mélina m'appelait mais avant même que j'ai eu le temps de courir vers elle pour la sauver, Drago poussa un cri bizarre digne d'un rugissement de dragons. Et à ma pire crainte, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir que je me retrouvais au sol, écrasé par une lourde charge.

« Mélina ! »

Non, il n'en serait pas capable. Rugus n'écouterait pas son maître, il ne l'écouterait pas… Moi même, je commençais à trembler, à devenir totalement hors de moi. Je tapais le sol de mes poings, tout en essayant de me dégager de ce dragon qui commençait à me faire réellement mal. Mais il fallait que j'empêche ça… je le pouvais, je le pouvais… Je… Le pouvais… Après tant de morts... Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une autre mort, cette fois-ci si innocente et si fragile.

Je mourrais d'envie d'appeler Krokmou, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque… Qu'il s'en prenne à lui.

Et il allait s'en prendre à Mélina.

Alors que ses cris devenaient de moins en moins forts, je tentais tant bien que mal de sortir d'ici ma respiration commençait réellement à manquer. Drago pointa son épée à quelques centimètres de mon visage seulement et continua de me lancer son sourire de conquérant.

« Tu ne peux rien pour elle, Maître des Dragons. Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, c'est entre toi et moi.»

C'est alors que malgré le peu de connaissance que j'ai de cette petite, je me suis mis à sangloter comme si elle était la dernière chose à quoi m'accrocher.

« Mélina… »

Et c'est dans cette atmosphère lourde et pesante, qu'un dernier cri perçant d'enfant viendra briser le silence.

* * *

 ***MOUAAAAAA***

 **Oui c'était un bisou...**

 **Je perds la boule.**

 **Assez spécial, hein ? Pourtant Harold est enfin réveillé, maintenant il est temps d'arrêter de dormir sur tes rochers ! Et qui est de retouuuur ? DRAGOOOOOO ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ça, vous vous en doutiez carrément mais avouez que ça fait plaisir de le revoir...**

 **Bon alors, je sais que Krokmou n'est pas tellement présent... Mais il ne le sera pas énormément non plus dans les prochains chapitres car il va jouer un rôle considérable à la fin. Plus que n'importe qui...**

 **BREF, passez une bonne nuit, une bonne journée, une bonne semaine, portez-vous bien et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hellllloooooo !**

 **Comment ça va ? Bien ?**

 **Moi ? GÉNIAL. Aujourd'hui c'est... _ohhhh happy day !_** **( J'ai pas de raisons, c'est le week-end de trois jours qui fait cet effet. xD)**

 _ **Avant toute chose, réponses à tout le monde :**_

 _Lola697_ : Hey ! Je te remercie, ça me fait très plaisir. Et oui... Le Drama c'est... tellement... biiiieeeeeeeeennnnnnnn ! :D j'espère que cette suite te plaira en tout cas, bonne lecture à toi. :)

 _KlarolineForever2_ : Merci ! C'est très gentil ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux deux... En tout cas, j'ai un joli truc pour l'un des deux... AaHHHHHH... Naaaaaannn je dis rien ! Ce sera agréable à voir. xD Fais-toi plaisir, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

 _RanxShin59_ : Hé RanxShin ! xD En vérité, c'est grave pourave à l'oral prononcé ce pseudo. Oui... :p

Sinon bah écoutes... MERCI MA CHÉRIE ! Et ne te réjouis pas aussi vite, parce que ne t'en fais pas du drama... Tu vas en avoir suffisamment ! Muahahahahaahahaha... Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fais... xD Je suis désolée si t'as cru à la mort de Tempête mais d'ailleurs ! Elle aussi aura un rôle important un moment... Tout le monde un moment... Question de la mort : Qui vas mourir ? xD Je n'en ai fini avec PERSONNES. Astrid est misérable... Oui... j'adore. xD Contente que tu es ris à la fin du chapitre 2, au début j'étais assez mal en l'écrivant pourtant c'est soft... Mais en le relisant plusieurs fois, j'ai trouvé que c'était drôle aussi comme quoi le trio de sadiques s'est bien trouvé ! :P Bref, je te laisse avec la suite, régales-toi ma chérie... et n'oublies pas... DRAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! :)

 _Dark Frozen VI_ : BONJOUR N'AMOUR ! *Hurle* " Hé v'nez voir ! Le mec le plus sombre et sadique de se fait appeler n'amour HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA " C'était pas drôle.

Bon alors n'amour, oui je sais... j'ai un cerveau bizarre n'amour. Et tu sais n'amour... J'ai déjà eu pire n'amour. Je te fais chier, n'amour ? Désolée n'amour. xDD

Sérieusement merci beauuuuuucoupppp ! Je prévois lourd oui... très lourd... mais alors... TRÈS LOURD. x) Maintenant écoutes puisque toi aussi tu as rigolé et pas chialé pour la petite Mélina, laisses moi te promettre que par la suite même si tu ne pleures pas... Par hasard... Tu finiras surement dans un asile tellement que tu seras pétrifié par... Autant de haine. ... xD ok j'exagère peut-être un peu... Ou pas. x) MAIS DANS TOUS LES CAS, TU SERAS PIÉGÉ ! Muahaha... non...

Bref, cordialement, restons sérieux... N'AMOUR.

Bonne lecture, kiffe bien. x)

 _Krokmou-Emma_ : Bon alors ma soeur, je suis désolée d'avance mais si là tu as pleuré tu es foutue pour la suite... Ton petit coeur si fragile ne tiendra pas le coup. xD Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres... Tu comprends... EVIDEMMENT JE M'EN FOU COMPLETEMENT. xD C'est pas décapiter que tu vas me faire c'est... oula x)

Sinon oui c'est des idiots hein... quel erreur d'ailleurs... Comme tu vas le voir après Harold va devenir un malade mental. Sérieusement. Pas après ce chapitre non... Déjà qu'il le sera bien... Après c'est pire... :D xD SOIS PRÊTE JEUNE INNOCENTE.

Bref, aller, rages-bien sista !

 _JustLilly07_ : Merci beaucoup !

 _Harya_ : OH BÉÉÉÉÉBÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! xD Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu bordel ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner comme ça ! Tu es vraiment une vilaine fille indigne... *tchip*... NON REVIENS JE T'AIME ! xD Merci beaucoup ma chérie ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes et qu'en plus tu reviennes... En tant que meilleure lectrice officielle... Tu m'as manquée. *Pleure*

Je sens que toi aussi tu vas rager par la suite, mais je te rassure je ferai de mal A PERSONNE...

Bisous et bonne lecture à toi ! ( LAISSES-MOI UNE REVIEW OU JE TE TUE. )

UuU

 **Bon alors mes cannes en sucres, cette fois-ci la longueur est moyenne à un chapitre normal, il n'y a aucuns reproches à faire ! Sauf peut-être quelques fautes... Hein c'est possible... x) Au pire, c'est une grande partie de plaisir... Du drama... Du drama... DU DRAMA LES GENS.** **Prêt ?**

 **Nan...**

 **Nan...**

 **Vous n'êtes pas prêt... Je sais j'emmerde le monde, la moitié à déjà dût passé cette partie. xD**

 **Bref, un bisou à mes amours, à l'Univers de Dragons, à ma chère Harya (je ne t'oublies pas, évidemment) et... A ma maman. x)**

 **Bonne lectures mes petits canards ! o:)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

 _Et c'est dans cette atmosphère lourde et pesante, qu'un dernier cri perçant d'enfant viendra briser le silence._

Mes larmes se mirent à apparaître, pourtant j'étais fort… je voulais seulement que ce soi du bluff ou juste une ruse pour me déstabiliser mais quand Rugus revint vers nous quelques temps après, les mains couvertes de sang, je savais que c'était déjà trop tard.

« Tu… Tu… arggggg ! »

Je respirais difficilement et les blessures que j'avais déjà, dont une à la jambe qui me faisait boiter quelques heures plus tôt, commencèrent à se réveiller. Le dragon écrasait pile ma jambe au mauvais endroit et c'était à se demander s'il n'allait pas la briser en deux.

« Oui, Harold ?

\- Vous… Vous êtes… des malades… »

Drago me lançait son regard de vainqueur mais c'était loin d'être terminé.

« Tu… Tu as osé…

\- Osé ? Désolé de te décevoir, Ô Maître des Dragons mais ce n'était pas prévu que tu t'attaches aussi vite à la petite Mélina ! » Dit-il en rigolant.

Je mourrais d'envie de lui briser le cou et de lui faire regretter ses paroles et ses gestes. Il a tué la mère et le dragon de la petite avant d'ordonner de l'achever sans pitié… Qui ferait ça ?

D'un geste rapide de la main, il demanda au dragon sur moi de se dégager. C'était un Krokpiq, bleu et jaune très grand. Il faisait tout ce que Drago lui imposait sans même rugir. Il privait la liberté de ces dragons et cela depuis peut être des années… Il était peut être temps d'arrêter.

D'abord sur les genoux, je me levai difficilement tout en le fixant d'un regard noir. Une fois debout, mon rythme cardiaque redevenait normal et je bougeais ma jambe de manière à voir que tout allait bien.

« Tu sais, Harold, je ne voulais pas en arriver là… Revenir m'amuser… à tuer tout le monde… mais une personne sans coeur m'a totalement humilié il y a quelques années.

\- Tu parles de personne sans cœur ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu viens à l'instant de tuer une pauvre enfant !

\- Ça faisait partie du plan ! Elle allait finir par mourir de toute façon… »

Je n'en revenais pas. Drago était définitivement pire que dans mes cauchemars. Il n'y pas qu'avec les dragons qu'il pouvait se montrer cruel.

« Je comprends ta haine envers les dragons… Tu… as… une bonne raison… mais s'en prendre à des innocents, non.

\- Depuis quelques années, si. »

La haine dans son regard voulait tout dire et n'annonçait rien de bon mais je ne voulais pas paraître perturbé. Il fallait que je comprenne.

« Pourquoi t'acharner ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument dominer le monde avec des dragons alors que tu les hais… Ça n'effacera pas ton passé.

\- Sait-tu réellement ce que ça fait de voir des proches mourir, Harold ?

\- Depuis quelques années, oui.

Il rigola fortement je me rappelais de la mort de mon père. Bien que ce soit Krokmou qui l'ait tué, je sais que le principal coupable n'est autre que le monstre en face de moi. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de me le dire vraiment… Au début, je ne pouvais pas regarder Krokmou à mon réveil. Dans chacun de mes rêves, je le voyais de son regard terrifiant, s'avancer vers mon père, et l'abattre sans la moindre hésitation… Ça m'a hanté durant des mois et puis, ça a cessé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Il s'avança vers moi et cessa son ricanement mesquin.

« Ton père était…

\- Ne parle pas de mon père !

\- C'est dommage… que ça ce soit terminé ainsi… Ta mère devait être si triste… »

Plus il parlait, plus je voulais qu'il crève. Malgré ça, je gardais mon sang froid et restais silencieux attendant une suite. Que voulait-il pour de bon ?

« Tu comprends pas, hein ? Pourtant c'est simple… Il est vrai que j'ai porté un jugement un peu trop rapide à ton égard, Maître des Dragons. Et je dois avouer que pour avoir réussit à me reprendre ton propre dragon sous l'emprise de l'alpha, c'était fort… »

Pourtant une seule hantise m'a permis de lui balancer :

« Tu as tué mon père…

\- Non ! Rectification… C'est TON dragon qui l'a tué et l'alpha qui lui a ordonné ! Stoik La Brute a juste fait une erreur…

\- C'est qui, qui l'a demandé ?

\- C'est toi qui était censé mourir je te rappelle, je n'avais pas prévu qu'on vienne te sauver. »

Son rire résonnait à nouveau et j'eus comme un frisson qui me parcouru le corps tout entier.

« A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je ici, Maître des Dragons ?

\- J'allai justement te poser la question… »

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais avant de se tourner vers la montagne de muscles à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici, Rugus ?

\- Pour le Fury Nocturne, Maître ?

\- C'est exact. »

J'eus tout à coup une boule au ventre. J'aurai pu appelé Krokmou tout à l'heure… Je ne l'ai pas fait. Ça lui a sauvé la vie mais ça a enlevé celle de Mélina… En repensant à elle, je me suis mis à imaginer la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si aucuns de mes problèmes ne seraient venus jusqu'à elle.

Krokmou est en sûreté, il ne risque rien et ça me permet quelques instants de me sentir mieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? »

Il eut un silence puis, Drago me tourna le dos et serra ses poings.

« Sa mort…

\- Bah bien sûr…

\- La vérité ! C'est que… Comme tu disais, j'ai une bonne raison.

\- Krokmou n'a rien demandé à personnes ! » Criai-je.

Drago rappela en silence ses dragons qui s'inclinèrent en face de lui comme s'il était plus grand et plus fort qu'eux. Puis il pointa son bâton sur moi et les dizaines de dragons autour de moi se mirent à pousser des cris sauvages, menaçants.

« Tu as eu tort de te mêler de tout ça il y a des années… Tu aurais pu épargné la vie de ton dragon ! Maintenant c'est trop tard ! Cri t-il en marchant vers moi à pas lourds Si tu ne te serais pas mêler de tout ça ton père serait vivant, la petite Mélina serait vivante… Même si ta mère elle, aurait périe, tu ne l'aurait jamais connue pour autant. Les propos seraient restés vrais…

\- Tu es… »

Je n'avais pas les mots. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas tout court comment le résonner.

Mais c'est vrai, on ne peut pas résonner Drago Poings-Sanglants. Et cette fois, devrons-nous nous battre réellement ?

« Drago… Tu ne peux pas persister comme ça ! On pourrait tous vivre en paix !

-Ce discours ne marche pas avec moi !

\- Vouloir la guerre ne changera rien ! Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à ces gens… Si tu veux me tuer, fais le, mais épargne la vie de mon peuple, ils n'ont rien fait qui puisse les punir à ce point.

\- Au contraire Harold... »

Il respirait aussi fort qu'un dragon. Entre nous deux, c'était à moi d'être énervé, je ne vois en quoi il devrait l'être plus que moi. S'il pensait que j'allai compatir… Je ne vois pas quelle raison pourrait pousser un homme à…

« Tu sais ce que c'est, Harold ? »

Il me montra une simple masse noir qui recouvrait son épaule mutilée et son dos.

« Bah, une cape.

\- Une cape ? »

Rugus et lui se remirent à rire. A croire qu'ils se foutaient de moi ! Je ne pense pas que le moment était venu, surtout vu l'humeur dans laquelle j'étais ! Drago s'avança encore plus vers moi tout en me tendant ce morceau de tissu. Du tissu ? Pas vraiment. C'est alors que je remarquai que la matière ne semblait pas tout à fait douce mais plutôt rugueuse et écailleuse...

« Regarde dont de plus près. »

Et c'est dans son regard, que je pus comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas…

\- Bravo Maître des Dragons. Tu as trouvé la solution…

\- C'est impossible !"

En effet, il se trouvait que cette fameuse cape… N'était autre qu'une peau de Fury Nocturne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce détail est passé à côté de moi sans que je ne le vois même une fois ! A présent, je ne voulais plus tuer Drago simplement, je voulais l'égorger. S'il a fait du mal… Je… J'imagine qu'il en fera autant à Krokmou, et ça, c'était hors de question !

« Je suppose… Dis-je les dents serrées, que tu veux Krokmou pour…

\- Il est vrai que la peau de Fury Nocturne doit se vendre trèèèès cher sur le marché, mais depuis quelques temps ma principale tâche n'est pas celle-ci.

\- C'est quoi alors ? »

Il eut un moment de réflexion.

« Toi. » Dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

A ce moment, j'eus comme une boule dans ma poitrine qui ne prédisait rien de bon. Drago se mit à tourner autour de moi, tournant entre ses doigts son long bâton tout en me fixant comme une proie.

« Vois-tu Harold, depuis notre rencontre… Enormément de choses ont changé ! Je dois avouer que tu m'as intrigué… Comment quelqu'un comme toi peut-il réussir à me succéder… À surpasser ce que j'étais capable de faire jusque là aux dragons. Quand tu as réanimé ton Fury nocturne et qu'il est revenu vers toi, j'ai vu le don que tu avais… Tu étais plus fort que moi dans ce domaine… Tu as dressé ce démon et tu as changé la vie de ton village qui comme moi avait une obsession de tuer tous les reptiles volants aux alentours… Tu es le Maître des Dragons, je le conçois. Mais ce qui m'a le plus dérangé ce n'est pas ta petite nature, non… c'est le dragon que tu montais. »

Les reptiles autour de moi se sont mis à s'agiter en signe d'approbation puis ils ont commencé à avancer lentement… Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais dans une impasse et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour empêcher ce qui était entrain de se préparer.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

\- Krokmou est le dernier de son espèce… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

\- Bien sûr que si mais…! J'aimerai savoir comment une peau de Fury est arrivée sur ton dos… Alors quoi, c'est toi qui les as exterminés ?"

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire bêtement à cette question. Ses yeux me fixaient avec une telle intensité, que je m'attendais à être tuer à tout instant et son bâton était à chaque moment prêt à être utilisé. Alors, sans même me répondre, il suffisait que je le regarde quelques moments pour simplement voir la vérité.

Il était la cause de cette extinction.

« Ne prends pas cet air froisser Maître des dragons, tu as déjà de la chance que j'admette ta force et ton talent pour le dressage de ces maudits reptiles… Me donner ton dragon serait le meilleur présent que tu puisses me faire !

\- Tu ne toucheras à une seule écaille de mon dragon, Drago. Pas une seule. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais quoiqu'il arrive cette histoire ne concerne aucun de nous !

\- Tu n'as strictement rien compris Harold."

Bien sûr que si j'avais compris ! Il voulait Krokmou pour définitivement faire disparaître son espèce… Et aussi sûrement pour…

« Je veux te faire souffrir, Protesta t-il, assumer ton ardeur a déjà été très dur à accepter…Quand toi et ton minable de Fury avaient mis à terre l'alpha et m'avait renvoyé dans les profondeurs de l'océan en espérant que je périsse… C'était bien vu, mais maintenant regardes… Je suis revenu ! Tu ne t'imaginais tout de même pas que j'allais abandonner aussi facilement cher Harold ? Au début, je voulais ton dragon pour avoir de la puissance et être au dessus du monde… Mais maintenant, je le veux pour pouvoir me venger de toi et de ceux de son rang. Il n'y a pas plus simple… Dis-moi… Qu'aurais-tu fais pour venger ta famille…? »

Je m'approchai lentement de cet assassin tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux dragons irrités à côté de moi. Une fois devant lui, je ne baissai pas les yeux, je ne me fis pas demi-tour, je restai là, à le regarder cruellement et à le provoquer.

« Ce sont des Fury nocturnes qui ont massacré ta famille ? »Dis-je doucement.

« A ton avis, pourquoi aurais-je éliminé que cette espèce ? J'ai parcouru le bout du monde, j'ai été dans les pires endroits, les pires îles et recoins qui puissent m'emmener droit vers un Fury. J'en ai vendu des peaux ! J'étais un trappeur exceptionnelle…Celle que tu vois sur moi est la dernière que j'ai pu massacré. J'ai perdu des hommes, des frères lors de cette escapade, pourtant je pensais avoir réussis jusqu'au bout mais ton dragon s'est senti forcé de pointer le bout de son nez. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il se fait chevaucher par un pauvre garçon négligeable. Et toi… Tu t'imagines que je vais abandonné ? Nonnnnn ! Tu vas subir, Ô Grand Maître des Dragons ! Toi et ton misérable peuple ! Je vais te prendre ce qui t'es le plus cher… »

Ses mots brûlent de vengeance et de haine, je sentais son haleine tellement que nos visages étaient proches. La situation avait beau être la pire qu'il soit, j'esquissais tout de même un sourire mauvais.

« Tu n'auras rien… Et tu ne feras de mal à personnes… Parce que si cela arrive… Je peux te promettre que je viendrai et je te tuerai de la pire façon qu'il soit. Tu as déjà tué mon père et tes dégâts ont tué des enfants et briser des familles…Et tu voudrais que j'ai pitié de ta pauvre histoire ? »

Je mourrais d'envie d'en profiter, et de planter ma lame de couteau dans son estomac mais les dragons autour de moi m'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Il recula brusquement tout en me regardant avec fureur, je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Je ne cillai pas, presque fier de ma riposte. Il s'éloigna alors doucement et s'approchant de Rugus, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Lorsque celui-ci partit, je me retrouvai seul avec Drago qui à présent, à une distance lointaine de moi, me fixait beaucoup plus satisfait qu'il y a quelques secondes. Il me demanda ensuite :

« Où est ta chère Astrid, Maître des Dragons ? »

Aussitôt, je me sentis à nouveau impuissant et incroyablement mal. Je n'avais aucune idée de où elle était… Et maintenant les chances de la retrouver vivante était sûrement faible. Pour ne pas perdre la tête, je préférais garder espoir.

« J'en ai aucune idée… En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- En quoi ça me regarde ? Tout Harold… »

La lueur que je vis dans ses yeux me fit tout de suite comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition. Maintenant, c'est moi qui respirais de plus en plus vite, les dents serrées, je me retenais de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Où… Est… elle…

\- Où ? Je n'en ai aucune idée…

\- Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois…"

Dans un sourire vicieux il se retourna puis deux de ses hommes qui devaient être arriver depuis peu, me prirent un bras chacun. L'un des deux me donna un violent coup de pied dans le genou de ma jambe souffrante, ce qui dans un cri de douleur me mit à terre. C'est alors qu'en se retournant, ce n'était plus un bâton que Drago avait mais une véritable arme de chasse tranchante. De son gros doigt, il parcourait la lame brillante et coupante.

« Ta femme… est vraiment très jolie… » Me chuchota l'un des hommes.

Poussant des râles de rage, j'essayais de me dégager de ces emprises qui me frappaient à chaque occasion.

« Grad… Khal… Soyez plus gentils avec notre invité…

\- C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de se tortiller comme un ver !

\- Pas de réponse Khal… Dit-il froidement.

\- Oui, Maître. »

Pourtant, lorsque le silence fut presque revenu, le même homme revint près de mon oreille et murmura salement :

« Un jour je vais me la faire, t'inquiète pas… »

Leurs mains qui me retenaient m'empêchaient de faire le moindre geste, pourtant j'étais tellement hors de moi que s'il avait été tout seul, il serait déjà mort. S'il touche un des cheveux d'Astrid, je ferais en sorte qu'il meurt le plus lentement possible. Sa simple provocation a signé sa mort, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un lourdaud qui croit déjà avoir gagné. Avant, j'aurais été incapable de tuer qui que ce soi mais quand on touche à mon point sensible, ça peut très mal finir.

« Je te conseille de garder tes distances…

\- Il les gardera mon cher Harold, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Dit doucement Drago en s'avança vers moi.

\- Où est Astrid…

\- Là où personne ne pourra l'atteindre.

\- OÙ EST-ELLE ! »

Drago lança un regard bref vers ses hommes en souriant.

« Ça alors… Il se trouve… Que la plus grande faiblesse de ce garçon… N'est autre qu'une minette. »

Ils riaient comme des abrutis et moi j'étais à deux doigts de la crise de nerf.

« Vous aviez raison, Maître.

\- Comme toujours, Grad. Ces p'tites putains savent bien manipulés les hommes… Pas vrai, Harold ? Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de toi… Mon plan a marché à merveille ! Il a suffit d'avoir quelques espions quelques temps histoire de comprendre réellement ce que vous prévoyiez ensuite… On fait diversion… Et on s'attaque à ce que l'homme aime le plus au monde pour qu'il ne soit… plus… rien…

\- JE VAIS… »

Le poing de ''Grad'' vint s'écraser sur ma joue comme une massue et j'eus alors une douleur à la mâchoire qui ne dura que quelques secondes pour le coup. En tournant doucement le regard vers lui, je le voyais presque trembler.

« Pas d'insolence envers le Maître ! »

Pas de quoi ? D'insolence ? Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Ce gosse était mort de trouille, la seule chose qu'il le maintenait ici, c'est la vie. Qui sait ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il désobéissait ? Par contre… L'homme à l'opposer de lui devait se faire plaisir…

« Grad…

\- Pardon Maître, il a juste…

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé il me semble… »

Drago le regardait très mal et était sûrement à deux doigts de le remballer autre part pourtant, il revint vers moi.

« Où en étions-nous… ? Ahh… Oui… La p'tite Astrid…

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait…

\- Ce qui fallait faire Harold. Khal ?

\- Ta copine va se noyer dans quelques minutes à partir de maintenant…

\- QUOI ?

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle mourra vite si un dragon passe par là… » Ricana Drago.

Maintenant je ne voulais plus le décapiter, je voulais qu'il souffre… qu'il saigne… qu'il… ARRRRGGGGGG !

« Et le plus drôle dans tout ça… Et bien… C'est que tout ceci n'était qu'une sacrée diversion en attendant que mes hommes attaquent le village… oh bien sûr, ils n'ont pas fait énormément de dégâts… Sauf… Si on les a empêché de faire leur boulot !

Il venait juste de m'achever. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de haine et de douleurs que ce jour là… J'étais à l'agonie, c'était le pire tourment de ma vie. Khal riait aux éclats avec Drago, mais pas Grad… Il ne faisait que me regarder depuis le début. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Il venait de… j'ai laissé mon village… Et à présent, il devait être attaqué sans que je ne puisse les aider… Krokmou était là bas… Il était là-bas. Et c'est seulement à cet instant que je m'en rendis compte.

« Krokmou…

\- Oui… Krokmou… T'inquiète pas pour ça, il est déjà mort avec un peu de chance !

\- Je vais te tuer Drago… Je vais te tuer… Je te promets je vais le faire…

\- Je suis content de voir que tu continues de croire en tes rêves Harold

\- même après avoir perdu une partie de ton inspiration. La pauvre Astrid… elle avait toute la vie devant elle ! Mais maintenant qu'elle est sûrement morte, laisse-moi te demander… T'es sûr de pouvoir y arriver sans elle ?"

* * *

La peur était la seule chose que l'on pouvait encore sentir ici. Les pleurs et les cris avaient laissé place à un silence effroyable qui était aussi terrifiant que cette barbarie. Dès mes premiers pas, je ne vis que quelques mouvements singuliers qui semblaient se disperser peu à peu. J'entendais des voix à peine plus fortes qu'un murmure et les ombres se déplaçaient d'une lenteur incroyable. J'avais l'impression d'être morte mais en même temps bien vivante. Je marchais difficilement, tenant fermement mon haut déchiré et tentais par tous mes moyens d'appeler quelqu'un mais aucuns sons ne sortaient de ma bouche mes visions me montraient des personnes bien réelles qui pourtant restaient sur place sans rien faire face à ma détresse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi fatiguée… Aussi triste et misérable… J'avais été à deux doigts de mourir mais jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal. Que se passait-il ? Malgré ça, avec le peu de force qui me restait, je finirai par réussir à articuler :

« A… A… A l'aide… »

Avant de m'effondrer à nouveau sur le sol et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

« Allons, lâchez-le un peu et rejoignez Rugus sur la plage… Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Après quelques minutes d'ardeur que je définirai d'interminable, je me retrouvai seul avec Drago. Une fois Khal et Grad partis, je me relevai difficilement sur mes jambes blessées. Je ne voulais pas imaginer la tête que j'avais après avoir reçu autant de torgnoles mais d'une certaine façon, ça me donnait plus de courage et de force que j'en avais déjà.

« C'est incroyable de voir à quel point tu es faible… Sans ton dragon… Sans ta femme… »

Les poings et les dents serrés, je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir enfin me venger de cet homme qui m'a arraché toutes les plus belles choses de ma vie, il a ôté la vie de plusieurs innocents dont Mélina… Cette petite fille si fragile qui n'avait rien de coupable à se reprocher. La plus grande erreur qu'il a fait jusque là, c'est de m'avoir laissé mes armes alors que j'étais un prisonnier… Quel abruti. Dans la plus grande discrétion, je pris mon long couteau dissimulé sous ma combinaison lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné. Mon épée était resté au village, la longue chute que j'avais fais avec Krokmou me l'avait fait perdre en vol. Mais la colère que je ressentais me faisais oublier toutes mes craintes, il valait mieux pouvoir se défendre avec ça qu'avec rien et j'en avais marre de rester à rien faire alors que des gens étaient sûrement entrain de mourir là-bas… Alors dans un élan certain, je me jetai sur Drago, l'arme bien en main. Mais c'est au dernier moment, comme s'il avait senti arriver l'attaque, qu'il se retourna et esquiva. Il prit ensuite, à son tour, son couteau et le pointa droit vers moi.

« J'ai les moyens de t'achever maintenant, mais je pense que le plus équitable ce serait de se battre avec le même moyen que toi. » Me dit-il dans un sourire sournois.

Les dents serrés et sans réfléchir je me jetai à nouveau sur lui, l'arme directement dirigée vers sa gorge mais il contra mon attaque, me donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre puis une volée au visage. Je perdis presque l'équilibre mais resta pour autant debout. A nouveau, je me ruai vers lui mais mon couteau ne faisait que des allers retours dans le vide. Il ne cessait de l'éviter et réussissait même à me déstabiliser, à me frapper. Il jouait avec moi, et ça devait bien le faire rire… J'ai beau m'être un minimum entraîner au combat, je ne suis pas un guerrier comme lui, il est vrai qu'en plus de ça, j'ai combattu la plupart du temps, avec Krokmou.

Ça dura des minutes et des minutes. Seulement, à la fin, je n'arrivais même plus à faire un seul pas sans qu'il me tabasse à nouveau de sa forte main. La bouche et le nez en sang, je tentai de me relever mais son énorme pied vint s'écraser sur mon dos.

« Alors… Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Maîtreeeee des dragons ? »

Pouvant à peine respirer tellement il y mettait son poids, je ne répondis que par un grognement étouffé.

« Tu es peut être le Maître des Dragons, mais en aucun cas tu es un viking. Tu n'es ni un guerrier, ni un combattant… Tu es beaucoup trop chétif. Comment veux-tu que ton peuple survive s'ils sont obligés de se coltiner un faible en tant que chef. »

Et puis il s'éloigna de moi en poussant un cri effroyablement sauvage. Je me redressai, les poings au sol avant de m'essuyer brièvement la bouche.

« Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois, que ce soi plus moralement que physiquement… mais dans tous les cas… Tu… Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant… Je vais te détruire… » Je jurai entre mes dents.

C'est alors qu'un énorme dragon aux écailles vertes et oranges apparut. Il avait une sorte de grosse carapace qui recouvrait son dos et une corne était disposée au milieu de son crâne imposant. C'était un Cornebrute, une espèce de Dragons incroyablement forte c'était le dragon que possédait mon père dont Eret a d'ailleurs hérité. En y repensant, je ressentis une forte chaleur dans mon cœur.

Drago abordait un sourire triomphant, à ma grande surprise, il monta sur le dragon et me toisa.

« Il est tant que tu admettes que je suis plus fort que toi… Te soumettre à moi serait la meilleure des choses Harold. J'épargnerais ton village et ton dragon. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de… travailler pour moi. Ensemble on serait invincible…

\- Jamais ! » Criai-je avant de cracher par terre.

« Dans ce cas, tu devras accepter la mort de tes compagnons et la mort de ton dragon… A présent, si l'un de nous deux doit mourir, nous nous battrons à notre manière… C'est-à-dire… Dans le ciel. Maintenant que tu sais que ce n'est pas fini, tu as juste à te préparer à nouveau à un grand final. »

Avec un dernier sourire, il décolla du sol et s'envola au Nord, en direction de la mer. Une envolée de dragons le suivit de près.

« A très vite, Maître des dragons ! »

Le regard baissé et toujours les poings serrés, je me demandais qu'est-ce qui me retenais de péter un câble, là, maintenant. Alors dans un cri de rage, je me mis à genoux et me mis à jeter de toutes mes forces des pierres ou des morceaux de bois qui trainaient par là avant de frapper violemment le sol de mes poings. Ensuite, je pris ma tête entre mes mains et respirai bruyamment.

« Il faut que je me contrôle… Il faut que je me contrôle… »

Dans un ultime soupire, je me levai, toujours blessé mais plus fort que jamais. Il fallait que je retourne au village… Je mourrais d'envie d'appeler Krokmou, mais qui sait ce qui arriverait si les hommes étaient encore là-bas et qu'ils m'entendaient. Je ne voulais pas imaginer le pire, et je ne voulais définitivement pas voir le mal qu'ils avaient causé à nouveau. Au plus vite, je courus alors faiblement vers le village, tenant toujours mon couteau dans la main en cas d'attaque.

Je repensais à ce qu'ils m'avaient dit sur Astrid. Etait-elle vraiment morte noyée à présent ? Je ne voulais pas y croire et encore moi le voir, mais je refusais de m'apitoyer sur mon sort... Pas avant d'avoir vu son corps... Pourtant au fond, j'avais qu'elle l'impression était toujours là, qu'elle n'était pas loin.

* * *

 **Qui pense qu'Astrid est vivante ? ...**

 **Pourquoi tout le monde lève la main ? ... Pffff, vous êtes pas drôles. x)**

 **Bon alors... Après cette confrontation... On va commencer à attaquer... Du lourddddddd ! Alors là... Commencez à vous accrochez ! Parce que... Nan mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais sérieusement. xD**

 **Maintenant, que vous comprenez ce qu'Harold ressent, que pensez-vous qu'il serait capable de faire ? Sérieusement ? Vous savez pas ? ... Moi non plus. J'ai fais mieux. x) Et la pauvre Astrid alors ? Ah mais ... Vous comprenez ? Est-ce qu'à votre avis, ils vont enfin se retrouver ? :P**

 **JE SAIS PAS, ATTENDEZ ENCORE. xD**

 **Moi aussi je vous aime, on se voit la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Bon alors, nouveau chapitre... Pas mal hein. x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je la fais courte aujourd'hui... Car... Je dois... Aller écrire, MAINTENANT. xD**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews**_ **:**

 _RanxShin59_ : Oui oui chérie... Harold est sex et t'as pas vu la suite xDD Il va devenir de plus en plus... Muahahahaahahahahaha ! Astrid ? À voir ! Je ne dis strictement rien ! Si je l'ouvre je vais spoiler... :3 Les grands moments oui... Mon dieu les derniers chapitres sont géniaux... Je parle de fin alors qu'on est qu'au début xD Enfin... Non en fait.

Contente que ça te plaise, je te laisse avec la suite ma chérie ! Merci à toi et vive le DRAMAAAAAAAAAA ! :)

 _Dark Frozen VI _ : Que je comprenne... T'as rechange de nom ? xD Pas grave, pour moi ça reste N'AMOURRRRRRRR ! T'as petite bouille de bébé innocente ne tire pas trop la tête j'espère. Juste un sourire... Tcheeeeeeeaase xD Tu risques de bien rire dans ce chapitre alors... Toi qui aime tant rire devant le DRAAAAAMAAAAAA !

C'est très faible pour l'instant, je démarre doucement ne t'en fais pas... le véritable drama débarque au final ! :D

Bonne lecture n'amour, amuses-toi bien xD

 _DrabbitDragonLord _ : Heeeeeello ! Je te remercie, ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise. Je tâche de te parler en français... Si ça ne te dérange pas et si tu comprends bien sûr ! Ça fait travailler la langue ! :P Dans tous les cas...

Thank you for your support and good reading ! :)

 _Little Tooth_ : Hé mais... Qui sait ? BONJOUR PETITE DENTITION. xD Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement il y a du drama, qui ne fera que s'intensifier à chaque chapitre... Je vais torturer les lecteurs... Muahahahahaa !

Écoutes, bah toi aux côtés d'Harold si tu veux tuer Drago ! Car notre cher sex man va se transformer en véritable psychopathe... xDD Donc voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira... Draaaaamaaaaa again. xD

Bonne lecture à toi et encore merci pour ton soutien. :)

 _Krokmou-Emma_ : Regardez-moi ça... La petite innocente pète son câble et fait la fifille froide. xD Ma fanfiction va te rendre démoniaque, j'ai toujours pour but de te rendre folle à la fin ! :') Ne t'en fais pas tu seras pas déçue... Tes larmes s'échapperont bien plus vite que tu ne le pense Sista.

RAGES BIEN ET BONNE LECTURE. :P

 **Bueeeeeenooooo !**

 **Maintenant, place au chapitre... Je crois avoir voulu faire une annonce mais comme c'est sortit de ma tête... Baaaaah... on OUBLIE. x)**

 **Comme d'habitude dédicace à mes amours, particulièrement à toi Sista Emma : N'oublie pas que " je te sauterai " ( Les autres n'essayez pas de comprendre. xD) et aux nombreux fans de l'Univers de Dragons !**

 **Bisous je vous aime, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

 _Je repensais à ce qu'ils m'avaient dit sur Astrid. Etait-elle vraiment morte noyée à présent ? Je ne voulais pas y croire et encore moi le voir, mais je refusais de m'apitoyer sur mon sort... Pas avant d'avoir vu son corps... Pourtant au fond, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle n'était pas loin._

À présent, j'avais définitivement une liste du nombre de personnes à supprimer… Drago en premier lieu bien sûr, mais tous ces connards de guerriers ou souverains également. Une guerre se préparait. Et elle allait être bien pire que ce que j'imaginais…

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait m'arrêter ; j'étais dévoué à tuer tout ceux qui ferait du mal à Astrid. Tout ceux qui s'en prendrait à Krokmou… Tout ceux qui auront du sang sur les mains… Parce que je finissais pas comprendre que parfois, les paroles ne suffisaient pas ; et pour ça mon père avait toujours eut raison… Surtout à propos de Drago.

Alors pour une fois, laissons place à la violence. Si je devais finir par utiliser les armes pour que ça s'arrête, alors… Je le ferai…

Car de toutes les façons, maintenant, c'est moi qui devenais méchant.

Alors je traçais ma route vers le village… J'avais la crainte de ne retrouver que des ruines… Mais il fallait que quoiqu'il ce soit passé je ne m'effondre pas. Il fallait se battre.

C'est sur le chemin que je fus arrêté brusquement.

Je ne pouvais décrire exactement l'horreur de la scène…

Alors que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir assister à ça… Je vis le petit corps de Mélina. Elle était là, allongée sur le sol et surtout sans vie. Elle était couverte de sang, les bras et le corps mutilés, ses vêtements à moitié arracher, ses deux yeux bleus grands ouverts.

Je n'avais jamais eu autant mal au cœur de ma vie.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux, à côté de son corps inerte, l'émotion commençait à me submerger mais je restais fort. Je la pris alors dans mes bras, serrant sa petite tête fragile contre moi et me mis à murmurer :

« Je suis désolé Mélina… Tu ne méritais pas ça… Tu n'avais aucune raison d'être… d'être mêlée à ça… »

La décollant un peu de moi, je dégageai son visage de ses cheveux roux, passant des mèches derrière ses oreilles. Son regard bleu si innocent semblait apeuré alors dans un geste de bonté, je lui fermai les yeux.

« Que les Dieux fassent de toi la plus heureuse des petites filles… »

oOo

C'est le pas lourd que je vis enfin à la lumière. J'arrivai au village, blessé mais toujours debout, tenant le petit corps de Mélina fermement. Ses bras pendaient de chaque côté et sa peau était devenue aussi blanche et froide que la neige. Mais je voulais qu'elle soit enterrée… Enterrée avec ceux qui sont également tombés. Les exclamations de surprises et de joies m'accueillirent ; je ne vis aucuns morts de plus ; de plus le village tenait encore largement debout.

Il n'y avait eut aucunes attaques.

Cette idée me soulagea un instant, bien que ce n'était pas ma principale crainte. Drago m'avait menti… Pourquoi ?

Il est vrai que pendant un instant, je m'attendais à voir Krokmou arrivé mais il n'était pas là. Je devais me rassurer… Il faisait sûrement la tête suite à mon refus qu'il me suive.

« Harold… »

Je reconnus tout de suite la voix de ma mère. Elle arrivait vers moi, un grand sourire d'allègement sur ses lèvres, des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux.

« Maman… »

Elle voulait me serrer dans ses bras, mais quand elle vit le corps de la jeune Mélina, elle m'adressa un regard grave. L'air rassurant, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, je passai donc devant elle et continuai de marcher lentement un peu plus vers le centre du village, où les exclamations de joies avaient laissé place à des cris de choc. Eret, arriva au pas de course devant moi, les yeux grands ouverts et les poings serrés :

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Harold ?

\- Ça va aller Eret… Laisse… Laisse-moi juste déposer son corps… »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant mon geste, puis il partit rejoindre Kognedur et le groupe qui, eux aussi, semblaient s'inquiéter de la situation.

C'est alors qu'un cri aigu vint briser les murmures et les chuchotements. Un cri de douleur et de désespoirs…

« MÉLINA ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, qu'une femme accourue et tomba à genoux vers moi, ses deux mains contre sa bouche et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Automatiquement, je me mis également à genoux, lâchant le corps de Mélina délicatement sur le sol. La femme le prit dans ses bras et caressa la tête de la petite rousse tout en hurlant son nom.

« MÉLINA ! S'il te plait… Réponds-moi… Mélina ! Non, non, non, non ! Dis quelque chose mon ange ! »

Les larmes de cette dame, coulaient sur les joues de sa propre enfant, partit dans le mensonge et la douleur. Mélina croyait que sa propre mère était morte alors qu'en vérité, ça n'avait été qu'une tromperie. Je pris la main de la dame et la serra dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui partager également ma peine.

« Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte, Harold… s'il te plait… » Me murmura t-elle dans un sanglot.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que tout allait bien. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle allait s'en sortir ou qu'elle allait avoir la vie devant elle… C'était déjà beaucoup trop tard. Je n'avais pas su être là à temps…

« Je suis désolé… » Lui dis-je difficilement.

« Non… »

Elle posa sa tête sur celle de sa fille et la berça d'avant en arrière tout en chuchotant son nom plusieurs fois dans un sanglot infini.

« Saphir… Saphir… S'est fait tué… Je ne savais pas comment… Comment faire si… »

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, tentant tant bien que mal de la réconforter ; bien que c'était impossible.

Elle venait de perdre son unique enfant.

La tête baissée, j'adressai un bref sourire (Totalement faux) à ceux qui m'entourent avant de partir un instant vers la falaise pour souffler un peu. J'essayais de me remettre les idées au clair, histoire de bien comprendre les intentions de Drago.

« Dur journée, hein ? »`

C'était Kranedur. Il était accompagné des autres dragonniers. J'étais tellement content de les voir… De voir qu'ils allaient biens.

« C'est la pire journée...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il.

\- Il y a eu du sang ? Tu as buté Drago ? Ajouta sa sœur.

\- Non…

\- T'as pas réussis à l'avoir je pari… »

Rustik rigolait presque, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi la situation était drôle.

« Tu veux y aller peut être ? Vas y te gêne pas ! Et meurs au passage ! Ça m'arrangerais…

\- Wow wow wow, hé ! Mon pote calme-toi ! Me dit gentiment Kranedur.

\- Tu devrais penser à la fermer plus souvent Rustik ou tu finiras vraiment par mourir d'une mort certaine… On ne rigole pas avec ces choses là. »

Varek restait un minimum sérieux. Il l'avait toujours été, mais apparemment Rustik était bien le seul à ne pas bien comprendre que c'était plus grave qu'habituellement.

« Hé… Me rassure Eret, on est désolé pour la petite Mélina… »

Je lui souris brièvement avant de me tourner vers le groupe.

« C'est vraiment horrible ce qu'il se passe…

\- Oui, on l'avait remarqué… Il s'est passé quoi avec Drago ? Raconte nous ! » S'écria Kognedur.

Alors que je commençai mon récit, ils s'asseyaient tous autour de moi, faisant attention aux moindres détails et à la moindre parole. Varek prenait quelques notes et les autres tâchaient de faire des commentaires insultants sur les protégés de Drago ou sur lui même. Quand je me mis à raconter pour les Fury Nocturnes, ils furent tous particulièrement choqués par l'histoire.

« Drago doit vraiment avoir de la haine, pour vouloir faire autant de mal…

\- Je sais Varek… Et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas y aller doucement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Eret.

\- Comment ça, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Toi tu restes avec Kognedur et tu l'as protèges ! Comme vous tous d'ailleurs, il est hors de question que ce combat devienne le vôtre !

\- Héééé mais il est fou lui ! On va pas se cacher et attendre que ça se passe ! S'écria Rustik.

\- Harold, des gens vont avoir besoin de nous… Me dit Varek.

\- Je sais. »

Je le savais bien sûr… Mais pourquoi avais-je l'impression de les mettre en danger, du moins, plus que d'habitude… Je ressentais réellement un véritable risque pour leur vie.

« Harold ! »

Je me retournai et aperçu Gueulefort non loin de moi, m'interpellant. Ma mère était près de la forge, un peu plus loin et m'adressait également un signe de la main. Ça devait être important. Après quelques paroles échangées, je partis donc dans la direction voulue, laissant mes amis près de la falaise et y retrouva Gou qui m'emmena à l'intérieur de la forge où ma mère nous attendait. Il ferma les volets, et nous nous mîmes dans le fond de la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demandai-je, une fois arrivé sur place.

« Il faut qu'on parle… » Annonça maman.

« Qu'on parle ? »

Là, je commençais à paniquer intérieurement. Ils semblaient tous les deux préoccupés… Et pas qu'un peu.

« As-tu vu Krokmou après ton arrivée, gamin ?

\- Non… Mais je suppose qu'il doit faire son caprice comme à chaque fois que je lui évite des ennuis… »

Ils se regardèrent alors tous les deux d'un air grave. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fis un pas en avant, paniqué.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Fils… Pendant ton absence, il s'est passé certaines choses…

\- Comment ça ? »

Ma mère baissa la tête et se mordit légèrement les lèvres avant de commencer son explication :

« Astrid est revenue… »

 _Du sang, du sang et encore du sang… Notre journée finissait par être épuisante. J'étais fatiguée d'entendre des cris de douleur et de voir la couleur rouge qui sortait de toutes sortes de plaies. Je soignais un enfant du nom de Ricky, il avait la jambe ouverte et deux côtes cassées. C'était assez difficile de travailler lorsque celui-ci se mettait à hurler et à se tordre dans tous les sens._

 _C'est en me levant pour aller chercher des compresses que j'ai aperçu au loin une silhouette particulièrement mal en point. Elle boitait légèrement et semblait vraiment dans un sale état. Quand elle s'est rapprochée, je l'ai aperçue et je l'ai reconnue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours tressés mais ils étaient tout de même plus en désordre ; de plus ses vêtements du haut étaient déchirés._

 _C'était Astrid._

 _J'ai tout de suite appelé de l'aide, et pendant que deux femmes s'occupaient du jeune garçon, j'accourais vers la jeune blonde qui semblait vraiment à bout de force. A peine arrivée, je la vis s'effondrer au sol lourdement, j'appelais son nom en criant et voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je l'ai secouée._

 _« Astrid ! Hé, Astrid ! Allons ma chérie, ça va aller, on va s'occuper de toi. »_

 _Elle avait ouvert légèrement les yeux et m'esquissait un sourire. Je l'aidais à se relever et mit son bras autour de mon cou pour pouvoir la transporter dans un lieu plus sûr._

 _« T… Tem…_

\- _Hein ? »_

 _Elle essayait de parler mais elle semblait complétement secoué._

 _« Tem… Tempête… »_

 _Je voulais bien l'emmener voir sa dragonne, mais elle était beaucoup trop fragile et faible. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre le risque qu'elle s'évanouisse. Pourtant, elle finissait par reprendre peu à peu de ses forces._

 _« Valka… S'il… S'il te plait… »_

 _Cette fois ci, on s'était complétement arrêté. Elle semblait plus éveillée, arrivait à tenir sur ses jambes. Je la regardais d'un peu plus près et voyais à quel point elle n'avait pas été épargnée. Des hématomes et des bleus couvraient son visage, et elle cachait de sa main droite, sa peau dénudée à quelque endroit en haut._

 _« Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait… Il voudrait mieux pas qu'Harold te voit comme ça…_

\- _Il…_

\- _Oui il va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! »_

 _En vérité, je ne savais pas du tout à ce moment si mon fils était encore entrain de survivre, il pouvait être mort à tout instant… Mais j'avais encore de l'espoir en moi. Elle tenait son ventre tout en fermant les yeux, je m'imaginais qu'elle pouvait tomber à tout instant. Elle se mit à sourire, les larmes aux yeux, rassurée. Après un dernier soupire, elle me supplia cette fois-ci clairement :_

 _« S'il te plait… Emmènes-moi voir Tempête, je veux voir si elle va bien… »_

 _Ses deux yeux bleus appelaient ma détresse et je n'avais pas d'autres choix que l'emmener voir la plus belle rencontre de sa vie, qui pouvait sûrement l'aider plus que quiconque à aller mieux._

 _oOo_

 _« Tempête ! »_

 _Astrid couru vers sa dragonne qui venait de se lever rapidement après avoir vu sa maîtresse arrivée. Tempête s'était bien remise de ses blessures. Elle semblait en pleine forme et n'attendait plus qu'Astrid. Elle qui était jusque là, un des cas les plus difficiles à soigner, est devenue en quelques instants la plus guérie. Il est parfois impossible de remplacer un dragonnier ; Tempête avait du croire ne plus jamais la revoir un jour. La dragonne vipère bougeait sa queue dans tous les sens alors qu'Astrid l'a chatouillait tout en lui faisant un câlin qui montrait tout le manque et la peur qu'elle avait ressentit. C'est beau de voir ce genre de chose, car on voit que quand un lien est tissé, la seule chose qui peut définitivement le casser… C'est la mort._

 _Astrid rigolait comme une dingue, elle était heureuse… Tempête poussait des rugissements satisfaits et donnait des coups de tête à Astrid qui continuait de la gratouiller. Ça dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'Astrid ne vienne s'avancer vers moi et m'enlacer gentiment._

 _« Merci… » Me soufflait-elle._

 _Je lui adressais un sourire et m'avançais vers Tempête pour l'examiner._

 _« Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ? » m'a t-elle demandé._

 _« Le choc a été très rude pour elle… Quand tu es partie rejoindre tes parents… Elle s'est fait attaquée, des flèches l'ont touché, et puis la Grande Salle…_

\- _Oui je sais pour ça… »_

 _Je me sentais assez mal à l'aise pour elle, ça devait être une lourde épreuve, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté. Alors dans un geste généreux je lui tendis des vêtements propres._

 _« Tiens… Tu n'as qu'à… Aller voir tes parents. Ils doivent s'inquiéter ! »_

 _Elle m'a adressé un grand sourire._

 _« Merci ! Je repasserais dans quelques heures ! Et puis… On ira faire un tour ma belle… »_

 _Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir à ses côtés, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle fixait la sortie, le regard vide… Puis tout en resserrant son étreinte autour des vêtements, elle me demanda :_

 _« Où est Harold, Valka…? »_

 _J'avais souhaité de tout mon cœur qu'elle ne pose pas cette question puisqu'au fond, je n'en savais rien non plus… Alors j'ai tenté de faire pour le mieux, c'est à dire, la rassurer._

 _« Il ne devrait pas tarder… Il est partit aider quelques hommes à ramener les derniers blessés pour qu'on puisse les soigner… Si tu savais, Astrid… Il a eut tellement peur…_

 _\- J'ai eut peur aussi… Je veux qu'il sache que j'aille bien c'est l'importance… Et je veux qu'il soit en sécurité aussi, c'est ce qui compte… J'ai hâte qu'il rentre ! » S'exclama t-elle dans un sourire._

 _Et après m'avoir remercié et caressé une dernière fois sa dragonne, elle est sortit._

 _Seulement, elle n'est jamais revenue, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ses parents ne l'ont jamais vu non plus…_

« Wow attends quoi ?

\- Harold… Souffla Gueulefort.

\- C'est Drago… Putain c'est Drago…

\- Harold tu étais encore avec lui quand c'est arrivé ! Ce sont ses hommes qui l'ont enlevé !

\- Je sais exactement qui l'a enlevé… »

Cette ordure, cet infecte de Khal… Et son abruti de chien Grad. Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux… Rugus, ne ferait pas un ordre de plus sans que Drago lui demande et à ce que je sache, Drago ne lui a rien demandé de spécial si ce n'est que retourner sur la plage mais si elle est revenue… Alors que Khal ferait n'importe quoi sans hésitation et pitié… Non…

« Je vais tuer ce mec…

\- S'il te plait, Harold calme-toi… On pense…

\- Non, non Gueulefort ! Bon sang mais… »

Je faisais des allers retours dans la forge et sans que je puisse contrôler le moindre de mes mouvements, je me mis à balancer tout par terre et à jeter mon couteau contre le mur dans un cri de colère.

« Harold ! S'écria ma mère, arrête ça ! T'énerver ne changera strictement rien !

\- Ah ouais ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis directement que je suis arrivé ? Pourquoi me le dire que maintenant ?! Elle est peut être en train de mourir bordel ! S'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que cet enfoiré ne va pas l'épargner ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit qu'elle va pas y passer d'une minute à l'autre !

\- Personne n'était censé savoir qu'Astrid était revenu ! Il n'y a que moi et Gueulefort qui le savions ! On ne veut pas semer la panique… De plus ils ont besoin d'elle Harold… Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire du mal. »

Je pris mon couteau et le remis dans ma combinaison. Avançant vers la sortie, mon poing atterrira lourdement sur le mur, avant que je ne quitte la forge.

« Harold, reviens ! On a pas fini ! » M'appela Gueulefort.

« Je m'en vais la retrouver ! »

« On pense qu'ils ont Krokmou ! »

Je me stoppai net, la respiration lourde. Lorsque je tournai la tête, ils étaient revenus à moi et me regardaient avec insistance.

« Ils ont aussi mon dragon…

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne l'a pas vu… Ils l'ont sûrement emmené en même temps qu'Astrid. Me dit-il.

\- Krokmou ne se laisse jamais faire, je ne vois pas…

\- Harold, un dragon peut devenir très vite vulnérable si cinq hommes se jettent sur lui… Assura Valka, Krokmou s'est peut être imaginé qu'ils t'avaient emmené et qu'il te retrouverait. »

Peut être, mais s'ils avaient définitivement Astrid et Krokmou… C'est que tout ceci n'était qu'une putain de diversion. Drago veut vraiment me mettre à bout ! Il fallait que j'y aille et que je les ramène tous les deux… Morts… Ou pas. Mais rien que le fait d'imaginer que ma femme ou que mon meilleur ami soient morts… Ça me rendait complétement dingue.

« Harold, tu ne peux pas y aller, pas maintenant… Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux mon fils !

\- Ça l'est déjà, maman… Et plus on perd du temps plus on réduit leur chance de survit ! Je ne veux pas les perdre !

\- Je sais… Et je ne veux pas que tu aies à endurer ça… »

Je ne comprenais pas à quoi cela servait d'attendre encore plus. Khal était peut être entrain de… de… faire je ne sais quoi à Astrid… Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'il puisse lever la main sur elle… Ça me mettait hors de moi ! Qu'importe ce que ma mère pouvait me dire, je ne pouvais revenir sur ma décision. Gueulefort était à côté d'elle et ne disait plus rien, me fixant d'un air presque compréhensif. C'est alors qu'il me tendit une épée forgée en fer de Gronk en m'adressant un sourire motivant.

« Gueulefort, qu'est ce que tu…

\- Laisse-le y aller Valka…

\- Il va peut être se faire tuer !

\- Il est toujours à deux doigts de se faire tuer… Il sait s'en sortir... Et puis c'est d'Astrid qu'on parle là. »

Ma mère m'implorait et me suppliait de ne pas y aller, mais qu'avais-je à perdre ? Dans tous les cas, si je n'y allais pas je perdais déjà tout ; tout ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

« Maman, s'il te plait… Tu devrais savoir…

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, Harold. Tu es fort et courageux… Tu as le cœur d'un chef et l'âme d'un dragon… Je voudrai pouvoir te dire que tu dois y aller, mais je veux… je ne veux pas perdre le deuxième homme de ma vie.

\- Je sais toujours me sortir des pires situations…

\- Il sait même en créer. » Ajouta Gueulefort.

Ma mère rigola puis elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui rendis son étreinte, la serrant dans mes bras comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais la voir.

« Fais-moi confiance maman… Je dois y aller... Tu le sais... J end peux rester ici et attendre, on a pas le temps de faire un plan...

\- Je sais fils, je te fais confiance… Fais attention à toi…

\- Occupes-toi bien de Tempête, il faut qu'elle soit en forme pour son retour." Dis-je dans un sourire qu'elle me rendit.

Puis une fois décoller, elle m'adressa un dernier regard dont les larmes étaient au bord puis elle repartit vers la forge lentement, se retournant parfois pour me lancer un coup d'œil certain.

« Gou…

\- Ça va gamin…

\- Si jamais...

\- Je sais, je prendrai soin d'elle et tu le sais.

\- Il va y avoir une autre attaque et cette fois-ci peu de gens y survivront… Si jamais je ne reviens pas à temps...

\- On s'en sortira Harold ! Tu t'es déjà occupé des différents postes, on saura défendre le village le temps que tu reviennes avec la femme de ta vie et ta force. Tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour ça… »

Les larmes aux yeux, j'étreignis Gueulefort presque pour la première fois de ma vie. Il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a limité élevé pendant que mon père était occupé ; il m'a appris tellement de choses, m'a enseigné ce qui fait de moi aujourd'hui, ce que je suis.

« Les bateaux de Drago sont situés prêt des plages… Ils ont du les emmenés quelque part là-bas, il n'y pas d'autres solutions

\- Merci pour tout Gou… Tu es comme un père pour moi…

\- J'ai toujours été prêt à donner ma vie pour ton père, Harold. Maintenant, je suis prêt à la donner pour toi. Tu peux compter sur moi… »

Séparés, je lui lançai un dernier sourire encourageant avant de m'en aller l'épée à la main dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache qu'à nouveau je m'étais fait la malle pour diverses raisons… Je ne pense pas que ça leur plairait vraiment de me revoir arriver le corps d'Astrid cette fois, dans mes bras ; cette vision me déchirait le cœur. Pourtant une fois arrivé à la limite du village, je fus arrêté par Kranedur et Varek.

« Hé mon pote ! On peut savoir où tu vas ?

\- Je vais chercher ma femme et mon dragon. » Dis-je sans me retourner.

Très vite, ils me dépassèrent et me barrèrent la route. Varek tendait les bras devant moi comme un idiot et fermait les yeux comme si j'allais lui faire du mal. Il était tellement peureux, qu'il avait peur de mes sauts d'humeurs. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et le rassurai de mes mots :

« Ne m'en empêche pas… Je suis décidée à y aller…

\- Ils ont Astrid et Krokmou…

\- Oui. »

Kranedur intervenu alors et vint poser à son tour son bras autour de mes épaules, baissant la tête comme pour réfléchir.

« Laisse-nous venir. » me dit-il

« Vous laissez venir ? Surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience… Prenez soin de vous et des autres, et préparez-vous en cas d'attaque… Le village va avoir besoin de vous.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul, Harold.

\- Krane, je sais me débrouiller… Je serais plus discret tout seul ne t'en fais pas ! Faîtes ce que je vous ai dit…

Mais alors que je voulais passer, la carrure imposante de Varek restait devant moi. Kranedur passa devant et me prit la tête dans tous les sens ; parfois, il valait mieux ne pas comprendre.

« Qu'est ce que…

\- Tu as une sale tête mon pote.

\- Ah, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? » Je rigolai

C'est alors qu'à ma grande surprise, il m'enlaça amicalement et bien sûr, rapidement. A croire que tout le monde s'imaginait que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'ils me voyaient…Pourtant ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible… A moins qu'ils ne se doutent que l'attaque ait lieu bien avant mon retour.

« Prends-soin de ta sœur. » Lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et m'adressa un grand sourire débile… Un sourire à la Thorston tient.

« Comptez sur moi, chef ! »

Puis une fois devant Varek, c'est moi qui fit le premier pas et qui le prit dans mes bras.

« Fais en sorte qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtises…

\- J'ai toujours été là pour ça. »

Il rigola légèrement, presque tristement et se redressa virilement avant de se décaler et de me dégager le chemin.

« Fais attention à toi, Harold ! »

* * *

 **Voilààààà...**

 **Et là vous vous dîtes... Ok, il va y aller, il va la sauver elle et Krokmou et après ? Happy End ? Ettttttt ! C'est loin d'être fini !**

 **D'ailleurs j'ai changé ma fanfiction pour la mettre finalement en M...**

 **Vous verrez par vous même après...**

 **Les âmes sensibles finiront par s'abstenir xD**

 **AH OUI et je me rappelle au dernier moment... L'annonce c'est simplement que en fait, j'ai oublié quelques mots au dernier chapitre sur les dernières phrase, mais rien d'important... Mais la fin était bizarre, je me disais aussi... Là c'est mieux. xD**

 **Bref, posez-vous d'innombrables questions... Que va découvrir Harold ? Va t-il la retrouver ? Et surtout... Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? x)**

 **Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine... Sûrement plus tard que prévu et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai quelques retrouvailles qui m'attendent donc pas sûr que je publie à temps ! Mais vous serez gâtés par la suite, donc je suis d'avance pardonnée; pas de discussion.**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Nouveau chapitre... Très intéressant, bien que assez... Waaaaa ! :P J'avoue que ça commence à envoyer du lourd. Dîtes vous bien que la suite est bien pire donc j'espère que vous êtes préparés ! J'ai réellement bien fais de changer cette fanfiction en M... Bon alors, comme prévenu je publie ce chapitre avec du retard, j'aurai pu le publier bien plus tôt mais, je voulais garder le temps de publication de samedi... Ah mais attendez... On est vendredi... PAS GRAVE. Donc j'ai attendu une semaine de plus !**

 _ **Avant toute chose réponses aux reviews**_ :

 _Dark FrozenVI_ : DRAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA en effet. xD Mais c'est que tu es sans coeur n'amour ! Ça me plait... Mais une maman ne peut accepter la mort de son enfant... TU COMPRENDS ? ... DIS MOI OUI.

Je trouve cela très poétique... Leur niquer leur mère à tous. OUIIIIIIIII ! Harold devient de plus en plus bg en fonction des chapitres... CET HOMME. *Rêve* Et puis comme je te l'ai promis tu vas avoir le droit à de la violence, du sang et du DRAAAAAMAAAAAA ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu continueras de rire autant ! J'espère que le grand final te plaira. ;) Je parle sans arrêt de final alors qu'il est encore un peu... A MAIS NON PAS SI LOIN.

Muahahahahahahahahahaha, le jugement dernier n'est plus très loin n'amour. BISSSSOUUUUUS et bonne lecture ! :)

 _RanxShin59_ : Ah oui... Oui oui... Tu aimes mon histoire ma chérie ? Bah tu vas surkiffer la suite ! xD Harold en colère, c'est loin d'être terminé ! Tu vas avoir le droit à pire...

Vous aimez tellement rire du DRRRRAMMMMMAAAA bande de sadiques. C'est pour ça que je vous aime mes amours... :P Du drama je prévois plus, tu sais... La mort va arrivée et la guerre sera TERRIBLE ! GAME OF THRONESSSS ! ... Pourquoi je parle de GOT ?

Parfois je ne me comprends pas.

D'ailleurs j'avoue ne pas être dans ma période de drama et de sadisme... Je suis plus du genre cucu, Hiccstrid à fond, bisous, câlin, vive les bisounours OUIIIIII ! ... Désolée, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture mi amor !

 _Krokmou-Emma_ : L'ESPÈCE FEMELLE DANGEREUSE EST DE RETOUR. xDD

C'était horrible ? Si tu le dis... Tu verras la suite. Et oui, j'aime toujours exploiter le bon côté de la bande et Kranedur aura un rôle très important... Tu ne l'aimes sûrement pas autant que moi mais tu vas être gâtée ! Crois moi.

Bon aller Sista, je m'attends à être insultée à la fin du chapitre donnnnnnc... Profites-en tant que je l'accepte parce que dans le cas contraire c'est moi qui te sauterai... Sauterai... Sauterai HEIN ! xDD.

Bonne lecture ma soeur.

 _Guest_ : MA PETITE DENTITION LITTLE TOOTH. :D Heureuse que tu m'es confirmée que c'était bien toi, même si j'avais légèrement deviné. xD

Oui le chapitre précédent était peut-être horrible... Mais les autres s'annoncent dix fois pire, je m'attends à ce que certains face des cauchemars... Possible. xD Ok non quand même pas. Mais l'âme d'enfant sera briser, ça c'est sûr. :P Je sais que je torture les lecteurs... Et je continuerai malheureusement de vous torturer, sans que je le veuille vraiment. Je n'écrierai jamais pire... Je me le promets. * Main sur le coeur*

OUI HAROLD EST TROP MAGNIFIQUE EN COLÈRE. *-* Je crois qu'on pense toutes la même chose.

LA VOILÀ LA SUITE. xD Chapitre assez long... Très dérangeant, je sais pas si tu vas l'aimer ce sera à voir. :P Bisous et bonne lecture ma chérie.

 _Rafxsulfuslovestory_ : Ma chère Raf ! :) Bon je t'ai déjà expliqué certaines choses en MP, donc tu sais à quoi t'attendre ! Encore merci pour ta remarque, je tâcherai d'avance de faire plus attention à ces inattentions.

Je suis sadique, ça c'est clair, j'assume entièrement ! xD Je sens que toi aussi tu vas me détester... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... *Se cache* Pourquoi je me suis décidée à réécrire ce rêve glauque moi ? Je vais être considéré comme la pire fan de dragons du monde. xD

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ma chère Raf ! Mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu continueras autant... À suivre. À toi de voir si tu aimes le suspens et surtout cette ambiance... :P Je te souhaite une bonne lecture... Et une bonne panique. :S

 **Ok ! Alors, je sens qu'une grande partie me déteste déjà. xD Merci aux différents MP reçus, vos questions sont assez intéressantes d'ailleurs mais ça risque le spoil dooooonc je ne dirai rien de plus ! Juste, j'ai prévenu dès le début que ce sera pas joyeux... Donc si c'est trop violent vous saurez vous arrêtez. :)**

 **Ce chapitre passe du niveau 2 au niveau... 7 d'un coup xDD Bon OK j'exagère un peu... Vous verrez par vous-même. Ne vous arrêtez pas au fait que c'est purement " dark ", je prévois des moments très mignons aussi... xD**

 **Le chapitre est trèèèèèès long... Alors vraiment je vous le dis, si un moment vous avez envie de passer à autre chose, lisez la suite le lendemain; c'est normal j'ai envie de dire. xD Nan mais 10000 mots... j'avais pas envie de couper avant. :P**

 **Bon... Quelques notes en fin de chapitre, là je n'ai plus qu'à vous laissez continuer.**

 **Un gros bisous à mes amours, membres officiel du groupe Emadurly. Nous allons finir par devenir connus mes chéris. :P Et comme d'habitude une dédicace à tous les fans de l'Univers de Dragons ( En plus du forum. )**

 **Bonne lecture ! ( Et relisez les dernières phrases du précédent chapitre si vous avez alzheimer. :P )**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

C'est donc, après un dernier regard à Krane et Varek que je partis en direction des bateaux de Drago sans aucune crainte ou même aucun regret. Je me sentais juste… Fort. Je voulais montrer à ce monstre, que rien n'était fini et que pour m'avoir il fallait plus que ça.

Le problème, c'est que si… Je me mettais à retrouver… Les corps sans vie de Krokmou et Astrid… Je risquais sûrement de mourir là-bas ; il faut dire que ça m'arrangerait. Je ne voyais plus vraiment aucune raison de vivre après ça. Car dans tous les cas, je savais que tout était prévu, je savais que c'était un leurre… Ils n'étaient tous les deux que des appâts, et moi j'étais piégé. Mais quitte à y laisser ma vie, il fallait que je sorte tout le monde de cet enfer.

Je m'inquiétais pour Krokmou, bien entendu, j'avais peur que les attentions de Drago soient effectuées beaucoup plus rapidement que prévus…Mais son importance faisait de moi une proie facile. Il savait très bien que j'étais prêt à tout faire pour mon dragon, se servir de lui comme monnaie d'échange était peut être sa meilleure façon de m'inciter à coopérer. Après tout, Drago voulait dominer plus que tous les dragons ; mais depuis que Krokmou est apparu, il s'est promis d'exterminer ce qui avait détruit sa vie. Seulement, Krokmou n'était pas le but primordial à atteindre ; la principale cible, c'était moi. Je l'ai humilié et j'ai fais en sorte que ses propres dragons finissent par se redresser contre lui. Ma réussite était dut à la seule chose que Drago n'ait jamais connu : la confiance. Mais à présent, c'est lui qui avait le contrôle et il savait parfaitement comment me manipuler. Krokmou saurait se défendre le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à lui… Du moins je l'espérais de tout mon être. Depuis qu'il est devenu l'alpha, nous avons gardé nos mêmes habitudes de vie et nous en profitons toujours autant, maintenant tout comme moi, sa principale tâche était bien sûr de protéger les siens. Depuis quelques années à présent, en plus d'avoir eu des nouvelles responsabilités il a développé un lien particulier avec Tempête qui parfois, le fait oublier que je suis encore là. Pourtant, cette attitude devant me rendre triste, voir jaloux, ne m'attristait pas particulièrement pour la simple cause que moi aussi, j'avais quelqu'un a aimé et a protégé. Malgré cela, Krokmou et moi restons deux inséparables confrères…

Je ne pouvais pas… Non, je ne voulais pas que mon dragon soit achevé comme un animal, comme un monstre. Mon Fury Nocturne était un héros, un chef et surtout un meilleur ami inoubliable, les dragons et le monde avaient besoin de lui.

Après de nombreuses minutes à traverser des ruines et des épaves, à rencontrer quelques corps et quelques gouttes de sang, la plage faisait son apparition face à moi. Sale, vide, et surtout triste elle était loin, à présent, d'être l'endroit paradisiaque que décrivaient nos anciens. Le ciel gris et menaçant n'arrangeait pas le décor, il n'inspirait même aucune confiance.

Marchant vers la mer, j'observais les alentours à la recherche ne serait-ce que d'un bateau mais rien n'était à l'horizon. Fatigué par cette longue marche, je pris appuie sur un piquet en bois et soufflai un peu. Il fallait que je continue, ils ne devaient pas être bien loin. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir, quelque chose attira mon attention. À mes pieds, des cordes étaient enroulées autour du piquet bien que celles-ci soient totalement desserrées. Me baissant pour les prendre, je les examinai longuement. Elles étaient fortement abimées aux mêmes endroits et quelques tâches de sang étaient présentes sur ces liens blancs. C'est en regardant un peu plus loin que je vis le détail qui me permit de comprendre… De comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ici. En plus, des quelques gouttes de sang qui trainaient dans le sable, je vis un morceau de tissu bien trop familier…

C'était un morceau de vêtement d'Astrid.

Khal et Grad… Ils ont parlé de… Noyade… Et ce Khal là… Il… Non…

Toute sorte de pensées me passait par la tête… Comment pouvais-je avoir la conscience tranquille ? Il n'avait pas osé… Peut être que sa menace tout à l'heure avait déjà été mise à exécution… Et pendant ce temps… Pendant qu'elle était ici… J'étais là, à « négocier » avec Drago !

J'étais prêt à me jeter à l'eau maintenant, à me punir, à me haïr… À me dire que je ne l'avais pas vraiment laissé entre leurs mains et que Khal n'avait rien fait... Qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé… Pas touché…

Debout, tenant de mes mains tremblantes la corde et le tissu, je regardais de droite à gauche lentement, le cœur battant.

Et là, beaucoup plus loin, je les aperçu.

Un, deux, trois, quatre… Il était impossible de compter tous les bateaux présents… Pourtant, celui qui paraissait immense semblaient renfermer de terribles secrets et de terribles choses ; c'est alors que la pire chose que je pus entendre, ce fut un cri strident qui me déchira, qui me broya l'intérieur. Je restais sur place, les poings serrés à contempler ces bateaux qui détenaient les deux êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Alors, avec une détermination sans peur ni crainte, je me mis en marche vers ces embarcations ; du moins, marche est un faible mot car la colère en moi accélérait mes pas à chaque mètre parcouru, je courrais presque sur le sable. Je voulais rejoindre le pont au plus vite et me rassurer en voyant Astrid et Krokmou bien vivants… Mais je voulais par dessus tout, faire mal à celui qui s'est permis de me les enlever.

 **PDV général**

Et c'est comme cela, avec une colère excessive, que notre cher Harold partit sur ce bateau qui était redevenu aussi silencieux que la mort après ce cri. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable, il avait du mal à avancer correctement avec sa jambe. Il faut dire que la vitesse sur le sable n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour un unijambiste pourtant, il finira par atteindre la mer. Il plongea dans les vagues, remontant en très peu de temps la surface pour pouvoir nager jusqu'à la coque de l'immense bateau, beaucoup plus imposant que les autres petits à ses côtés. Il tenta d'abord de s'agripper à la coque en bois mais les vagues venaient frapper son corps tout contre, l'empêchant de monter. Il était assez désorienté ne sachant pas du tout comment s'y prendre ; c'était tellement plus simple avec un dragon… De plus la hauteur de ce bateau ne l'avantageait pas. C'est alors qu'il vit un long amas de filets. Vous savez ? Ces filets qui permettaient de grimper sur le côté jusqu'en haut du bateau, là où les guetteurs étaient à l'affut de tout signes suspects. Et bien, c'est grâce à ça qu'Harold finira par grimper jusqu'au pont du bateau, une légère fatigue se faisant ressentir mais toujours une détermination jusqu'au bout des ongles. Alors, une fois ses deux jambes posées sur la surface plane en bois, il ne tarda pas à se réfugier derrière un tas de caisses pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et c'est lorsque deux hommes habillés en gris apparurent qu'il sortit discrètement son épée, prêt à frapper. Les deux concernés semblaient rire d'un sujet qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder dans une joie partagée.

« Tu as vu comment elle a crié ? C'était presque à en pleurer ! » Rigolait le premier homme, un blond pas très propre avec quelques dents en moins.

« Si j'ai vu ? C'est qu'il sait comment s'y prendre pour se faire respecter ! Je n'aurai pas aimé être à sa place ! » Ajoutait le deuxième, une homme un peu plus âgé avec quelques cheveux gris.

« Et le Fury nocturne va nous valoir de l'or ! À nous la fortune et la gloire ! On aura le droit au repos après ça…

\- Carrément, ce foutu chef de Beurk ne saura plus quoi faire après ça… T'as entendu ce qu'on nous a dit ? Il est sa principale force… »

Les doigts enroulés autour du manche de son épée et les dents serrées, Harold se retenait d'exploser. Il fallait qu'il garde un minimum son sang froid, il savait que la suite allait être pire. Les deux hommes furent alors surpris lorsqu'ils virent le jeune dragonnier sortir de sa cachette pour venir se poser devant eux, armé et l'air pas très accueillant. Ils se figèrent sur place, comprenant qu'il avait tout entendu.

« Bonjour Messieurs.

\- C'est… C'est… » Bégaya le blond.

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance aussi. »

Ils sortirent leurs armes, l'un exposant une lance taillée et l'autre tenant une masse à deux mains ; ils étaient prêts à se défendre. Harold ne cillait pas et semblait presque amusé par ce spectacle. Il faut dire que les deux soldats de Drago semblaient plus effrayés qu'autre chose ; et puis, Harold n'avait plus peur.

« Que… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais censé être avec les tiens !

\- Evidemment, mais à ce que j'ai appris vous détenez mon dragon et ma femme. »

Harold regardait le vieil homme avec un regard noir ; celui ci se doutait bien que le Maître des Dragons en personne serait capable de le tuer s'il ne disait pas la vérité… Mais après tout, Drago l'achèverait également s'il venait à le trahir. Mais au final, qu'avait-il à gagner lui ?

« Désolé de te décevoir… Mais il n'y personne ici... » Assura t-il.

« Ils doivent être morts. » Ricana son camarade montrant ses dents en moins.

Soit le blond cherchait réellement les ennuis, soit il pensait survivre à ses menaces ; pourtant, il était tombé sur le mauvais Harold car c'était bien connu qu'à présent, il n'avait plus pitié.

Il afficha d'ailleurs un sourire provoquant, les regardant avec mépris. Les deux hommes commencèrent alors à reculer pas à pas pendant que le dragonnier s'avançait vers eux lentement, sans rien dire.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » Cria le vieil homme

« Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? »

Harold continuait de sourire d'un air sadique. Jamais personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'un jour il réussirait à faire peur à deux pauvres hommes sous l'ordre de Drago Poings-sanglants. Pourtant, il fallait le savoir : n'importe qui deviendrait violent dans ce genre de situation. Dans le cas d'Harold, c'était pire que ça… Du moins c'était entrain de devenir pire.

« Drago te fera souffrir…

\- Il est déjà entrain de le faire… » Dit-il à l'encontre du blond.

L'homme aux cheveux gris se mis à rire pendant de longues secondes puis, son camarade le rejoignit. Harold se mordait l'intérieur des joues, il voulait arrêter de perdre son temps mais il pouvait avoir des réponses… C'était compliqué de savoir quoi faire.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire le poids face à nous ? Perdrus… Il a vraiment une chance tu crois ? »

Le blond ajouta alors dans un sourire :

« D'après ce qu'on m'a dit… Pas vraiment… Tu sais dragonnier, même si tu nous tues… Larpier et moi avons des frères autour de nous… Des amis… »

Il en avait marre, il voulait juste retrouver Krokmou et Astrid, qu'est ce qu'il avait à perdre son temps avec ces deux idiots ? Il fit un seul pas brusque vers eux, ce qui les firent reculer de peur. Il pointa ensuite son épée vers eux, menaçant.

« Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Vous allez me dire tout de suite où se trouvent mon Fury Nocturne et ma femme ou je vous jure que je vous étripe sur le champ ! »

 _Le problème mon cher Harold, c'est que ces deux hommes savaient éperdument que quoiqu'il arrive, la mort les attendait au bout. Qu'avait-il à gagner en te révélant ce que tu souhaites ? Rien. C'était ça la vérité. Alors, ils ne te diront rien._

Au lieu de ça, Larpier – cheveux gris si vous préférez – attaqua en premier le chef de Beurk, sa massue bien en main. Celui-ci, prit par surprise, esquiva au dernier moment avant de donner un coup de pied dans le dos de Larpier pour le déstabiliser. Perdrus se rua à son tour en courant et en poussant un cri de rage vers le jeune homme ; il balança de gauche à droite sa lance, essayant d'atteindre Harold qui esquiva de justesse chaque assaut. Cheveux gris revint à la charge, le frappant à l'épaule ; Harold cria de douleur avant de se retourner brusquement et d'effleurer le torse de son agresseur de son épée. Larpier fit un bond en arrière alors que Perdrus se jeta à son tour sur lui pour venir le plaquer au sol. Harold lui donna instinctivement un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire ; le blond tomba alors sur le côté puis se releva aux côtés de son ami. Au bout de nombreuses secondes à se battre, les deux hommes semblaient presque sûr d'eux et finissaient par perdre toute peur en remarquant que le dragonnier en face d'eux commençait à devenir vulnérable à leurs coups, désorienté. Car il est vrai, il était peut être rapide, deux contre un ça perdait son avantage. Un moment ou l'autre, ça pouvait retomber sur lui…

« Tu aurais dut rester dans ton village auprès des tiens ! Ça t'aurait évité une mort certaine… » Souffla Larpier, tournant autour de sa victime avec son acolyte.

« On te l'a dit, tu es venu pour rien… Ta chère Astrid est déjà… m-o-r-t-e… Tu comprends ce mot saleté d'unijambiste ? MORTE ! Au moins… on en aura bien profité…

\- Raaaaaa ! FERMEZ-LÀ ! »

Serrant son emprise autour de son épée, Harold profita de la distraction de Perdrus entrain de rire pour l'attaquer. Il se jeta sur lui et vint la lui planter dans le flanc droit, les dents serrées et regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

Il tremblait.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait osé faire ça à un homme.

Mais ce n'était pas des tremblements de peur ou de dégoût… Non… C'était purement des tremblements de bien-être… Comme s'il sentait qu'une partie du danger était hors-jeu.

Dans la montée d'adrénaline, il enfonça plus profondément son arme dans le corps du persécuté et la tourna légèrement, agrandissant encore plus la plaie. Un cri de douleur déchira l'atmosphère. Larpier ne bougeait pas, n'osant pas faire un seul mouvement. Il regardait le dragonnier avec peur sentant son heure arrivée.

La lame retirée, Perdrus tomba à genoux le souffle court, la main ensanglantée sur sa blessure. Il leva les yeux une dernière fois vers Harold avant de tomber sur le sol lourdement. Il n'était pas mort, mais avec un peu de chance il se videra de son sang bien assez tôt.

Se tournant vers le survivant, Harold s'avança vers lui, prêt à l'abattre ; seulement, Larpier tomba à genoux et se mit à le supplier, implorant. Le Maître des Dragons le prit par le col de sa tenue.

« Non ! S'il te plait… Ne… Ne me… Ne me tue pas !

\- Où est Astrid ? Et Krokmou ? OÙ SONT-ILS ?! … Réponds moi ou j'te crève les yeux ! »

Harold tenait son épée si près de son œil droit qu'un seul mouvement risquait de le lui déchirer.

« OK ! OK ! ILS… KHAL LES DÉTIENT ! »

Ça alors… Larpier qui jouait au dur jusqu'à présent, était littéralement entrain de pleurer comme un enfant… Harold resserra son emprise.

« Où il est ? »

La victime tremblait tellement que les mots ne voulaient lui échapper. Ça n'empêchait pas Harold d'en être satisfait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouvé la femme de sa vie et son meilleur ami… Qu'importe ce que lui ou les autres de ces amis les gardes deviendront ; quitte à ce qu'il les tue un par un.

« Où est Khal ? Parle espèce d'ingrat !

\- J'EN SAIS RIEN, OK ?! »

Le poing d'Harold vint s'écraser contre sa mâchoire. Larpier cracha par terre et le provoqua du regard.

 _Attention cher Harold… Il ne faut pas oublier de ne pas baisser ta garde quoiqu'il arrive… Car pendant que tu t'obstines à vouloir obtenir tes réponses, cheveux gris est déjà entrain de prendre discrètement le couteau qu'il dissimule dans sa botte._

« Prends-moi pour un idiot…

\- Perdrus et moi avions juste pour but de surveiller le bateau en cas d'attaque ! Je ne sais pas où elle est, il serait temps que ça rentre dans ta tête, ok ?! »

Harold fronça les sourcils et passa son bras au dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir tuer comme il se doit cet ennemi. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui après tout. Mais il avait tellement peur de les perdre… Qu'il finissait lui même par en perdre son temps.

Il resta un petit moment comme ça, à regarder Larpier dans les yeux. Il espérait avoir le courage, pourtant… Il avait disparu. C'était plus difficile de tuer sans pitié un homme lorsque celui-ci était implorant. Et ça, il venait d'en avoir conscience.

 _Mais comme on l'avait prévenu, Larpier avait déjà bien son couteau en main et s'apprêtait justement à le porter jusqu'à la gorge d'Harold._

Pourtant, tout à coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende, le vieil homme tomba sur le sol en bois du bateau, la tête la première contre celui-ci. Harold baissa la tête, et regarda le corps inerte de l'homme à ses pieds, stupéfait et déconcerté. Puis il vit du sang se répandre lentement autour du cadavre dévoilant ainsi une flèche plantée à l'arrière de son crâne.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il eut la sacré surprise de retrouver…

« Kranedur ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

En effet, le jeune Thorston était quelques mètres plus loin, en face d'Harold une arbalète à la main. Il regardait le cadavre de Larpier avec un sourire pas très rassurant ; et le pire c'est qu'il ne bougeait pas. De quoi bien faire angoisser… Varek, (En effet, même Varek avait décidé de suivre Harold dans sa mission de sauvetage pas très organisée.) qui s'était réfugié derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé Harold… Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter…

\- Tu étais avec moi quand on l'a décidé, crétin ! » Se réveilla tout à coup le jumeau.

\- Mais tu l'as tué ! »

Oui Harold, Kranedur a tué Larpier. Décidément, tout le monde avait décidé de tuer son premier homme aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir déplu d'ailleurs…

« Il allait te tuer mon pote ! T'as peut-être du courage, mais t'es pas très futé quand il s'agit de faire attention à tes arrières ! Il était prêt à t'égorger, remercie-moi de t'avoir sauvé plutôt ! » Assura t-il d'un air satisfait et crâneur.

« Évidemment, je devrais te remercier… »

Même notre cher Maître des Dragons semblait choquer du geste de Kranedur, devenu depuis cet événement tragique, plus que mature. C'était limite pas très normal venant de sa part, mais c'était vrai ; il venait de sauver le chef de Beurk d'une mort certaine. Alors Harold s'avança vers lui et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Merci tête de nœud. »

Varek, toujours à l'arrière, continuait de regarder la dépouille de cheveux gris avec dégout.

« C'est bon Varek il est mort… » Soupira Krane.

Sans vraiment se moquer, Harold avait envie de rire. Tout au fond de lui… Car on ne peut pas dire que ce soit réellement le bon moment.

« Comment vous êtes…

\- On a toujours nos dragons, Harold. » Dit doucement Varek.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait en aucun cas voulu que ses amis viennent se mêler à tout ça ; ils risquaient peut-être d'y laisser la vie voir de perdre également leur dragon.

« Les gars, je vous avais dit de rester là-bas !

\- En attendant, on serait pas venu tu serais mort…

\- Ce n'est pas l'histoire Krane, vous êtes entrain de mettre vos dragons et vos vies en danger, d'autres personnes ont besoin de vous ! Vous êtes des dragonniers ! Vous êtes censés rester à vos postes et protéger votre peuple !

\- Je suis désolé Harold mais Kranedur a raison. Nos dragons sont en sûretés, on a tout prévu ! Ils étaient juste chargés de nous emmenés ici ! C'est tout ! Il n'y a aucun mal à vouloir se battre à tes côtés ! Je te rappelle qu'Astrid est aussi notre amie ! On veut qu'elle rentre également saine et sauve… »

Et ça, il le comprenait. Alors il finissait par l'accepter…

« Ok, je suis désolé…

\- Tu pètes légèrement ton câble en ce moment. » Ajouta Kranedur.

« Il a ses raisons…

\- Je suis au courant Varek. On attend quoi pour y aller alors ? Je suis prêt à déglinguer tout ceux qui se retrouvent sur mon chemin ! »

Seulement Kranedur, Harold venait juste de remarquer que rien n'était normal jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi y aurait-il que deux hommes sur le pont ? Et surtout comment les autres ont-ils fait pour ne pas être alerter ? C'était devenu silencieux comme la mort, on entendait que le bruit des vagues et de la mer mais aucuns autres sons qui signifiaient la moindre présence.

« C'est un piège… » Murmura Harold, les poings serrés.

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent les deux autres dragonniers simultanément.

Bien sûr Harold le savait depuis longtemps... Mais en fait, il voulait juste leur faire peur ou tout simplement... Leur sauver la vie.

\- Rentrez au village, tous les deux.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver ! On ne bougera pas d'ici !

\- Krane…

\- On a prévenu les autres, et on leur a chargé avec les hommes de défendre le village ! Il n'y aura aucune différence qu'on y aille ou pas… Donc, que tu le veuilles ou non, on restera ! » S'exclama, à sa grande surprise, Varek.

\- C'est un piège ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est moi qui suis censé y aller !

\- On est toujours plus fort à trois. »

Et ça, Varek avait raison.

 _Pourquoi te tuer à les convaincre Harold… Tu sais qu'au fond ils ne t'écouteraient pas… Mais tu es perdu. Perdu car tu ne sais pas où aller… Perdu car ces cris que tu as entendu… Tu sais qu'ils ne sont plus très loin et pourtant, tu finis par te demander si le piège ne finira pas par se refermer sur_ ** _elle._** _Voir… Sur ton dragon aussi._

Drago devait s'imaginer qu'Harold viendrait tête baissée… C'était mal le connaître ; il était beaucoup plus futé que ça.

« Ok… On va se calmer…

\- Rectification : tu vas te calmer ! »

Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement face à la réaction du jumeau.

Il lui était tellement reconnaissant au fond ! Et il appréciait également sa plénitude face à cet écueil. Mais ses deux amis avaient raison, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre !

 _Alors foncez droit vers « ce piège » chers dragonniers !_

Ils se regardèrent alors tous les trois avec une certaine solidarité… puis ils resserrèrent leurs emprises autour de leur arme avant qu'Harold n'annonce :

« Bien, voilà comment on va procéder… »

 **PDV Kranedur**

Non mais quel tête de yak celui-là… Toujours à vouloir nous protéger comme si on était encore des enfants ! Seulement Astrid aussi est notre amie ! Bien sûr on en l'aime pas comme lui il l'aime… Ça… Bon… C'est de l'amour physique… Euh… Physique ? Non, psychologique… Je sais plus !

De toute façon, je ne vois pas la différence… Mais le plus important c'était tout de même de la retrouver. Il était même temps, Harold devenait vraiment aigri… C'est compréhensible, si c'est Kognedur qui était ici, je ne l'aurai pas bien pris… Personne ne touche à ma sœur. Donc au fond, il est possible que je comprenne que ce soit indispensable ! Ma jumelle est ma moitié, mon sang et sûrement plus que ça. En vérité, peut-être que j'étais décidé à me battre pour elle… Nom d'un yak, je comprenais les paroles de maman maintenant ! Elle qui disait sans cesse que je devais la protéger !

« Bon alors, on fait comme on a dit ! Quoiqu'il arrive on reste ensemble, personne ne se sépare. Il faut qu'on soit attentif à chaque mouvement voir objet suspect… Je pense qu'une fois à l'intérieur, il va être plus dur de ressortir que ce que l'on croit. »

Varek poussa un juron et se mit à trembler légèrement. Ça ne m'étonnait pas venant de lui ; il veut faire pour le mieux mais au fond il a grave la trouille !

Comme prévu, on avançait doucement vers ce qui semblait nous mener vers les cales. Vers le centre du bateau, pourtant en grande partie vide, une grande trappe était disposée au sol ; elle était en métal et possédait des ouvertures carrés parallèles trop petites pour y passer un corps entier.

Comme si tout était déjà prévu… C'est vrai quoi, le peu d'éléments présents sur le pont et le manque de vie n'étaient pas naturel ! On entendait que le bois craquer, les vagues taper et le vent souffler… Brrrrrr, c'était flippant mais carrément délirant ! Au fond, dommage que ma sœur ne soit pas avec nous…

En rond autour de l'ouverture, on semblait presque tous hésiter à entrer dans cette porte de l'enfer. Presque j'ai dis… Oui car Harold avait déjà ouvert la trappe en métal sans crainte et avec sûrement plus de motivation que Varek et moi réunis. Il nous donna un dernier regard intrépide qui nous rappela à l'instant même que notre meilleure amie était à l'intérieur, peut-être souffrante… Peut-être morte… Ou peut-être totalement saine et sauve ! Ça seul Thor tout puissant pouvait le dire.

Alors, notre chef passa le premier par cette trappe, ses doigts toujours autour de son épée. Je suivis le mouvement sans trop tardé avec une légère excitation et Varek vint le dernier tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude ; il transpirait à grosses gouttes et ne cessait de trembler, pourtant les dents serrés, il était lui aussi décidé à la retrouver.

oOo

Dans la plus grande discrétion, le pas léger et armés, on avançait prudemment dans cette cale mal éclairée. Harold avait enflammé son épée, ce qui nous permettait d'avoir un minimum de luminosité ; pourtant à un certain niveau, des torches se sont allumés et ont éclairé ce long couloir comme par magie. La peur de Varek s'était encore plus agrandie et malgré le fait que moi je trouve ça plutôt cool, cela ne fit qu'empirer la crainte d'Harold.

« Astrid ? » Appela t-il.

Évidemment, personne ne répondit.

Varek s'était aventuré à la recherche d'indices ou de traces… Ouais bah c'était la même chose. De nombreuses caisses étaient entassées l'une sur l'autre de chaque côté et il y avait des fruits et légumes disposées dans des bacs mais surtout… Ils étaient pourris ! Noirs, fripés, ils dégageaient une odeur pour le moins loin d'être agréable.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Drago se tue à garder ces trucs répugnants ici ? » Demanda soudainement Varek avec dégoût.

« Peut-être qu'il les mange.

\- Bien-sûr Krane… C'est logique.

\- Bah excuse-moi mais il suffit de le regarder ! Vu son odeur de base, ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

\- Drago ne prendrait pas la peine de s'empoisonner avec des aliments pareils !

\- Mais tu crois qu'il mange quoi alors ? S'il en garde c'est que ça finit dans son assiette ! Tu crois vraiment qu'avec ces évènements il va se prendre le casque à manger quelque chose de bon ? Et non Monsieur l'intello !

\- Bon les gars, que Drago en mange ou pas, ce n'est pas le plus important ! Continuons d'avancer et tachez de rester discrets ! J'ai pas envie qu'on vienne nous chercher aussi rapidement… »

De toute façon, c'est moi qui avais raison. Harold avait beau s'en mêler et nous donner des ordres, il n'allait pas contredire mon hypothèse plus qu'intelligente ! Pour une fois, j'étais sûr de battre à coup sûr le Grand Varek. D'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards provocants ; s'il croyait pouvoir m'atteindre ! Et oui ! Ça fait mal d'avoir tort, alors imaginez quand c'est moi qui fais preuve de bon sens… Faut comprendre, c'est presque rageant pour lui.

Notre cher chef examinait chaque recoin, c'était à se demander s'il cherchait quelque chose… Moi je me demandais surtout pourquoi on était pas déjà beaucoup plus loin entrain de massacrer les gardes et de sauver Astrid !

« On attend quoi pour aller là-bas ? T'es au courant que plus tu tournes en rond, plus tu réduis les chances de survis d'Astrid ? » Lançai-je.

« Ils peuvent pas la tuer Krane, tant qu'Harold n'est pas entre leurs mains, ils ne la toucheront pas.

\- Et alors ? On attend quoi au juste ? Si on étudie chaque parcelle de bois on a pas fini ! Je ne sais pas si vous remarquez mais on ne voit même pas le bout de cette cale ! Alors d'ici là qu'on finisse !

\- Aurais-tu peur ? Toi ? Kranedur Thorston ? Je suppose que tu fais preuve de maturité et de sagesse que quand la frayeur s'empare de toi.

\- Tu oses me parler de peur ? C'est lequel qui mouille son pantalon depuis tout à l'heure ? ARK ARK ! Pardonne-moi mon cher mais j'ai encore raison ! On perd du temps. »

Au même moment, Harold était accroupis au sol un peu plus loin et laissait balader sa main sur les lattes en bois doucement, les yeux froncés et la mine réfléchis. Mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir fait tellement attention à ce moment.

« C'est toi qui nous fait perdre notre temps… Tu crois toujours avoir de bonnes idées alors qu'elles sont ridicules.

\- Depuis quand tu cherches la mouise Varek ? Tu t'es pris pour ma sœur ? Moi qui te croyait plus sage que ça.

\- Je pense que certains devraient garder leur langue en place et laisser les professionnels en action. »

Alors que je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, un bruit métallique se fit entendre brisant alors toute parole. Harold se tenait près d'une cage posée contre le mur du bateau ; il venait d'ouvrir la porte de celle ci. Il regarda brièvement dedans puis il se hissa à l'intérieur à quatre pattes, la hauteur n'étant pas plus grande qu'un Gronk.

Varek et moi avancions vers lui, curieux de son attitude depuis quelques minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans… » Soufflai-je.

Il se tourna alors vers nous, la respiration lourde et tenant dans ses mains légèrement tremblantes des chaînes maculées de sang.

« Il y avait quelqu'un là-dedans…

\- Harold, c'était peut-être un dragon… » Tenta de rassurer Varek.

« Il n'enchaîne pas ses dragons… Pas quand ils sont en cage !

\- Wow, hé ! Ce mec ne s'appelle pas Viggo Grimborn mon pote ! Peut-être qu'il s'y prend autrement avec les dragons, tu n'en sais rien !

\- Ce n'est pas peut-être… C'est même sûr ! Drago est beaucoup plus violent avec les dragons que l'était le chef des trappeurs !

\- Arrêtez un peu tous les deux ! Je vous dis que quelqu'un était là-dedans ! Il y a des traces en continu juste à côté de la cage ! Elle… Elle a du être trainée là-dedans ou je ne sais pas ! Mais regardez les chaînes ! »

On voit exactement la même chose que toi Harold… On essaye juste de te tranquilliser deux minutes… Comme nous aussi d'ailleurs ; parce qu'au fond on espérait que ce ne soit pas le sang d'Astrid.

Il sortit, l'air grave et surtout avec panique puis il se mit à examiner cette fois-ci l'autre côté de la cage. Varek me regarda la mine inquiète ; je pense que lui aussi finissait par ne plus le comprendre. Il demanda alors :

« Harold… Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

\- Je cherche des traces… » Dit-il presque dans un murmure incompréhensible.

« Des… Traces ? Harold ! On vient de trouver du sang et tu veux continuer à chercher ? On devrait plutôt courir chercher Astrid avant qu'on fasse une horrible découverte !

\- On ne peut pas aller la chercher ! »

Il cria cette dernière phrase avec colère et épuisement. Les poings serrés, il avait resserré son emprise sur son épée et regardait Varek avec mépris. Et c'est presque comme si à ce moment, tout venait de s'éclaircir…

« Quoi ? » Couina Varek.

Harold lâcha son épée qui tomba alors sur le sol dans un bruit sourd puis il nous tourna le dos sans même nous adresser la moindre expression.

« Harold… On est enfermé… C'est ça ? »

J'avoue ne pas avoir eut envie de rire de la situation pour une fois. Je préférai même qu'il ne réponde pas à la question de son ami.

« Je vous avais dis que c'était un piège…

\- Tu te moques de nous ? » M'exclamai-je.

Il revint à nous et nous adressa un regard sérieux. Varek s'était assis sur une caisse, tête baissée. Pour moi c'était pas clair, quand il nous a dit que c'était un piège je pensais juste trouver quelques gardes en bas près à nous massacrer ou… J'étais prêt à me battre ! C'est tout !

« Tu savais exactement à quoi t'attendre… Tu savais ? … Attends quoi ? Comment tu peux savoir qu'on est enfermé !

\- Il y a une porte là-bas… Au fond. C'est obligé. » Ajouta Varek

\- Oui il y a une porte, mais on est enfermé ! Assura Harold.

\- T'as été vérifié ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire Varek. »

Pas nécessaire ? C'est ça oui ! Je me dirigeai vers l'obscurité de la cale, là où la fin du bateau paraissait interminable. Pourtant, avec une certaine accélération je finirai par y arriver, ma tête vint se cogner contre une surface qui signifiait bien que j'étais au bout. Je posai brutalement mes mains dessus et devinai alors à la texture et à la forme que c'était bien une porte qui se dressait devant moi… Une porte métallique. _Foutu Drago… Il avait tout prévu… Un bateau en bois… Mais des portes en métal. Là il était sûr que d'aucunes façons on puisse sortir._ Je descendis mes mains plus bas de façon à trouver une poignée ou quelque chose qui permettrait de l'ouvrir… Mais mes doigts ne rencontreront que des chaînes enroulées, passant dans deux trous ; un pour chaque porte ; qui permettaient d'empêcher l'ouverture de cette sortie. Je secouai la porte de toutes mes forces mais j'avais beau tout tenté, c'était impossible de passer par là. Et là, pourtant, je ressentais véritablement une envie de tout casser, une envie de crier.

Je revins sur mes pas pour retrouver à la lumière des flammes Harold qui s'était assis à côté de Varek sans rien dire. Nom d'un yak ! Ils le faisaient exprès tous les deux ou quoi ? Sans m'arrêter, je retournai vers la trappe et essayai aussi de la soulever pour trouver le moyen de sortir… Et vous savez quoi ? Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle était scellée aussi. Et on avait rien remarqué…

« Krane. » Soupira Harold une fois mon retour parmi eux.

« Quoi ?

\- Ne tire pas une tête pareille ! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenu ! Tu t'es décidé toi-même à me suivre.

\- Je sais. » Dis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé…

\- Alors si j'ai bien compris tu comptes nous faire tous prisonniers pour pouvoir nous rapprocher de ton dragon et d'elle ? C'est ça ?

\- C'est la meilleure solution.

\- Évidemment ! »

Il a abusé d'hydromel ou quoi ? Et j'étais loin de rire.

« Depuis quand ça te préoccupe le danger Kranedur ?

\- Et toi pourquoi t'es de son côté tout à coup ? Si vous croyez que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de se laisser torturer pour pouvoir la récupérer… Vous rêvez les gars !

\- Wow ! Personne ne se fera torturer, ok ? J'ai tout prévu… J'ai compris comment fonctionne Drago à la minute où j'ai su que c'était un piège ! Je savais qu'une fois rentré on allait pas pouvoir ressortir, du moins pas pour l'instant. Bon sang, mais je vous l'ai dis en plus ! Drago a prévu son coup, il se croit plus malin que moi… Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre alors ? » Demandai-je.

« Si t'es prêt à tuer d'autres hommes… Tu vas être servi. »

Mon sourire était revenu en seulement quelques secondes, ma motivation également d'ailleurs. Tuer d'autres ennemis ? Alors ça… C'était avec grand plaisir chef.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va s'y prendre Harold ? » Questionna Varek.

« Avant toute chose, il faut qu'on se promette de ne rien dire… De ne rien faire, jusqu'au signal, ok ?

\- OK…. Et ensuite ?

\- Et ensuite Krane… Une fois que j'aurai retrouvé Krokmou et que j'aurai pris le temps de repérer chaque endroit et de trouver Astrid, on passera à l'attaque.

\- Tu te rends comptes que c'est de la folie… On est que trois… »

De la folie Varek ! C'est démentiel ! C'est le meilleur plan que j'ai jamais entendu ! J'étais prêt à y aller à tout moment.

« Varek… On y arrivera. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Harold posa sa main sur l'épaule de Varek puis après quelques secondes il m'adressa un regard amical et fit de même avec son autre main. L'intello prit la parole :

« Je me disais bien aussi que ton plan sur le pont n'était pas clair du tout… Même beaucoup trop vague.

\- Je crois qu'il a peur. » Rigolai-je.

« J'avoue l'être aussi… »

Varek me lança un sourire malsain que je répondis en détournant le regard, la mine moqueuse.

« Sérieusement les gars, faut se détendre !

\- Peut-être mais dis-toi bien que si ils s'en sont pris à mon dragon… Le plan tombe à l'eau.

\- Et on est tous mort. » Ajouta Varek.

\- Ok, stop ! Et on va attendre combien de temps ?

\- Le temps qu'ils viennent nous chercher. Tachez juste de paraître surpris une fois leur appari... »

C'est alors qu'un énorme bruit vint résonner dans l'atmosphère, comme une explosion… Le sol se mit alors à trembler, les murs à bouger… c'était presque apocalyptique ! Oui… On aurait dit… La fin du monde. Et puis quand tout redevint normal, Varek se tourna vers nous, se mordant la lèvre et tremblotant à moitié.

« C… C'était… Quoi… Ça ? »

Ni Harold, ni moi ne prirent la peine de répondre. On était tous attentif au moindre choc qui pouvait à nouveau se faire ressentir. On entendait du bruit au dessus de nos têtes comme si des gens courraient dans différentes directions à différentes allures… Des bruits de pas plus ou moins abondants. Des hommes étaient réellement au dessus de nous. Des râles et quelques cris de rage s'entendaient du fond de leurs entrailles ! Ils criaient. Mais pourquoi crier ? Étaient-ils aussi dingues que moi ?

Peut-être que le moment était venu pour nous de nous faire emmener… Comme des dragons… Dans des cages… Et ça, je pense que mes deux idiots de copains devaient se le dire aussi !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harold ? »

Qu'est-ce que Varek pouvait chicoter ! Il aurait du rester sur Beurk ; je dis ça, je dis rien et au fond, ça aurait permis qu'un ami en plus évite de risquer sa vie ! En plus ce n'est pas comme si c'était le plus vaillant ! Regardez, c'est pas limite si ses cheveux se dresse sur sa tête ! Même Harold ne trouvait pas l'utilité de répondre… On ne pouvait pas aller bien loin ! Ayant de nouveau repris son épée en main, il regardait en l'air essayant de comprendre lui aussi la situation. Pourtant, j'arrivais à lire sur son visage une certaine inquiétude. Il avait carrément peur que ça dégénère…

Varek s'apprêta à rouvrir la bouche mais le chef lui fit signe de se taire ; mais si… Ces gens s'étaient… Le reste ? Notre bande ? Et si ils étaient venus nous aider ?! Après tout, les explosions maintenant… Ce sont les dragons qui les créent ! Et j'en connais qu'un qui en fasse d'aussi fortes !

« Prout… Pète…

\- Krane ! Reviens ici ! » Me souffla Harold alors que je me dirigeai vers la trappe à petits pas.

Sûr de trouver mon dragon, je passai difficilement une partie de ma tête à travers un trou de la trappe sans vraiment me fier au danger qu'il pouvait y avoir et regardai brièvement aux alentours, la matière grise coupante me sciait le cou à chaque mouvement ; je ne pensais pas que le métal pouvait être aussi coupant... je ne pouvais presque pas bouger.

Il fallait que mon dragon parte ! S'ils s'en prenaient à lui…

« Prout ! Pète ! »

Le pont était vide… Il n'y avait rien… Si ce n'est que les caisses qui à présent étaient renversés. Le mât au centre de la plateforme avait également quelques traces, le bois était abimé, des traces de griffures longeaient la longueur.

« Kranedur ! Descends ! Tu vas te faire mal !

\- Harold ! Je peux sentir la présence de mon dragon ! Il est ici !

\- Qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ? Descends tout de suite ! On est censé rester discret !

\- Harold… Je le sens mal… Il va rester bloquer… » Dit gravement Varek à voix haute.

Dans un mouvement, j'essayai doucement de faire passer ma tête par le trou sans vraiment qu'ils ne le remarquent mais il m'était difficile de faire cela sans que le métal qui frôle mon cou ne vienne me tailler légèrement. Mais je m'en foutais ! J'avais réussis à la passer ! J'allais la ressortir, il fallait juste que je prenne mon temps ! Mais là, le moment était venu que je trouve mon reptile nom d'un yak !

« Kranedur ! Sors de là ! Je ne rigole pas ! C'est loin d'être un jeu là ! »

Cette fois-ci, il avait crié. Et c'est lui qui parlait de discrétion ? Il ne comprenait pas !

« Harold…

\- Non non non Varek ! J'ai pas envie que ça finisse mal ! Qu'il sorte de là ! »

Difficilement je tournai la tête, serrant les dents à chaque centimètre que je sentais se déchirer sous le métal acéré puis, je regardai doucement vers le bas où le fond de la cale toujours aussi mal éclairée réapparu ; Harold et Varek étaient à présent à hauteur de mes jambes que soutenait l'échelle.

« Harold… Il est là ! Écoute-moi !

\- Non ! Toi tu vas m'écouter ! C'est pas le moment de rire, tu vas descendre de là et arrêter de faire des conneries ! C'est ton chef qui te le demande !

\- KRANEDUR ! »

La voix d'Harold n'était devenu qu'un souvenir après le hurlement qui venait de déchirer l'atmosphère ; un cri que moi-même je n'aurai jamais voulu entendre de ma vie.

Le cri de ma propre sœur.

D'un geste beaucoup trop rapide et instantané, mon regard se tourna à nouveau vers le pont cherchant des yeux ma défunte jumelle qui venait de m'appeler cette fois-ci dans la plus grande détresse. Je pouvais sentir mon cou devenir légèrement humide, du sang commençait doucement à s'écouler le long mais à vrai-dire… C'était pas ma principale crainte. Mes mains serraient les barreaux qui me séparaient de l'extérieur avec une force qui moi-même me surprit.

« Soeurette ?! Où es-tu ?! Réponds-moi ! »

Et là, comme si c'était la pire punition que pouvait m'affliger Thor tout puissant, je vis Prout et Pète s'écraser difficilement sur le pont ; il venait de tomber du ciel comme une pierre pouvait couler dans l'eau. Un filet les maintenait et les empêchait de bouger, tout comme les bolas qui étaient enroulées autour de leurs pattes. Mais ce qui me terrorisa pour la première fois de ma vie, c'est lorsque je vis sur Pète ma jumelle inconsciente et surtout horriblement blessée. Aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche ; et je le dis ! J'étais comme paralysé, je ne pensais pas que la voir dans un état pareil pouvait me faire aussi mal. Je n'arrivais même plus à entendre Harold qui ne cessait de m'appeler et de crier.

« Krane ! Dis-moi que c'était pas Kognedur ! Ou dis-moi qu'elle va bien, c'est pas vrai ! »

Tout à coup, ma sœur fit un léger mouvement qui en un instant me rassura. Elle frémissait et semblait avoir du mal à bouger…

« Sista ! Hé ! S'il te plait, relève-toi ! Arrête ! C'est pas drôle, je te jure ! »

Elle releva faiblement la tête puis après quelques secondes elle posa ses yeux sur moi ; mais c'est comme si elle ne voyait pas. Elle avait de nombreuses traces de brûlures sur son visage et son regard était presque vide, perdu, apeuré… En fait je sais pas ! Mais c'était pas ma sœur ! Je ne savais pas quoi dire…

Elle tendit avec une grande faiblesse sa main droite vers ma direction et se laissa retomber encore un peu plus mollement sur Pète, toujours immobile puis elle ferma les yeux.

« Aide-moi... »

Un homme brun apparu alors devant notre braguettaure suivis de deux autres blondinets beaucoup moins imposants. Ils me regardèrent sans vraiment surprise comme si ma présence était naturelle puis ils enlevèrent le filet et les bolas avant que le brun ne se mette à tourner autour de sa proie.

« Bien… Emmenez-la.

\- Ne touchez pas à ma sœur bande de morues ! Ne l'approchez pas ! » Criai-je.

Depuis bien longtemps, Harold et Varek s'étaient tus, écoutant chaque parole et chaque moment.

Les deux blonds s'étaient tournés vers moi, l'air mauvais alors que leur chef n'avait pas pris la peine de m'adresser la moindre attention. Ses deux souverains se mirent alors à prendre chacun un côté de ma sœur, l'un la pris sous les aisselles l'autre s'occupa de ses jambes. Je tapai sur les barreaux, essayai de les tordre dans tous les sens dans un râle de colère qui ne m'avait jamais atteint de toute ma vie ; dans le même temps, c'est comme si l'emprise du métal qui entourait mon cou ne cessait de se resserrer à mesure que je m'énervais. Ça coupait mon cou de plus en plus, ça ne cessait de me taillader et je finissais par ressentir une horrible sensation qui me fit pousser alors un cri de douleur.

« Kranedur ! Harold, il faut le faire descendre ! » S'écria Varek.

Non… Non… Personne ne me fait descendre ! MA SŒUR ! Ils étaient entrain de l'enlever !

« NOOOON ! RELÂCHEZ LA ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! »

Les hommes contournèrent de quelques mètres la trappe et passèrent derrière. C'est comme si ma souffrance continuait d'augmenter à mesure que le corps de ma sœur s'éloignait… Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement de mon point de vue. Je ne savais pas où ils l'emmenaient. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait devenir. Je ne savais pas si ma moitié allait mourir, ou si… Elle l'était déjà.

Le grand homme brun n'avait pas bougé et restait près de Prout et Pète, dos à moi, jouant avec son arme du bout des doigts.

« Toi mon grand… Tu vas aller rejoindre tes amis… » Sourit-il à l'adresse de l'hideux braguettaure.

Un millième de secondes après, plusieurs cris se firent entendre comme celui de ma sœur quelques instants plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci… Le mélange dragons et hommes étaient beaucoup trop grand… Plus lointain et étouffés mais… Plus grand. Et avec grande panique, je compris tout de suite que ma sœur n'était pas la seule victime. Toute la bande venait d'être pris.

Un coup d'œil un droite, je vis d'autres hommes se ranger autour de quelque chose d'imposant. Lorsqu'ils reculèrent, je pus apercevoir le corps de Bouledogre. Elle était consciente mais semblait incapable de bouger, et pendant un instant je m'efforçai d'oublier la réaction de Varek s'il voyait ça.

Les dents serrés, je lançai un regard meurtrier à cet homme sans pitié en face de moi ; serrant d'avantage les barreaux aiguisés qui commençaient à me rentrer dans la peau.

Je sentais une certaine fatigue arrivée, je me sentais faible.

Le brun s'avança vers moi, jouant toujours avec son arme. Je ne cessai de lancer des regards rapides derrières lui vers mon dragon qui n'ouvrait toujours pas l'œil et là… J'étais vraiment mal.

Mal car on était à présent tous piéger.

Il porta alors son attention sur moi, me défiant de son air supérieur. Il pointa sa longue épée vers moi avant de la poser sur ma joue assez violemment laissant une marque. Je me mis à gémir sentant alors sous la pression, mon cou s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le métal aiguisé. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais puis il se mit à croupis et approcha doucement son visage du mien. Que quelques centimètres me séparaient de lui… Il resta silencieux un moment puis… Il inspira longuement avant de me dire dans un murmure lentement :

« Tu diras… À ce cher…Harold, c'est ça ? Que son ami Khal le salut bien… Et que sa femme aussi au passage. Dis-lui… Que le temps compte toujours et que chaque seconde qu'il continue de perdre est rattrapée sur sa chère et tendre… Et sur la peau de son dragon.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré… » Soufflai-je.

« Je sais… Mais après tout … On se bat à juste cause ! Vos dragons nous appartiennent maintenant… Tout comme vous nous appartenez. Le meilleur conseil que je peux… vous donner… C'est de ne pas vous mêler de ce que je fais à mes prisonniers, ça ne regarde que moi !

\- Sinon ? » Dis-je, provoquant.

Il se releva, regarda autour de lui tout en ricanant puis il reporta son attention sur moi. Son regard perçant me transperçait de sa rage. Je voulais voir ma sœur, je vouloir voir les autres, je voulais… Sortir de là. Mais j'étais tellement stressé qu'il m'était impossible de faire demi-tour ; j'étais coincé, piégé. J'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu, le sang s'écoulait de plus en plus le long de mon cou, je le sentais descendre jusqu'à mes vêtements. Le métal tranchait ma peau et ça me faisait tellement mal que j'avais l'impression que ça s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

Et puis… D'un coup… Je reçu le coup de grâce.

Le coup de pied de Khal en pleine face qui me projeta à l'intérieur de la cale.

Sur le coup, je pensais ne rien avoir senti, mais je sentais pourtant la fatigue me prendre avec une vitesse folle. J'avais fermé les yeux… Et une fois rouverts, ma vue était à demi brouillée.

Au dessus de la trappe, Khal était partit.

Je n'entendais plus rien à part des sifflements aigus qui m'explosaient les oreilles. J'avais chaud. J'avais froid. J'avais chaud. Mon dieu… C'était pas le moment de faire de la fièvre !

Je venais alors juste de remarquer Harold penché sur moi… Il me parlait. Il criait. En fait… J'entendais à peine. Il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Hé ! Détends-toi mon pote !

Lorsqu'il exposa devant moi ses deux mains sans le vouloir, je commençais seulement à revenir à la réalité. Elles étaient couvertes de sang.

En fait, depuis tout à l'heure il les avait autour de mon cou. Le plus dur a été de m'imaginer que j'allais mourir sans pouvoir sauver ma sœur avant… Et puis je me suis dis que c'était pas mal comme mort après tout. Elle pouvait me rejoindre dans peu de temps ! Et ouais !

« Varek ! Varek aller, secoue-toi un peu ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

Sa voix commençait à résonner dans mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie… Varek s'est alors ramené et s'est penché à son tour sur moi, le teint pâle la bouche tremblante ; de temps à autre, il déviait les yeux ou mettait une main devant sa bouche. Et puis… Après la voix de mon doux chef… Tout est revenu si vite. Ma respiration s'est accélérée et sans vraiment me contrôler, je me suis redressé brutalement, suffoquant.

« Krane ! Hé Krane ! Respires mon pote ça va aller ! Restes tranquille, on va te soigner ! » Me rassura Harold presque tremblant, en me forçant à me rallonger sur le sol.

« Ha… Harold… Ça pisse le sang là… »

Je me sentais de plus en plus lourd, et chaque inspiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile ; j'étais forcé de respirer par la bouche mais ça suffisait pas…

 **PDV général**

 _Kranedur… Kranedur… Pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu t'écoutes ? Pourquoi es-tu remonté vers la trappe ? Ne pensais-tu donc pas que cette ouverture était également un piège conçu par Drago ? Un piège conçu pour détruire lentement… Celui qui s'y trouve ? Tout est prévu Kranedur. Tout a toujours été organisé… Pourtant ça, vous ne le saviez pas._

Il se retrouvait maintenant sur le sol de la cale, baignant dans son propre sang. Son cou… était totalement ouvert, déchiré. Avec un minimum de chance, quasiment rien n'avait atteint sa trachée. Le pire s'était de chaque côté de son cou… Des morceaux de peaux étaient coupés et pendaient sur le peu de tissu qui les tenait encore. C'était indescriptible et totalement horrible. Varek appuyait avec force sur les plaies mais le sang continuait de couler abondamment sur le sol alors que le jumeau perdait de sa force petit à petit…

« Wow wow ! Hé ! Krane ! Reste avec moi ! Ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir ! »

Harold commençait même à paniquer… Pourtant, il eut le bon réflexe de s'approprier d'un morceau de tissu épais qu'il portait.

« Varek, soulève doucement sa tête s'il te plait… »

Leur ami agonisant ne respirait qu'à petites bouffées et pouvait à tout moment fermer les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Varek obéit alors à son chef et souleva sa tête avec un minimum de dégoût. Kranedur hurla de douleur, il avait l'impression que chaque partie se déchirait à nouveau. Harold passa alors rapidement le tissu derrière sa nuque et l'enroula autour de son cou. Il se mit à serrer à chaque tour pour pouvoir faire une sorte de bandage qui permettrait d'exercer une pression sur la plaie. Déjà, on peut le dire… Le sang ne pouvait sortir plus longtemps. Bien-sûr, pendant quelques instants, le bandage se recouvrait de ce liquide rouge mais très rapidement ça c'était calmé. Harold avait toujours ses mains autour du cou de son ami, continuant sa compression alors que Varek avait versé un peu d'eau de sa gourde sur un autre morceau de tissu qu'il posa ensuite sur le front du blessé.

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas fermé les yeux et semblait même se sentir légèrement mieux après ce geste.

« Krane… »

Il dirigea son regard vers le chef qui esquissa un sourire voyant son ami réagir à ses paroles.

« Tout va bien… Tu vas t'en sortir.

\- C'était vraiment horrible… Quand tu es passé à travers… Il y avait…

\- Varek s'il te plait. » Coupa Harold.

\- Mm… »

Harold haussa les sourcils de surprise et approcha son oreille de la bouche de Kranedur qui essayait de parler. Il continuait de sentir une horrible douleur et il avait du mal à respirer… Mais il était vivant.

« Oui ?

\- Ma… Mm…

\- Il faut le redresser… Doucement… » Assura Harold.

Varek et lui le redressèrent lentement alors que leur ami gémissait d'affliction à chaque mouvement. Pourtant, il n'allait pas rester là à pleurer pour un vilain bobo ! Enfin… C'était loin d'être un simple bobo puisque sans chance il aurait sûrement fini décapiter. Une fois assit, le jumeau réessaya de parler mais ça brulait terriblement… Varek lui fit boire de l'eau pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Peut-être qu'il devrait juste… Se reposer…

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de se reposer ? Il te le dira lui-même. » Dit calmement Harold.

\- Mmm… Ma… S… »

Ils reportèrent brusquement leur attention sur lui, le soutenant dans le dos. Ils comprirent alors tout de suite ses mots.

« C'était Kognedur… hein ?

\- Harold elle n'était pas seule ! T'as entendu comme moi.

\- Je sais Varek ! »

Le Maître des Dragons se releva, traînant les pieds, se mordant la lèvre, il posa ses deux mains sur sa tête et regarda autour de lui. Un long silence parcouru la cale, même notre blessé ici présent commençait à s'habituer à l'horrible sensation de son cou déchiré. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, Harold s'avança alors avec colère vers une caisse en bois et dans un cri de colère il balança son propre poing dedans, la fracassant et laissant des particules de bois volées un peu partout autour de lui puis il s'assit sur le sol mollement regardant devant lui sans rien dire.

Maintenant, il lui était impossible de faire comme prévu… Car il savait.

« Krane… Ils sont tous ici… N'est-ce pas ? » Souffla t-il.

« Ils… Ils… Sont… T… Piégés… » Répondit-il difficilement, les dents serrés, la respiration sifflante.

Varek poussa un cri de panique et se mit à marcher partout sans but.

« Bouledogre…

\- Elle… Aussi… Désolé…

\- Chouchoute… Non ! Harold ils ont Bouledogre… Ils ont tout le monde… Ils ont…

\- Il savait. Drago savait que je voudrais venir… Mais il savait aussi que jamais aucuns de vous ne m'aurait laissé partir tout seul…

\- Harold… Si… Si Eret a été pris… Il n'y a plus personne pour diriger le village ! Plus personne pour les guider !

\- Varek, je suis au courant de tout ça ! J'y pense figure-toi ! Là n'est pas le problème, ma mère et Gueulefort sauraient gérer le village… J'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez menti tous les deux ! »

Il les regarda alors avec colère et déception sans bouger de sa place. Les deux concernés ne répondirent rien et baissaient les yeux ; savant que leur mensonge venait sûrement de risquer la vie de tout le monde.

« Je vous avais dis de rester là-bas ! Vous n'avez prévenu personne ! Normal qu'ils soient venus nous chercher ! Vous venez de compromettre le plan et de mettre en danger chacun d'entre nous ! Peut-être qu'à cause de vos conneries Astrid et Krokmou sont déjà morts !

\- Non !

\- Kranedur, évite de parler. S'il te plait…

\- N… Gnnnn… Non Varek ! Je… J'ai pas envie… Rien dire… Je… »

Le jumeau poussa un râle profond d'irritation et inspira une bouffée d'air avant de parler distinctement quitte à souffrir de ses blessures.

\- Je… Je viens de voir… Ma jumelle… Entre la vie et la mort se faire enlever par les deux soumis… De ton pote Khal ! –Harold sursauta presque à l'entente de ce nom- Ce chien… m'a provoqué… Il nous a tous menacé… Il a enlevé tous nos dragons… Et… Il a failli m'ôter la vie ! Tu penses vraiment que le moment est venu de nous… Nous faire des rapproches… Aaaarggggggg ! … Tu… Tu veux que je te dise ? Y a qu'à toi que tu peux en vouloir ! Que je sache, si t'avais pas suivi Mélina, t'aurais retrouvé Astrid et on serait tous sur Beurk… En vie ! Si un de nous crève, y a qu'à toi que tu pourras en vouloir ! »

Il toussa alors violemment, se tenant la gorge en gémissant. Harold venait de se relever, le souffle coupé. Il regardait Kranedur les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert. Celui-ci, une fois remit lui adressa un regard amical désolé et tenta de raisonner :

« Harold… Je suis désolé… Mon pote… Je… Je me suis un peu emporté…

« Khal ? C'était Khal là-haut ? » Coupa le chef.

« Bon… Euh… Ok… Alors on va tout de suite se calmer. Harold le premier, ne commence pas à t'en vouloir parce que Khal…

\- Il vient de s'en prendre à mes amis Varek ! Et il a… Je vais… »

Harold était hors de lui. Et ça, il se l'est dit dès le début : Khal mourra ; dans d'atroces souffrances ou non. Déjà qu'il menace de toucher Astrid l'avait rendu malade… Mais s'en prendre aussi aux autres… Khal était loin de savoir ce qui l'attendait. Vous pouvez me croire…

« Relevez-moi. » Dit soudainement Kranedur.

« Kranedur… » Tenta de résonner Varek.

« RELEVEZ-MOI ! »

Alors, ils le relevèrent sans grande difficulté. Pourtant, une fois debout, Kranedur fut essoufflé et éprouva à nouveau une douleur intenable le long de son cou.

« Je vais… Je vais… Retrouver ma sœur… Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! Tout le monde !

\- J'opterai pour l'idée qu'on te fasse sortir le premier Kranedur ! Ta blessure va s'infecter, il faut que tu rentres sur Beurk !

\- Je ne partirai pas… Sans ma sœur ! Tu as bien compris ?! Je vais tous les tuer un par un, je vais les saigner jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des miettes ! Je suis loin de rire, une partie de moi est déjà loin derrière.

\- Mais…

\- Varek… Laisse le. »

Harold était surpris par l'attitude de Kranedur, c'est vrai, mais il le comprenait parfaitement ; surtout, il avait l'impression de se voir lui-même à travers son comportement. Avec Astrid, il était prêt à tout pour la récupérer même si des têtes devaient y passer. Voyant que Kranedur pouvait tenir sur ses jambes tout seul, Varek et Harold se détachèrent de lui. Il semblait encore subir mais la volonté de vouloir sauver son dragon et sa moitié était beaucoup plus forte que ça. Varek avait redressé le buste et respirait lentement. Il avait une étincelle dans le regard qui montrait son envie de vouloir aussi sortir de cet enfer. Harold lui, avait déjà repris son épée en main. Il les regarda tous les deux et annonça :

« On oublie tout, on recommence de zéro. Cette fois-ci, carte blanche. Si on doit se battre pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, on sortira… Mais seulement une fois qu'on les aura retrouver.»

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et au même moment, dans l'obscurité profonde de la pièce, un bruit de chaînes vint se mêler au bourdonnement de la porte en métal qui venait alors de s'ouvrir.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard suivi d'un sourire mauvais qui exprima à nouveau la haine qui, cette fois-ci, venait de pénétrer dans le corps des trois dragonniers.

* * *

 **Je me suis tellement auto-tuée avec ce chapitre... Tellement mon cerveau fumait. Tellement... J'étais choquée de moi. xD MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE L'AIME.**

 **En fait pour le piège de Kranedur en gros... Vous allez... Pas rire mais quand j'écrivais en même temps je pensais à quelques souvenirs d'enfance, et là je me suis souvenue une fois... Avoir voulu passer ma tête entre deux barreaux ( qui n'a jamais essayé petit franchement ? ) mais après... Pour la ressortir... J'avais morflé... ET LÀ BIM ! Idée de malade... Et si je blessais un peu Kranedur ? Bon n'ayez crainte je n'ai pas pris mon pied DU TOUT en écrivant cette scène... En fait je l'aime tellement que j'avais envie de faire demi-tour. xD Mais pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes libres de notre imagination.**

 **D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner... Surtout à Emma... Et Raf peut-être qui est légèrement choquée par moi xD je posterai très prochainement une jolie fanfiction hiccstrid. ( meeeeeuu oui ) Vous allez m'aimer à nouveau. :P**

 **Ensuite, les PDV vont à partir de ce chapitre changés régulièrement et ça peut tomber sur n'importe quel personnage... J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu je ne change pas tous les 300 mots xD mais ça peut changer deux ou trois fois par chapitres. Parfois ça changera pas du tout... bref, c'est mitigé. J'ai trouvé ça très intéressant de faire le point de vue de Kranedur, j'avoue m'être assez éclaté et encore je n'en ai pas assez profité... C'est la guerre... C'est nul. :P J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi le PDV général, j'ai une plus grande facilité à écrire de ce côté là donc vous le verrez plus souvent.**

 **Bref, bonne route ! Oui... Bonne route. Bonne vacances pour je sais pas qui et surtout bonne continuation à tout le monde et à bientôt !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Babibel ! Bonsoir !**

 **Alors déjà première chose avant toute remarque, mon temps de publication va passer à lundi ! Oui car avec tout ce boulot hein... Même fic terminée, j'ai pas le temps de faire mes corrections et mes relectures avant parfois le week-end... Donc pour être moins stressée avec la publication je passe au lundi ! C'est dimanche je sais, mais... On s'en fou. xD**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 _Krokmou-Emma_ _:_ Bon, ok sista... J'adore te faire angoisser, pleurer, paniquer... C'est génial. xD #GrosseSadique. C'est vrai que c'était surprenant les reproches qu'à fait Kranedur mais en fait il a pas tort ! C'est vrai qu'en choisissant de suivre une petite innocente... Il a juste carrément le destin de tout le monde. Notre pauvre sexy idiot... Il est tellement naif et têtu parfois...

Perdrus et Larpier méritaient leur sort c'est clair ! Alors mort atroce ou pas, ils pouvaient CREVERRRR !

Bon et bien voici la suite sista perverse précoce. Je te sauterai week end prochain, comme à chaque fois. xD

Bisous, bonne lecture !

 _RanxShin59_ _:_ Muahahahahahahaha ! MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME. En une review tu es devenue tarée ma parole ! Ma fic te monte à la tête comme GOT ou quoi ? JE TE COMPRENDS ! xD

J'avoue qu'écrive Kranedur c'était génial, c'est prévu à nouveau par la suite. ^^Maintenant pour ce qui est de son sort à lui ou les autres je sais pas... Baaaah, dis-toi qu'avec moi tu peux t'attendre à TOUUUUUT !

Par la suite du pétage de câble, du pétage de bouche, du sang et surtout duuuuuuuu DRAMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Attention cette fin de chapitre change tout point de vue sur une certaine situation. J'espère que tu vas lover ! *Sourire coquin* Meeeeeuuuu oui !

OUI. NOUS DOMINONS LE MONDE. Emadurly forever. *Main sur le coeur*

Bonne lecture... Même si je sais pas si je te parle du futur... Mois de juin ? Oui.

JE TE HAIS.

Bisous.

 _Dark Frozen VI : _ J'EN ÉTAIT SUR QUE T'ALLAIS RIRE ! P'tit sadique... Suite encore dramatique. Bon en fait c'est toujours dramatique ! Naaaan sans blague ? BAH SI !

Alukard est unique ok, mais là Harold je meurs ! Puis bon comme c'est ma fic, Alukard sort de ma tête... Juste un peu. x)

Bon nombre de morts... Huhhuh... Intéressant oui. :D Je ne dis plus rien tu vois par toi-même ! Tu vas sûrement la certaine "violence" qui se dégage vers la fin... MOUAAAAAIIS !

Et oui, je ne ferai plus de chapitres aussi longs promiiiiiis !

Bisous n'amour et bonne lecture ! :)

 _Little Tooth_ _:_ HEEEELLOOOOO ! Moi ça va que trop bien ma chérie ! Et toi alors ? Prêt pour... Ce chapitre ? :D *Prête pardon. OHHHHHH Tu n'es pas un homme c'est vrai. xD

C'est clair ils avaient des noms pourris ces deux là ! J'avais bien choisis ! xD MAIS ILS SONT MORTS ! DEAD ! EXPLOSÉS ! Muahahahahahahaa !

J'adore. Oui. Harold est tellement jouissif... Flippant ? Un pititititititt peu. x) T'auras encore pire par la suite, là, t'auras peur xD

Un Happy End ? EUUUUUUUUUUUUUH... Oui bien sur. x) Normal quand même ! ... OU PAS. AHAHAHAHA suspennnnns... Toi qui attends de voir ce qui arrive à la bande, régale-toi !

Je la fais plus court cette fois, je me tarde de publier ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture ma petite dentition ! :*

 _Rafxsulfuslovestory_ _:_ Parce qu'ils sont débiles tout simplement ! xD Astrid et Krokmou ? Voici leur retour ! Plus pour Astrid que Krok dans celui là, mais au moins tu vas être rassurée...Un minimum... Parce que la fin du chapitre... Voilà... tu vas voir. xD

Oui c'est vrai ça fait bizarre qu'ils tuent... Mais bon, c'est dans le contexte de ma fic ! Donc on peut dire que ça passe avec moi ! :P

Avec GOT c'est sûr qu'on a l'habitude... :P La fic hiccstrid, promis bientôt !

Bisous et bonne lecture ma chère Raf. :)

 **C'est le reeeeetouuuuuuurrrrrrrr de la petite viking blondinettteeeee que tout le monde aime ! Et ouais ! Maintenant... j'ai rien d'autres à dire en fait.**

 **UN BIG bisou à mes amours, Emadurly en force ! Et un coucou au forum l'Univers de Dragons. :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

 **PDV Général**

Kranedur Thorston a toujours été quelqu'un de spécial… Un garçon devenu dès son plus jeune âge le genre d'enfant à tout massacrer sur son passage ou le genre à faire des blagues de mauvais goût très dangereuses… Mais ça a toujours été comme ça ! Il a toujours été stupide, idiot, déconneur et dépourvu d'une énergie débordante tout ça aux côtés de sa sœur jumelle Kognedur avec qui pourtant il passait la plupart de son temps à se chamailler.

Mais ça c'était du passé.

Oui, à présent Kranedur avait changé. Il était devenu fort, vaillant et sans rire de la situation il comprenait parfaitement le danger qui lui faisait face. Il était devenu un homme depuis quelques années mais cette guerre était entrain de le transformer sauf que la question était de savoir si ça allait être du bon ou du mauvais côté…

La seule chose qu'il aurait fallu retenir pour que cela n'arrive pas c'était de ne jamais s'en prendre à sa moitié, à celle avec qui il a tant partagé… Car maintenant c'était sûr, ils allaient tous le regretter. Blesser ou pas, condamné ou pas, il se promettait de la sortir d'ici.

Harold, lui, était toujours aussi déterminé à retrouver Krokmou et Astrid. Quand on y pensait, à présent, les dragons au village n'avaient plus aucune protection, leur chef, leur alpha n'était plus là c'était la première fois que cela arrivait alors personne ne savait vraiment les répercutions que ça pouvait avoir sur leur comportement ! Mais à vrai dire, le jeune chef commençait à oublier la sécurité du village, il se préoccupait plus de l'état dans lequel il retrouverait ses deux plus chers amis. Et… Ce n'était pas forcément digne d'un chef. Mais il était prêt à risquer sa vie et tout le monde savait qu'Harold était capable de se battre jusqu'au bout, surtout quand la vie de son peuple était en péril.

Varek lui… Restait Varek. Toujours un peu trouillard, il reste toujours un atout fatal et possède de riches idées ! Mais depuis le petit incident qui a touché son ami Kranedur il semble développer un certain courage exemplaire.

Et tous les trois étaient à présent prêt à affronter la vérité. Allaient-ils retrouver l'Alpha et la femme du chef ?

oOo

« Baissez vos armes ! » Ordonna Grad, le frère de Khal, qui venait d'ouvrir à la volée la porte en métal qui venait d'enfermer nos chers dragonniers.

Harold baissa le premier sans ciller son épée de feu pourtant chère à ses yeux puis dans un sourire naturel il demanda à ses confrères :

« Les gars, faites ce que dit le frangin de Khal… »

Kranedur regarda Harold, toujours aussi énervé après le monde entier et jeta l'arbalète qu'il avait reprise entre ses mains. Varek posa son long couteau sans riposter.

Grad s'avança alors dans la pénombre de la cale, méfiant, menaçant les trois dragonniers de sa hache. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et resta silencieux, le regard incertain. Il ne paraissait pas du tout sûr de lui…

« Bon… Euh… Vous allez… Non. Comment tu sais que Khal est mon frère ? Personne ne te l'a dit.

\- Peut-être parce que la ressemblance est légèrement frappante. » Répondit simplement Harold.

L'homme se contenta de ne rien dire de plus, il se mordait la joue sans arrêt c'était presque déroutant. Il leva sa main adressant un signe à ses amis de rentrer. Six gardes vinrent alors à leur rencontre, ils leur prirent par deux chacun un bras et leur mirent de force un morceau de tissu noir autour des yeux pour qu'ils ne puissent rien voir. Kranedur se débattu comme un dragon, laissant apparaître des marques sur les deux hommes alors qu'Harold et Varek essayaient de rester parfaitement calmes même si leurs deux persécuteurs ne cessaient de resserrer leur emprise autour de leurs bras. Après à nouveau un long silence, Grad soupira :

« Emmenez-les comme prévu.

\- Oui Monsieur. » Répondit l'un d'eux avant de diriger les trois prisonniers hors de la cale.

Le comportement de Grad était vraiment bizarre, les dragonniers le remarquaient bien. Grad était différent de son frère, sûrement autant en mal, mais il semblait quand même moins cruel que lui ça se voyait même : il n'avait jamais tuer qui que ce soit.

En passant devant lui, Harold bloqua l'emprise des deux hommes les empêchant de faire un pas plus loin. Il regarda à l'aveugle le jeune frangin avec provocation et lui lança sèchement :

« Tu ne veux pas nous faire de mal. Tu ne pourras pas… Et tu le sais, alors j'espère juste pour toi qu'ils n'ont rien parce que sinon, innocent ou pas, je te tue. »

Le concerné cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, déconcerté et légèrement affolé par cette menace. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix… C'était comme ça. Il était du côté de Drago et il devait suivre son frère. Qu'avait-il à faire des menaces d'un satané prisonnier ? Combien de fois lui a t-on répété qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur, qu'il ne fallait jamais fuir…

De sa hache, il frappa violemment le dos d'Harold avec le manche le forçant à avancer vers la sortie, celui-ci émit une sorte de râle sur le coup mais ne ressentit pas grand chose par la suite. Grad ferma alors la marche et une fois sortit de la cale, il referma la porte en métal derrière lui. Les six gardes continuaient alors leur marche en file indienne, emmenant leur prisonnier vers les profondeurs du bateau. Au début il n'y avait rien de particulier, des cellules vides longeaient chaque mur des deux côtés, il faisait juste de plus en plus sombre et de plus en plus froid les captifs avançaient en silence, tête baissée, les dents serrés. Harold en particulier, était attentif à tout signe ou bruit suspectant la présence de ses deux recherchés. Il s'attendait à entendre l'un des deux ou simplement les deux… Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait à travers ce tissu ! Puis… Il entendit une seconde porte s'ouvrir… Une seconde qui laissa alors résonner jusqu'aux oreilles des dragonniers des rugissement de dragons. Varek fut le premier à réagir, sursautant de panique, il s'agita en entendant celui de sa dragonne.

« Bouledogre ! »

Il reçu alors un coup à la tête d'un des deux gardes qui le tenait, le faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. D'abord recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenant la tête, il se releva par la suite dans un bond et attaqua aveuglément un des deux hommes sans arme. Son poing atterrira sur la mâchoire de celui-ci et sans se plaindre de la moindre douleur, Varek voulu recharger mais il fut vite maitriser à nouveau l'empêchant de continuer.

« Reste calme. Dit faiblement Grad, peu rasséréné.

\- Vous détenez ma dragonne ! Vous…

\- SILENCE ! »

Ne distinguant strictement rien, les trois prisonniers furent attentifs à la voix rauque et froide qui venait de couper toute parole comme une lame tranchante. Harold en particulier, y fit très attention et même en l'ayant entendu qu'une ou deux fois, il s'en souvenu distinctement.

« Khal… »

En effet, le grand frère de Grad, serviteur de Drago et surtout le plus gros couillon sans pitié dans son genre fut une apparition aux côtés de son frère qui au passage, fut saisi par cette arrivée aussi soudaine. Sans que ses prisonniers ne le sachent, il s'avança lentement vers eux, sa chère épée à la main ; ils étaient toujours retenu par deux gardes chacun et étaient bien obligés de rester sur place sans ciller.

« Tient tient… Regardez qui voilà… Murmura le jeune homme, un sourire vicieux aux coins des lèvres.

\- TOI ! Hurla Kranedur, se débattant de son mieux pour pouvoir l'atteindre de ses bras.

\- Tsssss… Qui a eut l'idée de merde de rendre nos chers invités aveugles ?

\- Moi…

\- Frangin… Les rendre vulnérables c'est se rendre faible nous-même. C'est plus drôle de se défendre lorsque l'adversaire est en pleine forme ! On doit être capable de les contrôler sans le moindre morceau de tissu ! Tu comptais les emmener voir Drago comme ça ? Ce que tu peux être inutile parfois ! »

Même envers son frère, Khal avait tendance à paraître aussi cruel. Il protestait sans arrêt les techniques de celui-ci et quand c'était le cas il lui arrivait de le gifler au milieu de ses sous-fifres comme si Grad n'était pas assez grand pour se débrouiller. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire il n'avait même, pas intérêt à répondre… Ou Khal pouvait lui faire payer. Martyriser son frère a toujours été une habitude depuis tout petit, pourquoi ça changerait ?

Grad baissa donc sa tête en mordant sa lèvre contrôlant son envie de cracher sur son frère.

« Désolé… Ronchonna t-il.

\- Bon… Enlevez leur ces trucs. »

Les gardes enlevèrent alors sans broncher les tissus noirs ; de véritables toutous sans personnalités.

Ça c'était clair.

Les trois dragonniers se laissèrent faire sans bouger attendant d'affronter de face le cinglé en face d'eux. En lâchant prise sur Kranedur, celui-ci s'acharna violemment sur ce qu'il avait devant les yeux et poussa un des deux gardes sur l'autre provoquant leur chute.

« Vous êtes vraiment collants ! » Dénonça t-il.

Libérés, chacun d'entre eux se mirent à regarder Khal avec colère en particulier Harold. Il ne disait rien mais ne cessait de lui lancer des regards noirs en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

« J'aurai cru que tu serais mort…

\- Et non p'tit ballot ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Je suis encore bien vivant ! Et si tu me dis pas tout de suite où tu as emmené ma sœur et les autres, je vais te faire bouffer tes…

\- Krane. » Coupa Harold.

Le jumeau grogna en serrant les dents. Varek lui, resta en retrait et laissa son chef faire.

« Le cher Harold… La vedette… Le trophée de Drago… Il était tant que tu arrives ! Bien qu'on ne s'attendait pas d'avoir autant de compagnies…

\- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un crétin ! Ne me fais pas croire que vous ne vous doutiez de rien !

\- Si tu dois avoir des explications, c'est auprès du Maître que tu les auras ! Ne commence pas à me prendre la tête, je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres.

\- L'option coupage de tête y était ? Demanda froidement Kranedur.

\- Toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire ou ta sœur pourrait très bien en payer le prix !

\- Je vous interdis de toucher à ma sœur !

\- Et nos dragons ! Intervenu Varek sans trop crier.

\- Peuh ! Vos dragons ? Quels dragons ? AH OUI ! Ceux là… Huh huh… Bah trop tard. »

Varek et Kranedur ouvrirent la bouche simultanément prêts à rétorquer mais Harold les coupa au même moment :

« Où sont-ils ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler ! Cria le chef de Beurk.

\- Ahhhh oui… Ta p'tit blondinette et ton ami écailleux… Huh huh…

\- Arrête de jouer au plus malin ! Et dis nous où sont-ils… **Tous** … Ça t'évitera de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

\- Tu m'as pris pour un idiot ? Tu crois me faire peur peut-être ''Maître des Dragons'' ? - Dit-il en explosant de rire, tenant son ventre histoire d'en faire un peu trop… - Dois-je me rappeler que je t'ai vu chialer comme un enfant lors de notre dernière rencontre… 'OH NOOON MÉLINAAAA'. » Continue t-il en rigolant de plus belle.

Personne, pas même Grad ne semblait rire de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mélina… Une petite innocente qui a été piégée et massacrée sans pitié par Rugus, le bras droit de Drago. Malgré le peu de connaissance qu'il avait d'elle, Harold s'en voulait énormément de ce qu'il s'était passé il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là à temps. D'ailleurs, notre cher dragonnier n'avait pas trop apprécié cette remarque. Pas du tout même… Les poings serrés, il se jeta à toute vitesse sur Khal qui le repoussa d'un coup de pied vers Varek et Kranedur. Il ne tomba pas, mais dans un râle, il perdit quelque peu l'équilibre.

Khal avait changé d'expression et ne semblait pas du tout avoir apprécier l'attaque d'Harold, alors il leva sa poing doucement et resta immobile.

Les respirations s'étaient toutes arrêtées, les cœurs battaient à toute allure, il n'y avait plus que lui… Et sa main que tout le monde fixait avec attente. Tout à coup, il leva l'index sans ciller, un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Les gardes se sont alors tournés vers leurs prisonniers et se sont mis à les frapper sans raison et sans compassion. Varek fut le premier à terre et ses deux persécuteurs, pourtant assez âgés, prenaient plaisir à lui infliger des torgnoles au visage et aux côtes. Kranedur résista un peu mais lorsque l'un des deux frappa à la gorge de celui-ci, il s'écroula totalement suffoquant, la respiration à moitié couper.

« Espèce… De… de… FffF… »

Harold resta un moment là, à regarder ses amis tombés au sol et en à peine quelques secondes il voulu courir pour leur venir en aide mais Khal lui barra la route et le frappa violemment au visage le faisant tomber par terre, tête première. À quatre pattes, il toussa et cracha quelques gouttes de sang puis il se tourna vers Khal qui ne s'empêchait pas de le prendre de haut.

« Tu vois ? Il ne faut pas s'en prendre à moi. Quoique tu fasses Harold, ça retombera toujours sur toi ou ceux que tu aimes… Et si il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est être attaqué par surprise. »

Harold, à sa grande surprise, se mit à rire mesquinement. Il provoquait Khal du regard et prenait plaisir à le voir rager intérieurement.

« Dommage ! J'aurai pu décidé de te garder en vie… Mais… Tout homme de paix se doit de prendre la vie à ceux qui ne la mérite pas… C'est vrai non ? Et puis au fond, peut-être que ça te libérerai de l'emprise de Drago… »

Khal n'aimait pas du tout voir Harold se moquer de lui… Non, il n'aimait pas ça.

 _Évite peut-être de trop chercher les ennuis Harold… Khal n'a pas tort sur certains points ça pouvait retomber sur ceux que tu affectionnes._

Le duel de regard que Khal et Harold se livrait était foudroyant. C'était comme si ils s'attendaient à ce que ça les tue simultanément.

« Qu'importe Maître des Dragons, si tu ne me tues pas, Drago le fera. » Dit-il doucement en relevant la tête pour regarder un peu plus loin vers l'entrée qui semblait couvrir les rugissements de dragons entendus tout à l'heure.

« Ah mais je vais devoir m'en prendre à ta mauviette de frère aussi… »

Grad frémit légèrement à l'entende de ces menaces et regarda son frère avec un certain espoir qu'il puisse…

« C'est pas comme si il était important… Mais il reste tout de même mon frère, alors s'il doit mourir… Que ce soit avec moi, rien de mieux. Heeeein p'tit frère ? »

Le concerné acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais gardait un regard noir qu'il lançait à Khal sans s'en rendre compte.

« Il n'a pas l'air trop d'accord… Évidemment… »

Khal alors donna un coup de pied à Harold au visage et inspira bruyamment l'air. Le dragonnier se tenait le nez, la respiration lourde. Il saignait mais ce n'était plus important, il n'avait pas mal. Pas plus qu'il avait mal en sentant la vie de son dragon en danger. Oui, tout ce qui comptait pour lui maintenant c'était de retrouver son Fury Nocturne… Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité… De plus, s'il trouvait Krokmou il trouvait Astrid… Astrid… Bon sang, il avait tellement peur de la perdre !

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais risquer ma propre vie en te révélant ce que tu veux savoir ? Je préfère rester aux côtés de Drago plutôt que de perdre mon temps avec un minable comme toi. Tu es tellement pathétique Harold… Je te jure, je ne comprendrais jamais comment quelqu'un comme toi a-t-il pu… Enfin bref ! Je pense que le moment est venu de passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Il lança un coup d'œil à ses hommes qui d'un geste rapide prirent leur arbalète solidement tenue dans un étui dans leur dos avant de les diriger vers les corps de Kranedur et Varek au sol.

« NON ! »

Mais ce fut trop tard.

Ses deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de protester qu'ils reçurent chacun une ou deux flèche(s) dans le corps. Harold tenta de s'avancer jusqu'à eux mais Khal l'arrêta en posant brusquement son pied sur le torse du jeune homme. Il prit alors l'arbalète qu'un de ses tributaires lui tendit, il prit une flèche dans son armure et il visa le prisonnier unijambiste avec son œil de gauche.

Harold tourna la tête, sidéré, Kranedur et Varek ne bougeaient plus. Ils avaient fermé leurs yeux pourtant ils semblaient respirer encore, ce qui rassura quelque peu le dragonnier. Tout à coup, la flèche se planta dans sa jambe encore bien en chair ce qui lui fit pousser un cri d'affliction. Le douleur ne subsista pas mais il se sentit très engourdi comme si ses membres ne voulaient plus répondre.

« Grad retourne à ton poste de base. On a besoin d'un souverain là-bas. »

« OK… » Soupira Grad de mécontentement.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, son frère se tourna à nouveau vers ses hommes et leur ordonna à leur tour.

« Emmenez les tous les trois dans les cellules à côté de la zone B.

\- Zone A ?

\- Exact.

\- Monsieur, celui là est encore réveillé. » Dit l'un deux en désignant Harold d'un signe de tête.

En effet, Harold était encore bien conscient… Il avait juste perdu l'usage de la parole… Pourtant il voulait ! Il voulait crier, cracher au visage de cet homme ignoble ! Mais aucune partie de son corps ne lui répondait…

« Je lui ai mis une dose plus indolente que les autres… Tâchez de le mettre en face de la cellule 666.

\- Bien. »

Les sous-fifres de Khal portèrent alors les corps d'Harold, Kranedur et Varek jusqu'à la zone A qui se trouvait être l'endroit précis où les cris de dragons s'étaient fait entendre. Quand ils rentrèrent, traînant leurs prisonniers au sol par les bras, les reptiles s'étaient mis à bramer de fureur certains étaient inconnus mais la plupart présent étaient de grandes connaissances aux yeux d'Harold. Sans pouvoir rien faire, son regard passa devant Bouledogre et le braguettaure des jumeaux. Kranedur et Varek rejoignirent alors leurs dragons dans leur cage, jetés comme des déchets, ils tombèrent comme des morts aux côtés de leur dragon qui venait leur renifler le visage. Harold, lui, se fut différent… Il fut emmené dans une cellule un peu plus loin, vide. On lui bouchait la vue, autour de lui, ils étaient nombreux c'est comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de vivre à nouveau à la lumière… L'homme le jeta par terre et laissa passer son Maître qui s'agenouilla en face de son détenu.

« Toi et tes amis vous allez faire un petit somme en attendant que Drago se décide à venir vous voir. Rien de bien méchant… La dose que je t'ai infligée est juste plus longue à prendre effet… Je voulais juste que tu vois ça avant de somnoler. »

Harold tenta de prendre la parole mais c'était impossible, ses lèvres ne faisaient que trembler.

De voir quoi au juste ?

Khal se décala lentement, laissant la vue libre à Harold qui commençait à respirer de plus en plus lentement… Sentant ses paupières se fermer petit à petit. Il les rouvrit difficilement et regarda difficilement en face de lui.

« Harold, voici la cellule 666. Je pense qu'elle correspond suffisamment avec ce qu'elle contient non ? » Ria doucement Khal en désignant du regard la cellule située juste en face.

Harold se sentit mourir lentement en voyant son dragon… Son Krokmou. Cinq chaines attachées solidement autour de ses quatre pattes et de son cou l'empêchaient de faire n'importe quel mouvement. Il regardait le sol sans bouger, ses deux yeux sans vie étaient complétement dilaté. Lorsqu'il leva son regard vert, il regarda Harold avec détresse. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir la force de faire quoique ce soit non plus… Le dragonnier avait mal au cœur… Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer toute forme de colère ou de tristesse il tomba dans un sommeil qui parut durée une éternité.

* * *

 **PDV Astrid**

L'humidité, l'odeur de chair brûlée, de sang ou de nourriture gâtée… C'était les seules choses que j'arrivais à sentir depuis ces quelques heures. J'avais l'impression de séjourner ici depuis des semaines… En ce peu de temps, j'avais assisté au pire. Quelques larbins de service de Drago avait fini griller au feu de dragon ; c'était clair, lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas correctement leurs tâches, ça terminait très mal pour eux. Aussi, quelques dragons à son service avaient été martyrisés, battus et/ou exécutés. Il ne perdait pas son temps à garder les plus faibles… Mais sa principale occupation ça avait été moi. En effet, en quelques heures Drago avait réussis à me transformer en une personne pitoyable et meurtri. Mon enlèvement a tellement été instantané… Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais enfermée dans une cage comme un dragon. J'étais seule, il n'y avait personne… Je n'étais pas sur Beurk… Je n'y étais pas…

Inutile de dire ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite, car moi-même j'essaie de l'oublier. La seule chose qui m'a permise de ne pas me fracasser le crâne… C'était de savoir que Tempête était toujours à l'abri.

« Je ne le répéterai pas. »

Répéter ? De quoi ? Ahhh oui… Ce cher Drago veut des réponses. Ce n'est pas avec sa masse imposante et son regard perçant qu'il va me faire peur. J'étais toujours dans ma cellule, accrochée à une chaîne à mon pied, mes mains solidement attachées également en face de moi mais ça me rendait pas moins vulnérable ! Bon ok… Peut-être un peu.

« Révèle-moi les secrets d'Harold, ses points faibles… Ses techniques… »

Je le fis patienter et ne répondis pas. Puis dans un sourire sadique je lui crachai au visage et l'envoyai balader.

« Va voir ailleurs, je ne dirai jamais rien ! »

Il s'essuya brièvement le visage puis dans un sentiment d'humiliation et de colère, il donna un regard à Rugus qui lui autorisa à me frapper autant qu'il le veuille comme depuis des minutes et des minutes… Je ne voulais même pas voir la tête que j'avais même rien que le fait d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler ça me faisait horriblement mal. Il s'autorisa à nouveau à me frapper au visage puis dans le dos… Tant qu'il ne frappait pas…

« Arrête de te mettre dos à moi, retourne-toi que je t'en mette une bonne ! »

Il me prit violemment le bras, me forçant à lui faire face mais d'une rage continue je le lui mordis. Il ne poussa aucun son qui montra sa douleur par contre, il me donna un violent coup à la gorge qui me coupa le souffle.

« Rugus. Stoppa Drago.

\- Maître… »

Le tyran s'avança alors vers moi puis de sa grosse main, il empoigna mes cheveux, me soulevant presque du sol. Je ne pus réprimander qu'un grognement, les dents serrées ; c'est qu'en plus il aimait me voir comme ça !

« Sale petite garce… Je vais te tuer… Tu n'as aucun droit, tu dois me respecter ! C'est moi ton Maître ici ! »

Il me jeta ensuite avec faciliter contre le mur, ma tête le percuta violemment et je tombai sur le sol faiblement. Rugus revint à la charge, il me porta et me força à me relever. Il me tenait par le col et me soulevai sans difficulté ; je suffoquais à moitié. Son poing était prêt à s'écraser à nouveau sur moi lorsque…

« Maître.

\- Khal ! » S'écria t-il dans un sourire.

Rugus lâcha alors prise et je tombai sur le sol à nouveau, épuisée. Je levai ma main jusque ma tempe et du bout des doigts, je sentis du sang se répandre. Le choc contre le mur avait été rude. Je ravalai ma salive et pensai fort à Harold et Tempête, il fallait que je continue de tenir le coup !

« Nouvelles ?

\- On les a eut. Tous. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement suite à cette annonce. _Tous ? Quoi ? Ici ? Non ! Ça ne se pouvait pas !_ Je baissai la tête sentant une vague d'émotion me submerger mais je la ravalai vite, il y avait toujours moyen de s'en sortir… Du moins je l'espérais… Mais, il avait Harold… Harold… Et c'était la seule chose que Drago voulait ; maintenant qu'il était ici, allait-il me tuer ? _Après tout, je ne lui servais plus à rien maintenant._

« On a enfermé les deux qui accompagnait le dragonniers avec leur dragon. Lui, nous l'avons mis comme prévu enfermé dans la cellule en face du démon et les autres on a préféré les laissé dans la zone C.

\- Des blessés ?

\- Blessés monsieur ?

\- Les blessés nous sont inutiles Khal.

\- Et bien ils sont tous encore debout donc je suppose que c'est non… »

Khal venait au même moment de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Hé ! Mais c'est qu'elle est bien amochée sa blondinette !

\- En effet, Rugus sait comment y faire avec les dames. » Répondit Drago.

Ils partirent alors tous les trois dans un rire éternel. J'avais l'impression d'être une friandise en boîte, une sorte de jeu pour lequel celui qui frappe le plus fort gagne.

« Dans mes souvenirs, elle était beaucoup plus fougueuse que ça…

\- Oh, elle l'est encore Khal… » Chuchota Rugus à son attention.

Ils me regardaient vraiment de haut en bas, c'était répugnant… Il me traitait comme un animal, à croire qu'ils s'imaginaient que je n'entendais rien de leurs paroles. Mais mon esprit était encore beaucoup trop préoccupé…

« Laissez-moi voir Harold ! »

Ils ricanèrent comme des idiots en me regardant de haut. Khal me dévisageait en se mordant les lèvres et bizarrement là, en plus d'avoir peur, je commençai vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise.

« Bon aller… Khal, emmène là à sa cellule zone C, il est temps qu'elle retrouve ses abrutis de compagnons… » Ordonna Drago, une fois remis de son fou rire.

Je me relevai alors moi-même beaucoup trop vite, sentant un vertige m'envahir. Je me réceptionnai sur le mur et me redressai doucement en respirant convenablement. Je mis mes mains autour de mon ventre qui commençait à me faire légèrement mal et demanda gentiment :

« S'il te plait Drago… Je veux juste le voir. C'est tout ce qui m'importe… »

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et dans une hésitation il chuchota quelque chose l'oreille de Khal avant de me dire :

« Bien. On t'emmènera le voir une fois qu'il sera réveillé. Tu as ma parole…

\- Merci. » Dis-je sincèrement.

Il me donna un sourire non partagé pas très sincère. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, et peut être que jamais il ne prévoyait de m'emmener le voir… Mais je voulais prendre le risque ! Khal se mit alors à mes côtés et passa une main dans mon dos pour me diriger hors de cette cellule. Je vis le regard de Drago et Rugus sur moi en sortant, et ceux jusqu'à ce que je sois sortie. Khal m'emmena dans les longs couloirs du bateau en silence, il ne semblait pas prévoir de mauvaises intentions ; après tout, il suivait juste ce que disait son souverain. Pouvait-il changer de camp ? Qui sait ? Je ne voulais pas attendre, je voulais voir Harold… S'il avait un minimum de compassion, peut-être que son sort sera moins grave que celui que je prépare pour Drago et Rugus.

« Khal, emmène-moi voir Harold maintenant…

\- Raaaa tais-toi idiote ! C'était parfait jusqu'à ce que tu l'ouvres !

\- Tu peux au moins faire quelque chose de bien ! Inconscient ou pas ça change rien ! Je veux juste voir s'il va…

\- Il va très bien ! J'ai pas touché à ton chéri ! » Dit-il d'une voix aigu en se moquant.

L'idée qu'il lui fasse du mal… Ça me rendait malade, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune pitié et j'étais quasi certaine qu'il mentait. On continuait alors notre chemin jusqu'à la zone dans un silence mais lorsque la porte de celle-ci apparut, il s'arrêta tout à coup puis il esquissa un sourire presque comme si il venait de se souvenir d'un détail important. Il me regarda de la pire façon qu'il soit et il déclara :

« Je veux bien t'y emmener. »

C'était beaucoup trop bizarre ce changement de décision, j'étais loin d'être rassurée et pendant un instant je voulus même entrer dans cette cellule qui m'attendait de l'autre côté. J'évitai le contact visuel et lançai des coups d'œil vers la porte en espérant qu'il rejette son idée.

« Je crois que… »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de faire un pas ou même de finir ma phrase, il me plaqua violemment contre un mur tenant mes deux mains liées au dessus de ma tête puis collant son corps au mien, il inspira fortement dans mon cou :

« Mais il faut faire quelque chose en échange… » dit-il salement.

Je tentai de me débattre, je bougeais de toutes mes forces mais il était beaucoup plus grand et fort que moi. Ses jambes bloquaient les miennes, il m'était impossible de faire quoique ce soit et son odeur me donnait vraiment envie de vomir…

« Laisse toi faire ma belle… Ça va aller… J'ai promis à ton cher dragonnier que je me taperai sa putain de femme, c'est le moment, non ? En échange… Je te laisse aller le voir à ta guise… »

Il arracha d'un coup sec le tissu de mon haut et glissa alors sa main dans mon pantalon ce qui me fit pousser un cri d'effroi. Tremblante et le repoussant je me retenais de pleurer.

« NON ! Criai-je.

\- Chhhuuuuut… »

Il me mordit légèrement le cou et se déshabilla le bas, baissant de sa main libre le mien aussi.

« NON ! ARRÊTE ! »

Je ne voulais surtout pas… Surtout pas… Si jamais il passait à l'action…

Sentant son entrejambe près de moi, je me débattu et réussis à le frapper au visage avec les menottes ce qui me permit de me dégager au plus vite. Seulement, il me rattrapa par derrière puis il me poussa au sol à plat ventre et se mit sur moi avec brutalité en tirant mes cheveux, il caressa de son autre main mon corps avec fermeté; ça faisait mal.

« Ferme-là ! Tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses... Ce n'est pas en te débattant que ça va marcher… Je vais te prendre Astrid, que tu le veuilles ou non… » Gémit-il à mon oreille.

Je le sentais si près et j'arrivai même plus à bouger un de mes muscles… Je savais que je n'allais pas y échapper. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent mon intimité, je crus à tout moment que j'allais vomir… Je criai à nouveau de toutes mes forces. _Pas de viol… Pas de viol… Pas de viol…_

« Personne ne peut t'entendre. »

Cet enfoiré rigolait. Il prenait son pied à me voir comme ça… À cet instant, je voulu me laisser mourir.

« Khal ! »

La voix qui vint stopper ses mouvements fut accompagnée d'un excès de colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? » Cria la même personne.

Les yeux fermés et pleurant à moitié, je n'osais même pas les ouvrir pour voir dans quelle posture j'étais… Ni même pour voir la personne qui venait d'empêcher l'irréparable.

« Frangin ! Oh bah tiens… Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- T'es complétement malade ! »

Grad.

C'était Grad.

J'entendis alors un bruit sourd et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder, je vis Grad tenir fermement Khal par le bras pour le relever de moi. Je fus soulagée et libérée de ne plus sentir l'horrible poids de son frère sur moi… Je me mis à trembler fortement, ressentant encore chaque sensation, chaque caresse qu'il s'était permit de me donner… Puis je me mis en boule, essayant de cacher ma partie dénudée. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Khal remonter son pantalon et regarder avec haine et déception son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? T'étais pas censé surveillé les cellules ?!

\- Ah oui, c'est sûr que c'est facile quand ton crétin de frère s'amuse à violer une jeune femme innocente à côté ! »

J'avais l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie, Grad tenait tête à son frère. Khal se mit à rire puis il me regarda de haut en bas avec dégoût.

« Elle ? Innocente ? T'es de quel côté frangin ? Tu veux que je te le rappelle ? »

Il leva alors son poing pour venir comme à son habitude, frapper son petit frère mais celui-ci osa contrer, tenant son poing à deux mains. Des étincelles luisaient dans ses yeux, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son frère, c'était sûr… Pourtant l'envie le rongeait.

« Je… Ne… Ne suis pas comme toi… » Dit-il difficilement entre ses dents, repoussant toujours son poing.

Khal baissa alors sa main puis il lança un regard de tueur à Grad avant de le menacer, sa lame de couteau juste en dessous de son cou.

« Toi… Tu vas le regretter frangin… Tu peux me croire…

\- Pourquoi ? Pour t'avoir encore empêcher de faire des conneries ? On est plus des gamins, alors tes foutus menaces tu peux les garder pour toi. »

Le grand frère grogna et jura entre ses dents de se venger. Il partit à pas lourd laissant Grad à mes côtés. Celui-ci s'avança lentement vers moi la main tendue.

« Hé, Astrid… Viens…

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Criai-je, les yeux légèrement rouges.

J'étais sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais du mal à croire que l'autre moitié n'est pas de mauvaises intentions aussi.

« Je ne veux pas… Je veux juste t'aider… »

La main toujours tendue, son regard était sincère. Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante… Après tout, s'il voulait vraiment me faire du mal, il ne serait pas permis de prendre tête à son frère et encore moins de l'arrêter dans sa lancée. Je lui pris dons la main puis il m'aida à me relever alors que de ma main valide je tenais mon haut déchiré. Cela me rappelait vaguement notre première rencontre…

« Tu…

\- Je veux vous aider. » Me coupa t-il.

« Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux de mal à personne… Je peux te le promettre. C'est juste… Que je ne peux pas partir, je suis forcée de suivre les ordres… Ma tête est mit à prix sinon… Ça a toujours été le cas. »

J'avais du mal à croire qui que ce soit à présent… Ce n'était pas contre lui mais j'avais tellement de gens à qui en vouloir. Je ne répondis pas juste par méfiance ce qui le contraria légèrement. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, je tâchais d'accrocher autour de mon cou deux morceaux de tissus de mon haut pour ça puisse tenir un minimum ; mais je n'y arrivais pas… Ou alors ce n'était pas assez serré et là…

« Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Non, merci. » Dis-je sèchement.

\- Je comprends que tu te méfies mais il suffit juste que tu regardes Khal et que tu me regardes moi pour savoir lequel de nous deux à plus de chance de te faire du mal. Il m'a poursuivi et maltraité toute ma vie… Je suis loin de lui ressembler ! »

Il avait raison sur ce point. Je ne pouvais pas rejeter tout le monde et les mettre tous dans le même sac… Mais il s'agissait du frère de Khal !

« Ok… Alors… Tu m'aides mais en échange tu m'expliques… Et tu m'emmènes voir mes amis… Et Harold. »

Il esquissa un sourire aimable et acquiesça.

« Je te donne ma parole, mais si tu permets… Je vais d'abord t'emmener là où tu étais censé aller. Si on nous surprend on peut dire adieu à nos têtes ! »

Je baissai la tête mal à l'aise, je ne savais vraiment pas si lui faire confiance était une bonne idée, mais au point où nous en sommes… Il fallait que je vois les autres, il fallait que je comprenne comment et pourquoi étaient-ils ici…

« Sur la plage, je t'avais prévenu d'avance que Drago préparait plus grand… » Me dit-il au milieu de notre course.

Sur la plage ? Pour moi ça ressemblait plus à une menace qu'à une prévention. Mais si vraiment dès le début… Il était de notre côté, y avait moyen d'avoir foi en lui.

On avait passé la porte mais il restait encore quelques mètres avant d'atteindre la zone C complétement ; le bateau était vraiment interminable ! Grad tenait son arme et la pointait derrière moi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons lorsque nous passions devant des gardes. Je gardais tête baissée et restait silencieuse jusqu'à ce Grad fut autorisé auprès d'un sous-fifre de passer la limite qui menait aux cellules C . On passa une ouverture et puis…

« Astrid ! »

Rustik venait littéralement d'hurler mon nom.

« Ça alors, on a bien cru que t'étais morte ! »

Collé aux barreaux, il semblait plutôt en forme bien qu'il était d'avance toujours aussi lourd. Je ne vis pas tout de suite Eret mais c'est en passant devant une de ces cages que je le vis au fond d'une d'elle. Il tenait le corps de sa bien-aimée contre lui… Kognedur avait les yeux fermés et une partie de son visage était à moitié brûlé. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige et je ne pus dire si cette couleur était signe de mortalité ou non. Grad me lâcha et s'arrêta en même temps que moi devant. Je m'approchai des barreaux et me mis à genoux, angoisser.

« Eret… »

Il leva ses deux yeux marron brillants vers moi. Il semblait complétement perdu et aussi tellement en colère…

« Astrid ? … Ils t'ont… Bon sang… Tu es tellement mal en point… »

Sa bouche était tremblante et il semblait avoir soif de vengeance, comme nous tous.

« Dis-moi qu'elle va bien… » Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il baissa à nouveau le regard vers Kognedur, dégageant quelques cheveux devant ses yeux puis il la serra un peu plus et il se mit à sangloter :

« J'en sais rien… »

Aucunes larmes ne sortaient mais son expression était aussi terrifiante que Drago lui-même.

« Je crois que son frère ne va pas très bien non plus… » Soupira Grad.

« Comment ça ? » Demandai-je.

« Drago a conçu un piège normalement mortel sur le pont, et mon frère a fait en sorte qu'il ne sorte pas vivant de celui-ci… Mais il a réussit quand même à survivre, on peut dire qu'il a du cran… J'espère juste qu'il va tenir surtout vu les dégâts de ces blessures là.

\- Et tu n'as même pas pu l'aider ? Tu n'as rien fais ?! »

Je m'énervais mais cela ne servait à rien… Le mal était fait après tout.

« Astrid… J'ai… J'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé… Quand mon frère s'est vanté de l'avoir achevé d'un coup d'un pied je te promets que j'étais loin de m'en réjouir… »

Il me regardait presque tendrement, cherchant à se faire entendre. C'était presque gênant sa manière de me fixer mais je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir ; je suis vraiment méchante parfois.

« Tu peux faire confiance à Grad Astrid ! Il nous a tout raconté ! Il est super, c'est lui qui nous a fait entré dans le bateau sans danger… Enfin juste certains. » Assura Rustik en désignant Kognedur.

« Au début… On a cru qu'il était avec eux… Mais en fait, c'est le contraire. » Murmura Eret en se tournant à nouveau vers moi, souriant légèrement.

Grad rougissait faiblement et me souriait d'un air timide.

« J'espère que Kognedur…

\- Ça va le faire. » Me rassura t-il, une main sur mon épaule.

Je lui souris à mon tour, embarrasser puis me dirigeai en direction de ma fameuse cellule qui m'attendait grille ouverte.

« On va faire comme si de rien n'était, je suis de leur côté… Et je t'ai emmené… Je reviendrai comme prévu… Je t'es promis quelque chose.

\- Merci Grad. »

Il baissa la tête toujours avec un sourire satisfait. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte de la cellule puis je vins m'asseoir contre le mur au sol ; je respirais difficilement. Je faisais de grandes inspirations et expirations à la suite tout en fermant les yeux pour me concentrer sur celles-ci. J'avais l'impression d'être cassé de partout, mon corps me faisait horriblement mal et mon visage me tirait.

Eret avait déposé Kognedur sur le sol délicatement et comme Rustik, il s'était appuyé contre la grille.

« Grad, explique-lui. »

J'ouvris les yeux et attendis les explications de cet homme patiemment. Il inspira profondément et commença :

« Il faut que tu saches qu'une fois que tu t'es fais enlevé… Drago avait exactement tout prévu. Tout. Il était sûr qu'Harold viendrait te chercher alors il en a profité il a également réussis à ma grande surprise… A emmené le Fury.

\- Ils ont Krokmou ? » M'étonnai-je, plus du tout rassurée à présent.

« Ils ont Krokmou… Il veut se servir de toi et de ce dragon pour le mettre à bout et trouver sa force…

\- Il s'imagine qu'Harold est inhumain en fait, quel crétin celui-là ! » Ricana Rustik.

« … Seulement, il se doutait également que ses chers amis ne le laisseraient pas partir, pas sans eux… Ou dans le cas contraire…

\- Ils l'auraient suivi, oui… » Ajoutai-je.

« La deuxième option était la bonne, ils étaient tous piégés, y compris Harold. J'ai été obligé d'y prendre partie comme à chaque fois... J'ai du légèrement le brusquer pour ne pas paraître aussi différent... J'espère qu'aucuns de vous ne m'en voudra.

\- Mais on a quel rôle là-dedans nous ? Demanda Eret.

\- Je t'avouerai que je n'en ai strictement aucune idée… Je pense qu'il veut également réduire les défenses de votre île aussi… Il a toujours cette idée de vouloir la détruire. Quand ? Là est la question…

\- C'est pas vrai… » Chuchotai-je.

Je savais que même si on réussissait à sortir d'ici bien vivant… On ne pourrait pas empêcher l'attaque prévue. Maintenant quand est-ce que Drago allait donner le départ ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir ; lui seul en avait la réponse.

« Et comment vas-tu nous sortir de là ? Demandai-je.

\- Quand je le pourrais. Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas exactement de plan en réserve… Me dit-il gêner.

\- C'est bon Grad, tu nous es déjà d'une grande aide…

\- Je m'y prendrais quand je pense que le moment sera le bon, avant que tout le monde se fasse massacrer si possible. »

Il rigola en compagnie d'Eret et Rustik. Mais moi… Plus rien n'arrivait à me faire rire. Surtout vu ma situation... Rester ici était dangereux, mais sortir c'était pire.

« Si possible, ajouta Rustik.

\- Ce que Drago et mon frère font, c'est pire qu'inhumain. J'ai toujours été à leurs côtés… Toujours martyriser. Jamais je ne pourrai toucher à mon frère… Et malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je suis obligé, je dois rester. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je suis né pour vivre comme ça mais vous, vous méritez de gagner alors… Je vous promets, je vous sors d'ici au plus vite et en échange… S'il vous plait, tuez-les. Je vous le demande.

La main sur le cœur, Grad nous adressa un signe de solidarité. Il était sincère et je savais à présent que l'on pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance.

Ses paroles pourtant ne faisaient que m'angoisser un peu plus. J'avais l'impression d'être si prêt de la mort. J'étais terrorisée par la suite… Vraiment. J'avais peur de mourir… Peur que…

« Astrid tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va Eret. » Répondis-je froidement.

Pourquoi étais-je entrain de me faire du mal toute seule ? Après tout, c'était arrivé… Personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher.

Personne.

Et maintenant je risquais ma propre vie et… J'étais même prêt à la risquer pour tous les sauver si seulement…

« Astrid qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda, inquiet, Grad.

\- Rien !

\- Ah, si, elle a quelque chose. Soupira Rustik en se regardant les ongles comme si il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

\- Non ! » Criai-je.

Grad s'agenouilla alors devant les barreaux à ma hauteur. Les bras autour de mes jambes, je regardai le sol, pensive en me mordant l'intérieur des joues. _Je me maudis… Je me maudis…_ Ils me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux et se demandaient bien ce qu'il pouvait me tourmenter à ce point ; mais pour moi c'était évident… Je levai mes yeux brouillés de larmes avant de chuchoter la voix tremblante :

« Je suis enceinte. »

* * *

 **Dans quoi Deadly s'est fourrée... * Pars * xDD La paauuuuuvre Astrid, elle s'est tellement pris la totale, elle a fait en sorte de protéger la seule partie de son corps encore blanche et pas couverte de bleus... Parce que à l'intérieur... Une nouvelle vie prenait forme.**

 **Poète dans l'âme...**

 **Vous avez remarqué ? Cellule 666 xDD ... Bon c'est pas drôle ok... Mais moi j'avoue m'être trouvée intelligente sur le coup... À cause des surnons malsains qu'on donne à Krokmou sur ses origines et tout... BREF.**

 **Kognedur va t-elle survivre ? la réaction de Kranedur ? Huuuum... Les retrouvailles Haromou ? Bieeeentôt mes amours !**

 **J'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la semaine prochaine ! Profitez du beau temps et du soleil pour réviser... (Je me tue.)**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Saluuuuuttttttt !**

 **J'adoooore ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi il m'a fait beaucoup rire... Bon ok pas la fin... Mais voilà quoi. x) Je suis une personne sadique il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que je pleure devant autant de drama ! *Sourire démoniaque.* :)**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_ :**

 _RanxShin59_ _: Tu veux savoir un truc bizarre ? J'adore écrire ton pseudo... Je te jure ! xD Je le connais pas coeur maintenant alors... BREF. Bah écoute, j'espère que tu liras aussi vite ce chapitre et les prochains d'ailleurs !_

 _Khal... Khal... Khal... Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez le détester ce mec ! Moi je l'aime bien, il est cool ! xD ... OK non je déconne, en vrai j'ai envie de le trucider aussi. Et c'est déjà fait ! Mais malheureusement pour toi ce n'est pas dans celui-là que la vengeance va sonné ! Si tu veux mon avis, ce chapitre est assez soft... La violence et (peut-être) le premier mort arrivera dans le prochain ! :P_

 _La "mort" de Kranedur et Varek je l'ai fais exprès xDD Je me suis dis que vous alliez trop croire à leur mort si je ne précisais pas de quoi était composée la flèche. :') Trop drôle. xD_

 _Et ouiiii ! Enceinte ! On ne peut pas dire qu'elle aie choisie le bon moment heiiiin... xD_

 _J'adore te faire rager je te jure, c'est une passion... :P Alors j'espère que tu continueras de rager et de baver devant Harold car ce n'est pas fini !_

 _Bonne lecture ma chérie et à bientôt ! :)_

 _Rafxsulfuslovestory_ _: Oui je sais c'est violent et je suis sadique ! xD Mais attends j'ai trop eut pitié, je l'ai pas totalement violé ! :P Encore heureux parce... Que... Déjà qu'elle est... Enceinte... EUUUUH... :S_

 _Oui petit retournement de situation, maintenant je ne peux rien dire ! Tu verras par toi-même ! Est-ce qu'il se fou de leur gueule ou pas ? ... Là est la question. Mais je prépare un petit quelque chose avec lui... :P_

 _Bonne lecture ma chère Raf !_

 _Dark Frozen_ _vi : CALME-TOI OK ?! xD Drago n'a rien vu... ? Ah bon ? Tu crois ? :P Tu ferais mieux d'attendre avant de dire cela... Huh huh... _

_OUI IL Y AURA PLUSSSSS DE DRAMA PAR LA SUITE. Vous allez tous vous suicidez à la fin, faire une attaque cardiaque... Du sang coulera de vos oreilles et de votre nez TTEEEELLEMENNT la pression sera à son comble ! Muahahaahahahahahah !_

 _Bah écoute ! La voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire, c'est un "peu" plus soft... C'est plus tristounet qu'autre chose.. Breeeeef !_

 _Bonne lecture n'amour ! Votre femme des enfers vous salue et embrasse sa fille Helena de votre part._

 _Sweetylya_ _: Ouuuuui c'est de plus en plus stressant... Je te rassure ça va pas durer puisque le stress laissera place... Euuuuh... Bah en fait tout tombera beaucoup trop vite, vous aurez même pas le temps de capter quoique ce soit. Donc j'espère que t'es préparée !_

 _Cette fameuse scène... Tu vas l'avoir ! Enfin... À moitié ! :P_

 _Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ! :)_

 _Krokmou-Emma : OUI SÉRIEUX 666. xDD Khal mourir de tes mains ? Trop tard sista ! Je te rappelle qu'Harold s'est promis de s'en occupé personnellement... :P_

 _MUAHAHAHA ! Et oui ! C'était le but ! Et le piiiiire... C'est que j'avais pas prévu ça DU TOUT. Je me suis dis... Alllleeeeer, rends l'histoire encore plus stressante, plus dramaaaa, plus glauque... METS LA EN CLOQUE. xD_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, même deux mots ça me fait très plaisir mon petit tracteur._

 _À bientôt je te sauterai ! Et bonne lecture !_

 _Little Tooth_ _: Si tu savais comme j'adooooooooooooooore tes reviews ! À chaque fois je rigole comme une débile devant... Elles sont tellement agréables, drôles voir touchantes... T'es trop mignonne je t'adore ma chérie. xD_

 _Je ne dirai toujours rien pour le "Happy End" hein... Tu verras en fonction de l'histoire... Mais plus tu avanceras plus tu devineras comment ça va finir... :p_

 _Grad est cool ... Ouais pourquoi pas ? xD Je trouvais que c'était une super idée ! Mais il va y avoir un rebondissement avec lui... Un rebondissement "Harolonesque" #Spoiler. :P_

 _Khal je l'aime bien moi... Quoique... C'est quand même un en**** mais justement ! C'est ce qu'il fait sa richesse ! :_

 _Il faudrait des sujets de rédaction comme ça... Sur Harold on serait sûr d'avoir 20/20. XD En plus je prends tellement plaisir à écrire son personnage dans cette fanfiction !_

 _Astrid enceinte... XDD Mais vous êtes tous choqués ! C'est trop drôle à lire xDD ET OUI ! Alors maintenant... Comment elle va se démmerder... Ahah surpriseeeee._

 _Bah écoutes TOUTES tes réponses sont de chapitre ! En partie. x) Il est soft, pas d'inquiétude..._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture ma petite dentition adorée qui fait de supers reviews !_

 _3lise_ _: Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil à toi ! :) Oui, le fait de mettre Krokmou si près d'Harold... C'était bizarre mais voulu ! Donc tu verras par la suite ! Le problème c'est que Krokmou est très affaibli, et tu vas vite le remarquer..._

 _Le coup du frère et de la chute à la fin à surpris tout le monde et j'avoue que je m'attendais pas à autant de réactions ! xD Je vous adore._

 _Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 **YYYEAAAAH ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien comme toujours, vous êtes génial... Je pense diviser encore plus mes chapitres car il y a beaucoup trop de choses, donc il fera plus de 10 chapitres... Pas moins... :P Plus ? Sûrement. xD**

 **Dédicace au meilleur groupe du monde entier de l'univers de la voie lactée. EMADURLY. The power of the darkness... Is in our heart.**

 **OK je pars en cacahuète...**

 **Bisous mes amours je vous aime ! Vous aussi... Membre de notre famille dragonesque de l'Univers de Dragons. Vous êtes les meilleurs.**

 **Bon... Et bien, maintenant que j'ai pété mon cable... Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

 **PDV** **…**

« Valka, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe… »

Le dire, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Ça faisait longtemps que mon fils était partit, longtemps qu'il ne donnait plus signe de vie comment rester calme ? Le village devenait intenable. Certains restaient à leur poste comme il l'avait ordonné mais d'autres ne cessaient de le maudire… Ils finissaient par croire qu'il avait fuit. Pendant tout ce temps, les morts n'avaient pas cessé de tomber mais le brouhaha de la foule avait vite repris vie. Bientôt, c'est moi qu'on venait voir moi, qui subissait à la place de mon garçon les innombrables questions que se posaient les habitants de Beurk.

Ils étaient terrifiés… Je comprenais. Ils avaient des femmes, des enfants à protéger… Ils avaient tellement peur que les dragons étaient presque oubliés. Les reptiles, eux, étaient depuis cette disparition inattendue de l'alpha très distants. Ils passaient leur temps à fixer le ciel à la recherche de Krokmou ils semblaient oublier leurs dragonniers, leurs dresseurs… Ils perdaient leurs repères et je l'avais remarqué ! Mon attention finissait par être attisée à chaque comportement qu'ils adoptaient. Ma passion pour les dragons n'avait pas changé et dans une situation aussi délicate que celle-là, je ne pouvais être qu'attentif à chaque comportement avec circonspection. Les dragons nous servaient de repères. Si leurs sens étaient en éveilles et si leurs comportements semblaient s'altérer, nous pouvions être sûr que quelque chose se trame.

Et là, c'était le cas.

Avec ces disparitions et ces reproches insensés du peuple de Beurk… Personne ne pouvait se douter un instant que plus grand approchait. Même moi. J'étais beaucoup trop préoccupée à remplacer mon fils, Astrid et Eret. Mais c'est lorsque mon dragon est venu à ma rencontre que j'ai compris qu'une catastrophe arrivait. Cloudjumper était totalement hors de contrôle, il semblait impatient de vouloir me montrer quelque chose. Il tirait de ses dents mes vêtements et me poussait ensuite dans le dos à l'aide de sa tête en rugissant fortement. Je connaissais mon dragon par cœur alors je savais que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Je l'ai suivi et c'est lorsque j'ai quitté le foyer réservé aux souffrants que j'ai compris que la direction voulue était située aux falaises. Une fois arrivée, le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était bien pire que ce que l'on prévoyait plus effrayant, plus dangereux et surtout inévitable.

Comment expliquer à Gueulefort que ce qui va nous tomber dessus à tout moment… Est bien plus grand que ce que l'on croyait ?

« Il faut réunir à nouveau tout le monde ! Reformer les hommes et abriter ceux qui doivent être sauvés ! »

Je n'arrivais même pas à m'arrêter, c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais en panique.

« Val ! Nom d'un yak mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

M'apprêtant à ressortir, je refis face à Gueulefort qui me donnait des regards d'incompréhensions totales. Je n'avais pas le temps, alors je lui lançai sans même m'arrêter dans ma lancée :

« Flotte de bateaux… Au Nord… Ils sont proches et ils arrivent nombreux… Très nombreux… »

Sur le choc, Gueulefort s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en bois qui l'attendait comme par hasard à sa gauche. Il savait que c'était fatal. Il savait que quoiqu'on fasse, ils allaient mourir on allait mourir.

« Combien à peu près ? … Sans mentir Val… »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, c'était bien trop dur à déterminer le chiffre exact pourtant lorsque le raid s'était retrouvé devant mes yeux, les navires étaient tellement abondants que je n'avais même pas réussis à voir le bout de la mer. La surface de l'eau était devenue presque invisible. Alors, il fallait donner un chiffre susceptible d'être dépassé, et de loin.

\- Environ une soixantaine. De toute taille.

\- Une soixantaine ?! Dis-moi que c'est une blague que Thor nous réserve !

\- Je suis loin d'exagérée… Il est même très probable pour qu'il y en est beaucoup plus.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte Val ? Comment tu veux qu'ils s'en sortent dehors ? Harold n'est pas là ! Krokmou et Astrid non plus ! Et le pire c'est que les meilleurs dragonniers de l'île sont également hors de portée ! On a perdu toutes nos meilleures défenses… Personne ne voudra se battre…

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Il faut qu'on motive les troupes ! On va se battre jusqu'au bout ! On ne laissera personne piller notre village et nous enlever nos enfants ! On est des vikings ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? Qu'est-ce que nous dirait Stoick s'il était ici ?!»

J'avais toujours su garder mon sang-froid mais là j'étais hors de moi… J'étais totalement désemparée… Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux… Comment un pauvre village comme le notre pouvait-il s'en sortir face à une armée de milliers d'hommes ?

 _Drago avait tellement bien prévu son coup ! Mais même sans nos meilleurs défenses, on savait rendre notre île aussi fortifier que l'armure de Thor lui-même. Rien ne pourra nous prendre nos maisons. Pas tant que je suis encore ici !_

Gueulefort s'était relevé et avait appelé Mulch et Bucket à l'aide. À l'aide d'une charrette, ils mirent des tonneaux entiers d'armements qu'ils amenèrent sur la place du village. Moi, je préparai mes dragons au combat eux aussi étaient aussi téméraires que la plupart des hommes. Après tout, ils devaient apprendre à défendre leurs droits, avec ou sans leur alpha.

A présent, il était tant que tout le monde se batte.

Pour notre survie, pour notre village, pour nos dragons.

La guerre avait déjà commencé.

* * *

 **PDV Général**

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait. Longtemps qu'elle était dans cette cellule humide et froide à attendre le retour de Grad… Assise contre le mur, les mains sur son ventre à fixer le plafond comme s'il y avait quelque chose de très intéressant… Elle voulait voir Harold ! Enfin… On peut dire que le seul point positif depuis le départ du frère c'est que personne n'a osé ouvrir la bouche, pas même Rustik. L'annonce de sa grossesse avait rendu ses amis embarrassés et silencieux. Mais peut-être qu'au fond c'était pire. Elle aimerait se changer les idées et oublier un instant qu'un petit être est entrain de prendre forme dans son ventre. Elle avait réussit à le protéger… Elle avait réussit. Elle avait eu tellement peur sur la plage, elle n'avait pas eut les moyens de protéger son bébé mais fort heureusement pour elle… Un seul coup avait atteint cet endroit elle avait prié Thor tout puissant pour qu'elle s'en prenne plein la figure… Mais pas ici. Même devant Drago, devant Rugus… Elle avait évité le pire. Elle se mettait de dos… Chaque fois. Elle avait défendu son enfant. Rien ne semblait anormal… Elle voulait qu'il vive. Pour lui, elle devait être forte. Pour lui, elle devait oublier toute peur elle devait se battre.

Le long silence présent dans la zone C fut tout à coup interrompu par un gémissant plaintif et féminin. Astrid se dirigea alors aux barreaux de sa cellule et fut surprise de voir enfin Kognedur éveillée. Elle était toujours allongée mais elle se trémoussait légèrement sur le sol, les mains sur son visage. La douleur se réveillait… Le côté droit de son visage était calciné… Il était bleu, marron, gris, noir… C'était impossible de déterminer la couleur exacte de sa peau. Eret accouru alors très vite à ses côtés, il l'a pris dans ses bras et mit sa main sur sa douce joue, les larmes aux yeux.

« Kogne… »

Celle-ci continua de s'agiter un moment puis elle se calma en sentant les bras de son homme autour d'elle. Elle enleva alors doucement ses mains de son visage puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Celui-ci l'examina scrupuleusement avec toujours le même amour puis il inspira une bouffée d'air avant d'arrêter de respirer totalement. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater un sanglot il amena la jeune fille à ses lèvres puis il l'embrassa doucement avant de chuchoter au creux de son cou :

« Oh mon dieu… Je suis tellement désolé… Ma douce… J'ai tellement eu peur…

\- Eret… »

Il se décolla d'elle puis il la regarda longuement attendant patiemment ses mots. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avec difficulté mais elle finira par réussir à articuler :

« Pour… Pourquoi je ne vois rien… Ici… »

Elle montrait de son index le côté qui n'avait pas échappé aux flammes. Totalement éveillée, elle tenta de lire dans les pensées de Eret mais ne comprit pas. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait c'était douleur et obscurité. Alors, d'elle-même, elle amena sa main à cet endroit qu'elle parcouru du bout des doigts sans le lâcher du regard. Elle sentit la partie rugueuse et sèche qui s'était formée… De sa tempe et son front à sa mâchoire. Une partie presque inhumaine… Une partie totalement consumée. Des larmes se formant à ses yeux, elle les ferma puis elle prit la main de son cher et tendre. Celui-ci porta son attention vers Astrid qui regardait la scène toujours aux barreaux. Kognedur tourna alors à son tour la tête pour venir regarder son amie qui avait attendu jusque là son réveil.

Lorsqu'elle vit son visage choqué et désemparé, elle comprit tout de suite.

« Mon œil est… Je suis…

\- Juste de cet œil ! »

Eret tenta tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Ce n'était pas forcément facile de l'apprendre… Mais ils étaient en temps de guerre, tout le monde pouvait perdre quelque chose d'important fort heureusement, la jumelle n'avait pas perdue la vie.

Elle avait juste perdu la vue. Son œil droit était totalement blanc, la pupille avait quelques reflets bleus mais comme le reste de son œil, il avait pris un teint grisâtre peu commun. Elle se redressa alors totalement, portant sa main de ce côté. Elle regarda alors Rustik qui était à droite de leur cellule. Il lui adressa un « Désolé… » Puis elle leur demanda sans faire attention :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On a été pris sur le bateau… Tu te souviens ?

\- Je… Je me souviens juste… Des flammes et…

\- C'était un piège Kognedur ! Ajouta gravement Rustik.

\- Un p'tit gars nous a aidé… Il est de leur côté mais du notre aussi. Il veut nous aider… C'est le frère de Khal. »

Elle haussa les sourcils puis elle se mit à rire.

« Quoi… Grad ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Il est toujours collé à son frère comme un toutou ! Il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'il se décide !

\- Et le miracle est tombé… » Soupira Rustik en désignant d'un coup de tête, notre jeune blondinette toujours aussi muette.

Voyant que toutes les attentions étaient sur elle à présent, Astrid se réveilla, à moitié dans les vapes, toujours aussi surprise de l'état grave de Kognedur. Elle avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus distante parfois c'était même sans le vouloir. Peut-être que cette histoire de grossesse la perturbait bien plus depuis qu'ils étaient tous au courant.

« Astrid…

\- Ravie de te revoir. » Dit-elle avec sincérité.

Elle était vraiment contente de voir qu'elle était bien vivante. Peu importe, elle était demi aveugle mais elle était toujours aussi ''Kognedur'', toujours aussi Thorston ! Enfin, au fond, Astrid l'espérait.

« Tu as tellement changé… »

Oui, Astrid avait changé. Des bleus et des hématomes partout, ses cheveux habituellement soignées totalement en désordres, ses vêtements arrachés… Et un fœtus dans son ventre. Mais surtout, elle était plus forte… Dans sa tête et dans son corps elle avait ses priorités maintenant.

« Toi aussi. » Dit-elle avec humour.

Kognedur rigola à son tour tout en frôlant des doigts sa peau.

« Je vais m'y faire je suppose…

\- Tiens. » La coupa presque Eret.

Il lui tendit un morceau de tissu qu'il avait arraché de son vêtement. Il attacha celui ci autour de sa tête et recouvrit son œil de cette étoffe. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il annonça :

« Astrid est enceinte. »

La jumelle se redressa violemment avec l'énergie habituelle qu'elle et son frère avaient. Elle se colla aux barreaux et s'exclama :

« Toi ? Enceinte ?! De qui d'Harold ?!

\- Bah oui, tu veux que ce soit qui ? Rigola Astrid.

\- Mais je pensais pas que… 'Fin que…

\- On est mari et femme Kognedur…

\- Ouais mais… !

Et maintenant… Astrid est obligée de se coltiner un autre pauvre jeune garçon en manque… La belle époque… Dommage qu'il ne soit pas comme moi, il aurait eu ses chances ! Comme j'aurai pu les avoir avec toi ou… Kogne. »

Les concernés regardèrent Rustik avec mépris et dégoût puis elles se mirent à rire discrètement en se moquant de lui tellement bête, il ne vit rien. Une fois remises, Kognedur demanda :

« Pourquoi on est pas déjà dehors si votre sauveur est bien censé… nous… Sauver… ? En plus, j'aimerai bien retrouver mon frangin ! Je vous ai emmené ici pour qu'on le retrouve avec Varek de base ! Et nos dragons ? Et Harold ?

\- Kogne, on se pose autant de questions que toi !

\- Ok Astrid… Mais j'espère bien que votre Grad n'est pas un traître ou alors je promets d'avance de lui couper ce qui fait de lui un homme !

\- OK OK… » Souffla Eret comme s'il imaginait un instant la douleur que cela pouvait procurer.

\- Je vous fais confiance plus que personne… Vous êtes mes amis… Mais si c'est faux… Et qu'ils font du mal à mon frère ou à mon dragon… »

Et ça, ils le craignaient tous. Ils ne savaient pas où le reste de la bande et leurs dragons étaient. Ils voulaient retrouver leurs reptiles volants… Plus que tout, ils voulaient savoir s'ils allaient bien. Mais comme Astrid pour Harold, Kognedur semblait dix fois plus inquiète pour son frère… Et vu les nouvelles qu'avaient apporté Grad, rien ne semblait de bon pour lui.

Mais ils préférèrent ne pas lui faire peur et tout simplement ne rien dire sur le cas de son jumeau.

* * *

 **PDV Harold**

 _« Harold ! Attends ! S'il te plait !_

 _\- Astrid… Laisse-moi partir… Il faut que j'y aille…_

 _\- Arrête ! S'il te plait… Je te promets que… Cette explosion ne me dit rien qu'y vaille… C'est mauvais signe… Reste ici… Reste avec moi, n'y va pas…_

 _\- Il le faut !_

 _\- Non ! Ne… Je… Laisse-moi venir avec toi… Je te promets que je ne dérangerai pas ! Je t'aiderai pour les blessés et… »_

 _Je revins alors sur mes pas et pris sa tête entre mes mains avant de lui murmurer :_

 _« Tu dois rester ici… Tu es ma femme… Tu dois les protéger… Tous. Ils comptent sur toi. »_

 _Elle baissa son regard en se mordant la lèvre, elle était morte d'inquiétude… Elle l'était toujours. Je lui relevai le menton à l'aide de mon index et plongeai mon regard encore plus dans le sien._

 _« Hé… Ça va. Je te jure… Je vais vite revenir ma lady, je ne te laisserai pas…_

 _\- Harold je… »_

 _Je la coupai en l'embrassant passionnément comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la tenais dans mes bras. Une fois séparés, je rouvris les yeux, elle avait les siens remplis de larmes. Ça me faisait trop mal, je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de rester et je savais que moi aussi… Cet incident n'avait rien de normal. Alors je brisai le contact visuel et m'approchai de son oreille pour venir lui dire :_

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _Avant de partir à grands pas vers Krokmou qui s'envola aussitôt dans le ciel à une vitesse flamboyante. Je ne me suis pas retourné. Même pas une fois… Un seul signe de sa part pouvait me faire revenir à ses côtés…_

 _Mais si seulement je m'étais retourné… Je serais resté avec elle… Tempête n'aurait pas été blessée, Krokmou et moi on ne serait pas tombés, la Grande Salle… N'aurait pas été détruite. Et elle… Elle serait toujours avec moi…_

« DEBOUT LÀ DEDANS ! »

Un bruit métallique particulièrement désagréable parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Sursautant de surprise, je marmonnai mille et une malédictions à ce petit chien de Rugus qui venait de taper violemment son épée contre les barreaux de ma cellule… Bon sang quel rêve… Je venais de revivre une scène particulièrement délicate mais réelle si j'avais fais le bon choix, tout serait différent… J'ai failli perdre la femme que j'aimais… Failli… Ou l'avais-je perdu en réalité ?

Rugus m'esquissa un sourire malsain et repartit dans sa marche. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes avant que le même bruit se fasse entendre une fois… Puis deux fois sûrement les cellules de Kranedur et Varek.

Complétement dans les vapes, je me sentais engourdis. Mes membres étaient faibles, je manquais d'énergie… De plus, ce réveil très gracieeeeeeux m'a permis d'être d'une humeur particulièrement dragonesque.

« … Ferme-là espèce de mouton puant sans cervelle ! … Tu vas voir si je sors de cette cellule… ! »

Kranedur était loin d'être accueillant également mais ça, ça ne change pas…

Une fois suffisamment éveillé, je m'avançai vers les barreaux et passai ma tête à travers pour venir voir mon dragon dans la cage d'en face… Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle était vide… Je pensais avoir rêvé ! Il était là avant que… Attendez, ça fait combien de temps que je suis endormi au juste ?

« RUGUS ! AIDE-MOI ! »

Le concerné arriva en courant comme un idiot, complétement affolé. La situation était trop drôle… Je venais de me trouver un certain plaisir à me moquer de ce sadique sans cœur qui a tué une enfant… Il me regarda avec panique mais lorsqu'il comprit que rien n'était aussi urgent que je le prétendais, il me toisa méchamment de haut.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est endormi ? » Demandai-je naturellement.

Celui-ci me fixa quelques instants sans ciller puis il leva lentement sa main sale pour venir me faire un doigt d'honneur.

« Sympas… » Dis-je dans un sourire.

Il s'apprêta à repartir lorsque je l'arrêtai à nouveau :

« Où est mon dragon ?

\- Dans ton petit cul d'unijambiste sale merdeux.

\- Je te promets qu'une fois sortis, je vais t'enfoncer mon épée droit dans le tien si tu ne me le dis pas ! Où il est !? » Demandai-je encore plus fort en me levant sur mes demi-jambes, l'air menaçant.

J'entendis les ricanements étouffés de Kranedur et Varek ce qui fit soupirer Rugus qui, avec toujours ce même sourire agaçant, repartit vers le long passage de la zone A… Enfin si on y était bien. Même si Khal l'avait ordonné qui sait si c'était la vérité… ?

« Rugus… RUGUS ! » Criai-je.

Il ne manifesta aucune réponse… Seulement, un nouveau bruit métallique allongé ce fut entendre. Les grincements aigus qui parcoururent ces longs couloirs me firent comprendre qu'une porte était entrain d'être ouverte. Une fois arrêtés, un son particulièrement étouffé et rapide fut accompagné par la suite… Par un rugissement de dragon. J'entendis également Rugus pousser quelques râles d'efforts et les mugissements du reptile qui continuaient de résonner avec férocité.

Puis… Il eut un silence… Pourtant, Rugus réapparu devant ma cellule aussi naturel qu'il y a quelques instants. Il me fixa avec intensité, essoufflé, puis il rouvrit avec hâte l'entrée de ma cellule qui fut vite passée par une chose immense qui sauta sur moi, m'écrasant presque. Je poussai un cri de surprise qui fut vite accompagné par un autre cri mais de soulagement…

« Krokmou ! »

Mon dragon. Mon meilleur ami. Mon Fury… Enfin je le revoyais. Il me donnait de grands coups de tête en ronronnant sa force me faisait légèrement mal mais je m'en fichais. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et me redressai. Il avait une longue sangle autour de sa gueule que je ne tardai pas à enlever. Lorsqu'il en fut débarrassé, il me lécha le visage à grands coups de langue en poussant quelques bramements de joie.

« Oh mon grand… Je suis tellement content de te voir… »

J'entendis Rugus se marrer mais je n'y fis pas attention. Il m'avait permis de revoir mon dragon au fond… Celui-ci partit alors à nouveau en direction des cellules de mes amis qui ne cessaient d'appeler Krokmou comme pour être sûr qu'il était bien là. Je posai mon front contre la tête de mon dragon et fermai les yeux contre la douce chaleur de ses écailles rugueuses.

« Si tu savais… J'ai eu tellement peur… »

Une larme failli s'échapper mais je sus la retenir. Krokmou poussa un petit cri de contentement et enfouis alors sa tête contre moi que je me mis à caresser longuement. C'est alors que je remarquais… Que lui aussi n'y avait pas échappé. De longues entailles parcouraient son corps et ses pattes étaient totalement... Oui, blessées, déchirées… Je le voyais. Il avait été torturé… Son museau possédait quelques petites griffures et c'est comme si à travers son affection, il me faisait comprendre qu'il était à bout.

« Vous… Avez… Battu mon dragon… ? » Demandai-je les dents serrés, lorsque Rugus repassa, mains derrière le dos devant ma cellule.

« Moi ? Nooooon… Si y a quelqu'un qui a fait ça tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à Khal ou Drago.

\- Ne commence pas à mettre la faute sur les autres ! Vous êtes tous dans le même bateau… Je vais… »

Il leva alors sa main comme pour m'ordonner de me taire et sans que je n'aie pu riposté, il partit dans la direction opposée aux cellules… La direction qui nous séparait de la porte principale. Krokmou se redressa alors hâtivement, ses pupilles étaient redevenus restreintes et ses oreilles frémissaient comme s'il percevait la présence de quelque chose d'important, ou de dangereux…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… » Chuchotai-je.

Il eut un long silence, Krokmou toujours attentif au moindre bruit…

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? » S'exclama Rugus.

J'étais entrain de me dire qu'il devenait fou à parler tout seul… Jusqu'à ce que j'entende une seconde voix familière.

« C'est le chef qui l'a ordonné. Tu te rappelles au moins ?

\- C'est Khal qui était censé…

\- On a changé les plans. Retourne surveiller et attends les ordres du chef au lieu de venir me pourrir la vie sale rat ! »

Attendez… Grad ? C'était la voix de Grad ? Depuis quand ose t-il s'en prendre verbalement à ses supérieurs ? Ce n'était pas son habitude du peu que j'ai vu, il est plutôt froussard ! Krokmou se tourna vers moi, ses deux yeux me regardaient avec autant d'incompréhension que moi.

« Tu vas avoir de sacré problème toi… Tu peux me croire. »

Rugus repassa alors devant ma cellule en sens inverse tout en me lançant un sourire quelque peu sadique que je n'eus pas le temps d'intercepter. Grad s'adressa à nouveau à quelqu'un :

« On a peu de temps… Dépêche-toi. »

C'est alors qu'en seulement une seconde, mon monde s'est à nouveau éclaircit. Plus de guerre, plus de sang… Plus de malheur… Juste elle. Se jetant aux barreaux de ma cellule, essoufflée, elle s'est arrêtée de respirer puis ses yeux se sont mis à briller

« Harold… »

Encore sous le choc de voir ma femme en face de moi, à seulement quelques mètres… Je ne pus bouger… Son état me rendait tellement malade… Son visage était encore un peu en sang et un cocard était entrain de se former sous son œil gauche. Je me mis debout lentement, bouche légèrement entrouverte et m'avançai près de la grille. Une fois suffisamment près, je passai mes mains au travers et pris ses deux joues que je caressai délicatement. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes qui se mirent à tombées abondamment.

« Astrid… Thor soit loué… »

Elle mêla ses mains dans mes cheveux et colla son front au mien tout en sanglotant. Elle me regarda intensément avec le même amour que la dernière fois qui n'avait pas disparu… Puis elle ferma ses yeux.

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

\- Ma lady…

\- Tu avais disparu… Je ne te l'ai pas dis… Je n'ai pas eu le temps… Et tu es parti…

\- Je suis là…

\- Si tu savais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tout ce temps… J'ai… »

Elle était totalement déboussolée. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu… Et il valait mieux pas. Dans quel état ils avaient osé la mettre… Dans quel… Ça me rendait dingue ! En colère ! Dans une raaaaaaaaage ! J'imaginais bien quelqu'un en particulier… Alors j'espère que Khal a signé son arrêt de mort parce que je compte bien le massacrer.

« Je vais te ramener à la maison… Je te le promets… Astrid… Si tu savais à quel point… »

Elle acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête puis elle s'approcha lentement pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle les remua légèrement, m'embrassant avec délicatesse puis elle se décolla dans la même lenteur, le regard perdu dans le mien. Krokmou arriva près de moi et se redressa pour être un peu plus grand que nous, il tenta de passer son museau à travers les barreaux bien que ce fut impossible. Astrid rigola puis elle caressa la tête du Fury Nocturne avec un sourire ravie.

« Je suis contente de te revoir Krokmou… »

Il se mit à rugir en guise de réponse similaire puis il apprécia les douces caresses que lui donnait Astrid. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Grad nous regarder méchamment. Un regard rempli de haine… Il se mordait l'intérieur des joues et me fixait les poings serrés. Je lui lançai un regard noir et menaçant qui lui permit de baisser le sien instinctivement. Par la suite, Astrid me prit la main puis elle me demanda :

« Où sont les autres ?

\- ICI BABYYYYY ! »

Elle se retourna avidement vers le long couloir pour voir Kranedur, la tête à travers les barreaux qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Varek était également à la porte de la sienne et la regardait, heureux de la voir saine et sauf.

« On est ravi de te voir en vie Astrid !

\- Et moi dont… Leur sourit-elle.

\- T'as vu ma jumelle ? »

Avant de répondre elle se tourna vers moi, puis elle m'adressa un regard incertain. Je compris tout de suite que Kognedur n'allait pas forcément pour le mieux… Et pour éviter tout enfer, il valait mieux rassurer son frère :

« Elle va bien ! Ne t'en fais pas ! » Lui dit-elle.

Le jumeau, rassuré, retourna alors dans un soupire de soulagement dans le fond de sa cellule où son dragon devait dormir à poings fermés.

« Harold… On est prêt à s'enfuir… Il y a une issue…

\- Comment ça ? »

Elle resserra son emprise sur ma main puis approcha son visage un peu plus du mien.

« Bientôt… Grad pourra nous faire sortir. »

Je reculai de surprise croyant avoir mal entendu… Avais-je vraiment cru entendre Grad ?!

« Wow, attends… Quoi ? Lui ? » M'exclamai-je en le désignant.

« Oui moi. » Dit-il froidement.

C'est alors que de son regard perçant, il s'est mis à me dévisager comme si j'étais une chose insignifiante. Je fis de même et bientôt, le silence prit place laissant un combat de regard se former entre nos deux âmes haineuses.

« Euh… Bébé… »

Sa voix attisa de suite mon attention. Je brisai ce contact meurtrier et regardai ma femme, les yeux doux. Elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte mais elle semblait hésité à parler. Cet abruti de Grad annonça alors :

« As… Je vais retourner vite fait dans la zone C, je reviens très vite te chercher j'te le promets. »

QUOI ? Nan nan rêve mon pote ! C'est pas parce que… Hé ! Le pire c'est qu'Astrid lui adresse un sourire ! Je cauchemarde ou quoi ?

« Non, non, non et non ! Reste loin d'elle p'tit con, elle a pas besoin de toi. »

Grad haussa alors les sourcils et me toisa d'un air joueur. S'il veut me défier, y a pas de soucis… Qu'il y ait des barreaux entre nous ou pas, il va apprendre à manger le sol.

« C'est bon… Ne t'en fais pas… » Chuchota Astrid à mon attention.

Le frère de Khal me regarda alors de haut en bas puis il fit demi-tour et partit sous mon regard méfiant dans la direction voulue. Une fois que la porte fut claquer, mon regard se redirigea vers Astrid qui s'amusait avec le col de ma tunique. Je la connaissais par cœur… Sous cet air innocent et cette mine totalement égarée, il y avait forcément quelque chose.

« Astrid, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hein ? … Ah… Euh… Rien…

\- Je te connais par cœur... »

Elle leva ses deux beaux yeux puis elle les rabaissa de suite. Elle avait peur de parler ou c'est moi ? Krokmou à mes côtés, me lançait des regards d'incompréhensions. Lui-même n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Astrid comme ça.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as peur de me parler ? »

Elle explosa de rire.

« Peur de toi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Bah alors parle ! » Rigolai-je à mon tour.

Dans un sourire, elle se mordit alors la lèvre avant de redevenir sérieuse. Elle inspira… Expira… Puis elle regarda autour d'elle brièvement…

« Ma lady… dis-moi ce qu'il se passe… »

Elle soupira puis elle me prit les deux mains sans me regarder, elle annonça :

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

\- Merci mais ça j'avais remarqué ! » Souris-je.

Elle marqua une pause puis en posant enfin ses yeux sur moi elle articula :

« Voilà… Je… Je suis… »

 **BOUM**

« Attrapez-là ! »

Pris au dépourvu, Astrid et moi fûmes totalement incapables de décrire la situation actuelle. Au bout de la voie, la porte s'était ouverte à la volée et une masse féminine venait de se précipiter vers un endroit bien particulier.

« Et merde… » Chuchota Astrid.

« KRANEDUR ! »

La jumelle venait de se jeter aux barreaux de la cellule de son frère qu'elle espérait revoir en vie.

« Frangine ! Mais… Nom d'un yak… Qu'est-ce que… »

Astrid semblait totalement sidérée par la scène, rien de tout ça ne semblait être prévu… Peut-être même qu'ils allaient devoir changer de plan…

« S'il te plait… Sauve-toi ! Frangin il faut que tu partes !

\- Quoi ? »

Des hommes de Drago apparurent à l'embrassure de la porte en grand nombre. Ils se ruèrent tous en criant sur Kognedur qui s'accrocha à la grille pour empêcher ces gardes de l'enlever. Kranedur se jeta sur elle et il lui prit les mains pour la tirer un maximum vers lui alors que les hommes tiraient de leur côté pour la lui prendre. La jumelle criait, criait…

« LÂCHEZ MA SŒUR BANDE DE YAKS ENRAGÉS ! RENDEZ LA MOI ! »

Kognedur eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête vers Astrid et de lui crier :

« ASTRID ! ON S'EST FAIT AVOIR ! ... SAUVE TOI ! »

Avant de définitivement lâcher prise et de se laisser emmener je ne sais où sous les cris de rage de Kranedur.

« NON ! NON, NON, NON ! »

Il frappait les barres métalliques de son pied avec tellement de fureur qu'ils se pliaient presque sous ses coups. Je me tournai alors avec panique vers Astrid.

« Va t'en d'ici !

\- NON ! Pas sans toi ! Pas encore une fois !

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Sentant des hommes arrivés tout courant, Krokmou prépara un tir plasma qu'il lança à leurs pieds lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près. Ils partirent en courant mais d'autres les remplacèrent, entourant Astrid de leur masse imposante. Krokmou ne voulait pas prendre le risque de toucher Astrid, alors… Il cogna sa tête contre les barreaux de toutes ses forces en rugissant fortement.

« NON ! » Criai-je lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Lâchez moi ! »

Elle envoya un coup de pied mal placé à l'un deux qui l'avait prise par le bras puis se colla à ma cellule avant de porter son regard sur moi. C'était un regard qui voulait tout dire… Le pire qu'il soit.

« Astrid !

\- Haro… »

L'un des hommes l'attrapa par les cheveux et cogna sa tête contre la grille laissant alors résonner un gros **boum** terrifiant. Le corps de ma femme tomba sur le sol lourdement, à mes pieds… Rugus arriva alors puis il s'avança lentement vers elle avant de la porter sur une de ses épaules. Je tendis la main pour le retenir mais il envoya son poing lourdement sur ma figure me faisant tomber sur le sol de ma cellule. Krokmou s'acharnait dessus mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que bougonner. Il tenta une nouvelle fois un tir plasma mais celui-ci, envoyé aux jambes, ne fit qu'éloigner un peu plus les hommes vers la sortie avec le corps de ma bien aimée. Ma vue se brouillait, j'avais le tournis… Mais non ! Je ne voulais pas dormir une nouvelle fois ! A quatre pattes, je revins vers la grille difficilement, m'accrochant pour ne pas tomber à nouveau puis je les vis disparaître peu à peu sous les rugissements de Krokmou et les cris de Kranedur et Varek. Mon meilleur ami posa sa tête sur mes jambes, le regard désolé. Je le caressai sans aucune accusation puis fermai les yeux. Jusqu'à…

« Harold… Harold... Harold... »

Krokmou grogna et montra ses dents férocement à l'homme responsable en face de nous. Je n'avais pas la force de parler, j'étais encore beaucoup trop sonné…

« Allez-y ! » Ordonna t-il.

Ils ouvrirent alors ma cellule, réussissant à plus de huit à stabiliser Krokmou pour venir lui remettre cette muselière et me porter, moi, sur leurs épaules. Du peu que je pus voir, Kranedur et Varek étaient également emmenés hors de leurs cellules, leurs dragons étaient trainés à la chaîne et suivaient le mouvement.

« Tu vas très vite comprendre Harold… Quoique vous tentez ici, tout fini par se savoir… Et maintenant grâce à l'un des nôtres, nous savons exactement quoi faire pour t'affaiblir et surtout… T'imposer de rester avec nous. »

Il eut quelques gloussements jusqu'à ce que Drago Poings-Sanglants m'annonce :

« La vie de ta femme et de ton enfant… Contre la tienne. »

* * *

 **Bababababa... BABIBELLLLEEEEE !**

 **Oh bah tient... Merde, Astrid n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire... Par contre qui réussit ? DRAAAAGOOOOOOOO ! J'aime cet homme...**

 **Nan pas du tout.**

 **Bon ça va ? C'était cool ce chapitre ?**

 **Non ?**

 **Si ?**

 **DITES MOI. xD**

 **Je trouve que ça va comparer aux autres... Juste la fin... On sait qu'il va se passer quelque chose de hauuuuut risque, de haaaaauut niveau... et d'une graaaaaande importance. PROCHAIN CHAPITRE À ATTENDRE. Oui, je sais... Mais je ne changerai pas. :P**

 **Bisous !**

 **D.F.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut !**

 **9000 MOTS ! Oui, bon... Du coup pour ne pas vous faire perdre de temps, je répondrai aux reviews dans le chapitre suivant ! Et aussi parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps et que... Je ne prendrai pas le temps. xD**

 **Chapitre assez violent hein. Je vous vois d'avance me dire que je suis une grosse sadique... But it's cool !**

 **Bref, on se retrouve beauuuuuuuuucoupppp plus bas, bonne lecture mes amours ! :)**

 **( Bisous à Emadurly et à L'univers de Dragons ! )**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

 **PDV Général**

Le bruit métallique des chaînes résonnait dans cette pièce lugubre et funèbre… Deux corps étaient au sol et l'odeur du sang frais et de la mort empestaient encore l'endroit comme si _Hel (* Déesse de la mort)_ hantait cet endroit sinistre pour attendre sa prochaine victime… Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité total. Pourtant, il y avait des présences ! Des victimes dont les cris étouffés par des baillons attendaient la fin… C'était à devenir fou ! C'était à vouloir en mourir ! Ils voulaient arrêter de se battre !

Tous sauf un…

Le cliquetis d'un verrou parvint à stopper toutes ces inquiétudes et ces frayeurs. Une légère lumière éclaira la pièce qui fut bientôt éclairée par des chandelles un peu partout. La clarté, totalement revenue, il fallut du temps aux prisonniers pour s'y habituer… Les yeux plissés, ils tentaient de distinguer clairement leurs agresseurs.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner leurs identités…

« J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop fait attendre ! »

La voix de Drago résonnait tel une malédiction… Assise dans un coin de la pièce avec son fiancé, enchaînés, Kognedur pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son bien-aimé était inconscient, du sang s'écoulait le long de sa tempe et il fallut du temps pour qu'enfin il se réveille.

« C'est qu'elle a bien cramé la petite… »

Il se tourna alors vers Khal qui se tenait à ses côtés, bien droit. Il adressa un sourire convaincant à son maître avant que celui-ci ne s'avance vers un endroit bien précis…

Un sac recouvrait la tête du dragonnier, attaché solidement sur la chaise en bois Drago le lui enleva rapidement. Harold cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la douce lumière de la pièce, il adressa ensuite un regard pire que meurtrier à son assaillant.

« Enlevez leur ces baillons. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les morceaux de chiffons tombèrent un par un au sol. Harold regarda brièvement autour de lui pour voir l'état de ses amis qui reprenaient peu à peu un odorat et un goût convenable... Rien n'avait vraiment changé… À part peut-être Eret qui semblait avoir prit de nombreux coups. Varek était recroquevillé dans un coin de cette prison, une chaîne entourant son pied et Rustik était à ses côtés tout aussi misérable. Inutile de se demander dans quelle position était Harold… La rage qu'il contenait était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il réussisse à s'exprimer clairement sans faire de dégâts. Surtout qu'il voyait bien que les manquants de cet endroit… C'était Astrid et Kranedur les deux personnes les plus recherchés du groupe. .

« Vous me faites pitié… » Murmura Drago.

Harold leva alors son regard vers lui et en guise de protestation il lui cracha violemment dessus sans dire un mot. Poings-Sanglants ferma alors les yeux et dans une mine totalement effrayante, il essuya son visage d'un revers de main avant de venir frapper brutalement Harold au visage qui tomba avec sa chaise sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses amis poussèrent une exclamation de surprise puis… Kognedur tenta de charger sur ce monstre bien que la chaîne l'empêchait de faire grande distance.

Drago adressa alors un regard à Khal qui redressa sans protester la chaise, Harold avec, avant de revenir aux côtés de son chef qui toisa le Maître des Dragons longuement d'un air amusé.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'amuse Harold ? Je pense que tu as très bien compris que je gagnais à chaque fois… »

La bouche en sang après ce coup particulièrement violent, Harold donna un sourire mauvais à Drago.

« Je vais te tuer…

\- Ouais ouais je sais, tu le dis sans arrêt… J'attends toujours de voir les prouesses du Grrraaaaand Maître des Dragons ! Mais en vain, apparemment ta réputation est plutôt mal faite…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… »

Le tortionnaire reprit un air sérieux puis il approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Harold avant de lui dire distinctement :

« Tu sais ce que je veux…

\- Je sais…

\- Tu as réfléchi alors ? Tu préfères quoi… Que je te serve la tête de ta femme en guise de repas ou alors… Te soumettre à moi ?

\- Aucun des deux. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en baissant la tête, sans aucune détermination ou même remord. Harold abordait une expression tellement neutre que cela perturbait l'homme médiocre en face de lui. Mais le chef de Beurk savait ! Ou du moins il espérait… Astrid ne serait pas tuée avant qu'il ne donne une réponse claire. Ce serait illogique et trop imprévu… Et Drago est plus intelligent que ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Tu lui planteras une dague dans le dos une fois que j'aurai accepté.

\- Eh… C'est qu'il est futé le petit ! » Ria t-il en compagnie de Khal et Rugus.

« Mais ! … Coupa t-il soudainement, je crois que tu as totalement oublié ce détail… Si elle meurt, ton gosse meurt aussi… »

Se pinçant les lèvres pour éviter d'hurler, Harold baissa à nouveaux ses yeux… Mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne savait que faire. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que quelque soit sa réponse, Astrid et les autres seront exécutés à la minute où ils franchiront la porte de sortie !

« Où est mon frère ? » Intervenue Kognedur.

Khal et Drago se retournèrent alors vers la jeune femme totalement perdue et détruite, puis, le frère de Grad s'avança vers elle pour venir la soulever par les cheveux. Eret tenta de la défendre mais il lui était impossible de bouger à cause des chaînes… Alors Kognedur s'efforça d'écouter son assaillant :

« Ton frère va mourir idiote… Ça sert à rien de vouloir te tuer à le retrouver puisque d'ici là… Il aura sûrement déjà été bouffer par les rats. »

Il la relâcha ensuite violemment sur le sol, la laissant pleurer longuement. Elle ne voulait plus se battre oui… Elle était fatiguée de tout ça mais elle aurait au moins voulu le voir une dernière fois.

« Et toi Harold… Tu ne te demandes pas où nous avons mis ton Fury Nocturne et ta femelle en cloque ? Surprenant de ta part…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire puisque tu ne vas rien me répondre…

\- Détrompes-toi. »

Drago adressa un coup d'œil à Khal qui se dirigea alors vers la porte de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit doucement et bientôt, elle fut passée par Rugus et deux autres hommes tenant en leur possession Kranedur, Astrid et Grad. Ils avaient tous les trois un sac sur leur tête mais il était facile de les reconnaître… Bouche entrouverte, Harold ne sut quoi dire il était totalement vulnérable face à cet homme. Ça, il le savait… Comment allaient-ils pouvoir sortir d'ici ? Une fois les sacs enlevés, Harold fut totalement choqué de voir le visage de sa femme à nouveau déchiré… Il était en sang et en larmes ça lui était tellement insoutenable que même lui sentait des larmes lui parvenir… Astrid le regardait complétement anéantie et abattue… Mais contrairement aux autres, elle voulait se battre jusqu'au bout pour sauver la seule vie qui pouvait la succéder.

Kranedur avait l'air de ne rien avoir reçu mais Grad… Grad était totalement défiguré… Défiguré est même sûrement un peu trop faible comme mot… Il était gonflé de partout, c'est comme si ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites et de nombreux bleus et cicatrices étaient marqués sur son visage complétement ensanglanté. Tout le monde retenait leur respiration face à ces exemples de tortures. Ils étaient tous complétement perdus et ils ne trouvaient plus aucuns moyens de se sortir d'ici sans que ça finisse par se découvrir.

« Alors… Qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda Drago dans un sourire.

\- TOI ! Hurla Rustik, ESPÈCE DE TRAITRE !

\- Tulututu… Noooooon… Grad ne vous a pas trahi… Il nous a trahi nous ! Nous… Sa famille depuis de nombreuses années ! Si y a bien quelqu'un qui doit lui en vouloir c'est nous. C'est sûr qu'on a dût légèrement pousser le bouchon pour qu'il nous avoue tout ce qu'il sait… Mais au final ça a marché hein ! » Rigola Drago.

Khal se rua alors brusquement sur son frère pour venir lui asséner un coup de poing ce qui le fit tomber au sol sans le moindre effort.

« J'ai toujours su que t'étais différent petit frère ! Mais pas au point de venir me trahir... MOI ! Alors oui… J'ai tout de suite deviné ton petit manège la dernière fois !

\- Empêcher ce cher Khal de violer la femme du Maître des Dragons… C'était facile à deviner par la suite tes intentions… Marmonna Drago dans un sourire sadique.

\- QUOI ?! »

Harold venait complétement de perdre la raison ou même… Toute forme de gentillesse… _Qu'avait-il essayé de faire ?!_ Dans un excès de fureur total il se leva difficilement, la chaise le soutenant toujours, mais assez rapidement pour se précipiter sur Khal qui ne voyait rien venir. Ils tombèrent tous les deux subitement sur le sol laissant la chaise en bois exploser littéralement sous le choc. Malgré le fait que les hommes reprirent le contrôle sur leur prisonnier, Harold réussira à donner de nombreux coups à Khal qui finira par saigner abondamment du nez.

Les hommes stabilisèrent tout de même Harold en lui prenant chacun un bras qu'il avait parvenu à détacher en cassant la chaise. Drago assista à la scène avec plaisir, un sourire toujours aussi mauvais gravé sur son visage de tueur. Tous les autres, à moitiés terrifiées, restaient tête baissée… Une fois relevé, Khal s'essuya son nez mais à peine toucher il poussa un gémissement d'affliction qui ravissait de bonheur le chef de Beurk.

« Cet enfoiré d'unijambiste m'a à moitié cassé le nez ! » Cria t-il en s'élançant vers lui.

Il le frappa violemment dans les côtes à plusieurs reprises… Astrid criait face à ce spectacle elle détestait voir son homme se faire martyriser, ça lui faisait trop mal de voir ça ! Il fallait qu'il s'arrête ! Mais ça dura beaucoup trop longtemps… Jusqu'à ce qu'Harold finisse à genoux.

« Arrête ça ! »

S'apprêtant à donner le coup de grâce, Khal se résilia… À la place, il regarda cruellement le jumeau qui avait osé interrompre sa manœuvre puis il s'avança lentement vers lui… Toujours soutenu par des hommes, Kranedur ne put faire grands choses pour se débattre alors à sa grande horreur… Il laissa Khal appuyer violemment sur son cou ce qui le fit pousser un cri perçant qui définissait parfaitement la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

« NON ! »

Kognedur avait beau tenté de montrer sa peine, tous ces hommes n'avaient aucune pitié. Il ne fallait pas oublier… Qu'ils étaient tous responsable de la mort d'une enfant sans défense. Pourquoi épargneraient-ils des gens comme eux ?

« Je t'ai… Déjà… Dis… De ne pas te mêler de ce que je faisais à mes prisonniers… Te souviens-tu ? Ce foutu piège ne t'a peut-être pas suffit ? »

Il était impossible au Thorston de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La douleur était pire que tout… C'était insoutenable. Il aurait préféré à ce moment recevoir une flèche dans le crâne pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.

« Khal…

\- Maître. »

Sous l'appel de Drago, Khal se stoppa puis il adressa un regard affreux à Grad, Kranedur et Harold… Avant de donner un coup d'œil à Astrid pour bien montrer ses intentions perverses.

« BAISSE TOUT DE SUITE LES YEUX AVANT QUE JE NE TE LES CRÈVE !

\- Il est drôle Harold… » Rigola le grand frère avant de rejoindre Rugus qui partageait son délire.

\- BIEN ! Harold… Ici, je te donne ta dernière chance de t'exprimer… » Annonce froidement Drago.

Harold eut une boule au ventre, un horrible pressentiment… _Non, non, non… Pas elle…_ Khal se posta avec un sourire juste derrière Astrid, une dague aiguisée à la main… Harold aurait tout fait pour voir apparaître son dragon, là, maintenant ! Que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'en savait rien bon sannnng ! Pourtant, il était prêt à tout pour elle !

Astrid suffoqua lorsqu'elle sentit le métal froid de la lame entré en contact avec la peau de son cou.

« Rends-toi ou regarde ta jolie demoiselle… Mourir…

\- Le maître n'aime pas attendre… Souffla Rugus.

\- En effet, je t'ai déjà laissé suffisamment de temps pour choisir il me semble, non ? »

C'était intenable pour lui… Cette douleur, cette peur qui grandissait à chaque pression plus forte qu'exerçait son ennemi sur sa belle… Et ce sourire qu'esquissa Drago avant de se diriger vers la porte :

« Khal… Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

\- Oui Maître.

\- Rugus ? Tu sais le tien…

\- Wow wow wow ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars à chaque fois qu'on est face à face ?! Tu te dégonfles c'est ça ?!

\- Espèce de morue puante… Se moqua alors Kranedur.

\- Tête de Yak ! Ajouta Kognedur.

\- Avoue que t'as peur en fait ! Tu as vu les muscles de Rustik et tu t'es dis qu'il valait mieux pas me chercher les noises ?

\- Rustik… » Soupira Varek.

Face à ces insultes, Drago explosa de rire. Il se tourna vers Harold qui abordait une mine totalement haineuse. Le tyran alors leva son doigt brutalement ce qui fit taire toute protestation…

« Chuuuuuuut… Écoutez… »

C'est alors que le silence suivit pendant de nombreuses secondes… Les respirations s'étaient toutes arrêtées et la pression montait petit à petit certains commençaient tout juste à trembler alors que d'autres attendaient les poings serrés… Quand soudainement, une explosion pire que la précédente sur le pont se fit entendre faisant trembler le sol et tomber de la poussière du plafond…

Il eut… Des cris… D'autres détonations… Et tout à coup, c'est comme si leur monde s'écroulait peu à peu…

Khal avait relâché prise, à la fois content et totalement pris au dépourvu, ce qui permit à Astrid d'éclater un sanglot à genoux sur le sol, les mains autour de sa bouche. _Ses parents… Tempête… Ils étaient tous là-bas…_ Varek a d'abord poussé un cri d'effroi… Puis il s'est relevé et dans un instinct de courage, il a tenté de s'avancer avec rage vers ces hommes bien que ce fut impossible… Kranedur s'était mis à se débattre comme un dragon, adressant coups de poings et coups de pieds à ses assaillants qui beaucoup trop, ne cédèrent pas. Eret, Rustik et Kognedur eux, étaient restés immobiles totalement paralysés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre alors que… Harold… Non en fait il ne valait mieux pas le décrire.

« Tu vois Harold… Que tu te décides ou pas le résultat sera le même… Parce que crois-tu vraiment que si vous rentrez vous serez accueillis bras ouverts ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as abandonné ton village en pleine crise de guerre… Est-ce là, la plus grande faute qu'un chef pourrait faire… Comment penses-tu qu'ils réagiraient en voyant leur propre chef arriver naturellement alors qu'eux… EUX ont subi des dégâts considérables et vu leur village brrrruuuuuulé ! Tu seras rejeté… Et le Maître des Dragons aura tout perdu. »

Face à cette vérité, Harold ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler. Les larmes lui venaient… Il faisait tout pour s'empêcher de péter un câble mais c'était impossible… Drago avait raison. S'il rentrait, qui lui pardonnerait ? Du moins…

« Écoutez encore ! – Drago sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant avec pitié ses prisonniers qui se laissaient petit à petit tombés dans la douleur. – Ohhhhhhh… Comme c'est dommage… Avec un peu de chance, il ne restera que des morts à votre retour. »

Khal, Rugus et ses sous-fifres rigolèrent longuement… Un rire qui resta gravé dans la mémoire de chacun. Un rire qui annonçait pleinement leur victoire… Et surtout la fin de Beurk.

Harold voulait s'empêcher d'imaginer les cadavres de sa mère, Gueulefort ou même tout court son peuple calciné ! Non… Il ne pouvait pas. Tous les autres étaient tous aussi inquiets et horrifiés… Ils imaginaient retrouver leurs parents, leur famille… Mort ? Peut-être.

Harold n'avait plus rien à dire. De toute façon, il n'avait qu'un but en tête… À quoi bon tenter de parler à Drago ? Au fond, il savait très bien que même s'il finissait par changer de côté – ce qui n'est pas le cas -, il finirait par l'achever. Parce qu'à présent… Il en avait besoin. Sinon comment pouvait-il se sentir en sécurité ? Et sa femme ? Et son enfant !?

« Je suis à deux doigts d'avoir ce que je veux réellement Harold. Une fois que Beurk ne sera plus que cendre et que je t'aurais en ma possession… Nous partirons loin d'ici… Tu m'apprendras ce que tu sais, TOUT. Histoire de pouvoir agrandir mon armée, je vendrai la peau de ton Fury à qui je dois… Tant de choses…

\- Laisse Krokmou en dehors de ça !

\- Impossible Maître des Dragons, j'ai une dette à payer. Malheureusement, ton petit manège de tout à l'heure… Va me forcer à garder aussi ta jolie petite blonde à nos côtés…

\- NON !

\- Eh ! Puisque tu n'es pas si bête tu devrais savoir que c'est sa seule chance de survie… Non ? »

 _Quoiqu'il choisissait… Elle mourrait. Mais aussi il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser vivre aux côtés de Drago… Et encore moins quand son propre enfant est entrain de grandir dans son ventre. Alors Harold… Que choisis-tu ? As-tu une idée de ce que tu vas faire ?_

Un silence parcouru la pièce… Astrid et Harold se regardaient les yeux dans yeux avec une peur intense. Khal avait repris le contrôle sur la jeune fille, et de sa lame, il parcourait lentement son corps tremblant.

« Reste tranquille ma belle… »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sangloter.

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! »

Harold avait plus de haine envers Khal que Drago lui-même… Il savait ce qu'il était prêt à faire, et même ce qu'il avait essayé tout court de faire… « Lâche-la tout de suite. » Ordonna Grad, pourtant en mauvaise posture…

« Te mêle pas de ça toi ! Cria Harold, considérant toujours Grad comme un de ses ennemis.

\- Ferme la ! Depuis quand ça te préoccupe ! Tu n'as même pas été là pour elle ! Je suis là depuis le début… Et tu sais quoi, je le serais à jamais ! »

Grad venait de balancer des paroles absurdes qui venaient pourtant de révéler ses vraies raisons. La bande poussa une exclamation de surprise alors que Kranedur s'était retourné vers lui et s'était mis à rire… Drago, Khal et Rugus semblaient prendre un plaisir fou à regarder cette scène de débats amoureux ! _Amoureux oui…_

Les sourcils froncés, Harold avait retrouvé son hostilité… Ça alors… Il croyait avoir mal compris. Mais les paroles de Grad étaient tellement insensées qu'il explosa d'un rire totalement nerveux avant de se mettre à crier :

« Toi… Tu es tombé amoureux d'ma femme ?! »

Le jeune frère resta silencieux un moment… Il se mordit la lèvre et porta son regard vers Astrid qui semblait autant surprise que les autres. Elle espérait même qu'il nie cette révélation…

« Oui. Conclut-il avec sérieux.

\- Il a décidé de mourir… Marmonna dans le même rire, le jeune chef.

\- Harold… S'il te plait calme-toi… Chuchota Astrid.

\- Ahhhh non… Non, non, non… Je ne vais pas me calmer ! Il vient littéralement de me dire qu'il m'effacera de ta vie !

\- Astrid… Tenta Grad.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! Tu… Bordel mais t'es aussi stupide que ton frère ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! En fait… Ton petit manège ne servait qu'à une chose… Tu me dégoutes… » Lui lança t-elle, le regard sévère.

Grad baissa son regard, il était à deux doigts de pleurer et cette scène ravissait amplement les gens autour de lui.

« Vous êtes tellement drôles vous savez ? Demanda Drago avec ce même sourire sadique.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Roooo mais c'est qu'il est énervé l'unijambiste…

\- Je t'ai demandé… De… Te taire… »

Tout à coup, Khal resserra son emprise sur Astrid, la tirant par les cheveux, il continuait de descendre sa lame qui s'arrêta juste au milieu de son ventre. Il s'amusa à faire de petits ronds très provoquants dessus… Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher à nouveau ses larmes de couler puis elle serra les dents.

« Petit bébé….. » Murmura Khal comme un gros psychopathe.

Harold se débattu mais les hommes le tenant beaucoup trop forts, il se contenta d'insulter Khal de tous les noms en lui promettant une mort certaine ce qui permit au grand frère d'augmenter la pression de sa lame sur le ventre de la jeune fille qui criait de douleur.

« Une seule réponse Harold… - Soupira d'impatience Drago- C'est oui… Ou c'est non… »

 _Si c'est non il la perdait… Oui elle vivait… Oui mais avec Drago. Mais il serait là ! C'est vrai… Mais il perdrait son dragon et ça… Il ne pouvait pas. Dans les deux cas… Il ne pouvait pas…_

Jusqu'à ce que dans le creux de sa tête… Ça finisse par briller.

Il venait d'avoir un plan !

 _Grad…_

Voyant le visage crispé de sa tendre, il se mit à paniquer… _Si seulement ils... De toute façon il valait mieux essayer._

« Ok, ok ! C'est bon, j'accepte ta proposition ! Maintenant dis à ton saleté de chien d'enlever sa dague d'ici ! »

Dans un sourire de conquérant, Drago ordonna du regard ses hommes d'emmener chacun de ses amis sauf Grad dans leurs cellules respectives. Inutile de dire qu'ils se sont débattus puisque bien entendu ils tentèrent bien plus. Apprendre que leur chef, leur ami parte loin d'ici avec leurs ennemis… Non ! Jamais ! _Pourtant, une fois prêt à sortir, Harold leur adressa un signe qui les rassura de suite… Ils se turent et se laissèrent emmener un par un hors de la salle._ Drago ordonna ensuite de vive voix à Khal de stopper ses gestes sans pour autant lâcher Astrid. Elle avait remis instinctivement ses mains sur son ventre et priait de toutes ses forces pour sortir d'ici. _Elle sentait peu à peu les mains de Khal remontées le long de sa colonne vertébrale…_ La mâchoire crispée, Harold assistait aux attouchements bref de Khal. Il était complétement dingue… Jamais même, il n'avait eu de telles visions meurtrières.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda t-il sèchement.

Drago esquissa un nouveau sourire puis tout à coup, Rugus força Harold à sortir de la pièce… _Non ! Attendez pourquoi Astrid reste avec Khal ? Pourquoi elle ne sort pas avec les autres ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce plan ?!_

« Désolé Harold mais c'est une loi que je me suis formé… Tous mes passagers son marqués. »

Et il eut beau tout tenté pour empêcher cela… Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Khal soulever les cheveux de sa femme pour venir ensuite plaquer sa tête contre un mur et de son couteau lui graver quelque chose dans le cou. Hurlant de douleur, la jeune fille fut immobilisée… Du sang s'écoulait peu à peu le long de son dos et ce moment parut durer une éternité avant que Khal n'ait fini. Grad avait assisté à la scène, les yeux embués et tout tremblant… Il était faible et se sentait tellement nul de ne pas avoir pu… L'aider.

Car à présent… Les lettres D, P et S entourées d'un emblème étaient inscrits à jamais sur la peau d'Astrid.

 _Drago Poings-Sanglants._

oOo

« Comment ça ''bientôt'' ?

\- Kognedur, tu as vu comme moi ce qu'Harold a essayé de nous dire !

\- Pardon Monsieur l'intello ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi le plus intelligent du groupe !

\- Raaaa mais fermez-la tous les deux ! Vous m'empêchez de me concentrer ! »

Rustik était actuellement entrain de faire des abdos contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Fort intéressant, surtout vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

« Au lieu de t'la péter, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider à trouver une solution… Soupira Eret.

\- Oh eh ! Je suis entrain de faire de l'exercice ! Qui dit exercice, dit muscles et qui dit muscles dit… Je vais mettre la raclée à Drago !

\- Et Khal… Surtout Khal. Ajouta Kognedur.

\- Sauf si Harold s'en charge avant nous...

\- Et il s'en chargera Varek. » Coupa Kranedur.

Le jumeau, seul dans sa cellule était depuis tout à l'heure totalement ailleurs. Il ne parlait pas et était renfermé dans ses pensées les plus lointaines… Sa sœur avait fini par le remarquer :

« Frangin… Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Beurk vient d'être détruit… Notre chef va partir sous l'ordre de notre pire ennemi… Et nos dragons sont à nouveaux introuvables, donnnnc… Non.

\- Krane, on va sortir d'ici… Tu as très bien…

\- Oui j'ai vu Varek ! Mais excusez-moi mais Grad ne va pas revenir de si tôt ! »

Il eut un grand silence avant que tous ne se mettent à se regarder mutuellement avec un sourire révélateur. Ils se tournèrent ensuite à nouveau vers Kranedur, toujours le dos tourné.

« Krane… Comment tu as su ?

\- Su ? – Il ricana –Vous avez vu Grad ! Ils sont tous les deux sur la même fille alors vous croyez qu'Harold à penser à quoi ? »

Soudainement, sans que quiconque n'est pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la forte masse de Rugus qui transportait Astrid sur son épaule. Il la posa dans la cellule voisine de Kranedur puis il repartit en silence par la même sortie. Une fois la porte claquée, ils se ruèrent tous à leurs barreaux pour venir voir la jeune fille qui avait directement foncé dans l'obscurité de sa prison, c'est-à-dire dans le fond. Les genoux repliés vers elle, sa tête était posée dans ses bras elle ne bougeait pas.

« Astrid… Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda avec inquiétude Varek.

Elle releva alors doucement son visage brouillé de larmes vers ses amis qui affichèrent une expression attristée lorsqu'ils la virent dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Elle se tourna alors vers le jumeau qui était aux barreaux qui reliaient leurs deux cellules, puis en inspirant profondément, elle se mit dos à lui avant de soulever ses longs cheveux qui laissèrent alors apparaître cette signature au nom de celui qu'elle maudit depuis de nombreuses années. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son ami, celui-ci affichait une expression de dégoût. Les autres, tentèrent de comprendre mais ils n'eurent guère réponse si ce n'est que :

« Les gars, si Harold ne tue pas Khal je peux vous jurez que c'est moi qui le fera. »

Kranedur était déterminé. Sa colère et sa souffrance passaient au-dessus de tout il lui était devenu impossible de les contrôler. Il s'avança alors à son entrée et regarda sa sœur avec tout l'amour fraternel qu'il lui porte.

« Je te vengerai et je vengerai Astrid… Pour ce qu'il vous a fait.

\- Krane… »

Elle n'osait rien dire… Son frère avait tellement changé. Mais elle remarquait… Elle voyait que rien n'allait. Le morceau de tissu qu'Harold lui avait enroulé autour du cou était devenu noir… Ça s'infectait. De plus, la pâleur et les cernes qui s'inscrivaient sur son visage montraient que les dégradations de son état empiraient.

Allait-il s'en sortir ? Même lui en doutait mais il se promettait de tuer Khal avant de partir au Valhalla. Ça, il en était certain.

« Il faut qu'on rentre sur Beurk… Vraiment…

\- Je pense qu'on est tous au courant Eret fils d'Eret. Se moqua presque Rustik.

\- Il suffit juste d'attendre quelques instants… » Soupira Kranedur.

Quelques instants qui pourtant… Durèrent toute la nuit.

Bien entendu, personne ne ferma l'œil… Pas même Astrid. Mais elle le devait ! Elle devait se reposer… _Mais comment trouver le sommeil… Elle était traumatisée par ces dernières heures qu'elle avait passées sur ce bateau. Et là, pour la première fois, chacun passait leur première nuit de guerre._

L'aube arriva lentement… Lentement… Mais cette longue nuit avait tout de même permis à chacun de réfléchir de différentes façons, plus horribles les unes que les autres. Depuis longtemps ils n'étaient plus des enfants, mais cette guerre leur faisait vraiment comprendre qu'à présent ils étaient des hommes, des femmes… Qui doivent se battre pour le peu de choses qu'ils ont mais aussi pour leur liberté et leur droit.

Oui, ils avaient réfléchi.

Et du plus trouillard au plus vaillant, chacun s'était donné le même objectif : se battre ou mourir.

Alors… Quand ils furent tous surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de leur propre dragon qui se tenait au bord de leur cellule ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de mourir. Car ils savaient que si cela devait arriver… Ils seraient là, eux, leurs meilleurs amis et leurs proches pour acclamés ce qu'ils ont fait pour sauver l'honneur et la vie de leur peuple.

« On ferait mieux de sortir maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard…

\- GRAD ?! »

Astrid était totalement choquée de revoir le jeune frère au milieu de ce couloir et surtout… Entouré des dragons. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne… Et surtout qu'il continue de tenir sa promesse après ce qu'elle a dit et ce qu'ils ont subi. _Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour ne pas la décevoir…_ Alors, après quelques verrous déverrouillés, ils furent tous libres de leurs chaînes. Ils retrouvèrent tous leur dragon à l'exception de Astrid qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à la sienne.

« Ohhhh chouchoute ! J'ai tellement eu peur… Ils ne t'ont pas fait du mal ? Dis-le à papa ! Ils ne t'ont pas touché ? »

« Krochefer ! Espèce de dragon sans cervelle ! Tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi ! »

Au fond… Elle espérait tellement qu'elle soit vivante. Tempête avait dut survivre, il le fallait… Et elle le sentait. Elle était à nouveau prête à se battre et à tout faire pour défendre ce qui lui appartient !

« Astrid je suis désolé… Vraiment je…

\- Garde ta salive Grad… S'il te plait.

\- Mes intentions ne te concernaient pas totalement ! Je voulais vraiment TOUS vous sauvez… Je te le promets… Et… Je ne voulais pas mais ils m'ont forcé… Dieux je suis tellement désolé pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait !

\- Grad… Va droit au but au lieu de t'excuser, on sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute… Soupira Kognedur.

\- Je vous emmène à la sortie, l'alpha est quelque part en haut… Je retourne chercher Harold. Vous nous attendez bien caché ce qui nous permettra quand on reviendra de nous enfuir à dos de dragons vers votre île. »

Après quelques gestes d'attention qui lui permirent de reprendre confiance en lui, Grad les emmena avec toute discrétion par la porte qu'il savait non surveillée à cette heure-là. Pourtant, chaque recoin du bateau grouillait tout de même de gardes fidèles… Pour permettre à ses « amis » de passés, il se fit passer pour Khal. Imiter sa voix rauque et son autorité étaient loin d'être facile, mais il fallait croire que ça marchait car grâce à cela, il put faire fuir deux sous-fifres de Drago. Autrement, ils passèrent de longues minutes à se cacher entre deux caisses pour pouvoir se faufiler après le passage de quelques hommes. Quand enfin ils purent atteindre la trappe qui mène à la sortie… Kranedur se stoppa net ce qui interpella ses amis :

« Une minute, je ne passe pas par là…

\- Kranedur s'il te plait… Il n'y a pas d'autres issus ! Tenta Astrid.

\- Aller tête de mouton ! Ne fais pas ta chochotte, ça va le faire cette fois ! »

Pourtant, même Varek ne semblait pas si rassuré… Il se souvenait de ce moment si sanglant et délicat. Revoir son ami baignant dans son propre sang… Non. Plus jamais.

« Frangin… Il faut que tu passes par là !

\- Je ne peux pas ! Cette trappe a failli me tuer !

\- Accroche-toi à moi… Et ne regarde pas en haut… Je te promets ça va passer tout seul… »

Kranedur se pinça les lèvres fortement puis il inspira de grandes bouffées d'air. Il regarda la main que sa sœur lui tentait puis après un instant de réflexion… Il ferma les yeux et se surprit à la prendre.

« Je vais chercher votre chef. Je reviens vite. » Annonça Grad.

Mais Astrid le retint par le bras. Elle se mordit la lèvre… Elle ne savait pas elle-même si c'était une bonne idée de le laisser y aller tout seul mais elle finira par se résilier… À la place, elle lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue ce qui fit rougir le jeune frère.

« T'as intérêt à me le ramener vivant ou je t'étripe… C'est pas une blague. Je suis désolée si c'est difficile pour toi mais que tu le veuilles ou non, j'aime Harold plus que tout… Ça ne pourra jamais changer… Et… Je porte son enfant dans mon ventre, ne l'oublie surtout pas. »

Grad baissa la tête en souriant. Bien-sûr, il le savait… Il l'avait toujours su… Cette vérité le faisait atrocement souffrir mais il devait affronter la vérité alors il adressa un regard doux à la jeune femme et lui promis :

« Je vais te ramener ton mari. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

 **PDV Grad**

Si tu savais Astrid… À quel point ça pouvait faire mal. J'aurai tellement voulu réussir à te conquérir mais je crois que je suis trop bête pour comprendre quoique ce soit… Tu es mariée à quelqu'un que tu aimes. Il fallait que je me le dise une bonne fois pour toute bon sang !

Retour sur le chemin en arrière… Harold devait sûrement être dans la zone A et fort heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas trop loin… Au lieu de continuer tout droit, il suffisait de tourner légèrement à droite avant la zone B et là les cellules apparaissaient… Pourtant une fois arrivé devant, une idée insensée me vint. _Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre…_ Abandonner le chef de Beurk, ici ? Vraiment ? _Mais après tout… Il suffisait que je dise à Astrid que son cadavre repose dans sa cellule. Après ça… Elle pouvait revenir dans mes bras._ Je suis vraiment pas bien moi ! Il faut que j'arrête mes bêtises ! Elle m'en voudra plus qu'autre chose… _Oui mais depuis le début t'es prêt à tout pour elle. Raaaaaaaa mais pourquoi suis-je venu ici alors ?_

Je m'apprêtais alors à faire demi-tour quand un bruit m'interpella.

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ? »

La voix d'Harold venait de briser mes rêves. _Tu sais quoi mon gars ? Je vais te laisser pourrir ici et te voler ta copine !_

« Je suis désolé… Murmurai-je avant de continuer ma marche.

\- Arrête-toi. » M'ordonna t-il.

Je m'exécutai et me stoppai à l'angle. Les dents serrées, je me retournai vers le prisonnier qui avait ses bras et sa tête de passés à travers les barreaux. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il me regardait plutôt normalement. Aucune rage ne semblait traversée ses pensées et rien ne m'indiquait qu'il était prêt à me sauter dessus à tout moment.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te le pardonnera ? » Me demanda t-il.

 _Bien-sûr mon pote ! Elle va même venir se réfugier dans mes bras quand elle apprendra ta mort._ MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS ?! Il faut que j'arrête deux minutes et que je réfléchisse…

 _(…)Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'aime Harold plus que tout…_

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça me paraît si difficile ?

« Je l'aime. Lui répondis-je.

\- Tu l'aimes… Vraiment ? Grad, tu es loin de la connaître comme je la connais, moi… Tu ne sais rien d'elle et… Mais comment peux-tu prétendre ressentir de véritables sentiments envers une personne qui ne te regarde même pas ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise moi ! J'y connaissais rien en amour jusqu'à ce que je la vois ! » M'emportai-je.

Sur cette phrase, Harold esquissa un sourire. Il me fixa longuement sans ciller et ça me rendait totalement insignifiant. _Je ne pouvais pas faire ça… Pas ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça…_

« Je suis désolé. Me dit-il soudainement.

\- Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- De t'avoir jugé… Je t'ai toujours pris pour quelqu'un de médiocre et le fait que tu oses me dire en face que tu l'aimes… Je dois avouer que tu as du cran. »

S'excusait-il vraiment ou était-ce vraiment pour que j'ai pitié de lui et que je le fasse sortir… ? Tant de questions qui n'auront jamais de réponses ! _Sois généreux Grad, assumes tes actes._ Il faut que je fasse pour le mieux, et je sais qu'Astrid ne serait pas heureuse sans lui… Alors… Il le fallait.

« C'est moi qui doit m'excuser… Je suis désolé d'avoir voulu me mêler entre vous. C'est votre couple… Et… Vous vous aimez…

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé… Merci d'avoir été là pour elle… »

Je m'avançai vers sa cellule et ouvrit la porte sans hésitation. _Cette fois-ci j'étais prêt à assumer._

« Ne t'étonne pas, je fais ça juste pour elle… J'aurai pu te laisser pourrir ici ! »

Et ça, c'était véridique.

Il explosa de rire et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

« Grad, je savais déjà tes attentions… Tu avais promis à Astrid que tu la ferais sortir. Je m'en suis souvenu… Et j'ai eu raison de croire que tu n'abandonnerais pas ! Tu as été la clé de mon plan depuis le début.

\- Tu te fou de moi ?

\- Si tu veux me renfermer, te gêne pas ! Mais avant laisse-moi au moins affronter ton enfoiré de frangin… »

Sur ses paroles je rigolai à mon tour. Je commençai tout juste à l'apprécier, c'était presque bizarre surtout vu comment s'est déroulé notre première rencontre… Mais pour le besoin d'Astrid, il était tant que j'apprenne à avancer d'abord en oubliant mon passé et puis… En apprenant à connaître son entourage.

oOo

 **PDV général**

Le temps s'écoulait peu à peu… Et Astrid était de plus en plus nerveuse. Pourquoi est-ce Grad qui aurait du s'en charger ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son dragonnier. Après tout, la relation qu'ils semblaient entretenir n'avait pas l'air du moins accueillante… Elle espérait juste que rien n'éclate et qu'Harold revient sain et sauf.

« Ça va aller Krokmou… »

Le Fury Nocturne avait sa tête de posée sur ses jambes. De ses longs doigts, Astrid gratouillait son museau griffé, elle remarquait ces différentes blessures plus ou moins profondes qui pourtant semblaient cicatrisées, elle en était ravie… En revanche, elle s'inquiétait pour Kranedur qui paraissait perdre peu à peu de son énergie. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais elle savait que ça avait failli tuer le jumeau dans d'horribles souffrances et rien qu'à voir son pansement noirci, elle se doutait bien que de grands soins devaient lui être appliqués mais comment allaient-ils faire si… Si leur chez soit ne l'était plus ? _Non… Non… Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ça. Elle ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille ! Ses parents, sa chère dragonne ! C'était impossible…_ Pour le moment il valait mieux garder espoir oui ! Seulement, tout le monde semblait totalement persécuté… Mais si tout ça n'était que plaisanterie ?

Kognedur avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son frère qui s'était endormi lourdement contre les grosses caisses en bois. Certes, les dragons ne couvraient pas leur cachette… Mais ils estimaient que leur défense était tout de même plus grande.

Grad avait tout prévu. Libérer leurs dragons… Les libérer eux… Réunir leurs armes sur le pont… Et faire sortir l'alpha. Mais avait-il conscient du risque qu'il venait de prendre ?

« Chouchoute reste tranquille… »

Les dragons étaient plus qu'agités… Fort heureusement pour eux, aucune présence n'était pour l'instant sur le pont mais l'attitude de leurs reptiles adorés montrait clairement qu'en bas c'était mouvementé ce qui ne pouvait qu'inquiéter Krokmou et Astrid. Pourtant...

« Astrid ! Krokmou ! »

Le visage d'Harold apparut dans leurs champs de vision. Sortant de la trappe aux côtés de Grad, ils abordaient tous les deux un sourire réjoui… Grad scella de son mieux la trappe pour empêcher quiconque de ressortir. Tous… (Excepté Drago qui avait repris « la fuite ») était à présent enfermé en grande partie dans la coque de l'immense navire. Krokmou, fut le premier à réagir et revoyant son dresseur, il se rua vers lui à toute vitesse la langue bien pendue ! Harold à la fois ému, et content de le revoir vivant, se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami qu'il encercla de ses bras.

« Oh mon grand… Ça y est… ! Nous sommes sortis… ! »

Le dragon se mit à rugir contre le torse de son ami tout en le regardant avec de grands yeux ébahis.

« Tu sais… Toi aussi tu as une mauvaise tête ! » Le taquina t-il.

Krokmou plissa ses deux grands yeux puis de sa longue queue, il vint frapper l'arrière du crâne d'Harold.

« EH ! » Protesta celui-ci en rigolant légèrement.

Le dragon se cala alors un peu plus dans les bras de son meilleur ami tout en lui léchant ardemment le visage. Une fois séparé de son Fury Nocturne avec un sourire, il s'arrêta net. Il adressa un sourire à sa femme qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin en face de lui. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher alors en voyant sa petite bouille craquante, de courir vers lui afin de lui sauter dans les bras. Ses jambes enroulant son corps, elle l'embrassa alors avec passion pendant qu'il laissa ses mains caresser délicatement son dos.

Grad assistait à cette scène de retrouvaille et de libération, et bien que ça lui déchirait le cœur de voir Astrid dans les bras d'un autre… Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et de ne rien faire de plus.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait… Tu nous as sauvé la vie. Remercia Eret.

\- Je t'en pris… Ça fait longtemps que je veux sortir des griffes de Drago. En plus d'en avoir l'opportunité, j'ai peut-être la chance de pouvoir vous aidez à défendre votre liberté et vos dragons. »

Eret fils d'Eret posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du jeune frère en lui adressant un sourire rempli de gratitude puis il retourna aux côtés de Kognedur et de Cranecrusher qui assistaient aux retrouvailles du couple Beurkiens. D'ailleurs, une fois séparés de leur étreinte, Harold reposa Astrid au sol sans pour autant détaché ses bras d'elle.

« C'est fini… On va rentrer… Chuchota t-il au creux de son cou.

\- Et si on a plus de chez nous… ? »

Sous l'émotion et en même temps la peur, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter… Elle était plus forte que ça ! Mais là… C'était trop dur à imaginer.

« On s'en sortira Astrid… Je te le promets. Je _vous_ le promets… »

Il en était lui-même pas sûr. Mais il était prêt à tout pour sauver sa famille et également son dragon… Ça, c'était une certitude.

Elle lui sourit et caressa délicatement son ventre avant de baisser un regard doux sur celui-ci. Elle prit ensuite la main d'Harold qu'elle vint poser sur la sienne. Le jeune chef, c'est vrai, ressentait une véritable émotion… Il allait être papa ! Les larmes aux yeux, il laissa sa main se balader sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

« On va avoir un bébé… Murmura t-il avant d'embrasser délicatement ses lèvre.

\- Je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris par Drago… Je… Je voulais tellement quand on s'est revu mais y a eu Kognedur et… Mon dieu Harold je suis tellement désolée !

\- Chuuuuuut… »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois passionnément faisant taire ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en veuille… Non il ne voulait pas. La faute était entièrement celle de Drago, personne d'autre.

« Comme c'est romantique… Et totalement répugnant ! » Résonna une voix particulièrement familière.

Harold se retourna brusquement, sa main derrière lui comme pour protéger Astrid. Les autres avaient déjà pris leurs armes qu'ils serraient avec haine, prêts à se jeter à la gorge de ce monstre de Khal. En effet, le grand frère avait apparemment réussit à se faufiler entre deux barreaux pour venir piéger à nouveau les dragonniers… Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire ! Les dragons étaient sur leur position de défense alors que Krokmou grognait d'impatience et surtout de fureur… La bande regardait à tour de rôle Harold comme s'ils attendaient recevoir un ordre. Celui-ci, après avoir rapproché Astrid, prit sa fameuse épée doucement… Que Grad était entrain de lui tendre. _Ce petit est très doué… Il sait tout prévoir… Même se mettre contre son frère, il en était à présent vachement capable !_

« Ça alors… P'tit frère ? J'te croyais plus intelligent que ça…

\- Ferme-là !

\- Je suis ta seule famille… Et tu comptes repartir à leurs côtés ? EUX ?! C'est une trahison que nul ne pourra te pardonner Grad ! Je vais être obliger de… Te tuer…?

\- Tu veux que je te dise ?... C'es toi qui va mourir. » Dit-il soudainement.

Les dragonniers esquissèrent alors tous, sans exception, un sourire particulièrement sadique que Khal connaissait bien. _Habituellement c'est lui… Qui souriait de cette manière. Et pour quoi ? Lorsqu'il faisait souffrir… Ses… VICTIMES !_

Comme si tous, prévoyait de commettre leur irréparable vengeance, ils firent soudainement mais surtout en même temps, un seul pas lourd et bruyant vers Khal qui sous cette menace resserra son emprise autour de son arme.

« Reculez ! »

 _Reculez ? C'est toi qui recule je te ferai dire !_ Harold, devant le groupe comme à son habitude, regardait impassiblement l'homme en face de lui… L'homme qui l'a tant fait souffrir… L'homme qui a osé lever la main sur sa femme et son dragon… L'homme qui a réussit à le changer. Ils avancèrent à nouveau d'un même pas qui fit alors sursauter _–Etttt oui-_ leur ennemi.

« JE VOUS AI DEMANDÉ DE RECULER ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS ÉTRIPEZ UN PAR UN ! … ET TU SAIS QUOI SALE UNIJAMBISTE ? JE VAIS COMMENCER PAR TA PUTAIN DE FEMME ET TON GOSSE ! » Hurla t-il du fin fond de ses tripes tout en postillonnant de rage.

\- Regardez le… C'est qu'elle a peur la petite sourie… Tu t'attendais à quoi en nous accueillant là-haut ? HEIN ?! » Demanda sévèrement Kranedur

Pour seule réponse, Khal chargea sur le jumeau mais il fut vite stoppé par un coup de pied de Eret qui atterrira au mauvais endroit… Il se tordit de douleurs serrant de ses mains ses parties génitales puis rapidement, il s'attaqua aux dragons alentours qui avançaient toujours autant vers lui comme des prédateurs… D'abord, il balança plusieurs coups dans le vide en face de lui en espérant les faire reculer… En vain. D'un courage et d'une force que lui seul semblait contrôler, il se jeta aux cous de l'Hideux Braguettaure qu'il réussira à cisailler brièvement sans trop faire de dégâts : eux-même, ressentant que rage et colère, ils étaient loin de se laisser faire. Soudainement, Harold se fraya un passage entre le demi-cercle dragonesque puis il s'arrêta juste devant sa victime. Il lui esquissa un sourire mauvais tout en s'amusant à jouer avec la lame de son épée de feu.

« Ma femme et mon gosse tu dis… ? »

Khal semblait avoir peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Certes, il ne le montrait pas… Mais au fond, il était mort de trouille parce que là, maintenant, il savait qu'il était faible. Pourtant, il ne cédait pas ! Non, jamais !

« Je vais te la prendre et la saigner jusqu'à ce que son gosse… il n'en reste plus rien ! »

Mais avant qu'Harold n'est pu se ruer vers lui pour le détruire, Krokmou s'était précipité vers Khal avec fureur. Le plaquant au sol, il regarda de ses yeux de démon sa victime qui avait enfin fini par ressentir de la terreur. Le Fury Nocturne planta alors ses crocs dans l'épaule de Khal qui ne tarda pas à hurler de douleur il arrachait chaque partie, le sang giclant de ses blessures de morsures profondes... La bande, Astrid et même Harold n'affichaient aucune émotion particulière vis-à-vis de cette scène ils voyaient leur assaillant souffrir, et ils ne pouvaient que s'en réjouir ! Et puis, Krokmou se retira et recula, toujours aussi menaçant. Harold l'avait stoppé, son bras en face de lui comme pour lui barrer le passage.

Se tordant d'affliction et tenant de son autre main son épaule à moitié déchiquetée, Khal se releva alors avec grande difficulté, les jambes assez tremblantes. Il fixa les gens en face de lui avec cette extrême colère qui ne le quittait plus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner ! Drago le tuerait ! Mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position… Au même moment, Harold adressa un regard à ses amis… Comme pour leur permettre de s'amuser un peu avant de finir le travail. Leur martyre devenu à présent victime, ne fut pas long feu… Disons qu'il tenta de se défendre et il réussira même à atteindre certains d'entres eux qui finiront la bouche en sang ou avec quelques égratignures par-ci, par là… Mais il était à six sur lui ! Distribuant alors à la chaîne coups de poings, coups de pieds et nombreuses mutilations de coups de couteaux et d'épées... Astrid s'était même fait un plaisir à lui balancer un violent coup de pied dans les roubignoles sans pitié !

« T'as d'la chance que je ne te les écrabouille pas à coups de hache fils de troll ! »

Et lorsque ce fut le tour de Kranedur… Là…

Laissant un grand espace autour du jumeau et de sa proie, les autres s'étaient décalés. Un bras derrière le dos, il regardait ses ongles d'un air joueur tout en s'avançant lentement… trèèèèès lentement… Vers Khal. Gémissant et suffoquant, celui-ci tenta de ramper au plus loin bien que très tôt, il fut stoppé par le pied du jumeau sur sa jambe. C'est alors que contre toute attente… Celui-ci s'acharna sur ce membre du grand frère avec une grande fureur. Kranedur avait tendance à être légèrement taré… Mais on peut le dire, cette fois-ci, il était devenu totalement fou ! Il frappait de toutes ses forces et écrasait de son pied l'os de sa jambe qui fut très vite cassé. Khal n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur… Et pourtant, ce n'était pas fini ! Il n'eut pas le temps de se rétablir… Qu'une fumée verte venait juste de lui brouiller la vue ! Mais justement cette fumée verte… ?

 **BOUM !**

Cette explosion là n'avait rien de très catastrophique… Seulement meurtrière. L'étincelle d'Hideux Braguettaure venait juste de mettre en flamme le visage de Khal qui hurlait à la mort en se roulant par terre dans le but d'essayer d'éteindre ces flammes qui lui rongeaient le visage !

« Ça c'est pour ma sœur saleté de rat ! »

En guise de vengeance finale… Harold l'avait rejoint. Il regardait Khal sans pitié, les dents serrés… Il lui adressa un violent coup de pied qui lui écrasa le nez d'une certaine façon… À se demander au final si cela avait toujours la bonne forme… Rapidement, il avait alors sortit son couteau avec Krane puis tous les deux, ils s'étaient mis à genoux avant de stabiliser Khal du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Sans faire demi-tour, tous les deux tachèrent de laisser leur propre signature sur chaque côté de son cou. Les lames lui cillant la peau, son nez et sa jambe le faisaient atrocement souffrir… Et sa peau continuant d'être brûlée même après le feu…

Khal voulait mourir. Il voulait que sa vie s'achève maintenant ! Il n'en pouvait plus, ce n'était que souffrance !

« Voiiiiillàààà » Chuchota Kranedur en prenant soin de bien appuyer sur son couteau pour ne faire qu'augmenter la douleur.

Une fois leur scarification finie, Harold s'abaissa jusqu'à l'oreille de Khal pour venir lui souffler :

« Ça c'est pour ma femme ! Je veux que mon nom reste à jamais gravé sur ta peau… Souviens-toi bien de moi… Je peux devenir tes pires cauchemars… »

Se décidant alors à le laisser mourir à petit feu dans d'atroces souffrances, ils se relevèrent sans lui adresser un regard de moindre compassion. Ils firent demi-tour pour venir rejoindre les dragons et le reste du groupe sans faire attention à ses cris. Khal porta alors faiblement sa main jusqu'à son cou… Du sang au bout des doigts, une larme ne put s'empêcher de couler mais pourtant, il continuait d'être aussi cruel…

« DOMMAGE QUE TU N'ES PAS CREVÉ EN MÊME TEMPS QUE TON PÈRE ! IL DEVAIT AVOIR HONTE DE TOI, TU N'ES QU'UN MISÉRABLE INSECTE ! TU AURAIS DU MOURIR DANS LE VENTRE DE TA MÈRE ! »

Mais cette idée fut vite résiliée. Les poings serrés, Harold fit volte-face puis ressortant avec vivacité son épée de feu, il se jeta sur le corps de Khal avant de venir lui couper les membres un par un… En commençant par les mains.

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire… Dit-il doucement.

\- Va te faire… »

 **CRAC**

De sa rage, il n'eut pas grand mal à couper la main de ce « pauvre » Khal qui continua de brailler. Ils étaient sûrs que de loin, ils étaient repérés… Mais ils n'étaient pas bêtes, ça aussi Drago y avait réfléchi. De plus, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de perdre d'autres hommes alors que la bande était entièrement reconstituée ?

« RÉPÈTE.

\- TA MÈRE AURAIT DUT TE LAISSER CREVER ! »

Et ça se passa beaucoup trop vite… Du sang, du sang et encore du sang… Les coups successifs et rapides s'étaient enchainés les uns après les autres. Harold avait littéralement pété les plombs sur les yeux du grand frère dont le sang giclait abondamment. Même les yeux crevés, Khal avait tenté de se défendre mais Harold avait enchainé coups sur coups dans son cou et son abdomen ce qui entraina alors très vite… La mort du défunt frère de Grad.

Pourtant… Même lorsque le corps de cet homme était totalement inerte, le jeune chef ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à s'acharner dessus comme si… Toute sa rage s'évaporait à chaque coup. Tout de même, il a fallut que ce soit Astrid qui intervienne pour qu'enfin il lâche cette arme meurtrière. Elle l'avait enroulé de ses bras et l'avait laissé se caler contre son corps qu'elle savait à présent, hors de danger.

« Ça va aller, bébé… »

Harold était en pleurs. En pleurs oui ! Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie… _Mais était-ce si mal ?_

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire Astrid… ?

\- Tu nous as sauvé la vie…

\- Je l'ai tué… Je lui ai fais…

\- Non ! Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire ! Il méritait ce sort Harold… Ils nous a fait souffrir… »

Mais, au fond… Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle libération… Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette guerre, il se sentait presque heureux de savoir qu'enfin sa femme et son enfant étaient en sécurité.

Et à présent, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

* * *

 **#LaGrossePsychopatheQuiAimeTuerKhal.**

 **OH C'EST GÉNIAL !**

 **... Quoi ? Dites pas le contraire ? IL EST MORT ! Vous étiez les premiers à le lui souhaiter... Chose faite ! Et il fallait absolument que ça arrive à la fin de ce chapitre donc tant pis j'ai coupé à 9000 MOTS ! Pourtant j'ai failli mettre ce chapitre en deux parties mais... INUTILE. XD**

 **Bref, j'attends vos avis que je sens mitigé...**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort, et comme d'habitude je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour ce grand retour sur BEURK !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour !**

 **Comment vous allez mes amours ? Moi trrrrrrrrès bien !**

Avant toute chose, réponses à vos reviews **:**

 _Sweetylya_ _: Je te remercie c'est très gentil à toi ! je suis surprise que toi et copine vous adorez Drago... Ça fait un peu flipper même. XD Moi je peux pas le cadrer franchement. x) Mais tu vois au contraire... J'aimais Khal. *S'apprête à sortir* Ouais je sais no comment ! Mais franchement j'aimais bien ce fou, dommage qu'il soit mort au final ! xD J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture ! :)_

 _Timothe : Merci beaucoup ! Pour la fin tu verras bien... Il vaudrait mieux que je ne dise rien... Vous allez me hair. * Se cache *_

 _Cyclonedragons_ _: Ok, alors merrrrrcccciiii ! Au début j'ai cru que t'allais me dire : JE HAIS. Mais apparemment tu aimes le drama c'est génialllll ! :D Contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Je vois que Drago vous fait bien rire avec Sweetylya ! Dommage que vous ne le preniez pas plus au sérieux car il va faire des choses horribles par la suite... *Lève les yeux au ciel* J'adore faire peur aux lecteurs. Mouahahahaha ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Little Tooth_ _:_ _QUEEEE JE T'AIMMEEEE QUE JE T'AIMMEEEE QUE JE T'AIMMEEEE ! Pourquoi je chante du Johnny Halliday quoi... En plus je hais. xDD Excuse moi chérie d'ailleurs mais pour moi le chapitre 7 était SOFT HEIN ! xD Qu'est ce que je rigole devant tes reviews petite dent d'amour ! :') T'as l'air limite de prendre ton pied quand tu lis toi. xD ET OUI KHAL IL EST MORT !_

 _Mais je suis triste qu'il soit mort. #LaFilleChelou En fait je l'aimais bien le petit Khal ! Ça folie était démente sérieux ! POURQUOI JE L'AI TUÉ ? *PLEUUUUUREEE*_

 _Bref, vu tout tes pavés et surtout vu que j'ai pas répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière, je ne tarde pas trop... Alors bonne lecture ma petite dentition d'amour ! Surtout... Ce chapitre, tu vas te régaler ! J'espère ! On retrouve tout le monde ! Ou presque. xDD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Dark Frozen VI_ _: XD Toi aussi tu deviens skyzo dans tes reviews n'amour ? C'est DÉMENTIEL ! J'adore ce surnom pour Grad... Tête de gland. xD SOOOO SEX._

 _Pour ces idées communes de tortures... Il faut croire que nous sommes liés par le destin mon cher. Surtout que comme tu aimais Khal... Je t'apprécie qu'amplement ! Putain mais je l'aimais trop ! Je regrette de l'avoir buté ! XD Pourquoi personne ne l'aime ? Ok il est sadique, mais justement ! ... Nan mais me dis pas que tu déconnais ? Parce que moi je l'aimais vraiment. * Pleure*_

 _Oh je suis déçue._

 _Nan je te rassure ils partent tranquillement du pont... Je suis très gentille aujourd',hui. :3_

 _Bonne lecture n'amour ! Bissssouuuuuuuuuuusss !_

 _Rafxsulslovestory : J'ai grave du mal avec ton pseudo toi. xD Ah oui j'ai pris mon pied à écrire ce chapitre gore. *Sourire sadique* C'est GOT qui me rend comme ça, c'est une excuse ? :p Ouais Grad est chelou de base... Alors faut pas s'étonner de ses sentiments. xD Khal is dead YES ! Alors écoutes, j'espère que ça te plaira ce petit retour peu accueillant sur Beurk ! :) _

_Bonne lecture ma chère Raf !_

 _AstridxHaroldstrory : Merci beaucoup ! :) _

_JustLilly07_ _: Ouais j'ai adoré aussi... Merci ! :)_

 _xXx_

 **Chapitre plutôt... Émouvant. Rien de bien machiavélique je vous rassure. xD En fait de base, il était très soft mais je l'ai totalement modifié en quelque chose de dramatique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira moi je l'adore ! Ça a été un plaisir de l'écrire ! :)**

 **Dédicace à Emadurly, toujours aussi présent ! Je vous aime mes amours ! :3 xD Bisous à l'Univers de Dragons et aux nombreux fans présents. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

 **PDV général**

Le silence régnait à nouveau à cet endroit fulminant. Depuis quelques temps, Harold s'était détaché des bras d'Astrid et s'était avancé au bord du navire. Il regardait alors la plage qui paraissait tellement sinistre et triste alors que derrière celle-ci, la forêt était devenue si sombre et si menaçante... Pas un bruit, pas un cri, pas un souffle… Rien. Les dragonniers fixaient au loin, leur arme à la main, la bordure de leur village qu'ils ne percevaient pas. Égaré, le chef de ce hameau se tourna le souffle court vers ses amis et sa femme qui tentaient tant bien que mal de croire en une autre fin. Une fin qui aurait pu épargner leur famille et leur maison… Oui, le chef les observait. Dans le profond de leurs yeux, il percevait la douleur et la peur… Car oui, rien n'était fini ! Drago avait à nouveau disparu et même si Khal était mort, ses craintes étaient reportées sur les dégâts du village, sur sa mère et surtout sur le plan machiavélique de Poings-Sanglants ! Il savait sa femme et son enfant hors de danger surtout vis-à-vis du psychopathe qui leur tournait autour pourtant, ils étaient loin d'être en sécurité ! Qu'avait-il à dire à ce sujet ? Il l'avait pensé… Mais c'était faux ! Comment pouvait-il croire un instant qu'une fois le sous commandant de cette flotte massacré, tout soit fini ?

C'était loin d'être terminé.

Aussi, il comptait la mettre à l'abri de tout ça… Mais c'était mal la connaître ! Il devait le savoir qu'Astrid ne se laisserait pas faire ! Elle était prête à se battre, à défendre sa liberté et surtout son village ! Enceinte ou pas… Elle ne pouvait pas permettre Harold de la traiter comme cela. Elle était femme mais guerrière tout de même !

« Harold… »

Grad était totalement apathique devant le cadavre de son frère. Il s'en était approché lentement et s'était mis à genoux avant d'avoir récité une brève sentence dans un murmure à peine audible… Harold s'en approcha alors lentement puis il s'accroupit aux côtés du jeune frère qui continuait de fixer sans ciller le mort à ses pieds, les lèvres pincées.

« Ça va aller ?

\- Je pense…

\- Grad, on te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait… Ne t'en veux pas, ton frère avait trop de sangs sur les mains.

\- Ouais… Il l'a mérité après tout. Mais… J'ai… Je l'ai tué.

\- Nous l'avons tué. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si nous ne l'aurions pas fait ? Il t'aurait achevé… Et tu le sais.

\- Je sais… Mais c'était mon frère Harold. Et ça, jamais ça ne pourra changer. »

Au fond, le dragonnier culpabilisait un peu pour lui. Il est vrai… Ils ont massacré sans pitié Khal devant les yeux de son frère et malgré le fait que celui-ci s'était totalement rangé de leur côté, il était totalement normal de sa part de s'en vouloir.

Mais c'était inévitable, ils avaient dut le faire.

Alors, il se releva en soupirant doucement, une main sur l'épaule de Grad, qui continuait de se lamenter, tête baissée. Se tournant vers ses amis toujours aussi distants, il leur annonça :

« Bien. Il est temps de partir, rester ici est une mauvaise idée. Nous allons retourner sur Beurk et faire notre possible pour défendre notre poste et notre village.

\- Et si y a plus de village ? Lança sèchement Rustik.

\- Il y sera encore ! Nos hommes sont des guerriers, des vikings ! Ils savent se défendre… Alors qu'importe ce que nous a dit Drago nous allons y aller et en avoir le cœur net. S'il compte lancer une nouvelle et dernière attaque, elle risque de ne pas tarder.

\- Et Grad ? » Demanda Kognedur.

Le concerné se tourna vers le groupe lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« Quoi ?

\- Te décide-tu à venir avec nous ou à rester ? Demanda Varek.

\- Mais… J'ai fais tout cela pour vous ! Pour Astrid ! Pour que vous puissiez sortir et défendre votre village, je ne vais pas faire demi-tour ! De toute façon, maintenant Drago veut me tuer… Alors j'ai pas trop le choix… Si ? »

Tous lui adressèrent un sourire abordable puis il se releva à son tour sans lancer un dernier regard à son frère qui commençait déjà à attirer les mouches et les bestioles immondes.

« Bien ! En selle dragonniers ! »

Sans tarder, ils montèrent à dos de dragon. Astrid était montée derrière Harold sur Krokmou, les bras solidement noués autour de lui et sa tête posée contre ses omoplates. Grad s'était avancé à petits pas vers les dragonniers, quelque peu timide.

« Et… Moi … ? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Monte derrière moi ! Lui propose Eret, je préfère ça plutôt que ma fiancé…

\- Vous m'avez pris pour un pervers ou quoi ? »

Ils explosèrent tous de rire puis, Kranedur sur le cou de Pet lui donna une tape derrière le crâne en guise de taquinerie.

« Pas touche à ma sœur ! »

Après un nouveau ricanement, Grad grimpa d'un pas nonchalant sur Cranecrusher derrière Eret. Tremblant et totalement en panique, il ne savait pas du tout où mettre ses mains ni où regarder.

« Première fois, hein ?

\- Ç-Ça se voit t-tant qu'ça ?

\- Détends-toi ! Tu risques rien, tu peux me croire !

\- C'est que… Ton dragon est… Impressionnant. »

Cranecrusher était sûrement le reptile le plus imposant et fort de tout le groupe ! Même Krochefer semblait insignifiant à côté cela ne pouvait que ravir le bras droit d'Harold. D'ailleurs, celui-ci leur rappela vivement que le temps était grave et compté et qu'il fallait se dépêcher alors… Dans un battement d'aile, ils décollèrent un par un à la vitesse lumière ! Grad s'était mis à hurler comme une fillette, accrochant Eret comme un sac ; ce qui le fit bien rire. La plage et forêt furent alors vite survolés jusqu'à ce que d'un signe, Harold n'ordonne de ralentir… Krokmou avait cessé ses battements d'ailes et planait doucement au dessus des sapins épineux, sombres et humides. L'ambiance était tendue… Aucun signe de vie à l'horizon et les dragonniers tâchaient de garder le silence. Allaient-ils vraiment retrouver que des décombres ? Par dessus tout, Harold craignait de perdre son deuxième parent… Surtout vu ce qu'il s'est passé i ans. La mort de Stoick l'avait amené dans une certaine dépression et il s'en souvient encore ! Astrid avait été son seul soutien et il n'avait plus osé regarder Krokmou dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Pourtant il savait que cet homme redoutable était le coupable… Mais de nombreux cauchemars l'avaient hanté ! Et toutes les nuits c'était la même chose, le même choc… Son père l'avait sauvé : il était mort à sa place ! Chaque fois, il se demandait ce qui se serait vraiment passé s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Après tout, son dragon était vraiment prêt à le tuer !

L'aurait-il vraiment fait ?

Il n'aura sûrement jamais la réponse mais il espérait ne plus jamais revivre ça… Il escomptait vraiment que sa mère est survécut sous les détonations.

Le souffle court, ils aperçurent sur leur chemin, des arbres déracinés, calcinés et lorsqu'ils levèrent leur tête, ils virent la maison de Gothi en hauteur transpercée par un bloc de glace le cœur battant, ils purent enfin atteindre la place de leur village qui semblait à présent totalement inexistante. Ils atterrirent sans plus tarder et sautèrent de leur dragon aussi vite qu'ils sont montés pour accourir vers leurs demeures où ils espéraient retrouver leur famille.

Seulement, rien n'avait été épargné.

Les huttes et les maisons était totalement détruites et brûlées, tout avait été anéanti et les blocs de glaces transperçaient tout ce qu'il y avait tellement de vivant ou de mort, de solide ou de fragile. De la poussière et des cendres virevoltaient encore un peu partout, mais ils réussissaient à voir clairement que le nombre de morts était considérable. Encore une fois, comme au début de cette histoire, les cadavres épousaient le sol et les murs. C'était même pire.

Tous partis, Harold était seul. Il longeait les habitations explosées le pas lent et surtout le regard détruit. _Tu ne pouvais rien faire… Tu ne pouvais pas…_ Mais encore une fois, c'était la même danse : Drago avait à nouveau gagné ce round. Il s'arrêta auprès de quelques dragons et quelques personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien … Il s'en voulait tellement et il savait qu'ils lui en voudraient ! Il n'avait pas été là et tous ces gens étaient morts sans que personne n'est pu s'interposé entre-temps.

 _Tu ne peux t'en vouloir, Drago en est le seul responsable..._

Sans s'y attendre, il s'agenouilla carrément aux côtés d'un corps inerte. Qui était-ce ? Ça, seul lui pouvait le savoir.

Il le fixa longuement… Au même moment, Krokmou était venu se caler contre lui, le regard compatissant et triste.

Sa gorge lui brulait et ses yeux lui piquaient. _La moitié de son corps était brûlé et déchiqueté, sa peau était si pâle que s'en était terrifiant et il baignait dans une mare de sang séchée._ Harold ravala ses larmes et inspira lourdement en déviant son regard…

 _De longs cheveux roux et un regard aussi innocent que sa propre fille._

C'était la mère de Mélina.

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

Il avait à nouveau échoué : il n'avait pas su la protégé.

 **PDV Astrid**

 _Mes parents… Tempête… Mes parents… Tempête…_

C'était impensable ! Ils étaient vivants, ils avaient survécu ! Ce sont mes parents, ils sont forts ! Ce sont des vikings, des guerriers nés qui ont appris à lutter dans ce genre de guerre ! Et Tempête ! Où était-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus… Elle était blessée la dernière fois mais… Non… Pas elle. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer !

Il fallait que je rejoigne le domaine familial où j'ai passé le plus clair de mon enfance… S'ils n'étaient pas au village, ils étaient sûrement là-bas ! Tempête les avait toujours protégée alors elle y était peut-être aussi ! _Courir… Courir à en perdre son souffle…_ Je voulais en être sûr. Mes jambes me faisaient un mal de chien, j'avais besoin de repos… Mais j'étais loin de penser à cela pour le moment ; quitte à en souffrir. Il y avait des morts ! Des enfants, des dragons, des femmes et des hommes… L'odeur était presque insupportable et la vue aussi. Du sang avait coulé en abondance, c'était sûr... Fort heureusement pour tous ces gens, je me suis forcée à me dire qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas souffert suite à ces explosions ; même ceux empalés par de gros blocs de glaces…

 _D'ailleurs cet Ice Beast ne s'est toujours pas montré, pourtant…_ Il avait fait lui aussi, des dégâts considérables ! Et malgré mon empressement, je l'avais bien remarqué… De plus, il semblait n'y avoir personne de bien vivant jusque là et ça… Ça ne faisait qu'amplifier mon inquiétude.

oOo

Arriver sur le lieu-dit, la panique me submergea.

L'espérance avait continué de me suivre de près et malgré les dommages autour de moi je pensais pouvoir arriver à temps ! Seulement… Comme dans un vieux souvenir, ma maison était partie en fumée.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

De longues poutres en bois à moitié calcinées s'étaient entassées les unes sur les autres. Le néant continuait de s'évaporer lentement et ce qui jusque-là parvenait à tenir debout… Finissait par s'effondrer tôt ou tard.

C'est comme si une partie de ma vie s'était envolée. Tous ces souvenirs, tous ces moments, tous ces instants de famille… Tout.

Disparus.

Tout s'est déroulé tellement vite… À petits pas lents, j'avançai tremblante et peu rassurée. Il y avait sûrement des choses à récupérer ! Des souvenirs importants ! Des objets que ma mère aurait pris la peine de sauver au risque de sa propre vie ! Des biens pour lesquels mon père aurait tout donné…

Mais d'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas ici à pleurer prêt de cet incendie ? Pourquoi étaient-il si absents ?!

Un premier pas au milieu des décombres m'a fait ressentir mon premier pincement au cœur.

C'était une douleur indéfinissable. Certes, plus légère que la mort mais tout de même plus familière alors, avec tout le courage nécessaire, je commençai déjà à fouiller les déblais en quantité.

J'étais dégoutée et un certain malaise commençait à m'envahir… Malgré quelques lourdes charges, je parvenais avec force à atteindre ce que je pouvais récupérer. Je retrouvais diverses babioles plus ou moins importantes aux yeux de ma famille : par exemple, une sculpture de Dragon Vipère fait des mains de ma mère était intacte ! Quand je le vis, un sourire parcouru mes lèvres… Et je ne pus m'empêcher de me revoir lui annoncer que j'avais définitivement changé de camp.

Je le balançai de l'autre côté où il rejoignit alors les autres « rescapés » puis continuais mes recherches. Un peu plus loin, j'avais retrouvé un pendentif que mon père portait très souvent lorsqu'il partait chasser ou péché avec Mulch et Bucket ! Lorsqu'on a fait la paix avec les dragons, il n'a jamais cessé de le porter. C'était important pour lui de montrer à nos rivaux ou nos voisins que tout était possible ; il avait changé et il voulait partagé notre différence avec ceux que l'on ne perçoit pas, tout comme moi. Il a toujours dit que ce collier représentait la paix, la volonté, l'ambition et le courage. Mon père a toujours été un model pour moi… Quelqu'un qui a toujours su me protéger et me défendre ! C'est mon ange gardien à tout jamais.

Un souvenir en plus.

Après quelques minutes de recherches et de trouvailles, je parvenais enfin au fond de ma maison, du moins, au bout de ces décombres. Le bois était plus abondant et beaucoup plus lourd à déplacer ! D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement préoccupée à bouger le moindre millimètre sans résultat… Que l'odeur qui régnait à cet endroit ne m'atteignait pas tout de suite.

Je m'arrêtai et reniflai l'air.

C'était atroce. Une odeur de choses gâtées et corrompues…Ça me piquait les narines et ça finissait même par être irrespirable tellement que c'était horrible ! C'était même comme… Une odeur de sang séché.

 _Le cœur qui palpite, la respiration coupée, les lèvres et les jambes tremblantes… Ça commence à être la panique !_

 _Tu n'oses plus bouger Astrid._

 _Tu restes là, la respiration courte et saccadée à te demander qu'est-ce que tu dois faire et surtout si tu dois continuer… Et soulever cette lourde charge qui t'empêche de voir… Ce qu'il y a vraiment en-dessous. Tu regardes autour de toi. Personne. Toujours ce même silence… Insignifiant. Que faire ? Tu ne pourras trouver que des réponses de toute façon ! Pourquoi restes-tu planter là ? As-tu peur de ce que tu vas découvrir ? Contrôle-toi et ait le courage d'avancer et de continuer dans ta lancée ! Alors... Tu prends avec toute ta vigueur et ton énergie la grosse et épaisse futaie qui semble recouvrir d'autres poids et tu pousses… Tu pousses… Ça semble enfin se dégager alors que l'odeur semble augmentée à chaque centimètre enlevé ! Mais tu n'abandonnes pas, tu continues ! Tu fermes les yeux, tu serres les dents et tu te donnes au maximum… Quand enfin tu entends le bois glissé et se fracasser contre les autres décombres en dessous, tu ouvres les yeux. Tu te redresses… Et lorsque tu prends conscience de ce qui se trouve devant toi…_

 _Tu hurles._

 _Tu ne te sens même plus pleurer…Tu t'effondres à genoux, tes mains se joignent autour de ta bouche et puis… Devant tes yeux._

Comment décrire mes ressentis ? C'était douloureux… Monstrueux et douloureux.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur de la mort. Je n'avais pas peur du sang. Je n'avais pas peur de toute sorte de scènes morbides en général ! Mais là, c'était pas possible.

C'était un bain de sang.

 _Ils étaient tous les deux dans une horrible position transversale. L'un découpé quasi en deux et l'autre complètement empalé sur deux longs piquets de glaces… Du sang séché s'était écoulé de leur bouche et de leur nez et leurs jambes étaient totalement carbonisées. Ils se tenaient par la main. Leur tête était légèrement tournée, ils avaient les yeux totalement ouverts et leur peau était terne…_

Mes parents avaient laissé échapper leur dernière lumière. Sous les explosions, les détonations et les attaques…

Ils s'étaient éteints, ensemble.

C'est un vide que jamais personne ne pourra remplacer. Je venais de perdre deux irremplaçables personnes : celles qui m'ont tout appris.

Je relevai mon regard embué et dégageai mes mains pour les percevoir tous les deux dans un moment fatidique.

« Je suis tellement désolée… Papa… Maman… »

J'aurai tellement voulu que leur réponse me parvienne mais que pouvais-je espérer à présent ? Plus jamais je n'entendrai la douce voix de ma mère et les rires de mon père !

Je m'en voulais tellement ! Quand avais-je été là ? Je n'ai pas su les protéger ! Je n'ai pas été à leurs côtés… Je les ai abandonné. C'est une raison pour me maudire à jamais…

« Astrid ! »

La présence non loin derrière moi ne m'avait été nullement reconnue jusqu'à ce qu'enfin… Elle ne vienne poser sa main sur mon épaule, accroupit derrière moi.

« Astrid… »

Surprise, je tournai brusquement la tête vers la femme qui semblait être la seconde personne sur cette île que je voulais à tout prix trouver. En la voyant, je m'étais remise à fondre en larmes puis elle m'avait prise dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée… Me souffla t-elle.

\- Valka… »

La mère d'Harold me caressa longuement les cheveux tout en marmonnant quelques paroles de réconfort. Après quelques instants, je me décollai d'elle gentiment tout en m'essuyant les yeux, embarrassée.

« C'est tout à fait normal de pleurer Astrid…

\- Je les ai abandonné…

\- Non. Tu ne les as pas abandonné ! Ils se sont battus jusqu'au bout, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

Son visage était égratigné et son regard insistant. Certaines parties de ses vêtements étaient arrachées brièvement et ses cheveux commençaient à se détacher comme les miens ; elle avait également dut lutter pour survivre.

Il eut un silence morose jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette apparaisse derrière elle. Lorsque je le vis, j'eus le réflexe de me relever et de me jeter dans ses bras dans un instant de pur deuil. Après un nouveau sanglot, Gueulefort enleva son casque et de son autre main, il frotta doucement mon dos pour me consoler.

« C'était de braves personnes… »

Ma tête près de son épaule, je vis par-dessus, la présence de Grad qui observait la scène tristement près des décombres. Lorsqu'enfin Gueulefort et moi nous séparions, il s'est avancé vers moi tête baissée puis il a posé lourdement sa main sur mon épaule.

« Ça va aller Astrid ? »

Il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui… Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air doué quand il s'agissait d'apaiser une personne ! J'esquissai un sourire très sincère –en réalité, j'avais surtout envie de rire- et acquiesçai doucement.

« Merci Grad. »

Il me rendit son sourire alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Mes pommettes encore humides, je lançai un regard vers mes parents et repartis vers leur direction. Je me mis à genoux près de leur visage et alors que je ressentis à nouveau une vague émotion, je fermai les yeux et la ravalai difficilement.

« Pardonnez-moi… »

Je me ressaisis et ouvrai à nouveau les yeux pour venir fermer les leurs dans un instant difficile. Tremblante, je portai ma main à ma bouche et laissai quelques larmes s'échapper encore avant de soupirer bruyamment, de me relever et d'annoncer :

« Je veux qu'ils soient enterrés tous les deux… »

Les trois personnes hochèrent la tête de compréhension.

« On va les emmener et on s'en occupera…

\- Quand ce sera fini. » Finis-je.

À nouveau, ils ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de faire un mouvement de tête. Gueulefort passa alors devant moi en adressant un regard compatissant puis il commença à déplacer les corps en tâchant d'abord de les dégager. Le dos tourné, je commençai à avancer vers un endroit bien précis.

« Où vas-tu As ? Demanda Grad.

\- Il faut que je trouve Harold. »

Automatiquement, Valka m'avait rejoins. Ses deux yeux brillaient d'une lueur maternelle, elle semblait ne pas en revenir.

« Il… Est ici ? »

C'était à mon tour d'acquiescer. Le sourire aux lèvres, je lui pris la main .

« Et moi ?

\- Tâche d'aider Gueulefort, Grad. C'est le moment de nous montrer de quoi tu es capable ! Ordonnai-je.

\- Viens bonhomme, nous allons nous charger de… »

Mais les filles étaient déjà bien loin ! Astrid trainait Valka en courant vers le village, elle espérait croiser Harold en chemin ! Ils s'étaient tous dispersés pour retrouver leur famille, celui-ci devait être aux alentours de la forge ou du hangar, inquiet de vouloir retrouver sa mère et Gueulefort ! C'était même une certitude. Cloudjumper suivait à la trace, il semblait pressé de vouloir retrouver Krokmou !

« Val, vous savez où est Tempête ? Demandai-je une fois que nos pas furent ralentis.

\- Je suis désolée Astrid… Mais je ne l'ai pas revus depuis ton départ… En fait, j'étais plus occupée à satisfaire le village.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a eu quelques soucis… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Nous fûmes toutes les deux surprise par l'énorme foule qui se dressait devant nous. Elle formait comme un demi cercle au bout du village et ils semblaient tous occupés à protester contre quelque chose… _Ou quelqu'un._

Je me faufilai à toute vitesse au travers de la foule, poussant chaque personne de coups de coudes et coups de pieds pour arriver au bout. Sortis de ce rassemblement, je manquai de perdre l'équilibre lorsque quelqu'un me donna un croche-pied qui me fit tomber lourdement au sol. Ma tête s'était cognée et j'eus tout juste le temps de comprendre qu'Harold était intervenu lors de cet « incident ».

« Excuse-toi tout de suite !

\- VOUS NOUS AVEZ ABANDONNÉ ! » Hurlait la foule.

Mon mari me tendit sa main, son regard toujours porté vers son peuple. Je lui pris et fus relevée délicatement. Je frottai brièvement mes vêtements et regardai la scène qui était entrain de se dérouler.

« Vous êtes partis comme des lâches !

\- Mon fils est mort par votre faute !

\- Vous méritez le bannissement !

\- Vous n'êtes pas digne de votre poste ! »

Bientôt, ce sont divers objets qu'ils s'amusaient à nous lancer avec force. Harold hurlait contre eux, il tentait de se défendre… Mais ils étaient tous contre nous et ça me rendait faible. Pendant un instant, j'étais venue à me demander où était passée Valka mais cette idée fut vite sortie de ma tête ; il fallait surtout régler ce problème ! Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de nous juger ! Pas après ce que l'on a vécu !

« Ma femme est morte à cause de votre silence ! »

L'homme qui venait d'hurler s'était jeté sur moi à une vitesse que j'eus à peine le temps d'intercepter. Il me tenait les deux bras violemment, son emprise me faisait rudement mal et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui hurler de me relâcher.

« Je vais prendre la vie de la tienne ! »

Harold était devenu dingue, il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'homme… Lorsque tout à coup quelque chose nous stoppa. Mon assaillant venait de recevoir dans son épaule quelque chose de pointu et de gros… Bleu et blanc mais surtout très familier, je me tournai vers l'endroit exact où cela avait été lancé et quand je vis ma dragonne arrivée tout courant vers moi, je fis de même les bras grand ouvert en criant son nom. Elle me donna plusieurs coups de têtes affectives très successives qui me firent limite décoller du sol ! _Elle était vivante ! Elle était vivante ! Et surtout debout !_ Je la serrai fort dans mes bras, gratouillant avec avidité ses écailles bleues. Les hommes continuaient de protester et mon agresseur venait de s'enlever l'épine de Tempête avec une grande rage. Ma dragonne se mit alors devant moi sur ses gardes de manière protectrice. Notre peuple avait sortit leurs armes et j'étais entrain de me dire qu'ils avaient vraiment décidé de nous abattre.

« NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! »

Et puis elle est venue.

Valka avait réussit à se frayer un passage à travers la foule et la bande l'avait suivi de près. Ils avaient tous une horrible mine sauf Rustik, Varek et Eret qui semblaient plutôt bien se porter. En fait, il n'y avait que les jumeaux qui semblaient dépités… Je n'ose pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'espère que tous ont pu retrouver ceux qu'ils aimaient !

« Vous allez bien ? » Nous demanda Kranedur, le regard noir.

Harold et moi ne répondîmes pas mais ce silence signifiait amplement que pour le moment, rien ne nous avait été infligé. Valka se mit alors face à ce monde.

« Que vous arrive t-il ?! Vous avez pété les plombs ? Mon fils vient de revenir parmi nous !

\- Et c'est comme ça que vous l'accueillez ?! Ajouta Eret.

\- ILS SE SONT ENFUIS COMME DES LÂCHES ET ONT ABANDONNÉ LEUR VILLAGE ! Protesta la foule.

\- Regardez le nombre de morts ! Ceux qu'on a perdus ! Cria une femme

\- Et vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu empêché tout ça ?! Nous aussi on a perdus quelqu'un ! Notre mère est morte dans nos bras ! »

Kognedur venait littéralement d'hurler.

Le silence se mit à régner, il n'y avait plus que quelques murmures qui se transmettaient. Pendant de longues secondes, plus personne n'osait parler alors… Je fis un pas en avant pour me libérer de la protection de Tempête puis avouai alors dans cet instant fébrile :

« Je viens de retrouver mes parents morts… Dans notre maison. Vous croyez vraiment que je l'ai décidé ? » Dis-je la voix tremblante.

Harold s'était retourné vivement vers moi, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait un regard vraiment désolé, il semblait même totalement incapable de parler. C'est seulement à ce moment que je venais de remarquer que derrière lui, le corps d'une jeune femme rousse était posé.

La mère de Mélina.

 _Bon sang… Il devait tellement s'en vouloir._

Je m'avançai alors presque courant vers lui pour venir l'enrouler de mes bras. Son regard intense me transperça, des larmes lui perlaient les yeux alors que devant nous, ça continuait de débattre :

« Nous sommes revenus pour vous sauvez et c'est comme ça que vous nous accueillez ?! Criait Rustik.

\- MENTEURS !

\- Soyez raisonnables mes amis ! Nous avons toujours assuré la protection du village pourquoi… Tenta Varek.

\- TRAITRES ! »

Nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard, c'est comme si à travers ces lueurs nous tentions de nous donner du courage mutuellement comme si, nous décidions aujourd'hui de vivre nos derniers instants et de se battre ensemble. Les gens autour n'étaient devenus que des murmures… Ma tristesse et ma peur avaient disparus. Il m'embrassa délicatement le bout du nez puis il m'adressa un doux sourire avant de venir s'imposer au milieu du groupe. Personne ne l'avait remarqué… Ils hurlaient, résistaient et se révoltaient ! Mais tout cela cessa au moment où sous son ordre, Krokmou vint faire un tir plasma entre lui et son peuple. Il avait sortit son épée de feu. Il adressa un remerciement à son dragon suivit d'une ou deux caresses puis il fixa longuement les hommes, les femmes et les enfants en face de lui qui s'était tuent.

« Vous croyez que ça va vous sauvez ? Vous ne pensez pas que ça vous a suffit tous ces morts ?

\- VOUS… !

\- NON ! Il est temps d'arrêter vos accusations ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Astrid non plus ! Les jumeaux, ma mère et les autres non plus ! Arrêtez un peu de faire comme si nous étions le déclenchement de cette guerre ! Nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment d'hommes, ce n'est pas le moment de mener une guerre civile ! Si c'est ce que vous voulez et bien allez-y ! Tuez-nous ! Punissez-nous ou bannissez-nous ! Faîtes cette erreur là, mais n'oubliez pas qui vous protège depuis toutes ces années ! »

Cette fois-ci, même les chuchotements avaient cessé. Ils regardaient tous Harold avec de grands yeux plus ou moins accusateurs ou agacés. Tous, attendaient patiemment la suite de son discours… La bande s'était resserrée et formait un demi-cercle sérieux et uni.

« J'ai fais de mon mieux pour satisfaire vos besoins et faire en sorte que vos vies soient meilleures alors n'osez surtout pas me dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose ! Vous savez ce qu'on a dut endurer pour vous ? Ce qu'on a vécu ? Vous pensez qu'on a fuit ? Mais vous ne savez RIEN ! Vous n'avez pas souffert comme nous on a dut souffrir ! À cause de cet entêtement à vouloir vous secourir, l'une a perdu une partie de sa vue et l'autre s'est fait à demi-égorgé ! Vous croyez que ces hématomes sont fictifs ? Que j'ai frappé ma femme jusqu'au sang pour tromper les pistes peut-être ?! »

Les bruissements ont repris. Dans l'oreille de l'un, on s'en voulait et dans l'oreille de l'autre on avouait ses tords. Pour la bande, ce moment était particulièrement difficile… Ils avaient l'impression de revivre chaque instant dans ces cellules humides et lugubres… C'était un souvenir douloureux. Valka écoutait chaque mot, chaque parole, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'osait imaginer quelle torture ils ont du subir pour en arriver là.

« Vous êtes plus intelligents que ça ! Nous sommes revenus pour vous, pour notre village et pour nos familles ! On aurait très bien pu fuir mais non nous avons repris le chemin en sens inverse… Drago va lancer une dernière attaque fatale. Aucuns de nous ne pouvaient se permettre de vous abandonnez. Nous avons fait un serment et nous le tenons ! »

Des cris incontestables parcoururent la foule. Ils avaient levé leur poing et exprimait leur pardon et leur confirmation à cette déclaration. Harold le souffle presque coupé, revivait chaque instant de rage… Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti… Il repensa à ce foutu Khal… Celui qui a tant voulu le détruire ! Il revoyait Drago et Rugus le menacer… Et c'est comme si en un instant, il pouvait exprimer toute sa colère et sa frénésie !

« Soyez fiers de ce que vous êtes ! De ce que nous sommes ! Reprenez vos armes, réunissez vos dragons et battez-vous une dernière fois ! N'ayez pas peur de ce qui vous attend… N'ayez pas peur de mourir… Une dernière lancée avant votre liberté ! Empêchez ce monstre de vous prendre ce que vous aimez ! Battez-vous pour ceux que vous aimez, pour ceux qui sont déjà tombés et pour votre peuple ! Qu'importe ce que nous devons encore traverser ! Oublions nos peurs et nos tracas ! Combattons ce qui doit être battus ! Ensemble ! »

À nouveau, les acclamations emplirent nos oreilles ainsi que de nombreux applaudissements. Ils avaient leur épée, leur hache, leur massue en main… Tous chantonnaient le même refrain, les mêmes paroles :

« HAROLD ! HAROLD ! HAROLD ! »

Il m'eut fallu du temps pour comprendre que Valka avait glissé sa main dans la mienne… Alors je lui adressai un sourire et une fois fait, je pris celle d'Harold. Bientôt, une chaîne humaine reliait la bande au complet qui dans un signe de solidarité avaient brandis leurs poings unis vers le ciel, près à guider leur peuple vers la victoire.


	10. Chapitre 10

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Hellooooo !**

 **Bon en vérité je suis d'une humeur de chien, j'ai qu'à dire que ce chapitre à calmer mes nerfs quelques instants...**

 **Un mort ? Oui.**

 **Ouais, ouais autant être sincère. xDD**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _cyclonedragons_ _: Contente d'avoir été à deux doigts de te faire pleurer. xDD Un happy end... J'ai pas vraiment envie de te répondre... Tu risques de... NON RIEN. XD Bah écoute, si elle te rend comme ça c'est que ça te plait, et ça ne peut que me faire plaisir ! Merci, merci, merci ! Bonne lecture ! :)_

 _Dark Frozen VI_ _: BONJOUR SATAN. EEEEETTT non. Pas de guerre pour celui-là... Mais dans le prochain OUI ! xDD Je le trouve ennuyeux ce chapitre alors je sais pas ce que tu en penseras mais de toutes façon les prochains seront... Déments. J'en pleure. xD J'avoue que ce chapitre était génial à écrire... Je me suis acharnée sur les morts, le décor et la haine du village... AHHHHHH jouissance. Sinon... Bah écoute, bonne lecture mon p'tit n'amour ! À bientôt ! ^-^_

 _Sweetylya_ _: Ce n'est pas grave pour Drago, justement c'est cool ! xD Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !_

 _Little_ _Tooth : J'AI BIEN CRU QUE TU M'AVAIS OUBLIÉ VILAINE FILLE ! Tous les jours... * Attends la review de LT...* NAN MAIS PLUS JAMAIS. xDD Bon sang, j'ai à moitié pleuré devant ta review j'te jure. xD J'avoue avoir adoré écrit ce chapitre, c'était excellent ! Oui je sais par contre, je suis horrible... Oui j'ai tué tout le monde... Mais attends la fin du chapitre tu vas hurler xDD Pourtant le début est ennuyant limite mais la fin... Je suis dégueulasse. _

_ET ATTENDS LES NOTES À LA FIN. Je vais te faire encore plus peur pour les derniers chapitres. :') Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup petite dentition ! T'es la best of the world ! J't'aime ! Bonne lecture à toi et... À bientôt hein. :)_

 **Place au chapitre ! Dernier round avant la guerre ! ( Et oui ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. )**

 **Bonne lecture mes agneaux ( EMARDULY EN FORCE. )**

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

**PDV Général**

Le discours balancé par Harold avait fait des siennes ! Nombreux sont ceux qui avaient retrouvé espoir et courage, chacun semblait même prêt à combattre aux côtés de leurs frères d'armes sans crainte. Le village avait repris vie en seulement quelques mots… Bientôt, tout le monde travaillait dur : préparer les armes, former des plans et placer différentes sections à diverses endroits du village pour équilibrer les hommes. Rustik et son père Mastok prenaient au sérieux leur rôle ! Ils ordonnaient et préparaient avec soin les minis armés disposés à mourir pour les leurs. Les jumeaux et Grad… Eux… S'occupaient des morts. Ils déplaçaient les corps dans un endroit plus éloigné par respect et surtout pour permettre de faire des funérailles digne de Thor tout puissant ! _Du moins… S'ils gagnaient la bataille._ Mais pour garder cet optimisme, il valait mieux voir du côté positif les choses ! Varek lui, créait avec Bouledogre et Gueulefort du fer de Gronk pour permettre de fabriquer des armes plus tenaces, plus brillantes et plus résistantes !

« Aller chouchoute…Il faut produire plus ! Nous devons avoir un avantage sur la qualité des armes !

\- Il faut surtout avoir une très grande ténacité ! Héhé ! Avec des armes aussi solides, les hommes de Drago n'auront aucunes chances ! »

Au même moment, Harold était arrivé sur le dos de Krokmou, pressé et totalement nerveux de la situation. Il balança son casque sur la table et demanda précipitamment :

« Les gars, vous auriez pas vu Astrid ? Je la cherche partout !

\- Ahhhhh… Harold… La jeune fille doit être suffisamment loin à présent.

\- Quoi ? Mais on a besoin d'elle ! C'est pas le mome…

\- Hééé ! Gamin… » Soupira Gueulefort tout en reposant sa pince et son marteau.

Il s'avança alors lentement vers Harold qui dansait d'un pied à l'autre toujours aussi nerveusement. Il avait vraiment peur de ne pas y arriver… De perdre à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci il savait que ça lui serait fatal ! C'était à vouloir se tuer ! Ils ont tant soufferts… Perdre une seconde fois, ça le rendrait plus dingue qu'il ne l'est déjà.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile… Elle vient de perdre ses parents. Laisse-la souffler un peu la petite !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, elle est loin de se reposer là…

\- Je me doute bien…

\- J'ai juste peur que…

\- Harold tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Astrid n'a besoin de personne pour s'en sortir !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Elle… »

Le jeune chef se stoppa net. Bien-sûr, il n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle… Ni à Gou, ni à sa mère ! Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre et ça l'agitait encore plus. Varek le regardait du coin de l'œil avec un léger sourire d'encouragement… Mais Harold ne voulait pas le dire. Du moins, pas encore… C'était trop imprévu ! Gueulefort serait tout aussi mort d'inquiétude ! Seulement, celui-ci remarquait bien la fébrilité de son jeune apprenti… Ses cernes sous ses yeux et toutes ses balafres sur son visage… Il était triste et mal pour lui après tout, il le considérait comme son fils ! Comment oublier le petit Harold tout fétiche qui savait à peine tenir une hache dans ses petites mains ?

« Elle… Quoi ? »

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, même s'il sentait que le malaise était à venir… Gou l'a toujours écouté et puis… Il savait garder les secrets, non ? _Ah oui… Non… C'est vrai… C'est une vraie pipelette…_ Oh et après tout ! En tant de guerre, il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller voir la voisine la plus près pour lui annoncer qu'un petit Haddock allait naître !

« Elle est enceinte. »

Ce fut donc un choc. Gueulefort manqua de perdre l'équilibre sur sa jambe de bois et il dut se réceptionner à Harold qui eut bien grande difficulté à le soulever.

« Arrrgg… Hummmfff… Gou…

\- Pardon pardon ! »

Après s'être battu avec sa prothèse, il parvint enfin à tenir dessus. Il regarda son ami en face de lui avec de grands yeux effarouchés. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'y attendait vraiment… Du moins, pas pendant une période aussi glaciale et sanglante ! Néanmoins, il cacha sa peur et esquissa un sourire joyeux à Harold qui se laissa berner par sa fausse bonne humeur.

« Félicitation mon p'tit Harold !

\- Chuuuut…

\- Tu vas être papa héhé !

\- CHUTTTTT ! » Souffla t-il encore plus fort, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Gueulefort haussa les sourcils puis il toisa le Maître des dragons.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?

\- S'il te plait, ne dis rien à maman ! Pas tant que la guerre est finie…

\- Pourquoi tu veux lui cacher une chose pareille ? Elle va sauter au plafond !

\- Je ne pense pas non… Elle va surtout se faire un max de morose pour Astrid ! Et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit se mette à paniquer ! Ça peut-être fatal.

\- Bien bien… »

Gueulefort comprit très vite ses raisons et au final, c'était plutôt pas mal comme solution. Il valait mieux attendre que tout soit fini pour qu'Harold puisse lui annoncer dignement. Dans une situation pareille, Val en deviendrait folle ! Surtout que personne ne sait exactement où s'est fourrée Astrid… Peut-être était-elle sur une île à présent. Même si elle fuyait la guerre, personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir… Combattre alors qu'elle possède la vie en elle… C'était une très mauvaise solution. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas si loin ! À seulement quelques mètres du village, elle contemplait la verdure et la beauté des arbres qui l'entourait. Assise sur son rocher et étrangement armée, elle pleurait. Même le calme de la forêt ne semblait pas l'apaiser chaque instant elle revoyait le visage de ses deux parents… C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater un nouveau sanglot, ses jambes remontées contre elle, elle frémissait en sentant le froid lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Elle ne pouvait savoir si cette mélancolie était également dut aux batailles acharnées que se donnaient ses hormones… Le fait d'attendre un bébé lui mettait également une énorme pression. Elle se demandait si ça valait tellement la peine de continuer à se battre… Oui car la vérité c'est qu'Astrid Hofferson avait peur. Des années auparavant, elle se serait maudite d'être aussi minable et désespérante… Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, elle allait donner la vie alors elle pensait différemment les choses. La vie de son enfant avant tout, sa protection aussi… Mais ne risquait-elle pas plus sa vie en restant cacher ?

« Tempête… »

La dragonne Vipère releva lentement la tête après une très courte sieste puis elle tenta de comprendre sa dresseuse du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois… »

Elle se mit à gargouiller longuement comme pour tenter de rassurer la blonde.

« Mais… C'est… Je vais avoir un bébé… »

À ces mots, Tempête rapprocha doucement son museau du ventre d'Astrid pour le renifler avant de se redresser avec une pointe d'excitation dans le regard. Elle voulait tant pouvoir l'aider… Elles étaient allées voler quelques minutes toutes les deux ! Mais Astrid avait tellement la tête ailleurs… Et puis… La mort de ses parents la marquait profondément. Alors en guise de rapprochement, la Vipère n'eut d'autre choix que de lui porter un maximum d'affection. Se calant contre elle, elle porta sa tête contre son ventre maternel puis elle gazouilla au rythme de sa respiration. Astrid finissait par accepter l'attention que lui portait Tempête elle esquissa un sourire puis elle caressa chèrement son museau et ses écailles ce qui la fit pousser quelques rugissements de satisfaction.

 **PDV Valka**

« Harold, Krokmou se porte de manière très étrange…

\- Je sais maman. Il est souvent comme ça lorsqu'un danger approche… » Marmonna Harold.

Le Fury Nocturne était aux côtés de Cloudjumper entrain de contempler le ciel… Donc nulle inquiétude, seulement… J'étais totalement débordée. Tellement de choses devaient être accomplis ! C'est que j'ai un paquet de dragons à gérer ! Le véritable problème c'est que jusqu'à cette guerre, Krokmou prenait au sérieux ses responsabilités d'Alpha… Il savait maintenir l'ordre entre les dragons, c'était parfaitement gérable ! Seulement, depuis ces quelques temps, c'est carrément tout l'inverse…

« Non, fils…

\- Maman il faut que je finisse, on a très peu de temps… NON, RUSTIK REPOSE ÇA ET ARRÊTE D'INFLUENCER LES JEUNES ENFANTS AVEC TES BÊTISES S'IL TE PLAIT »

Lui aussi l'était. Il vérifiait sans arrêt que la sécurité était là et que tout le monde avait au moins de quoi se défendre… Des artilleries particulières avaient été mises en place, sorties tout droit de l'imagination d'Harold… Pourtant, il semblait bien que Drago avait décidé de faire patienter encore un peu le chef histoire de bien le rendre dingue. Cette attente et ce silence ne faisaient qu'accentuer le stress et la peur de mon fils… À chaque seconde et chaque minute qui passaient. Les bateaux étaient toujours aussi présents et c'est comme s'ils cherchaient à nous narguer… Bien-sûr on aurait la possibilité d'attaquer, mais vu le nombre exact de navires… Non c'était impossible. Il fallait opter pour une tactique bien précise… Une tactique à la…

« Harold.

\- Il faudrait que Varek…

\- Non, non et non ! Écoute-moi…

\- Et les blessées qui continuent de périr… C'est…

\- HAROLD ÉCOUTE-MOI BON SANG ! »

Mon fils s'était retourné subitement, ses grands yeux ouverts comme s'il venait d'enfin m'apercevoir pour de bon. Il restait sur place et attendait la bouche semi-ouverte que je parle.

« Le comportement de Krokmou est de plus en plus étrange… Peut-être que pour toi ce genre d'attitude est fréquente mais là ce n'est vraiment pas pareil, fils. Les dragons ne l'écoutent plus, ils se sont mis contre lui ! Ils n'ont plus aucuns respects, ils sont éloignés… De plus, il semble énormément inquiet pour toi du peu que j'ai vu…

\- Et alors ? Peut-être qu'ils lui en veulent pour son absence ! Tu as vu la réaction des autres, maman il se peut très bien que ce soit similaire, c'est tout.

\- C 'est même très probable, mais les dragons ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière Harold…

\- T'es entrain de me dire…

\- Qu'il est peut-être entrain de perdre sa place d'Alpha. »

Pour moi, c'était sûrement l'hypothèse la plus plausible de toutes. Il eut d'ailleurs un mouvement de recul… Il resta un moment immobile puis dans un soupire il finira par exploser d'un rire nerveux avant de s'avancer vers moi.

« Mais enfin maman, c'est impossible ! Je veux dire… Il les a tous libéré… Comment est-ce que…

\- Il ne suffit pas de les sauver une fois pour qu'il soit Alpha toute une vie Harold… Si les dragons ont décidé que Krokmou n'était plus apte à leur protection… Il peut tout perdre du jour au lendemain. Et d'après ce que je vois…

Non… »

Je comprenais sa peur soudaine… Si Krokmou perdait tout contrôle, qui protégerait les dragons ? Leur nombre important n'a jamais dérangé qui que ce soit ! Krokmou est un leader idéal ! Mais si tout finissait par basculer ? Finirait-on par retrouver la guerre qui nous opposait tant autrefois… ?

« La peur de te perdre, la détermination de te protéger et de se battre à tes côtés… Tout ça, ça l'a changé… Son peuple est passé à côté, tu es sa priorité.

\- Je ne dois pas l'être !

\- Mais pour lui c'est comme ça, Harold…

\- Il faut le faire changer d'avis. Dit-il en passant devant moi.

\- Non ! Fils, tu ne comprends pas, tu ne pourras rien faire ! C'est dans son instinct ! Répliquai-je en le retenant par le bras.

\- Maman, si la sécurité des dragons passe après la mienne, ça peut devenir très grave ! Je ne veux pas…

\- Je sais Harold. Je sais.

\- Mais que doit-on faire alors ? »

Je ne savais que répondre. Le faire changer d'avis allait être impossible… Les dragons sont des êtres intelligents depuis leur rencontre, Harold est celui que Krokmou s'était promis de protéger. Quand il est devenu Alpha, il semblait pourtant bien plus se concentrer sur ses devoirs… Mais si en fait, rien n'avait changé ? Et si, sa fuite avait réussit à éveiller les soupçons des autres dragons ? Ils ne pourraient pas se permettre d'avoir comme Alpha un reptile qui ne concentre pas ses efforts principalement sur leur protection. Au fond, c'était peut-être compréhensible… Mais totalement risqué.

« Je n'en sais rien, mon fils… La seule chose qui pourrait lui permettre de changer d'avis… »

Non. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dire ça, c'était beaucoup trop horrible… Ce serait monstrueux de créer un événement désastreux.

« Maman ? … De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Un acte irréprochable… Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de te haïr à jamais.

… »

Il semblait totalement scié de cette solution et je le comprenais ! Briser son amitié avec son dragon ? Et puis quoi encore ? Si on me proposait ça, jamais ! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que Cloudjumper et moi…

« Rassure-moi et dis-moi que ce n'était pas un conseil que tu me donnais.

\- Non ! Surtout pas. Je sais juste que c'est… Ce qui permettrait de casser cette ambition à vouloir te protéger à tout prix. »

Il baissa alors la tête… Sa petite bouille d'enfant que je réussissais à me mémoriser encore. Il m'arrivait de regretter le passé... De regretter mon départ, de regretter ma fuite…

« Je… »

Il s'était mis dos à moi. Un blanc parcouru notre conversation et lorsque je baissai les yeux, je vis ses poings serrés et son corps tremblé.

« Harold… ? Fils, est-ce que ça va ? »

Par précaution, je m'approchai doucement derrière lui et lorsque je fus assez près, je mis mes bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hé… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer ! »

Il s'était retourné face à moi, ses yeux étaient rouges et son air était vraiment déplorable.

« J'aimerai que tout s'arrête… Que tout redevienne comme avant… Que les morts reviennent… Et qu'on puisse vivre enfin la paix pleinement.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne pourra jamais vivre éternellement comme ça… C'est pour cela qu'on doit rester unis, ensemble !

\- C'est tellement difficile de vivre tout ça… D'avoir toutes ces morts sur la conscience… De s'en vouloir entièrement… Papa aurait tellement mieux réussit que moi.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Tu as réussis mieux que quiconque à protéger et aider ton peuple depuis toutes ces années. Fils… N'oublie pas qui tu es ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Tous ces gens te font confiances, on va y arriver !

\- Peut-être… Mais si y a un mort de plus je sens que…

\- Écoute… Drago va venir et une fois que l'on sera prêt, on lui bottera les fesses ! Tous ensemble, unis, on y arrivera ! D'accord ?

\- Maman…

\- D'accord ?

\- RmmfffF… Ok. »

Il avait enfin décroché le sourire. Ça me réchauffa le cœur un instant et je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Il enroula ma taille à son tour et me souffla à l'oreille « Merci maman… » avant de resserrer son emprise. J'avais oublié à quel point maintenant c'était devenu un homme. Malgré ça, je ressentais toujours ce lien maternel… Il restait toujours mon enfant. Même s'il semblait pourtant, plus être protecteur que moi je ne l'étais avant, mes sentiments à son égard ne changeraient pour rien au monde. Qu'allaient être les dégâts de cette guerre ? Je n'imaginais pas perdre le deuxième homme de ma vie… Pas une seconde fois.

« Il faut qu'on aille chercher Astrid… Me dit-il une fois séparés.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé à Gueulefort d'y aller avec Grump, je savais que t'étais occupé…

\- Merci m'man, j'espère qu'elle va bien…

\- Tu la connais… Dans tous les cas, elle fera croire que tout va pour le mieux.

\- Ouais… Mais je m'inquiète pour elle… Et…

\- Fais en sorte de la protéger Harold. Ne la laisse surtout pas faire des bêtises…

\- Elle ne sait pas s'arrêter.

\- Oui, mais il faut tout de même qu'elle comprenne que sa vie est en jeu… Drago sait ce que tu ressens, il peut se servir d'elle comme appât principal.

\- Elle le sait… Tu peux me croire, seulement… »

Mon regard insistant, j'attendis ses dernières paroles. Il tourna alors la tête et scruta au loin ses hommes qui étaient entrain de se préparer au combat. Il soupira longuement et reprit :

« Elle ne s'arrêtera pas de combattre pour autant. »

 **PDV Général**

Nous retournons près de la forge.

Gueulefort s'apprêta à partir à la recherche d'Astrid et vu les suppositions de Valka, celle-ci semblait s'être dirigée vers la forêt. Alors c'est partit ! Le forgeron s'avança en chantonnant vers son gros dragon Grump et lui ordonna :

« Aller vieux tas de graisse ! Lève-toi ! Y a une jeune fille à ramener. »

Le dragon, toujours les yeux fermé, se trémoussa légèrement sur le sol en râlant. Décidé à ne pas bouger, Gueulefort lui donna gentiment plusieurs coups avec sa guibole en bois tout en répliquant :

« Roh ! Bouge-toi un peu ! On n'a pas le temps ! Tu veux que l'Alpha vienne te botter l'arrière train ou quoi ? »

Grump ouvrit lentement un œil fatigué puis il soupira ''dragonesquement''.(pourquoi pas ?)

« Décidément… Vous et votre Alpha… Mais bon ! C'est pas mes oignons ! T'as intérêt à te bouger ou alors ton déjeuné va y passer ! »

Tout en bougonnant, le reptile fainéant se leva lentement en trainant les pattes. Gueulefort se hâta d'installer la selle, bien que le temps de la mettre, Grump s'était déjà rendormi… Il monta sur son dos et donna des coups de talons contre son flan.

« GRUMP RÉVEILLE-TOI NOM DE… »

Tout à coup, dans un élan soudain, celui-ci s'était relevé précipitamment puis il avait commencé sa marche en dehors de la forge.

« Wowwww ! Wooowww ! WOOOWWW ! Hé ! Fais attention mon bonhomme, tu vas tout casser ! »

D'une humeur massacrante, le dragon rugit contre son dresseur puis il accéléra le pas comme un rhinocéros laissant le pauvre Gueulefort faire de drôle de bond sur son dos qui ne faisait que lui massacrer le derrière.

« HÉÉÉÉ ! RALENTIS LE PAS NOM D'UN YAK ! »

Sa course folle continua quelques secondes encore jusqu'à ce que Grump se décide à faire un freinage instantané qui envoya légèrement valser Gueulefort sur la tête de son dragon. En guise de moquerie, le gros reptile secoua la tête en bramant de joie.

« Thor tout puissant… T'as voulu me tuer ?! Ahhhhh, j'te jure… On ne te changera pas hein ! Aller vieux sac ! Avance ! Et ne me refais pas un coup pareil ! Héhé ! »

Le duo repartit alors en direction de la forêt sans inquiétude ni méfiance…

 _Mais s'ils savaient qui les observait depuis tout à l'heure…_

oOo

La brume s'était dissipée et les cendres s'étaient totalement volatilisées… La vue était claire et net. Le village était calme, seul quelques chuchotements pouvaient se faire entendre par moment… La pression était à son comble et chaque villageois semblait préparé à recevoir une attaque d'un moment à l'autre. Les enfants étaient dans les bras de leurs mamans, et lorsque celles-ci étaient décidées, elle prenaient une arme à la main et se rangeait aux côtés de ces hommes pour se battre. En tournant brièvement la tête, Gueulefort vit près de la place, Harold et Valka assis sur une charrette près de leur dragon qui les avait rejoins. Il sourit à la vue de toute cette sécurité qui avait été mise en place… Si seulement cela pouvait suffire.

Il passa devant de nombreuses maisons détruites, des gens tachaient de déplacer les morts Gueulefort leur adressa alors un signe en guise de soutient puis il continua sa route sur son fainéant de dragon.

Arrivé près de la lisière de la forêt, il descendit de Grump puis il resta immobile devant à contempler le bois sombre et humide qui offrait un spectacle peu rassurant.

« ASTRID ? » Cria t-il.

Il faut avouer qu'il n'osait mettre un pied dans cet endroit devenu plutôt terrifiant… Il avait l'impression d'entendre les arbres beuglés alors qu'en réalité ce n'était que le vent… Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à faire son premier pas, il entendit une branche craquée pas très loin. Sentant son cœur s'accéléré, il garda tout de même son sang froid et déclara lentement à haute voix :

« Héhé… C'est carrément ridicule… Allons-y Grumpounet. »

Seulement il regretta vite son action… L'endroit était vraiment lugubre et sinistre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ! Et la lumière avait du mal à passer à travers les feuillages, c'était totalement stressant ! Ce silence ne faisait qu'angoisser un peu plus à chaque seconde Gueulefort… Pourtant c'est un viking qui a longuement combattu aux côtés de Stoick La Brute un homme imposant et vaillant ! Mais c'était si différent à présent…

« Astrid ? » Appela t-il.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. À la place, de nouveaux bruits de branches semblaient résonner autour de lui il avait l'impression d'être observé…

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

 _Et non Gou ! Personne ne te répondra ! Cette personne prend un plaisir fou à te voir stresser un peu plus à chaque fois… S'en est amusant. Que peux-tu t'imaginer ? Depuis tout ce temps,_ _ **tout le monde**_ _est observé… Chaque Beurkiens, chaque dragons… Tout le monde. Ils rigolent face aux cadavres d'enfants, ils pointent du doigt la misère qui s'est installée et ils repèrent les prochaines femmes à forniquer. Tout est prévu ! L'auriez-vous oublié ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à présent… Ils savent exactement ce qu'il se passe entre les dragons et l'Alpha… Les espions de Drago sont partout ! Ils savent ce qu'il se passe et quelle conséquence cela pourrait avoir ! N'imaginez-vous pas la catastrophe qui s'annonce, là, dans quelques minutes seulement ?_

 _Avec toutes ces réflexions… J'ai oublié de vous précisez qu'au même moment, Gueulefort venait d'apercevoir au loin un être bien familier._

« Tempête… ? »

Les cris pratiquement inaudibles, devenaient de plus en plus forts à chaque mètre parcouru. Des écailles bleues et blanches, une vitesse incroyable et une démarche bien à elle… La dragonne courrait vers le forgeron en bramant d'un cri fort aigu. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres seulement de lui, elle se prit les pattes dans une racine d'arbre et perdit l'équilibre dans un bruit sourd. Grump et Gueulefort accoururent avec panique et constatèrent à nouveau… Les dégâts d'une nouvelle menace.

Tempête était dans un état pitoyable… Elle qui semblait retrouvée la grande forme, c'était loin d'être le cas à présent. La bouche ouverte, elle semblait suffoquer… Ses dents et sa gueule semblait s'humidifiés de sang un peu plus à chaque seconde et lorsque Gueulefort s'en approcha encore plus, il aperçut une lance plantée au milieu de son ventre et quelques flèches plantées dans son dos ensanglanté. Ses ailes… Étaient inutilisables. Elles étaient légèrement déchirées, et de longues griffures profondes longeaient leur longueur.

« Oh mon dieu… »

À genoux, Gueulefort caressa lentement la tête de la dragonne…

« Mais qu… Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Astrid, Tempête ? »

La Vipère rugit du mieux qu'elle peut, tentant de lui faire comprendre le danger en approche…

« Il faut que tu m'y emmènes ! Je ne parle pas le dragon ! Aller… Tu peux y arriver ! »

Mais il avait beau tenté de l'encourager… La dragonne ne semblait pourtant pas réussir à se soulever. Le forgeron soupira tristement, sentant quelques larmes lui monter.

 _Et puis… Il eut ce cri._

Dans un élan, Gueulefort se releva hâtivement, il scruta l'endroit le plus profond de la forêt puis lorsque le même cri strident et terrifiant se fut entendre, il remonta sur son dragon.

« Nous allons revenir Tempête ! Tâche de tenir le coup avant qu'Astrid ne vienne m'égorger ! Je vais te la ramener ! »

Après un gazouilla d'encouragement, il força Grump à partir légèrement au galop pour permettre d'atteindre l'endroit voulu.

« ASTRID ! »

À nouveau, le cri résonna. _Non, non, non… Harold le tuerait… Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie… Tiens bon Astrid…_

Il ne se demandait pas ce qui l'attendrait là-bas, il fonçait tête baissée, prêt à défendre la femme du chef, prêt à mourir pour cette famille comme il la toujours promit. C'était son devoir ! Ça l'a toujours été !

Quand il aperçut au loin une masse blanche au sol, il s'écria et descendit à nouveau de Grump pour atteindre le corps. Astrid semblait à demi-inconsciente, lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, il vit son regard à moitié terrifié, sa bouche tremblante et ses bras solidement noués autour de son ventre. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience que Gueulefort était là, elle repoussa à nouveau un cri qui dura.

« Non ! Héééé Astrid ! C'est moi, calme-toi ! C'est Gueulefort ! Plus personne ne te fera de mal… Grump ! HÉ ! »

Le dragon était partit sans raison mais plutôt affolé vers le village… Mais Gueulefort ne s'en occupa pas et resta près de la jeune fille. Le volume diminua peu à peu quand celle-ci reconnut la présence de son ami. Tremblante, elle était très pâle… Elle semblait presque traumatisée.

« Tempête… Murmura t-elle.

\- Tempête est là-bas, je l'ai vu… Aller viens Astrid il faut qu'on rentre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Non… Non… Non…

\- Astrid, Harold t'attend !

\- Tempête…

\- Ça va aller, elle va s'en sortir, je t'en pris relève-toi !

\- Ils vont…

\- Qui ? Qui ça ?

\- Ils sont ici. »

Au même moment un homme était apparu derrière le forgeron qui n'avait pas sentit sa présence…

 _L'arme relevé au-dessus de son crâne, il suffisait seulement qu'il lui afflige ce coup de grâce ; cette attente le pénalisa fortement lorsque Gou se retourna vivement pour venir le frapper au visage de sa fausse main transformée en massue. Grace à Thor, il avait compris le message d'Astrid._

Rugus se tenait le nez qui s'était mis à saigner abondamment après ce coup particulièrement dur. Il releva alors son regard noir vers Gueulefort puis il cracha à ses pieds.

« Espèce d'infirme ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! »

Une menace ou une affirmation ? Dans tous les cas, Gueulefort s'était rué vers lui pour venir lui asséner un coup de poing.

« Bas-toi comme un homme, sans arme !

\- Désolé mais mes mains sont mes armes, petit ! Tu vas devoir t'y faire ! » Répliqua sèchement Gou.

Rugus chargea à son tour mais le forgeron esquiva alors le coup et le frappa à nouveau au visage. Le bras droit perdit l'équilibre mais ne faiblit pas pour autant ! Après tout, il faisait au moins une tête et demi de plus que Gueulefort et était beaucoup plus baraqué que lui ! Pourtant… Notre cher ami semblait tout de même mieux s'en sortir ! Seulement, Rugus attaqua à nouveau avec ses deux poings ! Gueulefort les contra difficilement en manquant de perdre l'équilibre sa jambe de bois le pénalisait fortement.

« Alors c'est toi qui me suit depuis tout à l'heure ?! » Lança t-il en resserrant les poings de son ennemi.

Dans un râle, Rugus lui balança alors un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac ce qui l'envoya au sol. Astrid s'était rapprochée d'un arbre un peu plus loin pour tenter de se relever…

Rugus rechargea à nouveau et donna de violents coups de pieds dans le ventre de Gueulefort, toujours au sol ce qui le fit cracher du sang.

« TU FAIS MOINS LE MÂLIN, HEIIIIIN ?! »

Tout à coup, sa victime bondit du sol et sauta à sa gorge pour venir l'écraser de tout son poids. Gou se mit sur lui et frappa à plusieurs reprises sa mâchoire lorsque l'assaillant sembla suffisamment pisser le sang, il changea de côté pour venir frapper de sa main-massue le côté droit… De son oreille. Rugus ne vit pas le coup venir… Sur le coup, aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir, c'est seulement lorsqu'il porta sa main à cet endroit et qu'il vit des traces de sang du bout de ses doigts, qu'il sentit son oreille exploser. Exploser ? Oui c'était le mot… La douleur était terrible ! Il avait l'impression de recevoir des milliers d'aiguilles et de plus… Il n'entendait plus rien. Face à cette scène, Gueulefort perdit toute attention et méfiance, Rugus en profita donc pour lui donner un coup de tête et se relever rapidement en hurlant tout en se tenant l'oreille.

« ESPÈCE DE FILS DE… JE VAIS… JE VAIS... LE MAÎTRE VA… ARGGGGG !

\- On verra… - Il marqua une pause, essoufflé - Si… ton maître voudra toujours de toi après cet… Handicap. Moi infirme ? Je crois que tu ne t'es pas vu ! »

Le bras droit prit alors avec rage son épée qu'il avait prise soin de laisser par terre puis il fonça vers lui en la brandissant Gueulefort contra le coup à l'aide sa fausse main puis à nouveau, il s'acharna sur cet homme qui devenait de plus en plus faible… C'est alors qu'Astrid fit son apparition pour venir de sa hache, plantée l'épaule de Rugus par derrière… Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra à genoux.

« OSE ENCORE VOULOIR LEVER LA MAIN SUR MOI ET MON ENFANT !

\- DRAGO VA TOUS VOUS…

\- Gamine… Viens.

\- Quoi ?! On ne va pas le laisser ici ?!

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises, nous ne sommes pas comme eux… Aucunement ! Je crois qu'il a eut son compte.

\- ALLER TOUS VOUS FAIRE… »

Astrid adressa alors un sourire à Gueulefort comme pour le remercier de tout son cœur puis elle s'avança à ses côtés alors qu'il reprenait son chemin vers le village.

« Tu es blessé…

\- Oula, j'ai eut pire dans ma vie Astrid ! Héhé !

\- Il faudra tout de même soigner ça. Sourit-elle

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » Hurla derrière Rugus.

Avant de partir, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son ami et l'enlaça avec gratitude.

« Merci Gou… Merci. »

Rugus, assistait difficilement à la scène, trémoussant sur le sol en gémissant. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était fini pour lui.

Une fois décollés, Gueulefort posa sa lourde main sur les cheveux d'Astrid puis il lui répondit en toute sincérité :

« Toujours là pour vous, héhé… »

 _Une scène de retrouvaille… Deux sourires reconnaissants… Comment pouvaient-ils dans un moment aussi émouvant se rendre compte du danger ? Comment pouvaient-il s'en douter ? Aucuns des deux ne l'avait vu arrivé… Aucuns. Astrid regardait Gueulefort au moment où cela arriva._

 _Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ! C'est vrai… C'est seulement lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Gueulefort baissé… Lorsqu'elle vit son teint devenir légèrement blanc… Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux… Qu'elle prit conscience. La lame était si près de son ventre… Elle le frôlait. Un mouvement de plus et c'était fini pour elle ! Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas elle que Hel avait décidé de prendre…_

 _C'est Gueulefort._

La lame si près de son ventre avait traversé celui du forgeron. Des gouttes de sang tombaient de la lame et c'est comme si elle savait d'avance que cette scène allait rester graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Alors, elle hurla.

Elle recula de surprise et d'effroi, tombant sur le sol au même moment. L'épée fut violemment retirée et Gou tomba à genoux… La masse imposante de Drago était là, en face d'elle prête à frapper à nouveau.

« Tient, tient… C'est un plaisir de te revoir ma chère Astrid. »

Le tyran s'avança à pas lourd vers la jeune fille qui tentait de ramper à reculons à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait gagner du terrain.

« NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! »

Seulement, lorsque celui-ci fut assez près, il lui empoigna les cheveux pour la forcer à se relever. Gueulefort continuait de regarder difficilement la scène, toujours à genoux. Il perdait de plus en plus de sang et sa respiration commençait à se couper lenteeeeement… Drago porta sa tête près de son oreille pour venir lui souffler :

« Regarde-bien ton ami mourir… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter. Ce n'était pas vrai ! C'était impossible ! Gueulefort ne pouvait pas mourir ! Elle se le disait haut et fort… Mais que pouvaient-ils faire à présent ?

 _Au même moment, Tempête avait réussit à arriver jusque Beurk difficilement… D'une faiblesse inouïe, elle parvint à rejoindre Harold, Valka et leurs dragons qui ne tardèrent pas à comprendre la situation._

 _« ASTRID ! »_

 _Les cris d'Harold résonnaient au loin comme une dernière détresse. L'espoir qui semblait se briser dans sa voix… L'horreur qui se dessinait sur son visage._

« Regarde-bien, Astrid. »

De sa force, il la força à se retourner et à avancer de quelques pas pour permettre d'avoir une légère vue sur Beurk. Au bout, c'est comme si elle pouvait percevoir Harold à l'entrée de la forêt entrain de l'appeler encore et encore… Comme si elle arrivait à percevoir la naissance de ses larmes et sa douleur.

« Oui, c'est ça, regarde-le une dernière fois. C'est pas beau ça ? Il meurt de son amour pour toi, et toi de ta culpabilité. Aucun homme ne peut survivre lorsqu'il perd la femme qu'il aime. Maintenant qu'il t'a perdu, c'est trop tard Astrid, il est détruit. Prosternez-vous ou mourrez mais dans tous les cas les rôles se sont inversés : Je suis le Maître, et vous, vous n'êtes plus que poussière… »

Face à ses mots, Astrid laissa ses larmes s'échappées un peu plus… Puis elle se laissa tomber lorsque Drago la lâcha pour de bon…

« Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire…

\- Vous allez perdre. Tout ceux que vous aimez tomberont avec vous… Que tu le veuilles ou non, que ça lui plaise ou non, tu tomberas avec ton enfant… Il y a des règles avec moi. Si vous les respectez, soit, je vous laisse la vie sauve…

\- Que veux-tu bon sang… ?

\- Je veux le pouvoir et la vengeance ma chère Astrid…

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi nous ?!

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je déteste perdre et déclarer forfait.

\- Alors quoi… Tout **ça** , tu l'as créé parce que tu refuses ta défaite d'i ans ?! Je rêve !

\- Ferme-la ! Cria t-il en lui balançant une violente gifle, tu ne sais strictement rien ! Je me suis battu tant d'années pour obtenir ce que je désire ! J'ai combattu tant d'hommes et de dragons ! J'ai traversé l'océan et j'ai gravis des montagnes à la recherche des meilleurs guerriers ! Tout ça pour qu'au final un minuscule fils de chef de comté se mette au travers de mon chemin !?

\- La vérité c'est que tu veux Krokmou… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le veux oui. Je veux qu'il crève comme ses semblables et qu'il paie pour tous les malheurs qu'il a causés !

\- Krokmou n'a rien fait du tout !

\- Que vous croyez… Maintenant si tu permets, j'ai un boulot à terminer. Annonça t-il en s'avançant vers Gueulefort qui était à présent allongé sur le dos, suffoquant, une main sur sa blessure.

\- NON ! »

Astrid ne pouvait pas permettre que ça arrive non… Harold lui en voudrait. Tout le monde lui en voudrait… Drago ne pouvait pas se permettre !

« Tout va bien l'infirme ? » Se moqua t-il.

Le forgeron ne put répliquer la moindre parole, il se sentait mourir à petit feu… Sa gorge lui brulait et son corps était devenu tellement faible…

« Alalala… Que dira Harold quand tu lui annonceras que son cher ami… Est mort par ta faute ?

\- Non !

\- Bien sûr que si… Après tout, c'est toi qui t'es enfuis quelques instants du village ! Tu serais restée… Il serait encore sur sa demi-jambe ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! De plus, dire que ta dragonne est sûrement entrain de pourrir dans un coin de la forêt ! C'est merveilleux ! »

S'en était trop pour elle… Les yeux rouges et dans son premier excès de rage, elle se rua à toute vitesse sur Drago en brandissant sa hache. Seulement, celui-ci n'eut nul besoin d'effort pour réussir à contrer son attaque pourtant assez vive… D'une seule main, il arrêta le coup qui pourtant le blessa fortement à la main. Comme s'il ne ressentait point la douleur, il resserra son emprise sur la lame de sa hache puis il rapprocha son visage du sien.

« T'auras beau tout donné Astrid, tu perdras à chaque fois… Je sais à quel point ça te rend dingue… N'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes pareils tous les deux… Rejoins-moi.

\- NON ! »

Drago la repoussa violement ce qui la fit tomber au sol sur le dos… Puis tout en la toisant de haut et sans la lâcher du regard, il arrêta la lame de son épée juste au dessus du cœur de Gou. Astrid se figea d'effroi et supplia le tyran du regard.

« Ne fais pas ça…

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de le faire ?

\- Vas-y… Tue-moi si t'en es toujours capable. Tue-moi comme tu as tué Stoick… Souffla avec courage Gueulefort.

\- C'est le Fury Nocturne qui la tuer…

\- Mais toi qui l'a ordonné.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! C'est le Fury qui a tué ton idiot de chef ! Il n'était pas obligé d'exécuter les ordres…

\- Tu as tué Stoick la Brute. »

Astrid s'était légèrement reculée et regardait la scène avec peur… Elle ne savait que faire… Attaquer Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a gagné jusqu'ici ? Était-elle entrain de s'affaiblir ? Avait-elle peur ?

Rugus continuait de suffoquer dans son coin pendant que le duel s'attardait entre les deux hommes.

« Stoick La Brute aurait déjà dut mourir depuis de bien nombreuses années.

\- Mais il est mort il y a seulement 5 ans par ta faute.

\- Pas de…

\- Tu t'es toi même forcé à te dire que c'est Krokmou qui l'avait réellement tué. Tu t'es préparé, tout ça parce que tu n'assumais pas tes actes. Tu as tué un père. Tu as tué un chef, un homme aimé de tous… Tu as tué des innocents !

\- Tais-toi !

\- Ta famille devrait avoir honte de toi, Drago Poings-Sanglants.

\- MA FAMILLE EST MORTE À CAUSE DE CE DÉMON DE FURY NOCTURNE ! COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER D'ELLE ?! » Cria t-il en augmentant la pression sur son arme et en s'abaissant un peu plus pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Gueulefort.

Le forgeron poussa un juron horrifiant qui fit trembler Astrid et continua dans sa lancée :

« Tu as tué des enfants. Tu as tué des femmes. Tes hommes en ont sûrement violé… Tu as tué des familles… Celle d'Astrid. »

La concerné sentit ses larmes montés peu à peu… Elle se remémora l'horrible scène à ce moment-là puis elle releva son regard noir vers Drago qui n'avait pas laché du regard Gueulefort, les dents serrées, il semblait hors de lui.

« Ça suffit… J'en ai assez de t'entendre jacasser ! Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ton cher ami le chef, sale estropié ! »

 _Un instant, le temps s'est arrêté… La blonde a retenu sa respiration…_

 _Elle aurait voulu pouvoir intervenir mais qu'aurait-elle fait face à cet homme redoutable ? Sa hache était loin d'elle et elle était trop faible… Gueulefort avait réussis à reporter son attention sur elle… Ses yeux bleus l'avaient supplié d'une lueur encore méconnue :_

 _« Sauve-toi. »_

 _Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait._

 _Le regretter ? Sûrement. Elle s'en voulait tellement ! À ces mots, elle s'est relevée précipitamment… Sans prendre la peine de reprendre son arme ou même d'adresser un regard : elle est partit en courant. Elle avait senti le regard de son ami sur elle… Mais elle n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Elle s'était enfuie, lâchement._

 _Le cœur battant… La peur absolue…_

 _Gou avait laissé échapper son dernier souffle._

À travers la forêt, Drago l'observait s'éloigner en courant… Un sourire en coin.

« Ha ! Qu'elle aille pleurer auprès de son unijambiste… Elle ne vaut pas mieux que les autres. »

Il baissa les yeux vers le corps inerte à ses pieds puis il ricana méchamment tout en essuyant de sa manche le bout de épée ensanglantée.

« Mouais, bon… C'est pas une grande perte… Hein Rugus ?

\- Mmmfhhhh… »

Son plus grand fidèle semblait incapable de parler pour l'instant… Dans un piteux état, du sang s'écoulait de son nez, de sa bouche et même de son oreille droite ! Son épaule semblait presque pourrir à vue d'œil et comme si c'était banal, Drago se mit à sourire.

« Et bien ! Te voilà dans une drôle de position mon grand ! »

Des larmes se mirent à perler dans les yeux de Rugus… C'est comme s'il voyait pour la première fois le vrai visage de son souverain. Était-ce vraiment une surprise ?

« Maître…

\- Mmmm ? Soupira t-il en jouant avec sa lame d'épée.

\- Aidez-moi… »

La douleur se lisait sur le visage du pauvre homme. Il semblait réclamer tous les soins nécessaires, et ça, Drago les avait c'était clair ! D'ailleurs, autour de lui, des hommes étaient apparus, réunis autour de leur suprême.

« Monsieur ? Appela l'un d'eux.

\- Deux minutes. » Dit–il en levant la main.

Il reporta ensuite son attention vers « son bras droit » puis il reprit son air sadique totalement connu.

« Rugus, tu es viré de ta fonction !

\- Maître… » Supplia t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il savait très bien son destin… Quand Drago disait ça, généralement ça ne finissait aucunement bien. Pourtant, cela faisait bien des années que Rugus était à ses côtés… Mais n'oublions pas que de la pitié, cet homme n'en a pas.

« Au final, quand j'y pense tu n'as pas servi à grand-chose… C'est dommage, j'aurai pu t'apporter ma bénédiction ! AHAHAHAHA !

\- Maître… S'il vous plait… »

Mais ce fut trop tard. Drago avait déjà planté son épée en plein milieu du crâne de Rugus. Le sang gicla et laissa presque quelques morceaux de son crane explosé sous cette force surhumaine. Il tourna en enfonçant encore plus profondément son épée, avec un sourire de malade tout en disant :

« Tu ne m'aurais plus servi à grand chose dans un état pareil pauvre garçon… En plus à moitié sourd ? Non ! AHAH ! »

Un dernier **crac** se fut entendre puis il retira son épée de ce crâne à moitié éclaté pour ensuite se tourner vers ses sous-fifres qui n'avaient pas cillé, même devant un tel spectacle. Quand il parlait des meilleurs guerriers, il ne blaguait pas…

« Brûler son corps.

\- Et l'infirme Maître ? Demanda l'un.

\- Laissez-le là. Il sera bouffer par les bêtes.

\- Monsieur ? Appela un autre.

\- Oui ?

\- Nos hommes sont prêts.

\- Bien… Faites comme on a dit, ils sont en mauvaise posture…

\- Doit-on poursuivre la jeune femme ?

\- Non, laissez-la continuer sa route… Tout est fait pour. Elle souffrira déjà suffisamment dans quelques heures…

\- Bien Monsieur… »

L'homme se tourna alors vers son dragon, un Cornebrute situé beaucoup plus loin… Puis il monta fièrement sur le dos de celui-ci qui s'était mis à bougonner aussi cruellement que son dresseur pouvait l'être. Avant de décoller, Drago rangea son épée dans son fourreau puis il porta son regard vers le chemin de la forêt qui menait jusque Beurk… Il redessina un sourire sur son visage puis il inspira profondément.

« Cours Astrid… Cours… Bientôt vous serez tous tombés… »

Les hommes s'étaient mis à ricaner de fierté un par un en se réunissant autour de Drago en le proclamant meilleur du monde. Celui-ci porta alors son regard vers eux puis dans un élan soudain, il déclara haut et fort :

« QUE LA GUERRE SOIT DÉCLARÉE ! »

* * *

 **Welcome in my world babe. xD**

 **Bon ok, frappez moi... Bon ok pas maintenant...**

 **Parce que la réalité : de 1 dans le prochain chapitre il y a un mort, dans celui d'après il y en a 2 ou 4 si je me décide à cloturer.**

 **Ce qui fait qu'il reste... Ouais 5 personnes qui doivent mourir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Se cache * AH OUAIS MAIS JE PEUX PLUS FAIRE DEMI-TOUR J'AI TOUT ÉCRIS. xD**

 **Donc préparez-vous au grand final la semaine prochaine OU dans deux semaines... Cela dépendra car je ne suis peut-être par là ce week end et lundi. Donc on verra !**

 **Bisous tout le monde !**

 **D.F.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous mes amours ? Il fait beau et touuuuut, l'étttééé s'annonceeeeeeeeeee !**

'' **Elle est bizarre , très bizarre… ''**

 **PAS DU TOUT. Tout va trèèèèès bien… Je… Je…**

'' **Chapitre monstrueusement mortel les amiiiis ! ''**

 **NAAAAAN C'EST FAUX L'ÉCOUTEZ PAS !**

'' **AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA''**

 **Bon… Ok j'avoue… Ce chapitre est extrêmement sadiquement violemment… C'EST LA GUERRE. Ohhhhhh mon dieu, comment c'était génial de l'écrire ! De plus j'ai rajouté certaines choses !**

 **Alors, je ne vais pas prendre la peine de répondre à vos reviews vu l'énnnoooorrrrme pavé de ce chapitre… Mais dans tous les cas, je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutien ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

 **Je ne vais pas faire trop durer le suspens… Je vous laisse dans votre lecture, et j'espère qu'à travers elle… Vous passerez par différentes émotions.**

 **Moi, je vais aller m'enterrer hein… Pour éviter de me faire tuer à la fin !**

 **MUSIQUE** **: HÉ OUAIS POUR LA PREMIÈRE FOIS. Déprimant... Si vous voulez vous mettre par hasard dans l'ambiance, mettez "The Prince's Tale - Severus and Lily" (Extended movie version). Mais mettez là à un moment précit... Quand je l'aurais signalé dans le chapitre par une petite note ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous tous. (N'oubliez pas que je vous aime.)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

 **PDV Général**

 _Cours Astrid… Cours… Bientôt vous serez tous tombés…_

 _Cours Astrid…_

 _Cours…_

Dans les profondeurs de la forêt obscure, une jeune femme tentait de s'en sortir… Complétement affolée et avide, elle n'avait jamais été aussi rapide de sa vie. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'éviter les branches qui lui arrivaient dans le visage, elle manquait même parfois, de tomber. _Ne pas faire demi-tour… Tenir… Courir…_ Il ne fallait pas lâcher ! Elle arrivait ! Bientôt elle pourrait tout retrouver… Revoir sa dragonne et tout expliquer à Harold… Tout expliquer…

 _Gueulefort…_

Pourquoi ne pas y retourner ?! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas non. Alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Ses jambes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter ! Elle n'assumait plus ses actes à présent… Elle l'avait abandonné, oui… Tout comme elle avait abandonné ses parents…

Ils sont tous morts et peut-être qu'à présent c'est sa dragonne qu'elle allait perdre. Mais ça, jamais elle allait se le permettre ! C'était Tempête ! La moitié de sa vie, celle avec qui elle a tant partagé et vécu. Jamais elle ne laisserait qui que ce soit atteindre sa raison de vivre. Personne.

 _Mais Gou, lui, était partit. Et dans cette course folle, le temps s'était ralenti… Elle semblait juste se remémorer des moments de sa vie. Des moments qui lui étaient parus importants… Des moments inoubliables…_

 _Elle se souvenait de ce jour important. Ce jour de rencontre et de surprise… Gueulefort était encore jeune ! L'âge d'être jeune papa comme on dit !_

 _Il travaillait le métal avec ardeur et passion. Il aimait vraiment son métier ! Il aimait le pratiquer et l'enseigner à sa guise… Il ne manquait pas une lame quand les catastrophes étaient censées arriver ! Meilleur ami de Stoick, il était également toujours à ses côtés dans les pires moments et les pires guerres dragonesques. Comment oublier… Il était même d'une énergie redoublante, c'était même devenu totalement normal de l'entendre chantonner à haute voix dans le village !_

 _« Ah tient ! Bonne journée Svana !_

 _\- Salut Gueulefort ! T'as l'air d'avoir pas mal de boulot ce matin dis-moi !_

 _\- Je suis débordé ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point… L'attaque d'hier a été plutôt rude, on a perdu et détérioré pas mal d'armements. Alors… J'essaye de m'en sortir mais réparer plus de cent cinquante épées en une journée, ce n'est pas aussi facile ! Héhé !_

 _\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer !_

 _\- Mais dis-moi… C'est que tu es tout en beauté aujourd'hui ! »_

 _En effet, la jeune femme rayonnait ! Son joli blond légèrement ondulé tombait sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus rayonnaient de bonheur ! Pour autant, sa tenue montrait clairement que comparer aux autres femmes, elle haïssait porter des jupons ou des robes. Sa tenue était masculine et virile mais tout aussi séduisante sur son corps féminin._

 _« Ahah merci Gueulefort !_

 _\- Alors… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ? » Demanda le forgeron en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon._

 _\- Et bien… Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais te voir…_

 _\- Ah. »_

 _Gueulefort adressa un regard à son amie qui lui indiqua un endroit précis. Il s'agenouilla alors lentement et regarda devant lui, le regard doux et rassurant. Svana se tourna légèrement et c'est alors qu'une petite tête blonde adorable fit son apparition derrière ses jambes._

 _« Astrid… Allons ma chérie, ne fais pas ta timide ! Vas-y ! Gueulefort ne va pas te manger !_

 _\- Hé… Salut toi. »_

 _La petite Hofferson, âgée alors de 6 ans, regardait le forgeron plutôt rigolo avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, presque ébahie. Elle sortit lentement et se montra alors entièrement, avançant à tout petits pas hésitants vers cet homme. Elle se stoppa à seulement quelques mètres sous le regard de sa maman attendrie et se tourna vers elle._

 _« Ma chérie… Tu n'as rien à craindre allons ! »_

 _Elle reporta alors sur ses mots, son attention vers Gueulefort et tendit sa main vers son crochet qu'il venait de lui tendre. Il lui adressa un sourire de confiance qu'elle lui rendit alors légèrement puis elle fixa, mal à l'aise, sa main devenu fer._

 _« Ah ça… Tu vois ma petite… C'est un dragon qui me l'a enlevé._

 _\- Dragon ?_

 _\- Dragon… Je peux te confier une petite chose ? Lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant totalement au sol pour venir se mettre à sa hauteur et l'enrouler de ses bras réconfortants._

\- … _Oui ?_

 _\- Ne laisse jamais personne ou quoi que ce soit t'enlever ce qui t'appartient. Jamais… Défends-toi jusqu'au bout, montre-leur c'est quoi un viking ! … Une vraie viking. » Sourit-il alors en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux, ce qui fit rire la petite blonde assurée._

 _Astrid resta un moment devant lui à le regarder toujours avec autant d'admiration puis elle reporta un regard sur sa maman qui hocha la tête en guise d'approbation._

 _« Ce que tu peux… réparer ça ? » Lui demanda t-elle de sa petite voix enfantine._

 _Elle lui tendit alors une petite hache à sa taille qu'il prit d'une seule main. Il fut alors surpris de constater qu'elle était tout de même lourde pour une enfant de 6 ans ! Il sourit à cela._

 _« Tu arrives à soulever ça toute seule ?_

 _\- Huhuh ! C'est maman et papa qui m'aident à m'entrainer…_

 _\- Ohhh voyez-vous ça ! Une future petite guerrière !_

 _\- C'est pas si elle l'est déjà ! Tu la verrais ! C'est une véritable mine d'or que nous avons là… Sourit Svana._

 _\- Si elle devient comme sa mère, elle fera des ravages !_

 _\- Oh arrête Gueulefort ! »_

 _Les deux adultes se mirent à rire alors qu'Astrid totalement perdue dans ses pensées semblait absorbée par autre chose qu'elle avait cru voir bougé._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Astrid… Je réparerai ta hache ! Seulement, j'ai un peu trop de travail pour le moment ! Néanmoins… HAROLD ! »_

 _La petite blonde sursauta légèrement puis elle attendit patiemment que le deuxième homme de la forge vienne s'occuper d'elle._

 _« Comment il s'en sort le petit ?_

 _\- Plutôt pas mal ! Il sait très bien utiliser ses mains, c'est un atout !_

 _\- Et Stoick il en pense quoi ?_

 _\- Parfois c'est pas facile…_

 _\- La guerre ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde._

 _\- Va dire ça au chef ! Il est carrément borné ! Ria t-il_

 _\- Je pense qu'avoir un petit génie ici ne ferait de mal à personne… Maintenant, c'est un héritier… Alors… C'est vrai que ça pose problème._

 _\- Ouais, c'est compliqué. »_

 _Tout à coup des petits pas se firent entendre. Harold venait d'arriver à grandes enjambées, un marteau la main. Il avait une jolie bouille remplit de taches de rousseurs et de grands yeux verts captivants ! Ses fins cheveux bruns étaient légèrement ébouriffés par l'effort qu'il devait accomplir. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Astrid poussa un cri puis elle partit se réfugier derrière les jambes de sa mère à nouveau… (Ahhhh les enfants) Harold n'eut même pas le temps de l'apercevoir, il se demanda même qu'elle mouche devait l'avoir piqué pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça !_

 _« Bah alors Astrid ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ma chérie ? Ce n'est que Harold voyons !_

 _\- Tu peux me croire, tu ne risques pas grand chose de lui ! Héhé ! »_

 _Le concerné regarda alors les deux adultes avec de grands yeux d'incompréhension totale. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils venus le déranger si c'est pour qu'une fille vienne l'humilier ? Il faisait si peur que ça ?_

 _Pourtant, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et d'un seul œil, Astrid parvenait à le distinguer. Elle le regarda longuement, sentant toujours la main de sa mère sur sa petite tête… Puis comme si elle avait eut une raison, elle se remit sur le droit chemin et s'avança lentement, tête baissée… Jusqu'à lui faire face._

 _« S'lut. » Souffla t-elle nerveusement._

 _En effet, déjà à cette époque, elle ne paraissait pas très aimable envers les gens de son âge… Enfin particulièrement Harold mais ça c'était beaucoup plus tard ! Car la vérité, c'est qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement que ce jour-ci… Et le courant était passé sans difficulté. Harold était juste resté un moment sur place sans lui adresser un bonjour en retour. C'est comme si pour lui, le temps s'était arrêté un instant, comme si il voyait une fille pour la première fois ! Pourtant après un raclement de gorge, il avait fini par retrouver ses mots et par lui répondre convenablement. Gueulefort avait sourit puis sans le prévenir, il lui avait balancé la hache dans les mains ! Le petit garçon, prit au dépourvu par le poids de cette arme, la laissa tomber. Pourtant, il tenta de montrer son courage et le peu de force qu'il avait ! Il bombait légèrement le torse et soulevait la hache qui ne décolla que de quelques centimètres du sol. La petite se moqua de lui gentiment ce qui le fit sourire pour le coup… Habituellement les moqueries qu'il recevait étaient toujours particulièrement blessantes mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent et il le sentait. Pourtant Astrid a toujours été froide envers les autres ! Mais non. C'est comme si ce jour-là, tout avait été décidé pour qu'enfin ils puissent s'entendre et devenir amis…_

 _Du moins, si rien n'avait changé… Vous savez comment cela a fini avant Krokmou._

 _Néanmoins, elle se souvint particulièrement de ce jour… La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, lui, Harold… Mais surtout ce souvenir particulier qui lui revenait de Gueulefort. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et épanouit ce jour-ci… Aimant avec tout le monde, les taquineries amicales qu'il lançait à sa mère par moment…_

 _Les deux sourires éternels de ces deux personnes qui sont à présent disparus à tout jamais._

 _Prendre à nouveau un risque ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

 _« Ne laisse jamais personne ou quoi que ce soit t'enlever ce qui t'appartient. Jamais… Défends-toi jusqu'au bout, montre-leur c'est quoi un viking ! … Une vraie viking. »_

 _Oh oui… Ça, elle allait leur montrer. La véritable Astrid Hofferson était de retour._

 _Et cette fois-ci, elle n'allait rien lâcher._

« AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG ! »

S'arrêter en plein milieu de sa course ? Vraiment Astrid ?

Elle avait vraiment décidé de se reprendre ! À quoi bon pleurer et se lamenter ! Fuir ou se cacher ? C'est ça ouais ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait intérêt à se bouger le cul ! C'était une viking, oui ou merde ?! (J'avais vraiment envie de m'énerver sur ce coup là, pardonnez-moi. xD) Faire de l'arbre le plus proche une victime ? Pourquoi pas ! C'était sa façon à elle de se réveiller.

Elle était si en colère ! Les larmes qui lui roulaient sur les joues montraient clairement sa limite. Elle frappa et frappa… Quand elle en eut marre, elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc pour venir s'asseoir tout contre et revenir caresser son ventre maternel.

« T'inquiète pas bébé… Je vais te sortir de là. Je vais faire en sorte que quand tu ouvriras les yeux, ta vie ne soit pas un enfer. Je vais… Hein… Drago. J'aurai tellement voulu que tu puisses grandir là-dedans dans des conditions moins brutales et mouvementées… Tiens bon. »

Elle jeta un œil remplis d'amour à cet endroit puis elle se releva les poings serrés. Heureusement qu'elle avait encore la faculté de courir et se déplacer sans craindre grand chose du bébé… S'il n'a vraiment que quelques semaines comme prévu, elle avait les moyens de pouvoir le garder en vie !

Les mains légèrement en sang, elle accéléra et se posa au milieu des arbres noirs et imposants. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, ses cernes se voyaient clairement et sa mine était affreuse… Mais pour autant, elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise non !

« TU SAIS QUOI DRAGO ? JE T'EMMERDE ! ESPÈCE DE TAFIOLE ESSAYE DE VENIR T'EN PRENDRE À CEUX QUE J'AIME ET TU VAS VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE DE TA TETE ! »

La respiration haletante par tout son stress et son énergie, elle n'entendit que le silence pour accompagner sa phrase. Pourtant, comme si sa pensée avait atteint les oreilles du tyran, une horde de dragons passa au-dessus de sa tête. Les arbres lui bouchaient à moitié la vue mais elle n'en était pas moins aveugle, et ce qu'elle voyait l'inquiétait pleinement. Ce n'était pas qu'un petit troupeau qu'elle venait de remarquer…

Mais toute une armée.

Le vent et la pluie s'était amplifiés, les rugissements des dragons qui s'élevaient dans l'azur couvraient toute sorte de tapages quelconques. Astrid s'était figée sur place, les yeux rivés vers les cieux, la mine horrifiée. Et alors que la luminosité du paysage s'était assombrie par le temps, elle avait filé.

oOo

« Faites attention à elle…

\- Oui Chef ! »

Mastok et Gustave avaient pris le temps de déposer la Vipère Tempête, qui semblait se remettre petit à petit de sa douleur qui ne la quittait toujours pas. Elle avait reçu quelques flèches et ses blessures auraient pu encore une fois lui être fatals ! Mais elle avait tenu le coup. Et grâce à l'aide des hommes et de la chamane, elle avait réussit à se remettre rapidement… Si on pouvait lui trouver un sacré point commun avec sa dresseuse, c'est bien sa force ! Elle n'en était pas moins légèrement faible… Mais depuis cet incident, elle semblait quelque peu agitée. Néanmoins, les plaies se remettaient à saigner souvent… C'est pour cela qu'Harold leur avait imposé de bien s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce que sa femme revienne !

Bien évidemment, il avait à nouveau voulu la sauver… Mais pendant de longues minutes, Valka n'a pas cessé de le résonner. Après tout, Gueulefort était partit la chercher ! Il n'avait pas à s'en faire ! C'était un homme fort et raisonnable ! Il s'est toujours battu aux côtés de son père et chaque fois il en était sortit vivant ! Néanmoins, il ne cessait de se tordre les doigts, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber mais cela n'empêchait personne de continuer son travail… Krokmou s'était approché de la dragonne prudemment avec inquiétude. Il l'avait reniflé quelques instants les yeux parfaitement ouverts puis avec tendresse, il s'était mis à lui lécher le bout du museau pour venir ensuite poser sa tête au dessus de la sienne dans un rugissement plaintif et triste. Tempête se remettait petit à petit mais pourtant, le fury nocturne porta alors par la même occasion son regard vers Harold, lui montrant sa peine.

« Je sais mon grand… Moi aussi je suis inquiet… Et…

\- DRAGONS ! »

Les ombres qui s'étaient mises à traverser le village, rendaient celui-ci plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Sans lever les yeux, Harold avait pu apercevoir de grandes ailes en nombre ! Il se releva donc à la hâte et se tourna urgemment vers sa mère.

« Maman ! Vite ! Il faut reformer les rangs, protéger les enfants ! Préparer les dragons !

\- Compte sur moi mon fils ! »

Elle commença à se lancer vers les habitations lorsqu'elle se stoppa. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau, ses lèvres étaient tremblantes mais son regard déterminé. Elle s'est alors ruée sur son fils et l'a enlacé fortement de ses bras dans un sanglot.

« Fais attention à toi…

\- Toi, fais attention…

\- Harold…

\- Je sais maman.

\- S'il te plait…

\- Je ne mourrais pas avant de l'avoir achevé de mes propres mains.

\- Venge ton père.

\- Je le ferai. » Dit-il en posant doucement son front contre celui de sa mère.

C'est lui qui s'éloigna le premier. Il appela Krokmou et lorsque celui-ci se décolla de Tempête pour accourir, il grimpa sans réfléchir sur son dos et enfila son casque, sans l'abaisser encore sur son visage. Avant de filer, Valka le regarda longuement le regard brillant d'admiration puis elle chuchota :

« Je t'aime mon fils… »

Avant de partir tout courant vers les huttes et les maisons pour faire sortir les gens invalides. La dragonne Vipère s'était mis à moitié sur ses pattes et rugissait à Krokmou quelque chose d'incompréhensible aux yeux des hommes pourtant, le Fury Nocturne sembla acquiescé. Il adressa un regard doux puis son air finira par se durcir, il frotta ses pattes sur le sol et scruta le ciel obscur.

En un instant, tout s'était accéléré.

Les cris commencèrent à résonner et le feu à se propager.

Des hommes armés semblaient arriver de tous les côtés ! De la forêt, des falaises et des passages, ils brandissaient en grand nombre leur fer et poussaient des cris de guerres terrifiants ! Quand on regardait de plus prêt, de la peinture noire ornait leurs visages monstrueux. Harold baissa alors son casque, et dans un rugissement puissant que l'alpha poussa il s'envola à toute vitesse ! Les dragons de Beurk se réveillèrent et bientôt, ils se mirent à attaquer leurs ennemis imposants en armures qui semaient le chaos.

La jeune femme elle, avait enfin atteint son village. Horrifiée, elle vit le peu de choses encore inertes s'embraser. Quelques femmes entouraient leur bébé de leurs bras et se mettaient à courir pour trouver une échappatoire… Pourtant, certaines réussissaient à se faire attraper par des hommes qui alors, leur prenaient leur enfant des bras.

La suite était beaucoup trop horrible à décrire.

Et alors que certaines finissaient à genoux aux côtés de leur enfant ensanglanté, elles se faisaient ensuite violer au milieu des flammes et des cadavres encore présents parfois. Des enfants se faisaient enlevés et/ou tués, les hommes étaient décapités sans pitié c'est comme si un génocide avait été décidé. Fort heureusement, pour l'instant le village semblait bien se défendre ! Le nombre de dépouilles n'était pas énorme mais tout le monde se battait avec courage et résolution !

C'était la révolte d'un village prêt à tout pour sauver ce qui leur appartient.

Astrid était essoufflée et fatiguée… Pourtant, elle avait foncé au milieu du fatras. Ses muscles avaient reprit le contrôle, ses pas étaient abrupts : elle se déplaçait comme une guerrière assoiffée de vengeance. Son regard était sombre et sans expression. D'un geste rapide, elle enleva sa main de son ventre et passa brièvement devant un tonneau d'armes pour venir prendre une simple épée. Ensuite, elle se contenta d'avancer tête baissé vers un troupeau d'hommes qui venait de se regrouper autour de trois femmes habillées de robes blanches, deux d'entres elles avaient un enfant dans les bras alors que la troisième était devant eux, menaçante, un poignard en main.

Autour, la guerre avait commencé. Les hommes s'entretuaient et les dragons se disputaient des combats impressionnants… Mais il suffisait de bien observer pour remarquer que les femmes devenaient les principales emprises de ces sauvages. Seulement, comme quelques personnes, Astrid était décidée à ne surtout pas laisser faire ça… Elle s'était ruée par derrière sur un sale homme de barbe noir qui ne l'avait pas vu arrivée pour venir ensuite l'égorger sans pitié en tenant fermement sa tignasse crépue qui dépassait de son casque. Le sang se mit à gicler, elle lâcha alors prise sur sa victime qui tomba comme une crêpe sur le sol. Tout le monde s'était figé, Astrid remarqua que le nombre d'homme avait diminué, certains s'étant enfuit comme des minables pour prévenir leur maître. Cinq, ils la toisèrent de haut en ricanant comme des zouaves puis deux d'entre eux s'avancèrent lentement vers elle.

« Hé, mais c'est la catin du chef !

\- Elle a vraiment une sale tête…

\- Regarde-la d'un peu plus prêt avant de parler mon ami ! »

Les individus s'étaient approchés beaucoup plus près, l'un était à présent si proche d'Astrid qu'elle sentit des haut-le-cœur lui venir suite à son odeur sordide. Pourtant, elle ne cilla pas et resta toujours aussi froide et amer… Plus petite que les hommes, elle ne se pria pas pour autant et les provoqua du regard méchamment sans même esquisser le moindre sourire. Moi-même, je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas partir à grandes enjambées vu la mine terrifiante de la blonde !

« Ouais… Elle a un joli p'tit cul. Murmura l'un

\- Tu voudrais te joindre à ces demoiselles, « Astrid » ? On s'apprêtait justement à s'occuper gentiment de leur cas… »

En entendant cela, les jeunes femmes derrières se mirent à frémir et pleurnicher contre la bouille de leur bébé.

« Va t'en d'ici Astrid ! Laisse-moi m'occuper des ces crevards ! Protesta la troisième femme, armée.

\- Désolé trésor mais c'est pas moi qui me balade en tenue de putains dans le village, ce qui va vous arrivez est entièrement de votre faute.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Sous les ordres du Maître, nous avons toute liberté… »

Les trois autres types s'étaient alors avancés vers les femmes qui reculaient lentement, les jambes flageolantes. Encerclées, elles ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose : elles étaient terrorisées, ces hommes étaient ignobles. Sans attendre, la blonde avait alors balancé son coude dans la mâchoire de l'homme trop près d'elle qui s'était mis à lui tâter le derrière pour venir ensuite lui planter dans une frénésie sa lame dans la tête ! Le coup avait tellement été imprévu qu'elle ne fit pas attention à son geste… La lame venait de traverser la joue du gaillard qui fut mort sur le coup. Un peu plus et la tête de celui-ci aurait fini coupé en deux horizontalement… Son voisin resta un moment immobile, la bouche entrouverte, saisi par cette attaque aussi soudaine puis dans un hurlement de rage, il étrilla la blonde en faisant une attaque rapide de sa machette. Astrid contra sans grande difficulté le coup et lui balança un coup de pied bien placé avant de venir lui asséner l'épée dans le crâne. Le corps tomba avec l'arme dans un bruit sourd le regard abaissé et caché par ses cheveux, les trois restants se stoppèrent. Lorsque la femme du chef fit un pas pour venir récupérer son épée sèchement qui fit exploser à moitié la tête de l'homme, elle releva ses yeux haineux et afficha une mine affreuse. La troisième femme de peau mat munie d'un poignard, avait alors accouru discrètement dans le dos d'un des bougres. Seulement, celui-ci l'entendit bien trop tôt et lui affligea une violente gifle qui la fit tomber violemment au sol.

« PARTEZ ! » Cria t-elle à l'encontre des deux autres femmes qui ne tardèrent donc pas à s'enfuir avec leur enfant tant qu'il était encore tant.

Le même homme s'était alors mis à califourchon sur les fesses de la femme puis dans un geste dur, il avait déchiré sa robe avant de venir passer sa main sale et rugueuse le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _Astrid avait l'impression de se revoir au même moment. De réentendre la voix grave enroué de Khal et de ressentir à nouveau ses mouvements et ses caresses qu'il avait osé pratiquer…_

 _« Je vais te prendre Astrid, que tu le veuilles ou non… »_

 _Le cœur qui s'accélère, les frissons de dégoût et cette envie de vomir qui vous prend à chaque seconde… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette pauvre dame devenir prisonnière de ces sensations. Son emprise resserrée autour de son arme, elle n'a pas attendu longtemps pour venir se ruer vers la troupe. Les deux hommes encore debout, s'étaient mit devant l'autre en guise de sentinelle : leur lance et leur hache dirigées vers Astrid qui ne cessait pas d'avancer pour autant. Violemment, elle frappa le premier qui lâcha tristement son arme au sol… Sans attendre à nouveau, sa lame vint se planter dans son bras. Le bougre poussa un hurlement alors qu'au même moment le deuxième s'était mit à attaquer de sa hache. Elle la retira de sa peau puis elle enchaina une contre-attaque sur cette homme, fer contre fer…_

(Au même moment, Grad, Kranedur et Kognedur venaient d'apercevoir la scène et s'étaient précipités vers l'endroit)

Le violeur avait entreprit son chemin vers la zone interdite de la femme et à présent il avait sortit ce qu'il fallait de son pantalon en lui susurrant certaines choses qu'Astrid ne put entendre. En apercevant cela, son adrénaline reprit un coup puis d'un geste sûr et puissant, elle décapita le deuxième qui rejoignit l'autre au sol, encore vivant. La troupe de Grad s'apprêta alors à se jeter sur l'agresseur mais Astrid arriva la première et lui donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire pour venir l'éloigner du corps de la jeune femme sanglotant. Elle se jeta ensuite sur lui, aux pieds de Grad, puis… Ella planta son épée dans le bas ventre de l'homme qui fut par la suite parcouru de spasmes violents et de hurlements stridents

« Dommage que ton supérieur Khal n'est pas aussi subit ça… Tu la lui couperas d'ma part une fois arrivé à Hel. »

Elle le laissa souffrir encore quelques secondes puis, elle abrégea ses braillements insupportables avec un de ses poignards qu'elle planta dans sa tempe.

« Wow… » Avait soufflé Kognedur.

La blonde n'avait pas cillé et restait sur le corps inerte de cet homme infâme, paraissant elle-même totalement perturbée.

La jeune femme violée s'était redressée tremblante et pleurant. Elle n'avait pas pu y échapper à temps, néanmoins… Astrid avait empêché que cela continue alors, en tenant fermement sa robe, elle marcha lentement et difficilement vers elle et s'agenouilla lourdement, haletante.

« Astrid… »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réveiller, seulement la blonde venait de faire un mini malaise et s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber sur le cadavre.

« Astrid ! »

Grad a alors accouru vers elle, la prenant sous les bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Avec l'aide de la femme, ils l'aidèrent à se relever alors que les jumeaux se mirent en face, Kranedur lui donnant quelques tapes sur la joue.

« Hé As ! Allons, remets-toi ! »

 **BOUM.**

Ils se mirent en boule, essayant de se couvrir des débris qui venaient d'exploser autour d'eux. Prout et Pet étaient repartis à la charge et défendait le groupe de dragons en armures qui s'approchaient beaucoup trop ! Alors que le bruit du fer et l'odeur du sang autour d'eux continuaient à s'amplifier, ils tentèrent à nouveau de ressaisir leur amie. Grad mit ses bras autour d'elle mais c'est alors que brusquement elle se mit à respirer fortement. Elle adressa un regard à Grad et le repoussa violemment.

« Lâche-moi ! »

La jeune femme avait reprit son arme et parcourait brièvement les alentours du regard avec attention et panique.

« As… Tenta Kranedur

\- Laissez-moi !

\- Elle les a massacré… Murmura Grad à Kognedur.

\- Y a pire.

\- Elle n'est pas comme la dernière fois.

\- C'est la véritable Astrid, Grad. Elle est seulement entrain de prendre conscience qu'il faut qu'elle se réveille, on voit que tu ne la jamais vraiment connue… T'es tombé amoureux d'une simple image que tu te faisais d'elle, c'est tout. »

Le jeune frère de Khal se contenta de se faire petit et de regarder Kranedur s'avancer prudemment vers son amie. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il la prit par le bras.

« Astrid, il faut qu'on y aille !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Nos dragons ne nous défendront pas éternellement, bas-toi avec nous ou alors sauve-toi ! Mais ne mets pas ton enfant en danger ! »

Au même moment, Prout et Pet était en position de faiblesse. Un cauchemar monstrueux était au dessus d'eux, prêt à faire feu ! Le braguetaure se défendit et fit claquer ses deux têtes de chaque côté pour l'assourdir puis il reprit le dessus !

« Je suis entrain de perdre laaaaa têêêête !

\- On est tous à bout ! » S'écria le jumeau.

Sans prévenir, il la prit alors dans ses bras. Au début raide comme un pic, la jeune fille se décida à se laisser faire et consoler par son ami. Elle laissa quelques larmes s'échappées contre son haut puis elle souffla :

« Il est mort… »

Le jumeau ne cilla pas mais se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de venir adresser un regard à sa sœur qui comprit tout de suite.

En se rendant compte de sa révélation, Astrid se décolla rapidement, le regard baissé. Ils furent tous tellement surprit par cela, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un Fury Nocturne venait de se poser furieusement sur le sol en face de leur troupe, en position de défense. Harold en profita pour sauter de son dragon, balancer son casque au sol et courir vers sa femme qu'il embrassa sans attendre. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa sa joue avant de venir lui demander avec inquiétude :

« Tu vas bien ? Oh mon Thor, dis-moi que tu vas bien et que le bébé aussi !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Harold ! On va très bien tous les deux… »

À ce moment là, un dragon accouru à son tour vers la jeune femme, joyeusement. Astrid cria son nom dans un sourire puis elle se jeta à son cou avant de venir examiner soigneusement ses écailles et ses ailes.

« Tempête ! Oh ma fille si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée ! Et… Oh mon dieu tes ailes ! »

Celles-ci étaient totalement blessées et déchirées. Elle se demandait bien comment sa dragonne pouvait supporter ça et elle finissait par se dire que ça soignerait avec le temps, tout comme les plaies qu'elle avait aux pattes. Elle était fière d'elle et la reconnaissait bien dans son courage et son entêtement à ne pas vouloir se reposer face à un danger comme celui-ci.

« Il faut qu'on rejoigne ma mère sur la place ! C'est dur de résister là-bas, ils ont utilisé une partie des flèches et des armements lourds ! Il faut recharger et s'y mettre à la chaîne ! … Toi, il faut que t'aille rejoindre les blessés.

\- Quoi ? Protesta sa femme.

\- Astrid, il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger avec notre bébé ! Je veux que tu ailles là-bas et que tu attendes que ce soit fini !

\- Tu te moques de moi ?! Pour qu'on vienne m'annoncer ensuite ta mort ? Tu as perdu la tête, Harold ! Je me battrais à vos côtés comme ça a toujours été le cas ! Je protégerai mon enfant, tu peux me croire !

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Bien sur que oui !

\- C'est égoïste de ta part Astrid ! Tu prendrais le risque de le perdre tout ça pour ne pas perdre l'image qu'on a de toi ici ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Harold ! C'est en restant caché qu'on risque de se faire tuer. Il suffit d'un dragon pour mettre le feu et BOUM ! J'exploserai avec lui ! Tu crois que je fais ça pour moi ? Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça ? Je me bas pour lui et pour le monde dans lequel il va vivre ! Je m'en fiche de la manière dont je dois mourir si cela doit arriver ! Tant que mon enfant peut s'en sortir, c'est ce qui compte.

\- En mourant, il n'aura pas les moyens de s'en sortir Astrid.

\- Soit. Mais toi-même tu te sentiras beaucoup plus rassurer si je me bas avec toi, à tes côtés… »

Et la jeune femme avait raison. L'enfermer avec les autres ce serait la mettre de toutes les façons en danger ! Elle n'avait aucune issue à condition de partir mais bien-sûr, il savait déjà sa réponse. Était-il vraiment prêt à la voir se battre dans une situation aussi périlleuse ?

« Et Gou ? » Demanda t-il soudainement.

Astrid eut un point douloureux au cœur. Elle n'osa prononcer ces mots-là… Ceux qui lui feraient comprendre que c'était fini… Ceux où elle lui avouerait ses tords… Ceux qui le détruiraient. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit autrement… Mais Harold la connaissait beaucoup trop, et son expression avait suffit à lui faire comprendre la nouvelle.

« Non… »

Quelques larmes avaient perlé dans ses yeux et cela avait tellement été intenable pour Astrid de voir ça, qu'elle avait baissé les yeux. Elle vit ensuite son mari s'effondrer à genoux et empoigner ses cheveux, sa tête entre ses mains. Entre eux, le silence avait suivi mais pourtant il n'aura pas pris la peine de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Au fond, il le savait déjà… La blonde s'était mise à ses côtés et l'avait enroulée de ses bras pour tenter de le consoler sans dire un mot. C'était le même schéma… La même vision que le jour où Stoick la Brute est mort. Gueulefort avait pu le rejoindre en toute circonstance et c'était sûrement une bonne chose vu la souffrance qu'il endurait.

« Je suis tellement désolée…

 _Désoler c'était trop faible Astrid. Il savait que rien n'était de ta faute… Tu n'avais pas prévu que cela arrive… Il ne pouvait pas t'en vouloir. Il était juste en colère contre le seul responsable. Il releva son regard embrouillé vert vers le tien puis sans le lâcher, il te prit la main et ensemble, vous vous relevâtes dans une émotion certaine et forte._

 _Aucun mot ne fut échangé, aucun geste ne fut donné… Juste, c'était maintenant le regard d'Harold qui venait de changer._

« Euh… Les gars, c'est pas qu'on doit y aller ou quoi mais… » Annonça timidement Kognedur en pointant du doigt les guerriers de Drago qui s'avançait tout courant vers eux.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers cette petite troupe bien décidée et Astrid prit la main d'Harold il se regardèrent longuement avec confiance puis alors qu'elle resserra son arme, lui, entreprit de dégainer son épée vaillamment tout comme ses amis.

« Tempête ne peut pas voler…

\- Alors battons-nous. » Acheva t-il.

Krokmou et le braguetaure restaient bien devant eux pour les protéger mais ça ne pouvait pas suffire ! L'armée fonça sur eux et les cris se mélangèrent au bruit des épées et du métal fracassé. Des corps tombèrent… Pendant ce court instant de bataille, Harold en avait profité pour monter sur le dos de Krokmou avec Astrid qui donna l'ordre à Tempête de passer première. Un homme se rua vers le Fury Nocturne mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les dresseurs que celui-ci venait de le croquer à pleine dent par le haut. Harold eut un sursaut et dut s'accrocher fortement avec Astrid à son dragon pour ne pas basculer sur le côté son meilleur ami semblait retrouver des instincts terrifiants…

« As… Regarde son dos et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

La jeune femme scruta alors sans attendre cette partie partiellement importante de l'alpha puis sans comprendre grand chose à ce qu'il attendait, elle lui dit :

« La couleur émet beaucoup moins… Je veux dire… Ça vacille… »

Le chef se mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude, le regard un peu paniqué puis il posa délicatement une main sur son dragon en lui demandant :

« Krokmou, mon grand… S'il te plait calme-toi… »

Le Fury Nocturne dégagea d'un coup sec la main de son ami puis sans prévenir il se précipita à travers la masse humaine à toute vitesse. Astrid eut le bon reflexe d'appeler ses amis qui tentèrent tant bien que mal de les rejoindre alors que Tempête elle, restait à bonne distance. Krokmou essaya de s'envoler mais Harold le força à rester au sol plus d'une fois, ce qui le rendit d'autant plus nerveux.

« HÉ ! Krokmou ! Arrête ! Reste au sol !

\- RRRROOOOOAAAAAAA ! »

Il devenait presque incontrôlable. Il avait parvenu à passer entre les hommes et les combats acharnés, entre le feu et les attaques jusqu'au foyer principal du village où la guerre était particulièrement située. Il s'arrêta net en tombant, sa tête frappant sur le sol : Harold et Astrid passèrent par-dessus et finiront également au sol. Valka et le reste de la troupe étaient alors arrivés mais aucuns n'eurent le temps de parler, le couple dut se relever même au plus vite pour éviter de se faire trancher la tête par un homme qui avait planté son épée à quelques centimètres seulement de leur tête. Harold se mit alors devant Astrid, son épée mise en avant en guise de défense puis à eux tous, la bande forma un cercle. Ils se lancèrent par-dessus leurs épaules un regard de solidarité puis dans un hurlement qu'ils estimaient encourageant, ils se ruèrent vers les hommes qu'ils percevaient ennemis. Même sans les percevoir, ils parvenaient à les achever sans pitié par derrière… Plus rien n'avait d'importance que la liberté de leur village. Seule Valka tentait de diriger son armée de dragons qui diminuait en nombre ! Harold ne s'était plus préoccupé de Krokmou et estimait qu'il devait protéger les siens…

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

La vérité, c'est que Krokmou n'était pas aux côtés des siens… Mais aux côtés des hommes. Il attaquait le moindre soldat de Drago violemment et parfois, il les dévorait avant de les recracher sur le sol ! Ça, la mère le remarquait très bien et cette idée la rendait vraiment nerveuse… Elle était même effrayée ! Les dragons ne dévorent jamais les hommes… À moins de retrouver un instinct primitif. Pourquoi voyait-elle qu'un changement était entrain de se faire ? Elle parcourait des yeux sa colonne vertébrale et remarquait bien que les lueurs bleues étaient entrain de s'éteindre !

Il était entrain de perdre une place principale aux yeux des dragons. Ils ne croyaient plus en lui… Ça commençait. Mais est-ce que cela et le fait de sentir un danger important le rendait complétement dingue ? C'était totalement plausible mais ça ne pouvait pas être bon ! Ça se retournerait contre eux !

Pendant ce temps, Eret et Kognedur se battait dos contre dos, main dans la main, presque comme s'ils étaient prêts à mourir ensembles ! Harold défendait chaque personne qui semblait en difficulté ! Un homme armé d'une lourde massue et vêtu d'un casque s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce à un vieil homme au sol qui abordait une posture de prière, le regard plein d'espoir… Par derrière, le chef avait entreprit de planter sa lame dans le crâne de cet homme qui traversa son œil gauche. Le sang l'avait légèrement éclaboussé mais son expression était toujours aussi neutre lorsqu'il aida le vieillard à se relever. Par la suite, deux ou trois hommes s'y était pris pour le désarmer mais en vain ! Ils finissaient tous par mourir dans d'atroces façons…

S'en était fini de jouer.

Tout comme la jeune femme de peau mat, Astrid se battait avec tellement de grâce et d'agilité que ses cheveux blonds tâchés de sang virevoltaient autour d'elle ! Elle assénait un seul coup à chacune de ses victimes qui tombaient une par une sur le sol : l'une décapitée, l'autre empalée. Dans des cris de guerre, elle aidait son peuple à se relever et à s'abriter en cas de danger ! Elle avait secouru deux enfants prêtes à se faire démembrer par la même occasion ! Sa détermination à en finir lui était bénéfice, elle parvenait à éviter les attaques et aucune ne put faire de mal à son enfant…

Kranedur lui, était devenu dingue ! Malgré sa fatigue, il semblait avoir une adrénaline hors du commun… Ses cernes étaient impressionnants et c'est comme si sa peau blanche comme neige se creusait sur ses os, que ses yeux s'apprêtaient à exploser, son cou était noir et fripé… Il était presque invraisemblable de le voir debout ! Et pourtant… Il se battait avec tellement de rage que la plupart de ses jouets étaient littéralement explosés sous ses coups ! Certains se décidaient même à s'enfuir et attaquer un autre Beurkien… Oui, le jumeau était totalement terrorisant.

Pourtant, alors que tout le monde semblait s'en sortir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec leur peuple, leurs amis, leurs familles et leurs frères… Un tremblement venait de se faire ressentir au niveau de leurs jambes. Le sol se mettait à grogner et c'est comme si le ciel était entrain de se fissurer peu à peu… Plus personne ne s'attaquait, le silence était revenu aussi vite qu'il était partit et tout le monde fixait l'océan, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant… La tension au max. Harold s'était pincé les lèvres, et s'était avancé lentement à petits pas, du sang coulait le long de son épée et c'est presque comme si il pouvait entendre les gouttes tombées en même temps que la pluie… Il s'est stoppé, son dragon à sa droite avait les pupilles fendues en un seul trait, la respiration lourde et une mine aussi menaçante que l'armée entière de Drago… En voyant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de quelque chose bien trop marquant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de panique en grand, il inspira une grande bouffée et s'écria alors à la surprise de tous en se retournant :

« A TERRE ! »

Il eut un grondement beaucoup plus fort et puis tout à coup… Les vagues de l'océan se sont mis à se surélever beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Un geyser d'eau fut projeté très haut en même temps qu'une énorme masse dragonesque sombre qui se mit à rugir fortement dans les tréfonds des cieux.

L'Ice Beast était enfin revenu.

La bande eut tout juste le temps de se mettre à terre… Harold de rejoindre Astrid… Tempête de les couvrir de ses ailes et Krokmou de protéger le reste de la bande avec l'aide de Bouledogre, Krochefer, Cranecrusher et Prout/Pet. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait, des filets d'eaux et de glaces en quantité se mirent à tomber du ciel. Ils avaient l'impression de vivre un moment apocalyptique, ils ne s'entendaient même plus crier tellement que ces averses étaient puissantes… Un instant, ils ont même fini par s'inquiéter pour l'état de leur dragon. Cela dura des secondes… Des minutes… Des heures… Ils ne surent exactement ! Mais une fois que cela cessa et que les dragons déployèrent leurs ailes pour les libérer de cette sentinelle, ils crurent à un véritable cauchemar. Un mini torrent d'eau dévalait la pente qui menait jusque falaise, de longs pics de glaces comme au premier lieu, transperçaient ce qui pouvait les faire tenir… Même des gens. Une femme et son jeune enfant étaient carrément empalés contre le mur d'une maison et des dragons avaient leurs ailes plantées au sol ! Ils avaient beau tenté de tirer… Tirer… Cela ne faisait que les faire souffrir d'avantage ! Harold se retourna avec affolement vers sa bande, sa mère et ses dragons et remarqua qu'aucun ne sembla touché. Il soupira de bonheur et cala Astrid contre lui pour venir l'enlacer de ses bras. Les autres firent de même et bientôt, le reste des guerriers encore debout, amis ou ennemis se relevèrent un par un, ensanglantés ou déséquilibrés, ils reprirent tout de même leur arme et levèrent leur tête vers la masse affreusement monstrueuse de l'Ice Beast de Drago imposant… Toujours aussi gris, noir et horrible, celui-ci manquait d'une corne mais il paraissait toujours aussi mauvais. Sur son énorme tête… La silhouette de Drago se forma.

« Peuple de Beurk ! » Clama t-il.

Harold s'était décollé d'Astrid et tous les deux avaient ressentis le pire sentiment d'humiliation. Ils avaient voulu accourir ! Fracasser cet homme qui leur a tout pris ! Mais ils furent empêchés par les autres qui restèrent bouche entrouverte. Les hommes du tyran s'étaient regroupés au pied de l'Ice Beast et changeaient d'armes ou soignaient leurs plaies.

« Voyez vos terres redevenir poussières… Cendres… Chaos ! Voyez vos proches mourir et votre vie détruite ! Ressentez ce que j'ai ressentis ! Bientôt vos souffrances cesseront et laisseront place à la domination ! »

Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, pas même le chef. Il se maudissait intérieurement et promettait de toutes ses forces que tout ça allait changer.

« Votre chef mourra. Sa femme et son enfant maudit mourront. Et bientôt vous serez de nouveaux seuls face à votre destin ! Soyez témoin de votre défaite et surtout… De la fin de votre fameux village que vous nommez Beurk ! »

L'Ice Beast ouvrit sa gueule en grand et laissa alors un énorme jet de glace jaillir qui atterrira sur la statue de Stoick… Elle fut alors brisée en mille morceaux sous les regards brisés et choqués des villageois impuissants.

« SOUMETTEZ-VOUS À MOI ! »

Il eut un silence presque gênant et puis… Il fallut un regard et un sourire pour qu'un homme se mette à hurler :

« JAMAIS ! »

Suivi d'un brouhaha grave… Le peuple de Beurk s'était à nouveau unit et se ruait vers les troupes de Drago qui avaient relancé leurs attaques ! Les armées se mélangèrent et bientôt se fut un nouveau bain de sang…

« Il faut que je retrouve ma mère !

\- Viens ! »

Krokmou introuvable… Harold n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre Astrid et de monter derrière elle sur Tempête qui s'enfuira alors à grandes enjambées. Traversant les débris, les cadavres et esquivant le mini torrent, elle tenta de se dépêcher pour pouvoir retrouver Valka !

 _Mais qu'avaient-ils à espérer ?_

 _La vie est une guerre, une guerre éternelle avec le malheur._

 _Le malheur est éternel lorsque la guerre s'empare des morts._

 _La Vipère était déjà suffisamment blessée. Peut-être avaient-ils trop forcé ? Mais ce fut trop dur à saisir…_

 _Ils n'arrivaient même pas à distinguer quoique ce soit. Ce fut… L'explosion à l'intérieur de leur tête. Ils se sentaient tomber du dos de la dragonne et puis c'est comme si au bout du chemin, ils parvenaient à percevoir la lumière qui menait au Valhalla._

 _« Astrid… »_

 _Il parvint à souffler son nom dans un murmure. Un murmure glacial et briser… Il sentit sa main dans la sienne se resserrer et son cœur se réchauffa. Les yeux pourtant ouverts, il faisait complétement noir mais il ressentait parfaitement le corps de sa bien-aimé contre lui…_

 _« Harold… »_

 _Il ne voyait pas mais il parvenait à ressentir ses gestes et celle-ci avait redressé la tête pour tenter de le sentir du bout des doigts, elle parcourut alors son visage. Harold embrassa alors ses mains, fermant les yeux comme pour apprécier sa présence et surtout son apaisement. La respiration lourde, ils parvenaient à entendre les criailleries et les dégâts de la guerre au loin… C'est d'ailleurs comme si cela les réveilla._

 _Le couple tenta d'intercepter là où il avait atterrit… Et c'est lorsque Astrid posa ses mains autour d'elle qu'elle comprit. La matière rugueuse mais douce de la chose… Cela semblait se refermer sur eux. Elle frôla alors l'endroit à sa gauche et sentit un certain liquide envahir ses doigts. De son index et son pouce, elle le frotta puis elle le porta à son nez pour venir y sentir l'odeur._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

 _La question n'était pas de savoir ce qu'il se passait Harold… Mais qui était vraiment entrain d'y passer._

« Oh mes dieux, Tempête ! »

Sans se poser de questions, Astrid bondit du sol avec panique suivi de son mari les libérant alors des ailes de la dragonne Vipère qui s'étaient enroulées autour d'eux pour les protéger. La blonde regarda ses mains pour être bien sûr, et lorsqu'elle aperçut du sang, elle se rua auprès de sa dragonne, couchée sur le flanc. Elle se laissa tomber mollement près d'elle en sanglotant puis elle porta sa main sur sa blessure qui était loin d'être ce qu'elle imaginait. Beaucoup plus ouverte et grande… La dragonne était entrain de faire une hémorragie.

« Ok… Ok… Ça va aller… » Pâlit Astrid.

Harold restait en retrait, choqué par la scène. Il leva les yeux et remarqua alors derrière Tempête qu'un long pic de glace longeait son corps. Un pic dont la longueur était partiellement couvert de sang. Lorsqu'il comprit exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, il ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer difficilement. Il s'avança lentement vers Astrid puis il s'agenouilla à ses côtés dans la même lenteur, sentant une boule lui monter à la gorge. Il ne pensait même pas avoir la capacité de parler… Alors il se tut et resta aux côtés de la dragonne en bonne compagnie. Celle-ci avait une respiration lourde et saccadée… Elle poussait des petits couinements à chaque inspiration et regardait Astrid avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.

« Hé… Ça va aller ma belle... Tu vas t'en sortir, hein ! Tu… Vas.. T'en sortir… » Souffla Astrid dans une murmure qui se brisa.

Un peu trop vite, elle se releva et chercha dans la sacoche de sa selle, les fameux récipients qu'elle avait toujours en cas de blessures.

« Astrid… » Chuchota Harold.

Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas, trop prise par la fièvre et la panique.

« MAIS OÙ SONT-ILS ?! »

La vérité, c'est qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté, l'un comme l'autre… Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus aucune fiole de guérison.

« Ils sont bien quelque part ! Cria t-elle.

\- Astrid… S'il te plait…

\- Ils sont toujours là ! Jamais ils ne nous quittent ! Dis-lui Tempête ! »

Mais elle fut brusquement tirer vers le bas. Harold venait de lui attraper le bras pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Il la serra tout contre lui alors qu'elle se débattu comme une dingue.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! LACHE-MOI ! Ils sont là… Ici… Je suis sûr qu'ils sont dans l'autre sacoche… Il y a… Il y a…

\- Tu n'en a qu'une Astrid…

\- Non… Non…

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé…

\- SI !

\- Astrid…

\- LACHE-MOI J'TE DIS ! » Hurla t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule, ce qui le fit lâcher prise.

 **(La musique est à mettre ici, passez directement à 4:32 et puis... Jusque ça s'arrête en principe, mais lisez doucement. *FIOU)**

Elle marcha alors à quatre pattes jusque le corps de sa dragonne qui semblait encore consciente puis sans attendre elle se laissa tomber sur son cou, ses bras au-dessus… Elle sentait sa respiration se couper et elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois, elle allait l'abandonner… Elle sentait, là, ici, dans son cœur… Que quelque chose était entrain de se briser ! Que son lien avec elle était entrain de se déchirer… Elle tourna légèrement sa tête pour venir poser son front contre ses écailles puis elle sanglota :

« Ne m'abandonne pas… »

Comme réponse, la dragonne poussa un long gazouillement qui fit sourire nerveusement Astrid qui laissa à nouveau ses larmes s'échappées. Elle se plaça alors en face de sa tête pour venir la poser sur ses genoux puis elle caressa longuement les écailles de son museau tout en reposant sa joue contre le front de sa meilleure amie. Leurs yeux dirigés au même endroit, elles virent l'horizon, la mer, et surtout le ciel… Une infinité à découvrir, des terres à exploiter, une liberté à profiter… Astrid ferma les yeux.

« Il y a encore tellement de choses à découvrir… Tant de choses à vivre ensemble ma sœur… Tu pourrais les faire découvrir à mon enfant… Tu serais là pour lui… Toujours là pour lui apporter tout l'affection que tu as su m'apporter toutes ces années… »

Une larme roula sur sa douce joue noire, la dragonne se mit à mugir doucement en guise d'approbation à cela puis lorsqu'Astrid releva sa tête pour venir la regarder, Tempête enfouit son nez contre son ventre pour venir le renifler ce qui la fit pleurer de plus belle.

« Je t'aime tellement Tempête… Je ne sais pas… Je… Pas sans toi… »

Elle posa alors son front contre son museau et anhéla pendant de longues secondes, laissant son chagrin l'envahir. Harold avait entreprit de ramasser son épée qui était déposée pas si loin. Il examina le métal du bout des doigts et se força à rester fort face à un spectacle aussi douloureux. Malgré cela, il finira par craquer… Il avait vécu à ses côtés autant que sa dresseuse, il s'était même permis de lier une certaine amitié avec la Vipère. Une amitié qui lui a permis de se rapprocher d'Astrid dans le passé. Il posa lentement sa main sur les ailes de Tempête en baissant la tête pour éviter de la regarder. Pourtant, lorsqu'il releva son regard embué vers Astrid et qu'il vit sa douleur et son chagrin, il lui échangea un regard définitif… Un regard qu'il aurait tant voulu ne jamais lui donner…

« Non… »

Un simple murmure aux creux de ses écailles, un geste d'amour qu'elle n'oublia pas de donner… Tempête se mettait à gémir face à l'affliction que lui faisaient ses blessures. Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et sa respiration commençait à ralentir… Petit à petit… En expirant difficilement, Astrid s'efforça à la regarder dans les yeux, toujours serrée contre elle.

Une nouvelle jérémiade parvint à ses oreilles et bientôt elle prit conscience que c'était trop pour elle.

« Tu peux partir Tempête… Je ne t'en voudrais pas… »

Elle avala un nouveau sanglot avant de reprendre :

« Tout ira pour le mieux pour toi… Tu ne souffriras plus… Tu n'auras plus à te battre autant pour moi… »

C'est comme si un poids venait de se libérer dans sa poitrine mais pourtant… Sa désolation ne fut que plus grande. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber contre elle en silence. Elle murmura d'innombrables fois son nom et lui chuchota tant de mots doux qui pouvait lui permettre de se détendre… Harold posa alors délicatement sa main sur le corps de la dragonne et ferma les yeux à son tour pour ressentir sa lourde respiration.

 _Un sentiment d'abandon. Une douleur indéfinissable dans la poitrine… Un lien brisé…_

 _Un regard… Un bramement…_

 _Une dernière bouffée et puis…_

 _Un dernier battement._

 _La sentir sans vie aussi prêt d'elle, c'était beaucoup trop dur. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus son souffle chaud et ses doux ronronnements qui berçaient ses oreilles… Elle fondit en larmes contre ses écailles encore tièdes._

 _« Je suis… Tellement… Tellement… Désolée… » Reniflait-elle._

 _Harold s'était au même moment rué vers elle et l'avait enroulé de ses bras fortement alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, anéantie par le chagrin._

 **PDV Astrid**

Et pendant de longues minutes… Ce fut un véritable tourment.

Quelque chose venait de disparaître en moi. Une moitié que j'avais pensé garder toute une vie à mes côtés…

Non, elle venait de s'envoler vers de nouveaux horizons : plus vastes et surtout meilleurs… Ma meilleure amie était partit.

Le plus dur, ça a été surtout de me séparer d'elle… De déposer lentement sa tête sur le sol et de l'embrasser délicatement alors qu'Harold essayait d'enrouler ses ailes autour de son corps pour lui créer un cocon bien à elle où elle serait bien.

J'étais restée un moment à genoux… À contempler sa vie inexistante, à oublier le reste et les cris qui m'importunaient au loin mais lorsque je me suis enfin décidée à me relever, je n'ai malheureusement pas pris la peine de lui adresser à nouveau un regard… C'était terrible.

D'ailleurs, en relevant mon visage vers le chemin… Je fus totalement incapable de faire le moindre geste. Incapable d'assumer pleinement les conditions.

« Harold. »

Les yeux rouges, je n'en étais pas moins folle !

Mon mari, à genoux auprès de ma dragonne, se retourna dans la même position vers moi mais lorsqu'il aperçut Krokmou à seulement quelques mètres en face de moi le regard sérieux, il sursauta et se releva à la hâte du sol, son épée dans la main.

Je me décalai légèrement et regardai alors à la suite Harold, Krokmou, Harold, Krokmou, Harold, Krokmou…

Mon dragonnier semblait se douter tout de suite des craintes qu'allaient disposer son meilleur ami ! Sa bouche était entrouverte et son regard tentait d'appeler le sien et de lui faire comprendre son inquiétude ! Oui, c'était un malentendu !

« Krokmou… » Souffla t-il difficilement.

Les yeux perçants et verts du Fury Nocturne passèrent alors de la blessure encore visible entre les ailes de son amie la Vipère… À l'épée d'Harold dont des gouttes de sang se répandaient sur le sol. Ses prunelles s'agrandiront sous le choc qu'il venait d'intercepter… Ses pattes se mettront à reculer lentement sans lâcher du regard… Celui qu'il pensait coupable de cet incident.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je venais d'apercevoir de toutes nouvelles sensations chez Krokmou. À première vue, la déception, la trahison et la colère se faisaient ressentir.

Il sortira les crocs et sa mine se durcira. Son museau se froncera, il se baissera en avant pour venir se mettre en position menaçante…

Une fumée noir et bleu viendra alors s'échapper de sa peau noire luisante écailleuse… Comme si à présent plus rien de lui ne pouvait exister.

Comme si le démon si bien connu était entrain de refaire surface.

* * *

 **1.2.3… WHATTTTT ?! MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ELLE A PRÉVU POUR LA FIN CETTE FOLLE ?! ELLE EST MALADE ?! C'EST UNE SADIQUE ! UNE DÉMONNE ! UNE FILLE SANS CŒUR !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mouis.** **Sourire d'ange.** **Mouhahahahahaha ! Je n'ose pas imaginer vos têtes !**

 **Ettt attention, compte à rebours Roussique !**

'' **Bien Madame ! …. ETTTTTT Plus que 4 morts. '' XDD**

 **Je rigole en plus.**

 **Bon alors… Et là vous gigotez, vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe pour Krokmou et surtout ce qu'il va faire à Harold puisqu'il s'imagine qu'il a achevé Tempête… POURQUOI IL PENSE ÇA DE SON DRESSEUR SURTOUT ?!**

 **Je sais je sais…**

 **Huuuuuuuummm… Je dirai 2 morts dans le prochain chapitre. Vu ce que j'ai rajouté, il ne restera pas un mais deux chapitres ! Le dernier comportera alors les 2 autres morts.**

 **BREF, acharnez-vous sur moi. Insultez-moi !**

 **Mais pensez à « Dis-le moi », ma fic bien toute rose sur le Hiccstrid… ( LOOOOOL )**

 **Je retourne hiberner et je vous dis à… Je ne sais pas trop quand pour l'instant, n'attendez pas lundi prochain dans tous les cas !**

 **Bisous !**

 **D.F.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Heeeeelllooowwwww**

 **Ohhh oui je sais que je vous ai manqué mes petits sadiques dramaturges… Je sais.**

 **Regardez ça, après celui là, ce sera un dernier chapitre. VOUS SEREZ DÉBARRASSÉ DU MAL ! Plus d'angoisse à chaque lecture… Plus de « qui est le prochain mort ? », plus de sangs… Plus de pertes… Plus de destructions… Plus rien.**

 **La fin de DeadlyFury.**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAA.**

 **Non.**

 **Bref, je suis désolée de cette attente, faut croire que j'ai joué les flemmardes… ^-^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Cyclonedragons : Ohhhh oui… Atroce… Horrible… Drama quoi. ET T'AS PAS VU CETTE SUITE. Si Drago va mourir ? Bah écoute… TU VERRAS. xD Tu finis par comprendre qu'avec moi tout peut arriver ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _DarkFrozenVI : Gros sadique en vue._

 _MARIONS-NOUS. xDD_

 _Si j'ai bien fais de mettre en M ? xDD Si y avait eu plus que M j'aurai mit plus ! Dommage ! ^-^ JE SAVAIS que t'allais adorer ce chapitre…Sourire comme ça peut-être pas mais…_

 _BREF, celui-là tu vas rire aussi… Puisque même moi… La mort de Tempête j'ai eut mal en l'écrivant… Celle là j'ai eu mal aussi mais… En même temps… MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA !_

 _Affrontement Harold/Krokmou ? Euuuuh… LIS LE CHAPITRE ! **cornes de diable** _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation jeune homme et surtout une très bonne lecture joviale ! :*_

 _AstridxHaroldStrory : Oui bon merci beaucoup, mais j'ai pas compris grand chose à ce que tu m'as dis ! ;) Néanmoins, la mort d'un personnage principal ? Peut-être. À toi de voir ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Krokmou-Emma : Connasse, connasse, connasse, connasse, connasse, connasse, connasse._

 _Tu m'as comprise._

 _RanxShin59 : WESHHHH RANXSHIN59 MA SŒUR ! COMMENT VA LA FAMILLE ET TOUT ? ET TOUT ?! xDD Une revenante a fait son apparition mesdames et messieurs ! **applaudis**_

 _Oh oui tu as ris…MAIS TU AS FAILLI PLEURER ! LOOOOOOOVEEEEEEE !_

 _C'est le but de se retrouver dans GOT, je m'en suis très légèrement inspirée pour la guerre… je pense que tu l'as compris ! ^-^_

 _Je ne vais pas m'attarder mais… Je m'en veux encore de t'avoir menti pour Tempête xDD Mais c'était primordial ! Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. :3 Et…T'as pété un cable. Tout ce que j'attendais ! :x Alors là… Tu vas juste te dire : WTF pendant tout le chapitre. Je t'avouerai que j'ai déliré pour celui-là xDD_

 _Bonne lecture ma chérie ! 3_

 _LittleTooth : Hey jeune artiste parfaite ! Comme tu m'as manqué !_

 _J'avoue que ce petit flashback… Je l'ai écris car c'est quelque chose que j'imagine bien qui s'est déroulé réellement dans le passé. ^-^_

 _Mais ma paaaaaauvre petite dent ! Tu n'as pas fini de pleurer et de crier… CROIS MOI. XD J'ai osé tuer Tempête… Car je le voulais. Maintenant pourquoi ? Telle est la question. ^-^_

 _Briser un lien entre Harold et Krokmou ? Peut-être._

 _Te faire pleurer encore ? Peut-etre._

 _Avoir encore de merveilleuses reviews de tes doigts de fée ? Peut-être._

 _OKKKKK ! Bonne lecture petite dent ! Et surtout… Euh… Bon… Non rien. X)_

 _Rafxsulfuslovestory : Toujours autant du mal avec ton pseudo toi ! xD_

 _Je t'avouerai que ce chapitre a été mon préféré à écrire… PAS PARCE QUE Y A TEMPETE QUI MEURT. NONONNONONOONOON._

 _Ne va pas t'imaginer de choses affreuses de moi…_

 _Juste… L'écrire. Tout simplement._

 _Par contre tu risques de trouver ce chapitre bizarre. Moi je le trouve déjà… Alors… Ouais bon. xD_

 _Mais tu vas encore me hair une fois._

 _Bisous, et bonne lecture ma chérie ! ;)_

 **Huuuum… J'ai pas envie de dire grand chose en fait. Juste… Ayez de bonnes crises d'angoisses ! xD**

 **Mais ce chapitre c'est de la grosse m****. Voilà.**

 **Je pense que j'ai fais pleins d'erreurs, ça mélange tout...**

 **Mais bon c'est toujours drama. Dooooonc...**

 **Bonne lectures mes agneaux en sucre. :3**

 **MUSIQUE ( A mettre une fois la note dans le chapitre. ) :** **Audiomachine - Farewell To Earth**

* * *

 _Chapitre 12_

 **PDV Général**

« Krokmou ! »

Le Fury Nocturne était terrifiant. Tout ce néant et cette colère qui semblait s'échapper de lui… Ce regard noir, monstrueux et meurtrier, impénétrable et indéfinissable… Tout semblait se transformer en lui. La haine était entrain de le consumer totalement le laissant oublier un instant qui il était vraiment.

« Krokmou… » Répéta doucement Harold, la voix tremblante et une main tendue alors que le Fury s'avançait vers lui à pas de loup.

Celui-ci rugit férocement contre son dresseur, avançant toujours dans une même lenteur agonisante qui figeait la femme sur place. D'ailleurs, sur son chemin, le dragon la regarda dans la même irritation, presque prêt à s'attaquer à elle en premier.

« Astrid ne reste pas là ! » Se met à crier Harold.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle avait alors accouru près de son mari qui s'était mit devant elle, son bras servant de sentinelle. Harold ne savait que faire, à vrai dire… Il était même totalement terrifié ! Il ne reconnaissait en rien son meilleur ami… Ce, depuis plusieurs temps c'est vrai, mais là c'était différent… Il le revoyait i ans… Prêt à bondir sur lui et à l'achever une dernière fois… Alors que son père… Non. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça encore une fois ! Avec sa femme et son enfant à côté, il ne pouvait pas… Car cette fois-ci, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait.

« Hé mon grand… Ne… Ne fais pas de bêtises… Hé… »

Seulement, en guise de réponse, le dragon se contenta de grogner plus amplement en montrant férocement ses crocs. Il ne semblait pas prêt à tirer quoique ce soit, néanmoins, l'envie de vouloir attaquer de près le rongeait. Il était à deux doigts de bondir et d'arracher la tête de son « ami » qui l'avait trahi.

« Krokmou ! Stop ! Nous n'avons rien fait ! Tu sais exactement qui est le véritable responsable autour de toi ! Ressaisis-toi !

\- Harold… Souffla Astrid, il ne va pas…

\- Si ! Il faut qu'il sache ! Il est totalement entrain de changer Astrid ! »

 _C'est beau de croire qu'en un clin d'œil il changera d'humeur Harold… Mais dans la tête de Krokmou à présent, tout était concentré sur une seule et même chose : La vengeance. Toutes ces guerres et ces conflits autour de lui, tous ces rejets que son propre peuple était entrain de lui asséner… Et à présent la mort de sa plus chère amie ? Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse ? Comment peut-il ne pas ressentir la haine au fond de lui… C'est inévitable et la vérité c'est que tu ne peux oublier que Krokmou reste un véritable dragon… Il a des instincts, des envies qui ne peuvent changer. Si son avenir est décidé, si toute cette haine et cette colère qui l'envahissent se mettent à le transformer… Que peux-tu faire face à cela ?_

 _« Un acte irréprochable… Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de te haïr à jamais. »_

À présent les mots de sa mère lui revenaient. Et en regardant profondément son dragon dans les yeux… Il comprit que cet instant était arrivé… Le souffle court et la voix grisonnante, il porta son attention sur sa belle sans pour autant lâcher le contact visuel avec son Fury Nocturne.

« Cours…

\- Quoi ? »

Le dragon poussa alors un terrible rugissement et s'élança, se ruant vers le brun avec violence.

« COURS ! »

Le dragonnier poussa alors violemment sa femme dans le dos pour la forcer à partir en direction du village. Celle-ci prit ses jambes à son cou et fonça de toutes ses forces sur le chemin rocheux la menant vers le terrain de guerre alors que pendant ce temps, Krokmou s'était jeté sur Harold pour venir le plaquer au sol ; seulement, celui-ci avait réussit à esquiver au dernier moment ce qui lui permit de s'enfuir à son tour. Krokmou s'était alors avancé vers le cadavre de la jeune Vipère sur le sol pour venir le renifler avant de venir lui donner quelques derniers coups de tête… La mine abattue. Il ressentit une énorme peine… Jamais cela ne l'avait autant détruit. Il se sentait seul, trahit et rompu. Il se tourna alors d'une très grande lenteur vers le chemin où la silhouette des deux humains, courant main dans la main se dessinait.

« Harold… Tempête ! L'arrêta t-elle au milieu du passage.

\- On ne peut pas y retourner Astrid ! Cri t-il dans sa course avant de s'arrêter à son tour.

\- Non ! Sanglota t-elle

\- Il faut qu'on y aille !

\- On risque autant la mort là-bas ! »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et les cris de guerres, de pleurs et de douleurs recommençaient à résonner dans leurs oreilles comme si à présent, cela faisait partit de leur quotidien. La masse humaine dans le village était énorme, les corps se découpaient, se fracassaient, se tuaient sans aucunes pitiés et par moment, comme pour l'attaque qui a été lancée sur Tempête, l'Ice Beast envisageait de faire jaillir un jet de glace de sa gueule alors que Drago ordonnait chaque mouvement de ses hommes.

« On reviendra la chercher plus tard, je te le promets…

\- Son corps sera déjà en cendre d'ici là !

\- Astrid ! S'il te plait.

\- C'est ton dragon ! Tu sais comment il résonne alors fais quelque chose ! »

Le dragonnier regarda alors en direction du Fury et en voyant son regard devenir plus noir qu'il ne l'est déjà, il reporta son attention sur sa femme, la mine paniquée pour lui faire comprendre que pour l'instant, il ne valait mieux pas risquer quoique ce soit.

« Oh oh… » Souffla t-il.

Il prit alors la main de la blonde pour qu'ils puissent repartir vers le village. Le dragon avait entreprit une course folle pour les poursuivre, les crocs acérés et cette couleur et fumée noir et bleue toujours aussi présente.

« ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Cet hurlement les firent frissonner ce qui força Harold à accélérer le pas en trainant toujours Astrid derrière lui qui criait par moment.

Krokmou gagnait de la vitesse et rebondissait sur les quelques arbres présents pour prendre de l'élan ! Il manquait de rattraper la blonde, il suffisait parfois qu'il referme brusquement sa mâchoire pour qu'il puisse atteindre son vêtement déchiré !

« HAROLD ! »

Le Chef tourna alors brusquement à gauche, ce qui lui permit de dévier légèrement sa trajectoire entre quelques arbres. Leur pourchasseur avait alors ralenti le pas, leur permettant de gagner un peu d'avance.

« Ha… Harold… Stop…

\- Non Astrid, il faut que… ! Hurla t-il sans sa course folle.

\- Mon… Mon ventre…

\- QUOI ?! »

Au même moment, un allié de Drago venait d'apparaître en criant et brandissant sa hache. Le couple s'était malheureusement arrêté mais le brun lançait toujours quelques coups d'oeil pour voir où en était Krokmou. Celui-ci avait alors tiré un violent tir plasma sur l'assaillant arrivant, sans lâcher Harold du regard. Ses pas étaient redevenus lents et sa respiration s'entendait fortement, même à des mètres et des mètres de distance ! Harold était tellement en panique qu'il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer… Il approchait pas à pas et Astrid était à présent à genoux sur le sol contre un arbre, entrain de se tordre.

« Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu…

\- Harold… Laisse moi là… J'y… J'y arriverais pas.

\- NON ! » S'exclama t-il en mettant le bras de sa chérie autour de lui pour qu'elle ait un appui.

Elle poussa un gémissement d'affliction puis Harold mit un de ses bras autour d'elle pour la soulever. Il la porta et la serra contre lui puis il se remit à courir même si le moindre pas ne faisait pas le moindre bien à sa femme. Même pour ça, Krokmou ne semblait réagir.

C'est comme s'il venait de tout oublier.

Alors pour Harold, il était hors de question de se dire que son meilleur ami était avec eux pour l'instant dans sa tête, le Fury Nocturne n'était autre qu'un danger mortel parmi tant d'autres dragons monstrueux de Drago même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait une grosse différence.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il dans un souffle presque sanglotant à Astrid, alors qu'ils filaient sur la continuité de leur route.

\- Je… je sais pas… Ça… Ça me fait mal Harold… Le… Le bébé…

\- Non… Non non… »

Ça ne pouvait pas être le bébé ! C'était sûrement autre chose ! Son enfant ne pouvait qu'aller bien ! Il fallait se le dire… Le penser… Se dire que tout ce temps et pendant toutes ces épreuves, il avait réussit à tout surmonter.

« S'il vous plait Thor, ne me faites pas croire que ça va arriver… » Chuchota t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme le prit violemment par le bras pour lui dire de la lâcher et d'arrêter de courir. Harold fut prit au dépourvu, mais pour lui le temps était compté et surtout, il était hors de question de s'arrêter, à moins de vouloir subir la colère de l'alpha ! Mais c'était beaucoup trop tard, la jeune femme venait de s'effondrer au sol en criant et en se tordant dans tous les sens.

« ASTRID ! Oh nonononononon ! S'il te plait ne me fait pas ça ! Relève-toi Milady ! »

Affolé, Harold commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux tellement que la peur était entrain de le prendre. Il se mit à genoux et la serra contre lui, une main sur son ventre pour tenter de l'apaiser. Jusqu'ici, sa détermination et son courage lui permettaient de passer au-dessus d'une douleur pareille. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Il avait l'impression de perdre son meilleur ami… Mais aussi sa femme, peu à peu. C'était inconcevable, et le dragon approchait… Approchait…

« KROKMOU ! NON ! »

Mais il était hors de lui. Rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher… Il était entrain de se perdre. Aucuns de ses pas ne s'arrêtèrent… Il allait les tuer. Mais Harold n'était pas décidé à lâcher sa chère et tendre. Il était même prêt à mourir avec elle ! Même si ça devait être de son meilleur ami !

« Ne fais pas ça… » Murmura t-il en le regardant presque implorant, tenant Astrid qui se trémoussait dans ses bras.

Krokmou s'arrêta alors enfin. Son regard était toujours aussi haineux et détestable… Néanmoins, il avait stoppé ses gestes…

Juste un court instant.

En effet, sa gueule s'est alors ouverte… Sans le moindre répit, il allait bondir sur eux ! Au même moment, Harold venait de se redresser et de se relever lentement, en soufflant fortement.

« Tu le regretteras et tu le sais ! Regarde ce que tu es entrain de devenir mon grand ! Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu deviennes comme ça ?! Tu sais très bien que nous y sommes pour rien ! Tu crois Astrid capable d'assassina envers sa meilleure amie ?! Tu crois vraiment que MOI, j'aurai fais ça devant ses propres yeux ?! »

Il bougonna méchamment et fixa Astrid avec mépris, il ne voulait reculer devant rien.

« Si… Tu veux la tuer… Pour te venger… Tu devras d'abord me tuer moi… Je ne te laisserai jamais l'atteindre… Tu m'entends ? Jamais. » Lui lança t-il sèchement avec pourtant une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

 _Mais vous, vous avez laissé mourir Tempête. Vous avez laissé ce monstre atteindre son corps et son âme. Vous l'avez achevé. TU l'as achevé parce que tu n'avais pas le courage ou le temps de pouvoir s'accrocher à sa vie. Vous l'avez abandonné… Pourquoi le sort aurait-il décidé qu'elle parte et pas ta femme ? Tu m'as trahis. Tu m'as pris ma plus chère amie._

Ses mouvements il n'arrivait plus à les contrôler et ses pensées non plus… Si bien que dans sa tête, il se passait exactement ce qui est cité au-dessus.

Pourtant au fond il semblait lutter ! Il paraissait se battre pour ne pas faire du mal à celui qui à changer son existence ! Mais la haine était entrain de l'emporter. Était-il vraiment entrain de retrouver des instincts trop primitifs ?

Mais alors qu'il voulut reprendre son attaque de prévue, il fut très vite stoppé par un coup rapide et instantané qui lui entailla une patte. Une lance venait d'être envoyée au loin derrière lui par un groupe d'hommes armés, accompagnés d'un dragon qu'il connaissait que trop bien : Cloudjumper. Harold leva les yeux et lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère, un sourire d'espoir se mit à naître sur son visage… Seulement les hommes continuaient de lancer toute sorte d'attaques, flèches, sarisses, bolas et autres armes susceptibles de l'atteindre !

« NON ! » Cria Harold.

Krokmou reprit alors ses esprits et sa colère revint en un éclair. Il se retourna vivement et lança un tir plasma bien trop noir comparé à d'habitude aux jambes des hommes. Valka avait comprit. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait… Elle voulait simplement sauver son fils sans pour autant faire du mal à son dragon ! Mais les villageois n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et continuaient d'attaquer le Fury Nocturne, cette fois-ci en se ruant vers lui, haches et épées brandis. Heureusement… Valka les stoppa.

« HAROLD ! Hurla t-elle.

\- Astrid… Aller Milady… Partons ! MAINTENANT ! »

Il la souleva lourdement alors que les dents serrées, elle s'appuyait sur son épaule. En croisant le regard horriblement défiant de Krokmou qui ne cessait de la dévisager, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrainer son dragonnier vers le village en courant très difficilement, une main près de son ventre et ses côtes… Mais celui-ci se contenta de retirer sa main et de rester au milieu du chemin.

« Vas-y sans moi. Retrouve les autres… Protège-toi… Je vais essayer de contrôler la situation.

\- Ne… !

\- Ne discute pas Astrid ! C'est un ordre. »

Son regard était tellement insistant… Qu'elle s'exécuta. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard... Pas un mot de plus. Il se remit en position en face de Krokmou qui abordait toujours une position menaçante. Au même moment, le dragon avait voulu courir après, la jeune femme pour la rattraper et sûrement… Faire l'irréparable sous son excès de colère. Mais Harold se mit en face de lui. Littéralement. Les bras tendus, le regard sévère et les dents serrées… Il était hors de question de le laisser prendre le dessus sur lui ! Pas après toutes ces années !

« Mon grand… » Grogna t-il

Le dragon brama violemment sur Harold, tellement fort, que ses cheveux se mirent à bouger comme si du vent venait d'en face.

« Arrête ça. Il est temps de te reprendre… Ne prends pas le risque de perdre tout ce qu'il te reste… »

Le regard du dragon ne cilla pas. Son air était toujours aussi en colère… Néanmoins, il semblait se calmer face à son ami. Un instant, c'est comme si une bulle s'était refermé sur eux laissant Harold se rapprocher petit à petit… La main tendue vers le museau de Krokmou.

« Ne fais pas cette erreur… J-je… Je ne veux pas te perdre Krokmou… Marmonna t-il en tombant alors à genoux devant lui alors que son dragon lui, était venu le renifler de pas trop près.

\- CHEFFFFF ! » Hurla ses hommes derrière le Fury Nocturne, prêts à l'attaquer à nouveau.

Harold se figea sur place en se rendant compte que son propre village s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à son meilleur ami. Il bondit du sol et s'apprêta à s'avancer vers eux pour leur dire d'arrêter mais Krokmou se mit devant lui, le poussant avec sa queue pour qu'il reste en retrait… Les hommes bandèrent leur arc et brandirent leurs armes…

« NOOON ! NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL !

\- FEU ! »

Mais les flèches et les lances jaillirent, rendant alors Krokmou encore plus violent qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait protégé Harold avec une de ses ailes qu'il avait mit au-dessus de lui. Sa gueule était grande ouverte, il rugissait de rage folle. « Il va les tuer… Il va les tuer… » Pensait fortement Harold.

Mais ce n'est pas eux qui furent atteint en premiers.

La corde venait d'être relâchée. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

Les flèches volèrent suffisamment haut pour pouvoir atteindre leur cible. On entendait l'humain crier et le dragon mugir.

Deux sagaies parvinrent à atteindre le dos du Fury Nocturne. Ses hurlements résonnaient horriblement dans les oreilles de son ami à côté de lui. Il se tortillait et sautait tellement sous l'effet de douleur que, les flèches étaient sortis elles-mêmes de son corps. En un rien de temps, la plupart des hommes s'étaient retrouvés au sol, piégés du Démon qui s'apprêtait à les exterminer.

« KROKMOU ! NON ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, de sa forte mâchoire, il avait déjà décapité un pauvre homme… Puis deux… Alors que les autres venaient de périr sous l'explosion de son tir plasma. Ses écailles venaient de prendre une couleur azur bien trop anormale et ses pupilles étaient tellement fines qu'on pouvait à peine les distinguer.

Harold était resté figé sur place, choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, une sueur froide venait de le parcourir… Tremblotant, ses mains se joignirent à sa bouche.

« Non… »

Il savait qu'à présent c'était irréparable.

Plus personne ne voudrait l'accepter parmi eux.

Personne.

« HAROLD ! VIENS ! IL FAUT PARTIR ! »

Tellement ailleurs… Harold ne comprit pas tout de suite que sa mère était là, bien en face de lui, entrain de l'appeler.

« Non… Non…

\- Il faut rejoindre Astrid, et vite ! Drago a envoyé d'autres troupes au village ! »

Le jeune homme se releva, à bout de nerf, fixant son dragon qui venait de se retourner vers lui, du sang dégoulinant de sa gueule.

« Je… Je… Je ne peux pas le laisser…

\- Harold, Krokmou n'est pas en état !

\- Je…

\- Non ! Écoute-moi mon fils, il est temps que tu te reprennes ! Drago est entrain de gagner cette guerre et d'exterminer tout le monde ! C'est ça que tu veux ? C'est le moment pour Krokmou et toi de connaître vos priorités !

\- Il vient de…

\- Il n'a plus sa place ici Harold. Il a déjà trouvé la sienne… Et tu le sais. Tu l'as vu… C'est pas la première fois.

\- Maman, s'il part tous les dragons partiront avec lui ! »

Et ça, qui l'accepterait ? Plus personne n'osait vivre sans eux… Plus personne ne pouvait.

« Tu t'es toujours douté que ça arriverait Harold… Tu le savais… Il est devenu Chef lui aussi ! Et puis, les dragons ne sont pas forcés de le suivre...

\- Pas de cette manière ! Krokmou n'a jamais été comme ça ! Il…

\- Sa priorité et ses instincts le rattrapent ! Ils ne font que le guider Harold… Il a perdu la dragonne qui lui était le plus cher. De plus est, à cause d'un homme redoutable ! Et qui trouve t-il à sa place ? Toi et Astrid. Comment aurais-tu réagis si Astrid serait morte, baignant dans son sang, avec pour seule preuve deux dragons sur elle, les dents sanguinolentes ? Tu aurais littéralement pété les plombs. Et qui plus est… Tu les aurais accusé sous l'excès de colère. Tu aurais détesté les dragons du monde entier. Tu aurais envie de tuer. De te venger… »

Le Chef resta muet, ne lâchant pas des yeux son dragon qui le fixait également, la respiration lourde. Il avait la gorge serrée et ses yeux lui piquaient… Il ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir correctement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

\- Alors laisse-le décider. Mais… Dans un moment comme celui-là ne fait pas de mouvements brusques. Laisse-moi faire. » Chuchota t-elle en le regardant à son tour.

Les pattes du dragon frottaient sur le sol mais pourtant, il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il se disait de ne pas faire de conneries.

« Hé… Krokmou… Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça… Tu n'es pas obligé d'attaquer. Ni moi, ni Harold, ni personne… Ne te mets pas tous ces gens à dos… Ne les force pas à se battre contre leurs propres dragons… On perd tous quelqu'un qui nous est cher… Je suis désolée pour Tempête… Mais ne mets pas tous les hommes du même côté ! Tu sais qu'Harold n'aurait jamais fait ça. Tu le sais. » Souffla t-elle en se rapprochant presque à quatre pattes.

Le dragon ne broncha pas. Pas d'une écaille, pas d'un battement. Rien. Sa respiration était toujours la même, son regard toujours aussi terrifiant… Néanmoins, il venait de baisser les yeux, redevenus un peu plus normaux que la moyenne.

Valka soupira fortement, presque attristée par son comportement. Sa main était à quelques centimètres de son museau et la confiance qui semblait régner tout à coup, la rassura quelques instants. Elle posa donc lentement celle-ci sur sa surface rugueuse et inspira longuement en insistant sur son regard qu'elle voulait de confiance. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, Krokmou recula vivement sa tête comme si ce geste le dérangeait.

La femme eut un mouvement de recul, presque surprise que ce dragon unique fasse cela…Le Fury Nocturne la toisa alors calmement puis sans faire le moindre mugissement, il fit demi-tour et s'élança à nouveau vers le chemin qui menait jusqu'à Tempête.

« Ne le suis pas. » Dit gentiment Valka à Harold alors que celui-ci était terriblement angoissé et triste de ce qui était entrain de se passer.

oOo

Plus tard, ils avaient repris route vers leur village natal. Armes à la main pour mère et fils, ils se battaient contre des hommes de force qui avaient reconnu leur victime principal. Fort heureusement, Cloudjumper était d'une aide exemplaire ! Sans lui, ils pensaient même être incapables d'y arriver !

Par moment, Harold n'oubliait tout de même pas de se retourner vers le chemin où Krokmou avait fait route.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son dragon. Pourtant, il avait la vague impression que ce lien entre eux venait de se casser en un rien de temps… Le cœur du jeune chef était à demi brisé par cette douleur.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier son but principal : guider son peuple vers la victoire !

Comme si cette phrase lui revenait souvent en mémoire, Harold venait de reprendre quelques peu ses esprits face à ces précédents évènements et abordait une mine totalement froide. D'ailleurs, au milieu du chemin, il avait entreprit de déchirer violemment une partie de sa combinaison du haut qui était à moitié déchirée. Il avait ensuite balancé son poing dans un arbre, si violemment… Que lui-même en avait hurlé.

Valka avait accourut en lui demandant mille et une fois s'il allait bien… Il avait fini par redresser son visage meurtri vers elle en chuchotant froidement « Ça va… Vraiment. J'aurai pas pu rêver mieux. »

Harold était devenu comme ça à présent… La guerre l'avait durci. Peut-être même que parfois il en devenait dingue, mais ça pouvait devenir un atout ! C'était sûr, il le savait…

L'Histoire se souviendrait de ce moment. Leurs descendances en entendraient encore et encore parler.

L'Homme qui s'est fait tué par son meilleur ami. L'Homme tant détesté qui enfin, a échoué. L'Homme qui a tout perdu.

Mais avait-il vraiment perdu cette guerre ?

Le chemin de la colline abordait une pente et au moment de la descendre, les vikings furent eux-mêmes surpris d'apercevoir autant de morts. Valka s'était totalement stoppée pour venir fermer les yeux en déglutissant difficilement. Le pire à se dire, c'est que ces pauvres gens –pour la plupart- voulaient simplement s'en sortir… Ils étaient ensembles. Ils avaient juste à prendre ce chemin pour se libérer de ce cauchemar.

Mais apparemment, les hommes du tyran ont été plus rapides qu'eux.

« Maman ne t'arrête pas… Avala dans un sanglot Harold.

\- Harold…

\- Ne t'arrête pas je te dis ! »

Il ne pouvait pas regarder ça. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ce pauvre enfant inerte empalé contre un arbre. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ces deux femmes dévêtues gisant dans leur mare de sangs. Il ne pouvait pas poser les yeux sur cette famille complète enroulant leur petite fille de leurs bras… Ou sur ces hommes décapités ou simplement défigurés.

Il ne le pouvait pas.

Cette culpabilité le prendrait de trop haut.

Alors… En se forçant, il partit avec sa mère qui s'était rejoint à côté de lui, une main sur les ailes de son dragon regardant autour d'elle, totalement horrifiée. Ils passèrent devant ces cadavres sans le moindre arrêt, le regard bien en face d'eux… Affrontant la réalité en face.

Le terrain de guerre leur fera alors face. Il suffisait de poser les yeux sur cet endroit et la seule question qui viendrait à l'esprit de la moindre personne serait de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Beurk. Pour dire, le seul bâtiment qui permettait de s'en rendre compte c'est bien la Grande Salle, encore difficilement debout !

Aussi, l'endroit empestait le sang et la pourriture à plein nez. Les cadavres de tout âge s'empilaient petit à petit dans une mare de sang. Mais ça… Ils n'y faisaient plus attention. Les hommes étaient nés pour tuer. Ils étaient nés pour se battre. Du côté de Drago, ils étaient devenus de véritables machines à tuer… Et ça se voyait. Plus aucuns Beurkiens ne pouvaient s'échapper sans être attaqué et tué monstrueusement…

Harold et Valka tentèrent de se frayer un passage entre les combats acharnés. Le jeune Chef défendait principalement sa mère qui se battait tout de même avec virilité. Avec l'aide de Cloudjumper, le passage était beaucoup plus simple ! Mais la disparition de sa femme l'inquiéta.

« Astrid où es-tu…

\- Elle ne doit pas être loin !

\- J'aurai pas du la laisser y aller toute seule… Elle était trop mal… Mais Krokmou…

\- Harold ne t'en fais pas… Dois-je te rappeler qu'on parle d'Astrid, pas d'une fleur délicate qui se fane à la moindre obscurité ! »

Mais c'était affreux pour lui de l'avoir délaissé, elle. D'avoir délaissé son dragon. Ça le rendait tellement nerveux… Tellement que son emprise venait d'être resserré.

Il regardait autour de lui… Il se sentait nul, minable. La même crevette d'il y a 10 ans qui n'était pas capable de contrôler la moindre situation.

Il voyait son village tombé.

Il voyait l'ère des dragons s'éteindre…

Et la fin de la paix arrivée.

Il se souvenait alors de Viggo Grimborn.

Ce chasseur de dragons redoutable avec qui il s'est longuement battu… Celui qui l'a tant fait souffrir. Celui qui l'a tant changé en quelques mois.

Oui, Viggo avait rendu Harold tellement en colère que ça finissait par le dépasser.

À présent… Drago ne faisait qu'amplifier ce sentiment. Il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Ce moment où enfin, lui, Harold Haddock, planterait la lame de son épée dans le cœur du tyran Poings-Sanglants.

 **PDV Astrid**

Me battre. M'enfuir. Me battre. M'enfuir… Les deux solutions s'offraient à moi.

Je pouvais partir et me cacher comme me l'avait demandé Harold depuis le début pour notre enfant… Mais où aller ? Les troupes de Drago venaient d'arriver en renfort. Ils étaient surement trois fois plus nombreux que nous ! Beurk était entrain de sombrer dans une profonde destruction. Un génocide était entrain d'être accomplit et l'odeur était tellement insupportable que j'avais l'impression de pourrir moi-même de l'intérieur… Je bousculais les gens et tentais de trouver enfin un endroit où l'air serait respirable. Le bain de foule était impressionnant. Les hommes vivants comme morts étaient comprimés les uns contre les autres et c'était même à se demander si certains n'en mourraient pas… J'étais forcée de marcher et d'écraser les corps… Enfants comme Hommes, ils étaient tous dans un état déplorable. J'avais peur au fond de moi… Mais peut-être était-ce devenu une grosse habitude puisque je finissais par ne plus rien ressentir ? J'avais une folle envie de tuer. Une envie de me venger… Une envie de tous les massacrer… Mais il fallait aussi penser à mon bébé avant tout ! Je ne savais pas d'où venaient ces douleurs… Tout à l'heure elles étaient insupportables. C'est à peine si je pouvais marcher… C'était affreux.

Et si c'était un signe de la part des Dieux ?

Fallait-il que j'arrête ?

Fallait-il au contraire que je me batte pour survivre ?

Même si je devais faire tous les efforts du monde pour me sortir d'ici, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'un de mes ennemis ne viennent m'attaquer personnellement. Fort heureusement pour moi, j'étais tout aussi forte au combat à mains nues ! Ce qui m'a permis de récupérer une hache sur mon assaillant, mon épée s'étant perdue lors de notre chute avec Tempête et Harold…

 _Et j'avais beau resté forte… Je ne cessai de la revoir fermer les yeux. De sentir sa respiration s'arrêter… De sentir ses écailles tiédir… De ne plus sentir son contact contre moi…_

 _Il me suffit d'une seule pensée pour qu'une larme vienne s'échapper, et parfois sans que je m'en rende compte vraiment._

 _Par tous les Dieux, ils devaient_ _ **tous**_ _payer._

 _Harold et moi défendrons le village jusqu'à notre dernier souffle._

Il a suffit que je m'éloigne pour qu'on finisse par se regrouper autour de moi. Le premier m'a d'abord barré la route, me forçant à reculer… Un autre est arrivé derrière moi puis les autres… Sur le côté. Bien-sûr, leur regard a dérivé de haut en bas et bientôt, ils se sont adressés un regard positif, confirmant surement mon statut. J'ai resserré mon emprise sur mon arme et l'ai pointé en face de moi dans un râle de rage pour les forcer à ne pas avancer plus loin.

« Ouuuuuh… Elle est bien amochée notre petite fleur… »

Ses compagnons rigolèrent comme des idiots perfides.

« À ce qui paraît t'es en cloque trésor ? Laisse-moi te dire d'avance que ton gosse ne survivra pas. »

L'homme, supposé être celui qui m'a barré la route s'est avancé alors vers moi lentement en baissant son arme. Mes lèvres se sont mises à trembler non pas de peur… Non… Mais d'aigreur.

« C'est dommage pour vous… Vous vous êtes tant battus pour une cause… Au final elle est entrain de se retourner contre vous. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre, je savais d'avance qu'il parlait des dragons. Depuis que j'ai vu Krokmou nous agresser, je ne cesse de me dire que forcément, il finira par entrainer les dragons avec lui.

La mort de ma dragonne l'a rendu totalement fou… Cette colère et cette envie de destruction lui ont rendu la puissance nécessaire. Mais cette puissance pouvait être destructrice... Pour les Hommes comme pour les dragons. Il suffisait de se souvenir quand L'Ice beast de Drago était l'alpha.

Ça, personne pouvait le changer… Mais vivre sans dragons ? Le pouvions-nous vraiment ?

L'homme était proche de moi, et comme les nombreuses fois où je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation… Il se penchait vers moi pour me menacer vivement sans prendre conscience des risques qu'il prenait. Le pire, c'est que par la suite il a tout de même osé poser sa lame sur mon ventre en m'esquissant un sourire mauvais pour me rappeler qu'il sera mort à la fin de cette guerre. Je lui ai simplement dit :

« Me touche pas. »

De la manière la plus froide et sèche possible.

Puis j'ai accumulé toutes ces pertes… Toutes mes douleurs… Toutes mes craintes…

J'ai fais feu.

Je l'ai tué de la plus rapide façon possible… Les hommes ont voulu accourir…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette me vienne en aide.

 **PDV Harold.**

Partout je la cherchais. Partout je cherchais ses cheveux blonds devenus virevoltants, partout je cherchais la moindre présence de sa part… Chaque seconde qui passait ne faisait que m'angoisser amplement. Je ne cessai pas de regarder par moment le sol par peur de la découvrir au milieu de tous ces morts.

Je me battais. Je tuais. Je massacrais. J'achevais ceux encore à terre… Tout ça sans la moindre pitié. J'avais l'impression de devenir un monstre illégal comme Drago.

Tuer pour le plaisir. Tuer pour la domination… Montrer ce que je valais. Montrer à ce monstre que je ne suis pas faible.

Lui montrer qu'à présent, le Maître des Dragons était aussi terrible qu'il puisse l'être.

« Harold… Regarde ça… »

Et ce moment devait par arriver. Finissant sûrement par croire que rester en retrait c'était purement de la lâcheté, Drago avait disparu. Son Ice Beast était toujours présent, attendant chaque commandement de son maître… Mais celui-ci semblait avoir décidé de retrouver la terre ferme.

« Non ! Harold ! Il faut d'abord retrouver Astrid ! » Hurla ma mère en frappant au visage un homme par la même occasion alors que je me précipitai pour retrouver l'oppresseur.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, me mordant la lèvre beaucoup trop fort pour m'empêcher de le retrouver. Elle avait raison.

C'était ma priorité à présent.

Fort heureusement, il a fallut que Varek, Eret et Rustik viennent à moi –le visage sale et ensanglanté par leur effort de bataille- pour me forcer à les suivre ! Ma mère m'adressa un regard de bonne chance et je fis de même avec une pointe d'inquiétude, la laissant grimper sur Cloudjumper et rejoindre le ciel pour défendre nos dragons.

J'avais l'impression que cela prenait des heures à rejoindre cet endroit ! Les hommes voulaient tant me tuer, pas une seule seconde je pouvais avancer paisiblement.

« Venez affronter le grand Rustik bande de faiblards ! RUSTIK ! RUSTIK ! OUAIS ! OUAIS ! OUAIS ! »

Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il se battait très bien ! Il n'y a que Varek qui restait un peu en retrait et qui s'efforçait de se protéger grace à Eret.

« Harold ! T'as vu Kogne ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis tout à l'heure ! Cria l'ex trappeur à mon égard, au dessus des cris de guerre qui se lançaient.

\- Elle doit être avec son frère ! On les retrouvera ! »

Alors que je lui répondais, Eret venait juste de balancer un couteau qui frola mes cheveux, me coupant quelques mèches au passage. Un assaillant derrière moi, avec un couteau dans l'œil venait juste de s'effondrer, livide.

« Merci… Lui soufflai-je.

\- Je t'en pris. Aller ! »

Il m'incita à passer devant, ce qui lui permit de me défendre en cas d'attaque surprise. Je fus donc accompagné jusque là-bas et lorsque je vis le coin à l'écart du village, presque derrière la Grande Salle, jonché de cadavre quasiment ouverts et massacrés, ma gorge se serra.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas mais en échange, ils adressent un signe de tête vers un corps un peu plus loin. Je soupirai, mal à l'aise, puis m'avançai, déterminé vers l'individu.

Il était tellement défiguré que n'importe qui ne pourrait le reconnaître… Néanmoins il respirait ! Pendant un instant, je m'efforçais de ne pas l'achever : sa tenue me disait quelque chose.

« Harold. » Chuchota la victime.

Je déglutis difficilement à sa voix et me baissai vers l'homme pour mieux l'entendre… Lorsqu'enfin je compris qui se trouvait en face de moi, je soupirai lourdement…

« Grad…

\- Je suis désolé. »

 _\- Désolé ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?_

Avait-il vraiment pu tuer tous ces hommes ? Grad était loin d'être un grand gaillard !

« Elle est partit… »

 _Astrid._

Je paniquai, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grands et je dus me mettre à genoux et coller limite mon oreille à la bouche de Grad en le bousculant pour qu'il puisse me répondre.

« De quoi Grad ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Réponds-moi ! Où est Astrid ?!

\- Elle… Elle était… Toute seule… Contre eux… J'ai du intervenir…

\- Où est-elle Grad ?

\- Je… Je… »

Il secoua alors vivement la tête comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait rien.

« Je lui ai ordonné de te retrouver… Mais… Tu… Tu es là et elle…

\- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. La connaissant elle doit être entrain de mitrailler tout ceux qu'elles croisent !

\- Elle devrait pas. Pas dans son état. » Répondis-je sèchement à Rustik.

Grad se mit à respirer difficilement alors que ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Ma main se mit sur son épaule et je dus me forcer à employer un ton rassurant pour le calmer.

« Grad.

\- Je suis désolé… Pour tout…

\- Rien n'est de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à te dire que tu es comme ton frère, tu en es le contraire.

\- Mais ma place… Est avec lui. Je suis un monstre aussi. J-j-j'ai tué… Des innocents… Autant que lui. Je… je suis coupable… Harold… Et je m'en veux… Terriblement…

\- Tu nous as sauvé Grad… Tu as sauvé Astrid… Tu la protégée. »

À nouveau, il se tortilla d'affliction et inspira une dernière bouffée.

« Tuez Drago. »

Ce fut ses dernières paroles. Je soupirai à nouveau, fasciné par son élan de courage. _Il a tant traversé et souffert…_

Je me relevai alors du sol sans lâcher Grad du regard et j'ordonnai :

« Il faut la… »

Mais bientôt, je fus coupé par un souffle violent, une onde sombre… Qui venait de s'écraser sur Beurk.

 **PDV général**

Astrid était complètement déboussolée. Grad venait de se sacrifier pour elle et ça, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Après avoir tué son agresseur, les autres s'étaient rués sur elle… Elle était pourtant prête ! Elle les aurait même tous tué si elle avait voulu ! C'était une Hofferson tout de même ! Pourtant, la difficulté avait monté d'un cran et qui sait si elle aurait réellement survécu si Grad n'avais pas été là… Il s'était jeté sur le premier venu et ils se sont alors attaqués à lui alors qu'elle tentait de s'intercepter. Il lui a crié de partir et de retrouver Harold… Et elle l'a fait.

Pourtant elle savait qu'il ne survivrait pas.

Et pourtant elle est partie.

Elle est partie comme avec Gueulefort lorsqu'il le lui a demandé.

S'enfuyait-elle car elle savait que les sauver était impossible ? Où avait-elle ressenti de la lâcheté à chaque fois ?

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que pourtant, elle se battait jusqu'au bout ! Elle se battait pour sauver sa peau, celle de son enfant mais aussi celle de tous ces gens autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle courrait pour rejoindre la place, après deux trois coups de hache, elle s'était arrêtée près des corps de dragons. Elle en connaissait certains… Elle se rendait compte que cette vie n'était pas pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se battre et de mourir pour les Hommes, encore moins de risquer leur vie et leur existence. Mais alors que ses pensées se tournèrent vers Tempête, elle remarqua une ombre noir passé. Quelque chose qui fit un bruit monstre, explosant ses oreilles alors que cela atterrit près d'elle. Elle tomba en arrière et attisa son attention autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'une fumée noire était entrain d'envahir toute la place du village !

« Astrid ? Tu vas bien ? »

Kranedur était en face d'elle, lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à la relever. Elle accepta son aide et se redressa sur ses jambes en soufflant d'une légère douleur au ventre.

« Ç-Ça va… »

Kognedur arriva alors derrière, descendant de Prout pour atteindre son frangin, un bras autour de ses épaules. Tous les deux étaient bien plus affreux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. La jumelle était tout de même moi terrifiante que Kranedur, qui abordait plus une mine de psychopathe déchaîné avec tout ce sang sur lui, cette peau noircie à son cou… Ses cheveux devenus mi blond-mi noir.

« Hé, tronche de cake, tu m'expliques c'était quoi ça ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache moi ? J'm'appelle pas Harold.

\- Ouais d'ailleurs il est où lui ? » Demanda la jumelle.

Mais la blonde ne l'écouta aucunement. Elle fixait le vide en face d'elle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de curiosité et c'est comme si tout à coup… Elle venait de prendre conscience que le danger allait devenir beaucoup plus grand.

« Astrid ? Tu sais où est Harold ? Redemanda la jumelle.

\- Non… Soupira la blonde.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu… » Commença Kranedur avant de se stopper net.

Il venait de tousser violemment, se retournant pour faire dos aux deux filles qui prirent une mine inquiète. Lorsqu'il se retourna, du sang était disposé au coin de sa bouche.

« Frangin… Est-ce que…

\- Ça va, ça va… »

Mais au final, le bruit revint à nouveau. Et lorsque les jumeaux se retournèrent… Ils aperçurent Krokmou non loin d'eux, leur faisant tête. En voyant la tête à la fois effrayée et à la fois dure de Astrid, Kranedur lui demanda :

« Il se passe quoi As ?

\- C'est compliqué Krane.

\- Où…Tempête ? Elle te lâche jamais d'habi...

\- Elle est morte. Ok ? » Dit-elle presque en criant sèchement, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

Le jumeau se recula vivement, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il restera un moment immobile à respirer lourdement la bouche entrouverte, entouré par sa sœur qui venait de baisser la tête tristement sans savoir que dire.

« On est désolé As… On comprend ce que tu… Dit calmement Kognedur.

\- Désolé ? –Coupa la blonde- Pourquoi l'être ? C'est vrai quoi. On est en temps de guerre, on perd tous quelqu'un d'important, on perd tous un dragon ! Tempête est morte ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire face à ça ?! Vos excuses ne me servent à rien ! Et n'osez surtout pas dire que vous comprenez ! Vous n'en savez rien ! Votre dragon est toujours à vos côtés ! Le votre n'est pas partit ! Il n'est pas mort dans vos bras par votre stupide faute à vouloir foncer tête baissée vers le danger. VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE CE QUE… »

Mais elle ne put finir, elle venait d'éclater en sanglot alors que Kranedur l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler. La jumelle ne pouvait non plus résister à l'envie de pleurer à son tour. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement la douleur à cela.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Astrid se recula brusquement, repoussant le Thorston d'un regard coléreux. Elle passa alors devant lui, droite, une main sur son ventre et l'autre resserrer de toutes ses forces sur son arme.

Krokmou avait disparu à nouveau.

Elle eut raison de s'inquiéter car par la suite… Elle reconnut les cris de son village. Les hommes de Drago ne formaient plus qu'une sentinelle devant L'Ice Beast et finissaient d'achever leurs victimes ou alors de mourir par eux-mêmes. Le dragon était entrain de s'agiter tout comme les autres reptiles, alliés comme ennemis qui commençaient à rugir fortement, faisant taire la plupart des cris de guerre ou de douleur. La blonde se figea et commença à s'avancer rapidement vers la falaise, Kranedur la suivit mais ordonna à sa sœur de rester avec Prout et Pet.

« As ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Krokmou.

\- Quoi Krokmou ?

\- Il faut que je le trouve Krane !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ?

\- La seule chose que je peux te conseiller c'est de protéger Kognedur et notre peuple. Rien d'autre.

\- Mais… »

Et il était là.

Astrid était totalement figée.

Elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir voir ça de toute sa vie…

Le corps de Tempête jonchait le bord de la falaise, ses écailles bleues beaucoup moins brillantes, ses yeux fermés… Krokmou était en face d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda comment avait-il pu la déplacer seul… Mais lorsqu'à ses côtés elle découvrit Drago en personne accompagné de ses hommes, elle laissa échapper un cri discret, une main sur sa bouche.

« Non… »

Assit droit comme un pic, le Fury Nocturne regardait l'océan avec froideur et dureté. Par moment il regardait L'Ice Beast avec la pire expression qu'il soit… Mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant. Il semblait détester le monde entier.

Mais lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se retourner, c'est comme si les dragons se sentirent obliger de lui obéir. Son cri terrifiant que le monde qualifierait de démoniaque retentira dans l'atmosphère comme une malédiction… On aurait presque pu croire qu'il parlait aux siens. _Mais que pouvait-il leur dire ?!_

Par moment, il donnait des indications vers le corps de Tempête et se mettait dans une posture peu rassurante… Kranedur serrait le bras d'Astrid de toutes ses forces. C'est comme s'il prenait enfin conscience que leur atout allait se retourner contre eux.

La blonde voyait Drago la regarder avec intensité, un sourire esquissant ses lèvres sales. Elle voulait lui planter sa hache dans le crâne ! Lui faire payer ses horreurs ! Sans le vouloir, elle avait même commencé à avancer… Mais le jumeau l'en empêcha, voir même… Lui ordonna de ne pas bouger.

« Je peux comprendre ce que c'est… De perdre ceux qu'on aime Fury… Je le sais… »

Les messes basses de Drago n'étaient pas totalement discrètes mais étant donné que Astrid était la seule personne à faire réellement attention à ce qu'il se passait, elle entendait ses paroles mot pour mot.

« Parfois, il nous arrive de tomber dans un piège infini… On se laisse faire parce qu'on pense ne jamais pouvoir trouver le meilleur… Mais c'est faux. Tant de choses sont à regretter. Tu as les moyens de… Te… V-e-n-g-e-r… »

Son dernier mot était littéralement sortit de sa bouche de la pire façon qu'il soit. Son bâton était pointé vers la propre personne d'Astrid qui n'osait bouger face à ce qu'elle voyait.

 _Krokmou… Tu ne peux pas devenir comme ça. Tu ne peux pas… C'est impossible… Pas après ce qu'on a fait pour toi._

Mais le Fury Nocturne semblait totalement abasourdit par les paroles de Drago et comme s'il était près à lui donner raison, il avait tourné son regard sauvage vers Astrid.

« Astrid… Il faut partir. » Lui demanda doucement Kranedur.

Le Fury Nocturne s'est alors avancé dans la démarche d'un félin vers la blonde.

« Maintenant ! »

Le jumeau prit violemment le bras de la blonde pour l'emmener au travers du village en courant ! Mais les hommes s'étaient rassemblés et le peu de Beurkiens qui restaient ne pouvaient les aider. Alors ils se firent vite encercler par des hommes armés à l'allure de guerriers qui faisaient tourner leur arme d'une seule main. Tout à coup, les dragons alliés à eux s'étaient mis à attaquer leur propre dresseur, comme s'ils avaient décidé de changer tout à coup de camp. Les yeux de la Hofferson se figèrent, elle ne put que hurler :

« KROKMOU ! NON ! NE FAIT PAS ÇA ! »

Mais il était définitivement entrain de prendre un mauvais contrôle sur les siens.

Il devenait ce qu'il n'était pas. L'inquiétude de la blonde ne faisait qu'inciter Krokmou à continuer ! Elle s'était alors prise d'attaque contre les hommes de Drago pour pouvoir se céder un passage en courant, seulement, le Fury Nocturne s'était rué vers elle d'une puissance sans pareil. Il l'avait rattrapé suffisamment tôt, la plaquant au sol violemment. Instinctivement, la blonde s'était alors recroquevillée sur elle-même pour protéger son enfant, lâchant sa hache accidentellement dans sa chute. Elle se décida de ne pas lâcher Krokmou du regard pour autant, espérant qu'il retrouve la raison un instant.

« Krokmou… »

Discrètement elle avait sortit un couteau qu'elle cachait précieusement histoire de faire peur au dragon qui venait de rugir bruyamment sur elle, ses crocs si près de son visage.

« Ne tente rien. Regarde-moi… Tu as les moyens de t'arrêter. Ne te laisse pas influencer par Drago… S'il te plait… »

Les grognements du Fury Nocturne étaient de moins en moins forts mais pourtant de plus en plus stressants. Les yeux de Krokmou étaient totalement éclatés, on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient exploser à tout moment ! Une sorte de fumée s'évaporait de son corps, comme s'il était entrain de littéralement se transformer. Astrid ne reconnaissait en rien le dragon qu'elle avait connu, et cette fois-ci elle savait…

Lorsque Krokmou ouvrit sa mâchoire en grand, laissant un rugissement affreux s'échappée, elle eut le réflexe de rouler sur le sol à temps pur ne pas que celle-ci se referme sur elle. Le Fury Nocturne la alors poursuivit alors qu'elle courait en criant sa détresse face à ce dragon incontrôlable. Un coup de queue la fit tomber à nouveau sur le sol, elle rampa alors difficilement, sa tête s'étant cognée, elle était un peu sonnée. Pour être sur de ne pas louper… Krokmou se prépara à tirer un tir plasma fatal.

« KROKMOU ! »

Mais ce fut trop tard.

L'explosion figera la plupart des habitants et même des guerriers ennemis. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers l'endroit et aussitôt, Drago avait levé son poing pour ordonner de cesser tout combat. Les Beurkiens avaient hurlé… Dans une rage folle, ils n'ont pas cessé de se battre, réussissant à tuer quelques soldats. Un sourire esquissera les lèvres du tyran… Lui seul.

Puis… Il eut un cri.

Un hurlement.

Un appel.

Un sanglot.

Personne n'avait eut le temps de réagir quand ce moment arriva ! Néanmoins, la fumée venait de se dissiper laissant apparaître le corps d'Astrid encore intacte et surtout bien vivant.

Krokmou avait visé à côté.

Seulement, Harold venait tout juste d'arriver et s'était rué sur Krokmou dans un excès de colère. Son épée en main, il s'était jeté à son cou les faisant rouler tous les deux sur le sol, Krokmou enchainant coups de morsures dans le vide et Harold coups de poings violents.

« COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA ?! »

Plusieurs fois, le Fury Nocturne exerçait une pression monstrueuse sur des membres d'Harold… Mais bizarrement, un moment, ce fut lui qui s'arrêta le premier. Harold continuait de le frapper mais… De plus en plus faiblement. Cela lui avait permis de se relever, des larmes aux bords des yeux, le souffle lourd et le cœur à deux doigts de se briser. Le dragon s'était reculé, la tête toujours aussi haute et froide. Mais plus aucune attaque ne venait de sa part.

« Je te faisais confiance… Tu as osé la…

\- Harold…» Intervenu Astrid.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'imagine autre chose que la vérité. Krokmou l'avait épargné parce qu'il était incapable de leur faire du mal ! Il fallait qu'il comprenne ! Mais le jeune Chef ne l'écouta pas, il s'avança au contraire bien décider vers le dragon qui s'était mit à rugir et à adopter une attitude menaçante comme s'il allait bondir sur le garçon d'une minute à l'autre. Instinctivement, Harold avait alors pointé son épée vers lui, au dessus de sa tête qu'il qualifierait de démoniaque.

« Vas-y ! OSE t'en prendre à moi ! Fais-le ! Et je te promets que... Jura t-il entre ses dents.

\- Harold ! Je t'en pris, arrête ! Krokmou m'a épargné ! –Tenta de résonner la blonde, en s'agrippant à son épaule- Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour lui ! Il veut juste se faire entendre !

\- Entendre ? Pas facile pour lui ?! Il vient de se laissant faire par Drago ! Il vient de s'en prendre à ma femme et à mon enfant sans pitié ! Il vient de me menacer de mort ! Et tu penses que je devrais rester inerte face à ça ?! »

Le Fury Nocturne ne bougeait pas et gardait cette expression menaçante qu'Harold abordait par la même occasion, sans baisser son arme. Valka avait accouru à son tour alors que les ennemis autour avec Drago semblait prendre plaisir au spectacle.

« Fils ! S'il te plait…

\- Laissez-moi.

\- Non ! Baisse ça veux-tu ! Je comprends que tu sois totalement hors de toi mais il faut que tu vois la réalité en face ! S'il avait vraiment voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait ! S'il avait voulu nous tuer, il l'aurait fait aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Il veut juste protéger les siens ! Il a eut une preuve ineffaçable que les hommes étaient capables du pire.

\- Et nous ? Voit-il une différence ? C'est tout de même quelque chose que je pensais impensable de sa part… J'ai eu tort de penser que la paix était possible. J'ai eu tort de mettre ma confiance en un dragon qui a failli foutre mon avenir en l'air par pur égoïsme.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! »

Mais Harold ne voyait que noir. D'un doigt, Kranedur s'était mis sur le côté pour baisser de son index l'épée fort heureusement, non enflammée de son ami.

« Aller mon pote. Fais pas de conneries. »

Sans lâcher le regard, le Chef s'était alors exécuté le dragon s'était remit à une posture normal et bizarrement les combats autour d'eux semblaient les oublier un instant. Ils se dévoraient d'un regard haineux, pourtant aucuns ne voulaient vraiment se faire du mal ce qui permit à Krokmou de s'approcher un peu plus de son dresseur bien que celui-ci le repoussait doucement.

« Krane… Retrouve Kognedur et rassemblez le reste de la bande et du village.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Fais ce que je te dis.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes nous faire migrer autre part Harold ?! La guerre n'est pas fini ! Cria Astrid.

\- On l'a perdu d'avance. » Souffla Harold en s'éloignant, tuant au passage un guerrier barbu.

Plus personne ne disait quoique ce soit, plutôt surprit de son abandon soudain. Le jumeau partit rejoindre sa sœur au même endroit qu'il y a de nombreuses minutes pour pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle.

oOo

« Ahhhhh ! Merde mon gars ! Tu chlingues ! »

Thorston ne s'était pas empêché pour autant d'exécuter un homme en lui éclatant la tête contre un rocher… À croire que pour s'amuser, il était entrain de le trainer sur le sol ! Peut-être voulait-il le montrer à sa sœur ? Ça, il n'y avait que lui pour le savoir… C'était Kranedur… Lui aussi avait changé.

D'ailleurs, arrivé sur le lieu-dit, un drôle de sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage alors qu'il continuait d'avancer à reculons avec le cadavre dans les bras.

« Héééé Frangine, regarde un peu… »

Mais très vite, ce sourire fut remplacé par un hurlement terrifiant de sa part. Il avait lâché le corps de l'homme avant de venir lui éclater la tête à l'aide de son pied tellement il fut choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Ses poings se sont serrés jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent rouges, ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites et son sang grimpait jusqu'en haut…

« Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre sale putain ! »

Un sale homme était littéralement entrain de se coller à sa frangine qui était contre un mur, larmoyante… Il avait baissé son pantalon et relevé la tunique de celle-ci… Avec ses coups de reins violents, il empoignait ses cheveux d'une telle force qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par lui arracher la tête ! _Mais où Drago avait-il été chercher ses hommes ?! Tous des coureurs de bordel ! Et où est Eret ?! S'il croit que je vais laisser passer ça ! Ma frangine est entrain de se faire violer !_

Kranedur venait de pousser un cri effroyable qui fut sursauté la moitié des hommes autour de ce spectacle. Il avait prit une hachette sur le sol avant de se ruer vers l'endroit sans réfléchir ! Bien-sûr le violeur fut le premier, néanmoins, celui-ci avait réagit à temps et s'était reculé pour esquiver les coups que donnaient les jumeaux.

« Approche-toi couille molle ! Viens te battre comme un homme si t'en as ! »

Au même moment le couple leader était arrivé tout courant, alerté par les cris, suivi par Krokmou qui restait tout de même en retrait. Harold et Astrid ont alors sorti leurs armes pour venir en aide à leur ami !

« Non Astrid ! Vas mettre Kognedur à l'abri. »

La jeune femme soupira d'agacement ( La pauvre Hofferson voulait juste se battre un peu ! ) et partit alors chercher la jumelle qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin, tremblante. La blonde mit ses bras autour d'elle pour l'aider à se relever puis elle lui adressa un rassurant « Ça va aller… » Avant de partir avec elle se réfugier un instant un peu plus loin.

L'agresseur s'était attaqué au jumeau violemment, lui adressant un coup de tête qui fit saigner le nez du dragonnier ! Harold se battait contre le reste de la troupe avec prouesse. Mais alors que l'assaillant s'apprêtait un donner un coup de poignard dans le crâne du jumeau, celui-ci attrapa brusquement son bras pour pouvoir le lui casser aussitôt. Sa victime hurla de douleur et se laissa tomber à genoux. Sans réfléchir, le jeune Thorston planta alors avec force sa machette dans le crâne de l'homme avant de venir le rouer de coups au même endroit dans un rire presque sadique.

« Huuaahahahahaha ! PRENDS ÇA ! ET ÇA ! ÇA ! TOUCHE LA ENCORE POUR VOIR ! BOUM ! BOUM ! AHAHAHA ! »

Rustik était passé également à l'attaque sur les nombreux hommes qui se battait contre ses amis ! Le jumeau s'était alors mis à leurs côtés pour attaquer les autres en hurlant. Même Harold semblait presque affolé face à l'état de celui-ci devenu complétement fou ! Mais alors que la bataille faisait rage et que leur combat fut presque gagné, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'apercevoir Drago, là, à quelques mètres d'eux bien en face dans la pénombre du village. Seules les filles venaient de l'apercevoir et sa fixation sur la scène ne les rassurait pas tellement.

Tout à coup, Poings-Sanglants leva son bâton vers l'Ice Beast qui ouvrit aussitôt la gueule. Mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas être partout, aucuns d'entres eux n'y faisaient attention, Astrid eut juste le temps de crier :

« HAROLD ! ATTENTION ! »

Avant qu'un jet de glace jaillisse et vienne apparaître à cet endroit en plusieurs énormes stalagmites qui venait de tuer une autre partie d'hommes. Les filles accoururent à l'endroit où elles espéraient revoir Kranedur, Krokmou, Rustik et Harold en vie mais elles ne virent rien.

« Non… »

Mais alors qu'elles ne pensaient retrouver que leur cadavre elles furent prises par surprise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent par derrière, Kranedur touchant l'épaule de sa sœur en premier. Elle hurla de surprise et se retourna en le frappant violemment au visage avant de l'enlacer fraternellement.

« Tu m'as fais peur crétin ! Ne fais plus jamais ça ! »

Le frère ria et donna un coup de casque à sa sœur gentiment qui s'était mise à fondre en larmes suite à au choc qu'elle avait vécu. Sa peau était aussi pâle que celle de son frère qui prenait même une teinte grise ! Astrid elle, s'était bien entendu, jetée dans les bras d'Harold, morte d'inquiétude en le croyant mort.

« Moi ? Mort ? Allons je comptais pas te laisser tranquille aussi tôt ! » Avait-il dit avec une pointe d'humour.

« Et moi ? On m'oublie ? » Grogna Rustik.

Il se sont alors tous rapprochés, Kranedur a alors posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Harold en guise de remerciement.

« Merci beaucoup Chef Haddock, vous m'avez été d'une aide redoutable.

\- Merci à toi Krane, tu fais vraiment preuve de courage et de maîtrise… On s'en sort en partie grâce à toi et je t'en remercie. »

Peu de temps après, Varek, Valka et Eret ont accouru au même endroit, regroupant alors, la bande au complet.

« Harold il y a un soucis. »

Le jeune Chef garda la même expression, peu choqué d'entendre cette annonce. Ses amis s'étaient tous tournés vers Varek pour l'écouter attentivement.

« Les hommes ont cessé de se battre.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

\- Drago. Les hommes de Drago ! Ils se sont enfuis quand ils en avaient l'occasion… Bien sur… La plupart sont morts suite à cela mais…

\- Il a enfin abandonné ce froussard ?! AHAH ! S'exclama Rustik.

\- Non attendez c'est trop bizarre !

\- Astrid a raison, Drago n'est pas du genre à abandonner !

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas Harold…

\- Vu d'en haut, c'était similaire. Ses dragons se sont rangés en face de l'Ice Beast comme pour lui servir de sentinelle… » Annonça Valka.

Au même moment, Eret s'était approché de Kognedur en lui demandant si elle allait bien, la voyant dans une mine totalement effroyable… Celle-ci le repoussa violemment alors qu'il tentait d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

Il ne comprenait pas ! Qu'avait-il fait ?! _Mais si tu savais…_

« Mais… Que…

\- Où es-tu quand on a besoin de toi, hein ?! À croire que tu t'inquiètes réellement pour moi ! La vérité c'est que ça t'importe ! Tu préfères faire attention à ta petite personne ! »

L'ex trappeur préféra ne rien dire de plus, totalement choqué par les propos de sa petite amie sans comprendre qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer… Il tenta d'avoir du réconfort auprès de Kranedur, mais celui-ci lui lança un regard totalement glacial, il se résilia.

Au lieu de à ça, des habitants encore vivants de Beurk venaient d'apparaître vers eux, cherchant à comprendre ce soudain changement. Bientôt, le reste du village encore debout furent réunis à ce même endroit et aussitôt, Harold ne se sentit pas prêt à affronter ce genre de problèmes sans compter qu'Astrid venait au même moment de ravoir les mêmes douleurs à son abdomen.

« Chef ! Que doit-on faire ?! »

« Chef ! Nous avons gagné !? »

« Chef ! Pourquoi sont-ils tous devant l'Ice Beast et Drago ? »

« Pourquoi ses hommes sont-ils partis ?! »

« C'est une résignation ? »

« SSSSSTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP ! »

Leur jacassement se stoppèrent instantanément, laissant la parole à Harold qui semblait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien, ok !? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont partis, je ne sais pas pourquoi les dragons se sont rassemblés et je ne sais surtout pas ce que Drago a en tête ! Mais une chose est sûr, il faut rester soudé et protéger ceux qu'on convoite un maximum et…

\- Harold… Il faut trouver Gothie. Coupa Valka.

\- Quoi ?

\- Astrid… Ça va pas là…

\- ÇA VA TRÈS BIEN JE VOUS DIS. » Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Harold s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur son front.

« T'es brulante Astrid !

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille me reposer alors qu'on est à deux doigts de foutre ce malade à Hel !

\- Je refuse de te laisser continuer dans un état pareil !

\- Et tu veux que j'aille où, hein ?! Tout a été détruit !

\- Presque. S'incrusta Kranedur, d'un air bourgeois.

\- Ohhh la ferme toi !

\- Astrid est depressif. Souffla Rustik.

\- C'est la grossesse ça. C'est mauvais. »

Tout le monde était tendu, les Beurkiens ne cessaient de se chuchoter des mots à l'oreille mais Harold ne savait que faire ! Il aimerait simplement dire qu'il fallait attaquer, et c'est tout ! Jusqu'à ce que Bouleodogre, la dragonne de Varek…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe chouchoute ? »

Ne finisse par s'avancer lentement vers la place du village, un air de médiocrité dans les yeux.

« Chouchoute ! Non ! N'y va pas ! »

Le dragonnier la suivit alors au pas de course, en l'appelant maintes fois.

« Varek ! Non ! » Ordonna Harold en le poursuivant suivit des autres.

Mais lorsque la place du village se dressa devant eux et que le Chef put voir exactement ce que les autres ont décrit, il fut pris par une panique aussi soudaine. Krokmou est accourut par la suite et s'est adressé devant lui, bien droit. Bouledogre était partit derrière lui et c'est comme si le Fury Nocturne cherchait à les empêcher de la rejoindre. Les deux meilleurs amis se regarderont avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux… Comme si à travers leurs regards, ils percevaient ce que disait l'autre dans les moindres détails… Comme si chacun était décidé à protéger ce qui leur était propre. Mais Krokmou savait.

Il voulait juste le prévenir.

Même… Si leur conflit était grand.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Couina Varek.

Le cœur ouvert et battant, Harold en souffrait. Il voulait retenir ses larmes et sa peur…

Au fond, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Jamais ils ne pourraient réussir… Jamais ça ne pourrait continuer à fonctionner…

Une avancée, il s'abaissa vers sa queue pour venir lui faire un dernier réglage qui pouvait lui permettre de changer de vie.

Une dernière fois, il s'était retourné vers son village… Chacun regardait Krokmou avec la pire expression qu'il soit. Jugeant ce Fury Nocturne de « monstre », ou « d'assassin »…

« Vas t'en Krokmou... Va t'en... »

À présent, leurs routes étaient tracées.

Le jeune homme avait tendu sa main vers lui, il voulait au moins qu'il puisse lui adresser le moindre regard affectif… Le moindre geste amical… Mais rien.

Le dragon lui lancera un dernier regard de désolation et de pitié… Puis il se retournera et partira.

Son rugissement résonnera dans l'atmosphère comme un dernier appel. Puis il tournera sa tête vers la bande derrière lui.

« Dites leurs au revoir… » Chuchota Harold.

Tous, crurent à un gros canular. Ils avaient resserré leur emprise sur leur dragon qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher, l'un comme l'autre.

« Harold ? Appela Astrid.

\- Dites au revoir à vos dragons. » Lança t-il froidement avant de faire quelques pas de plus et de lancer un regard vers la sentinelle de dragons qui se dressait devant lui.

\- Non ! Rétorque Rustik.

\- Fils… Paniqua Valka en se mettant devant lui pour lui barrer la route.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que ça nous permettrait de faire survivre nos deux espèces. Ça permettrait à Krokmou et aux autres de rester en sûreté et à nous… De vivre sans guerres et pertes…

\- Tu ne peux pas enlever les dragons de tout le monde comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas me séparer de Jumper comme ça...

\- Ce n'est pas moi. C'est lui qui a prit cette décision. Je n'ai empêché personne d'y aller avec eux d'ailleurs… C'est pas toi qui me disait que le choix se tournait vers lui ?

\- En emmenant tous les dragons ? Comment veux-tu qu'on réussisse sans eux…

\- Maman… Ils se retournaient contre nous… Tout ça pour quoi ? »

Valka resta silencieuse un moment avec de déglutir et d'avouer :

« Tout ça pour un chagrin d'amour.

\- En quelque sorte. »

Le jeune chef fut rejoint par sa femme qui était plus pâle que la moyenne.

« Je ne te laisserai pas continuer… Souffla t-il.

\- Tais-toi et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- … Krokmou s'en va.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Il s'en va ! OK ? Il doit guider les siens ! Il n'est aucunement obligé de se battre avec nous ! Depuis le début, je le mets en danger ! Depuis le début, il est forcé de rester avec nous et de supporter les problèmes de chacun tout ça parce que je refusais de le laisser vivre de sa liberté ! C'est notre combat. Pas le sien, a t-il crié pour que tout le monde entende.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Pense ce que tu veux. Lui dit-il sèchement.

\- Je te conseille de me parler autrement Haddock ! Si tu veux laisser ton dragon partir, soit, mais dans ce cas, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de combattre. De plus, tu ne peux pas enlever le monde de Valka comme ça, elle a passé la moitié de sa vie à vivre avec les dragons et maintenant tu lui demandes des adieux ? »

 _Réfléchis un instant…Tu peux trouver !_

« Dans ce cas… Maman… »

La mère écouta attentivement son fils.

« Pars avec eux.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me demander de vous laissez vous battre sans moi, mon fils ! C'est hors de question.

\- Ta place est là-bas ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre ma mère… Tu dois défendre les dragons… Tu l'as toujours fait.

\- Mais je dois aussi veiller sur mon fils ! C'est mon devoir ! Je ne peux t'abandonner Harold !

\- Maman… S'il te plait.

\- J'emmène les dragons et je reviens avec Jumper.

\- Mam…

\- Non ! Je reviendrai. »

Elle l'a alors enlacé fortement, Harold lui, est resté figé, inquiet de la suite et de l'attitude de sa mère… Pendant ce temps, les autres, dragonniers comme Beurkiens restaient aux côtés de leurs dragons. Certains leur faisant des promesses, d'autres, des enfants, pleurant contre leur museau… Et d'autres encore qui ne cessait de les câliner, incapable de se séparer d'eux.

Mais pour tout le monde, ça se passa beaucoup trop vite. Même la bande n'eut pas le temps d'adresser un au revoir que leur dragon s'était envolé. Varek s'est effondré sur le sol, regrettant sa Bouledogre, Rustik a hurlé le nom de son dragon en l'insultant de tous les noms… Et les jumeaux ont juste adressé un signe de la main, ne prenant sûrement pas forcément ça au sérieux… Quoique… Kognedur avait fini par fondre en larmes.

Valka s'était détachée, le regard embuée, le cœur détruit d'à nouveau quitter son fils… Elle monta sur CloudJumper en baissant la tête.

« Fais attention à toi… » Chuchota t-elle.

Le regard de Krokmou s'est alors tourné vers la mer puis il s'est avancé comme un prédateur vers la colline où Drago était posté. Il voulu s'adresser à Krokmou mais celui-ci préféra lui envoyer à la place un violent coup de queue dans la figure ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Poings-Sanglants. Le Fury Nocturne s'envola alors aussitôt ! Ses ailes noirs battaient dans le ciel avec grande liberté et force.

Il ne se retournera pas… Il partira.

Avec les siens, loin d'ici, loin de tout conflit.

Il les guidera vers la liberté.

Harold ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes une fois que tous les dragons furent dans le ciel, dirigé par le Fury Nocturne… Non. Son meilleur ami.

 _Qu'avait-il fait ?_

Les yeux de tous se poseront alors sur Drago Poings-Sanglants, à l'autre bout. Au loin, Harold garda son sang froid.

« T'es content hein ?! Avoue !

\- Content ? Noooon… Je suis juste heureux de voir que tu as pris la bonne décision…

\- La bonne décision ?

\- Ça devrait être plus simple de battre le Maître des dragons après ça…

\- Tu savais.

\- HUHUH… Je ne savais rien… J'ai vu la douleur et la colère de Krokmou, je n'ai fais que le diriger vers le bon chemin… Et toi… Tu l'as incité également à y aller…

\- Et que compte-tu faire ? Tes hommes se sont enfuis comme des lâches.

\- Comme des lâches ? AHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA… Harold… Si tu as bien observé, tu remarquerais que le nombre d'hommes qui combattaient ce n'était que le quart de mon armée… »

Le jeune Chef resta silencieux, la bouche entrouverte. Les murmures devinrent alors de plus en plus forts…

« Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais abandonner aussi près du but ? Je te pensais plus futé que ça Maître des Dragons… Mais si tu ne veux pas perdre le peu de proches qu'il te reste… Soit, vous, abandonnez. »

Les dragons de Drago ( Qui jusque là semblaient plutôt fidèles qu'à lui… ) se sont mit à rugir un par un en compagnie de l'Ice Beast et bientôt leurs hurlements furent insoutenables faisant trembler les sols.

« C'est lui vos dragons… Sans votre village… Vous n'êtes p-l-u-s r-i-e-n. »

Une tension indéfinissable parcourut chaque être humain, attendant sûrement la réponse d'Harold qui ne cillait pas face au chantage du tyran. Au final, le jeune chef lui adressera un sourire plutôt provoquant… Sa décision venait de changer et surtout d'être prise. Puisque le choix se tournait soit vers la guerre soit vers l'esclavage...

« Non… Je te l'ai déjà dis. Nous ne partirons pas.

\- Harold… Attends une minutes ! Intervenu Varek.

\- Non Varek…

\- Il y a trop d'enfants ! Ta femme est enceinte et nos hommes ne sont plus très valides… Comment…

\- Tu serais prêt à te mettre à son service ?

\- Non mais… Tu disais...

\- Alors oublie ce que j'ai dis, il faut se battre Varek… Pour eux. Pour tout ces gens. -Lui dit-il , une main sur l'épaule en lui donnant discrètement une arme.- Défends ton peuple. Défends tes droits et ta liberté, ne te relâche pas… »

L'ingerman resta silencieux, regardant l'arme longuement avec honneur. Le jeune Chef se tourna ensuite vers son bras droit.

« ERET ! Je compte sur toi avec Rustik pour protéger les enfants et les femmes… Il va…

\- Harold. »

L'air bien grave d'Astrid le stoppa dans sa lancée. En regardant à nouveau en face, il vit Drago le poing levé et murmurer des paroles à lui seul…

« Très bien Maître des Dragons… Puisque tu veux la jouer de cette manière nous allons voir ce que tu ressens lorsque tu vois… Tes proches… _Mourir… »_

Un fois que ses doigts furent serrés, Harold eut tout juste le temps de crier à ses hommes :

« A TERRE ! »

Avant que des flèches enflammées aux quatre coins du village ne furent lancées. D'autres hommes de Drago, bien moins blessés que sa première armée, étaient posté au nombre d'au moins 100 tout autour d'eux.

Ça paraissait faible face au nombre qu'il était aussi néanmoins… Aussitôt que la première vague de flèches furent lancées, tout le monde se relevaient à la hâte en empoignant férocement leur arme. Des Beurkiens s'élançaient vers les archers alors que d'autres gardaient la défensive en attaquant les autres hommes qui arrivaient de la forêt. Ce n'était donc pas fini…

« On y arrivera jamais… » Avait murmuré Rustik faiblement.

Pourtant, tous, se battaient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Tous unis, comme une grande famille…

Ils étaient encore suffisamment nombreux. Mais leurs dragons étaient partis. Ceux de Drago, entreprenaient des attaques à terre, sans avoir de pitié quand il s'agissait de décapiter un homme ! Le bain de sang recommença à nouveau. Le feu présent sur les flèches se répandit à travers les décombres du village et bientôt, on entendit des pauvres hommes hurler à la mort… Brûlé vif par un pauvre projectile qui les avait atteint en pleine poitrine.

Il aurait tout de même fallu voir Astrid se battre ! À ses côtés, Kranedur et elle n'avaient jamais autant prit plaisir à défendre les leurs… Elle prenait un énorme risque… Et elle le savait…

Et elle enchainait… Coups de haches sur coups de haches… Sa chevelure blonde était tellement tâchée de sang que c'était à se demander quelle était réellement sa couleur de cheveux. Tous, étaient sales, fatigués, fous mais d'une adrénaline débordante ! Astrid fut prise d'un rire nerveux lorsqu'elle vint retirer sa hache du visage d'un homme barbu et crépu… Ça devenait plutôt mauvais pour son enfant.

 **( Musique here ! : du début jusqu'à ce que la fic finisse.)**

« Hé ! Kranedur ! » Rit-elle en acheminant un nouveau coup sec sur un guerrier.

Se retournant avec le sourire, elle croisa alors le visage du jumeau qui avait également le sourire aux lèvres. Seulement, le sien se baissa lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Elle finissait par se dire que Drago était derrière elle ! Alors elle vérifia mais il n'y avait personne. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, elle se figea d'effroi.

Une longue lame se retirait de son corps lentement, laissant le sang dégouliner le long de sa tunique. Kranedur inspira difficilement, il avait laissé tomber son arme au sol et ses mains s'étaient jointes sur le plaie qui saignait abondamment.

« A-As… Astrid…

\- NON ! »

Mais son corps tomba en avant le laissant s'écrouler au sol sans que personne ne put faire quoique ce soit. En face d'elle…

Drago était là.

Un sourire sadique esquissait son visage alors qu'il relâchait l'épée sanguinolente de ses mains. La jeune femme poussa alors un cri de guerre de rage puis elle brandit sa hache au dessus de sa tête, courant vers l'assaillant monstrueux mais malheureusement, elle ne put l'atteindre, une avalanche d'hommes qui défendaient Drago pour le laisser s'en aller, venaient de l'atteindre. Elle les exécuta un par un sans pitié en hurlant, en hurlant sa colère et sa frénésie face à l'assassinat d'un de ses plus proches amis !

Bientôt, on lui vint en aide et Harold la défendit à son tour en tuant le reste des hommes qui l'attaquait… Lorsqu'ils furent beaucoup moins nombreux… La jumelle arriva et poussa un cri horrifiant en voyant le corps de sa moitié au sol. Elle se jeta sur lui et prit sa tête qu'elle serra contre elle, posée sur ses jambes. Elle lui tapota la joue violemment en lui hurlant sa douleur, lui hurlant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer… Lui hurlant qu'il devait arrêter de faire semblant et ne pas céder…

« Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi espèce de crétin ! Ne me lache pas, tu m'entends ?! Ne me laisse pas tomber ! Reste avec moi… Tu vas t'en sortir… Me fais pas ce coup là frangin… J't'en pris… HAROLD ! »

Elle venait de crier, mais Harold venait tout juste de se mettre à genoux également à l'opposé de la jumelle. Autour, plus aucuns des dragonniers ne pouvaient imaginer la guerre.

Plus aucuns ne s'imaginaient sur Beurk entrain de combattre pour leur liberté.

C'est comme si à présent, ils attendaient la mort à leur tour, prêt à offrir leur âme pour le Valhalla.

La main d'Harold serra amicalement celle de Kranedur alors que l'autre trouva son épaule. Du sang s'écoulait de la bouche du Thorston, ses yeux étaient de plus en plus dilatés et sa respiration était sifflante…

« Hé mon pote…

\- J-je…

\- Ne parle pas…

\- D'solé… Chuchota t-il difficilement, p-pour… Tout… »

Harold ne put s'empêcher de sangloter.

« Tu peux tenir Krane… Tu peux y arriver… »

Mais à la place, un gémissement d'affliction sortit de la bouche du jumeau le laissant cracher plus de sangs. La jumelle s'agrippa à lui comme s'il était sa seule chance de vivre… Elle posa sa tête contre ses cheveux et pleura toute les larmes de son corps en murmurant maintes fois son nom :

« Ne me laisse pas… Pas sans toi… Je ne peux pas vivre… Pas sans toi à mes côtés… J't'en pris frangin… N'oublie pas ce qui nous unis tous les deux… Si tu sautes… Je saute aussi…

\- On le sera toujours… Toujours…

\- Ne pars pas… Je t'ordonne de ne pas partir…

\- J'étais condamné… Frangine… »

Et au fond, elle l'avait toujours su.

À présent, c'est toute la bande qui était réunit autour de lui. Astrid s'était mit également à genoux en pleurant, sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harold.

Kranedur adressera un dernier regard remplis d'espoir et d'amour à son entourage, son souffle et son cœur se stopperont presque simultanément laissant derrière lui une sœur et des amis détruits et brisés. Dans un douloureux geste, Harold fermera les yeux du défunt jumeau avant de dire tout haut d'une voix honorable :

« Je te promets mon frère qu'une fois sortit de là, tu seras acclamé en héros parmi les tiens. Tu as ma parole… »

Il se lèvera...

Son expression se durcira... Son regard brillera d'un éclat de fureur. Et Alors qu'autour de lui, plus aucuns sons ou hurlements ne se faisaient parvenir… Il reconnaitra parfaitement Drago dans ces combats acharnés. Lorsqu'enfin l'oppresseur le trouva du regard. Harold poussera un dernier cri qu'il qualifiera d'un dernier élan de courage avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse, son épée en feu dégainé, vers l'homme qui a détruit sa vie.

* * *

 **Bon ok, alors que personne ne fasse de commentaires sur ce chapitre BORDÉLIQUE.**

 **Je ne l'aime pas.**

 **Sauf la fin. XD Puisqu'au final je me suis rendue compte... Que ça tournait en rond dans celui ça.**

 **TOUT ÇA POUR UN MORT IMPORTANT QUAND MÊME.**

 **Oui bon y a les dragons, Krokmou... Tout ça tout ça...**

 **Je suis gentille je spoile à moitié mais... Y a une raison si j'ai passé brièvement le départ de Valka et Krokmou.**

 **Ouais puis bon j'sais pas après pour le chapitre, le détail y est pas, y a un soucis... Fin bref j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous a fait pété un cable malgré le bordel que c'est. x)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre...**

 **Celui là par contre, il va envoyer du lourd et je suis même quasiment certaine que vous allez me tuer...**

 **Bisous mes amours.**

 **D.F.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**AHHHHHHH Salut !**

 **On ne fera pas de commentaires sur l'ÉNORMEEEE retard de ce dernier chapitre... Pardonnezzzz-mooiiiii ! J'espère vous satisfaire en échange !**

 **Je vous conseil de relire brièvement la fin du chapitre 12 avant de commencer celui-là !**

 **C'est la fin. Ça y est. Bon je vous cache pas que moi je suis trèèèès contente de plus avoir à me préoccuper de cette Fanfiction ! Je peux me consacrer enfin à Pendregon et Dis-le moi tranquillement !**

 **Je ne réponds pas aux reviews pour ce dernier chapitre et j'ai pas non plus envie de vous soulez avec un long roman de 1000 mots pour vous dire à quel point je vous aime... xDD**

 **Je sais pas si vous allez me hair ou m'aimez mais bon... C'est une fin bien spéciale.**

 **Musics : Stoick's ship et** **Mattia Cupelli - Above The Sky (Beautiful Orchestral)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

 **PDV Général**

« DRAGO ! »

…

Un sourire.

Un foutu sourire.

C'est ce que ce fou se permit de faire. Aucune pitié, aucun regret… Aucune onde de bonté et de générosité dans ce corps sans âme, juste… De la haine. Poings-sanglants inspirait destruction et animosité. Il prouvait, comme à chaque fois, qu'il était prêt à tuer quiconque qui se mettrait sur son passage.

Mais était-ce vraiment une question de déranger ?

N'avait-il pas plutôt tué de ses mains un homme, par simple sentiment de puissance et de plaisir ?

Devant les yeux de ses amis. Devant les yeux de tous…

S'il pouvait se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire…

« VIENS TE BATTRE COMME UN HOMME ! PRENDS TES COUILLES EN MAIN POUR UNE FOIS ET VIENS ME FRAPPER ! »

Cette fois-ci, Harold n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper. Sa frénésie était trop grande, il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur crépiter et son sang grimper jusqu'en haut… Drago continuait d'avancer sans pour autant écouter les paroles du Chef de Beurk qui avait réussit à faire taire n'importe qui autour en hurlant.

Les combats avaient cessé.

Tout le monde regardait la scène. Harold. Drago. Harold. Drago… L'un avançait en hurlant alors que l'autre, d'une sérénité impressionnante, marchait le pas lent vers l'Ice Beast en question.

« RETOURNE-TOI CONNARD ! »

Tout à coup, l'homme s'arrêta au milieu du chemin qui s'était créé entre les gens puis dans ce même sourire ignorant, il se retourna lentement en provoquant toujours de la même façon son adversaire.

« J'attends que tu m'atteignes Haddock. » Ria t-il.

Pendant les secondes qui suivirent, de nombreux rires parsemèrent la foule. Drago donna un signe de main et monta sur son CorneBrute.

« Il me semble n'avoir demandé à personne d'arrêter de se battre… »

Un frisson parcouru ses sous-fifres qui se mirent à jeter de nombreux coups d'œil vers la sentinelle de Beurkiens encore vivants en face d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! »

Aussitôt sa voix haussée, quelques hommes mais pas tous, se ruèrent vers cette barrière qui semblait invincible.

« Ne cédez pas… » Souffla Astrid qui était en ligne avec la bande à leurs côtés.

Plus tard, ces mêmes ennemis furent littéralement décapités rapidement ce qui permit à leurs exécuteurs de se reprendre le bras pour rester soudés. Drago poussa un rictus et se laissa alors prendre par la tentation. Il prit une décision définitive, celle qui décidera enfin la fin de cette bataille.

« Voyons comment tu t'en sortiras sans ton Fury Nocturne Maîîîîître des dragons. »

Puis il fit décoller son dragon dans le ciel en levant directement son bâton en direction de l'Ice Beast qui ouvrit aussitôt la gueule.

« Pauvre anémié… Même pas capable de se défendre tout seul sans l'aide de son gros tas de graisses. À MON SIGNAL, TOUT LE MONDE SE PLAQUE À DROITE ! »

Le chef de Beurk avait un plan en tête. Il finissait par comprendre les tactiques de Drago et surtout… Ses attaques. Si la logique en suit, l'Ice Beast ne peut que faire jaillir de la glace en face de lui…

« Dernière lancée. Tuez-les-tous. » Souffla Drago à l'attention de son armée de dragon.

L'ice Beast fit alors jaillir ce coup qu'il qualifierait de fatal vers la chaîne humaine ennemie.

« MAINTENANT ! »

Un mouvement de foule de la part des Beurkiens se fit et bientôt la plupart se retrouvèrent au sol, à droite, près des débris. Harold avait plongé vers Astrid pour la protéger pourtant, même en sachant qu'elle aurait réussit à l'éviter. Il se retrouva sur elle et bientôt leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Harold vit une immense tristesse dans les yeux de sa femme qui le força à poser délicatement une main sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé…

\- Harold… »

Une larme roula sur la joue de la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher d'en fermer les yeux.

« Il est mort… »

Il tourna alors légèrement son regard vers l'endroit exact où le corps de Kranedur était censé être posé. Kognedur était entrain de le trainer à droite en criant, à l' abri des dragons qui venaient d'attaquer à nouveau les derniers humains debout. Elle continuait de pleurer et de se laisser consumer contre lui en priant qu'il revienne.

« Je vais le tuer Astrid. »

Le regard de son homme brillait d'une lueur héroïque et sincère. Elle en était deux fois plus amoureuse. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter tout contre en se remémorant de nombreux souvenirs lointains.

« N'y va pas…

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Harold… »

Puis il se releva et aida sa chère et tendre à faire de même.

« Reste avec les survivants. Ne prends pas ce risque pour les dernières minutes. »

Et sans même qu'elle n'est plus répliquer, il était déjà partit au milieu de la foule plus dragonesque que humaine. En revoyant ce spectacle affreux, ses lèvres se mirent à frémir et aussitôt, elle reprit une épée disposée sur le sol. Elle vit les gestes durs et vifs qu'il se permit de faire en exécutant l'armée de Drago. Il tuait les hommes les uns après les autres sans se soucier que sa mort pouvait être proche… Varek , Rustik et Eret s'était élancé eux-aussi et c'est en voyant l'état de chacun qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point cette guerre avait changé grand monde. Le plus dur, c'est qu'aucune personne de la bande n'avait touché un dragon. Aucun n'avait osé en tuer un.

Aucun ne pouvait.

Mais ils étaient nombreux ! Si les dragons de Drago ne périssaient pas s'en était fini pour eux ! Si seulement Krokmou n'avait pas ordonné aux dragons de s'en aller…

Harold ne pouvait pas se permettre de demander à Astrid de rester ici à le regarder mourir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir quelle souffrance c'était. De plus, il ne savait pas à quel point cela rendait Astrid d'autant plus énervée lorsqu'elle était traitée comme une fleur fragile !

« Soyons clair bébé… Je ne laisserai pas ton père se faire tuer ! »

Accourant alors dans la foule sanglante, Astrid frappait de son arme ce qu'il pouvait rester de vivant. Sa conscience était bouleversée et chacun de ses gestes incontrôlés.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle voulait partir… Tout le monde le voulait.

Après quelques minutes de courage, elle retrouva enfin Harold parmi ce bain de sang qui se trouvait à proximité de Drago. À dos de son dragon, celui-ci se tenait tel un dominant à admirer cette guerre qu'il prenait plaisir à regarder. Seulement, lorsque le chef de Beurk se rendit compte qu'Astrid l'avait suivi, il s'énerva et perdit tout contrôle de lui-même.

« Fais demi-tour, MAINTENANT !

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger !

\- Tu es complètement malade Astrid ! »

Sa main vint se refermer autour de son poignet alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager plusieurs fois de suite.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite !

\- Je t'avais demandé de rester là-bas ! Cria t-il en l'entrainant au même endroit.

\- Tu me fais mal !

\- J'en ai marre de ton égoïsme.

\- C'est toi qui perds la tête nom d'un yak ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester là-bas à te regarder mourir ?

\- Tu devais.

\- T'es vraiment incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit. Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire moi si…

\- Tu as un bébé en toi putain Astrid ! »

Il venait de lui hurler au visage en la secouant par les épaules. Astrid resta un instant stupéfaite devant lui comme si son mari venait de lui dire volontairement la chose la plus blessante de sa vie. Les yeux grands ouverts, tendue et totalement immobile, elle soutenait son regard qu'elle pouvait à peine reconnaître.

« Je… »

Le jeune homme embrassa alors son front longuement alors qu'elle sentait que son corps allait à nouveau s'éloigner loin d'elle.

« Fais-le pour moi Astrid… »

Mais ce fut impossible pour elle de partir.

« Voyez-vous ça… »

Une troupe d'hommes s'étaient regroupés devant eux et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les uns comme les autres étaient aussi dégueulasses que la tronche de Drago lui-même. Aussitôt, Harold se mit devant Astrid, une main derrière lui pour la protéger.

« Ohhhh… Comme c'est mignon… Il défend sa putain de femelle. »

Les hommes se mirent à rire et continuèrent d'avancer lentement vers eux.

Ils étaient piégés.

« C'est notre jour de gloire les gars ! Deux pour le prix d'un.

\- N'approchez pas ! »

Mais aucunes des menaces d'Harold ou d'Astrid ne les faisait reculer. Comme à chaque fois, c'était le même manège… Ils vivaient chaque fois la même situation de façon différente mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient vraiment piégés.

« Le maître avait raison à ce point… T'es assez frêle pour un Chef et encore plus pour un Maître des dragons… Enfin… Ex. »

Harold se força à ne pas répondre, se mordant la joue à sang pour éviter de faire le moindre pas de travers qui pouvait risquer la vie d'Astrid.

« Laissez-la partir.

\- AHAHA ! Mais tu rêves mon pote ! On va se la faire un par un ta copine ! «

À cela, ses camarades se léchèrent les lèvres d'envie en dévorant la blonde d'un regard pervers et repoussant. Un homme tenta d'ailleurs de profiter qu'Harold soit de dos pour s'approcher d'elle presque en courant seulement… Il fallait se douter qu'Astrid ne se laisserait faire aucunement ! Au lieu de lui ouvrir ses jambes, elle lui envoya plutôt un joli coup de pied dans la face ce qui fit tomber l'agresseur au sol. Le Chef se retourna alors vivement et lorsqu'il vit Astrid insulter et balancer sa hache dans l'estomac de l'homme qui explosa limite sous la force, il en profita pour attaquer quelques assaillants qui formaient une sentinelle en face de lui. Mais c'était trop risqué ! Ils étaient nombreux et soudés. Harold et Astrid se mirent donc dos à dos, leurs armes bien en main, le regard impénétrable.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'attaquer l'unijambiste, vous êtes pris au piège toi et ta pute.

\- Ferme la !

\- Pourquoi t'énerve-tu ? Ne vois-tu donc pas la réalité ?

\- Je vais te tuer, c'est ça la réalité.

\- Oh ! oh ! oh ! Tu es tant impulsif ! Permets-moi de t'éclaircir les idées un instant…

\- On en a rien à foutre de vos paroles…

\- Toi la catin, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Tu feras moins la maline une fois que je t'aurai enfourné dans la bouche ma… »

Harold venait de se ruer vers l'homme ou du moins il avait essayé car Astrid venait de la retenir pour éviter toute confrontation décisive.

« Lâche-moi ! Je vais lui refaire le portrait à cet enfoiré !

\- S'il te plait… Encore quelques instants… Chuchota Astrid.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre… Moi qui te croyais très intelligent Harold !

\- Raaa… Mais taisez-vous… Soupira t-elle.

\- Quoi toi ? Pourquoi n'assumes-tu pas le fameux plaisir que tu as pris lorsque Khal t'as directement…

\- Me parle pas de ce mec…

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle les gémissements de salope que t'as fais quand il t'a enculé ? « Ohhh ouiii ouiiii mmm ouiii c'est bon vas-y ! »

Le silence venait de régner comme la mort. À vrai dire, l'homme s'était mit à rire tout seul comme un idiot alors que le couple Beurkiens était resté littéralement suspendu à ses paroles. Harold eut l'impression de se sentir explosé à tout moment… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, les poings si serrés que c'était à se demander s'il n'allait pas commettre un génocide sur place. Petit à petit, Astrid relâcha la pression autour de son poignet et les hommes autour se forçaient également à rire à cette bêtise totalement risible.

« Astrid… Je te jure que si on se décide pas à y aller maintenant je vais faire une connerie… »

Le rire sadique et littéralement horrible de l'homme cessa.

« Tu te décides à m'intégrer ? Lui chuchota la blonde.

\- Je suppose que j'ai plus le choix… »

Un sourire esquissa alors les lèvres de la jeune femme. Sa main trouva celle de son mari dans laquelle elle mêla ses doigts sans lacher du regard les assaillants en face d'elle.

« Comme au bon vieux temps…

\- Ensemble. » Acheva t-il en souriant mauvaisement.

Puis leur course folle commença. Comme si la tension était montée d'un cran, les bons à rien de Drago avaient attaqué en même temps ! Résultat, Harold et Astrid ne perdait pas une seconde à les faire tomber. Seulement, ils étaient trop nombreux ! Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne tiendraient pas face à autant d'hommes… Il fallait que les autres viennent les aider… Les rejoindre ! Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait les voir. Néanmoins, tous les deux formaient un duo remarquable ! Leurs mouvements coordonnaient parfaitement et sans qu'ils aient besoin de se dire le moindre mot, ils arrivaient à esquiver les propres coups de l'autre lorsqu'il devait attaquer quelqu'un qui s'approchait beaucoup trop rapidement ! C'est comme s'ils s'étaient entrainés ensemble toute leur vie…

Les coups s'enchainaient les uns après les autres forçant les ennemis à se rapprocher, plus nombreux, vers eux. Ils étaient devenus des proies faciles, piégés par les prédateurs assoiffées de sang… Ça pouvait être fichus pour eux. Mais Astrid elle, ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Alors que leurs mains s'étaient jointes, elle se détacha lentement d'Harold pour venir faire un pas en avant devant lui. Il se contenta de la fixer, perplexe.

« Astrid qu'est-c…. » Dit-il assez fort en tentant de replacer son bras devant elle.

Elle tourna alors lentement la tête vers lui puis elle lui adressa un sourire convainquant sans rien répondre. Elle resserra alors son emprise autour de son arme puis en poussant un cri de rage elle fonça vers la foule d'hommes. Harold n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ou même de l'en empêcher qu'elle fut comme absorbée par ces hommes, disparue alors de sa vue.

« Astrid ! »

Toutes les têtes s'étaient alors tournées à nouveau vers lui et Harold ne put que s'empêcher de penser que s'ils rechangeaient de cible c'est qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de mauvais…

Il était seul, encerclé par tout un tas d'hommes. Mais bizarrement, plus rien ne semblait lui faire peur…

« Laissez-moi passer.

\- Tu as un rendez-vous peut-être… ? Toisa le même homme que tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer… C'était un piège ?

\- Un piège ? Ohhhh non… Une simple… Mise à mort… Chacun le sien si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Laissez-le moi. »

L'horrible voix refit son apparition et aussitôt tout le monde se décala, figé par la peur. Un chemin se créa alors entre les hommes pour qu'Harold puisse passer doucement et apparemment l'abruti d'assaillant ne semblait plus digne d'ouvrir son clapet. Mais à vrai dire Harold n'aurait pu faire un pas ou du moins pas maintenant… Car il venait littéralement de se crisper face à ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

Drago se dressait un peu plus loin, tenant Astrid par la gorge à bout de bras, ses pieds ne touchant même plus le sol. Quelques uns de ses hommes qui semblaient être les « exécuteurs » de la jeune femme était à genoux au sol à se plaindre de cette perte. Mais apparemment Drago voulait s'en charger lui-même. D'ailleurs, à cet instant son cri perçant résonna si fort que plus aucuns mouvements ne se fit. Comme s'il avait parlé, ses soldats s'étaient redressé, avaient laché leur victime et regardaient le spectacle avec passion. Les Beurkiens et la bande avaient fait de même et s'étaient rapprochés discrètement pour voir… Ce tête à tête de folie.

« Comme nous nous retrouvons… Maître des Dragons.

\- Relâche la tout de suite !

\- Ahahaha ! … Non. Je ne la relâcherais pas. »

Harold commença alors à s'avancer, prêt à se ruer vers lui.

« HUHUH… Je te conseille de ne pas avancer plus loin mon cher Harold…

\- Sinon quoi ? » Dit-il entre ses dents sans s'arrêter.

Aussitôt, Astrid se mit à crier d'affliction faisant figer Harold sur place.

« Sinon… Je lui brise la nuque. »

Il n'y avait aucuns bruits.

Seuls les gémissements et les étouffements d'Astrid se faisaient entendre et encore… C'est à peine si les gens pouvaient y faire attention tellement la tension était à son comble.

« Bien… Je vois que tu as compris. »

Là, il avait peur… Il ne pouvait bouger… Il ne pouvait pas risquer de faire un pas de plus sans tuer sa chère et tendre. À nouveau, il se remémorait certaines mauvaises choses et en se rappelant bien, il fallait se le dire… Astrid se mettait vraiment dans les pires situations. Il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger pourtant ! Mais évidemment elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Plus personne n'osait bouger. Plus personne n'osait tuer. Drago exerçait une très forte pression sur le cou de la jeune femme qui suffoquait alors… Peu à peu.

« DRAGO !

\- Regarde la bien Maître des dragons… Regarde la bien mourir sous tes yeux…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ?!

\- Te détruire.

\- Me détruire ? Ce n'est pas en foutant mon village en l'air que tu vas faire quoique ce soit !

\- Que tu crois…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Regarde autour de toi Harold… Que reste t-il de ton misérable peuple… Que reste t-il de vos maison, vos richesses et vos biens ? »

À cela, Harold resta incroyablement silencieux. Il se tourna alors vers la statue détruite de son père sans réprimer la moindre expression de tristesse ou de douleur.

« Tu as tout perdu… Tu n'as plus rien qui puisse t'aider à tenir debout. Comment aidez ton peuple qui attendent seulement que ce cauchemars se termine… Même ton reptile de merde a préféré…

\- TAIS-TOI.

\- … S'en aller plutôt que de rester et de te venir en aide… Fidèle vous dîtes ? Laissez-moi rire…

\- Drago… Grogna t-il.

\- Et maintenait que tu as perdu ton meilleur ami… Il est temps que tu regardes ta femme partir… à… son… tour. » Dit-il mot à mot en resserrant son emprise autour du cou d'Astrid qui commençait à prendre une teinte violacée et rouge.

 _Si Krokmou était là…_

Il était complètement piégé.

Mais au final qu'elle différence y avait-il qu'il avance ou qu'il reste sur place ? Il allait la tuer de toutes les façons, et pour Harold il était hors de question de passer à côté de cette chance pour pouvoir empêcher ça.

Il fit un pas.

« Ha…Ha-Harold…

\- Ne dis rien Astrid. »

Mais en vérité elle ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait attiser par autre chose. Un duel de regard foudroyant se lançait néanmoins entre Drago et Harold.

« Tu sais exactement quoi faire pour la sauver. Mets-toi à genoux devant moi…

\- Vas te faire foutre.

\- Très bien… »

Les étouffements et les petits cris d'Astrid s'entendirent à nouveau et pendant un instant Harold ne se sentit lui-même plus respirer.

« OK OK DRAGO ! C'est d'accord ! Relâche-la…

\- À genoux. Maintenant. »

Un silence parcouru les hommes. La bande était littéralement ébahie par le choix d'Harold face au tyran.

Il croisa le regard de sa femme. Une certaine lueur lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas le faire… Il avait beau ne pas voir la peur dans ses yeux, il se sentait tout de même trop mal.

« Ha… Harold… Non… »

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus. Harold avait lâché sèchement son épée et s'était mit doucement à genoux.

« Bien… Très bien…

\- Lâche la. »

Drago esquissa un léger sourire. Tout le monde le fixa avec brève attention, observant ses doigts qui se desserraient petit à petit du cou de la jeune femme. Harold retenait sa respiration, les yeux grands ouverts, à attendre qu'elle soit définitivement libre. Astrid, elle, semblait tenter de le faire changer d'avis. Elle était même beaucoup trop insistante dans ce regard… _Mais pourquoi ?_ _La vérité c'est qu'il y a véritablement quelque chose qui la perturbe…_ Et alors que le regard de la jeune femme dévie entre deux points précis dont le regard de son mari, celui-ci finit par y voir une grande confiance, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Prendrait-elle le risque de tuer son bébé ? Ou a –elle vraiment quelque chose en tête ? _Si seulement elle pouvait lui montrer…_ Par des mouvements brefs des yeux, elle finit par lui montrer l'horizon à sa droite. Les murmures se sont élevés parmi les Beurkiens et Harold a tourné la tête. Il observa discrètement en quelques secondes, juste assez pour ne pas piquer la curiosité de Drago et un sourire esquissa légèrement ses lèvres.

Voulant jouer au plus con, Drago resserra alors brusquement son emprise sur Astrid qui poussa un gémissement étouffé.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te faire sourire Maître des Dragons ?

\- Ce qui me fait sourire ? »

Agrandissant celui-ci sadiquement, il se releva alors très lentement en récupérant son épée. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas mourir Drago. »

Étonné par ce changement si soudain, le tyran afficha une expression peu rassurant, ce qui le força à appuyer fortement sur la gorge d'Astrid qui était entrain de suffoquer.

Mais plus personne n'eut peur car en un instant, la jeune femme balança son pied violemment dans le bas ventre de Drago ce qui le fit lâcher prise dans un gémissement de douleur. Elle tomba au sol puis lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle envoya son poing en pleine face. Il perdit alors son équilibre… L'atmosphère plongea quasi dans la totale obscurité. Des ombres rasaient le sol à la vitesse de la lumière. Harold et Astrid esquissèrent en même temps un sourire d'espoir puis ils empoignèrent à nouveau leurs armes pour aller aider les autres pendant que Drago regardait pleinement sa défaite approcher. Les yeux d'Harold trouvèrent alors avec les autres dragonniers le ciel et lorsque les silhouettes de Valka et Cloudjumper firent leurs apparitions ils crurent à un miracle total, prêts à s'effondrer de totale émotion. En tête de queue, ils dirigeaient les dragons de manière à former les rangs. À côté d'eux, planant avec agilité et fierté, un fury nocturne observait les différents horizons à la recherche de sa seule raison d'être revenu. Des acclamations bruyantes se firent entendre et bientôt tous les Beurkiens se mirent à hurler et à applaudir de joie. Dans une démonstration brillante, tous les dragons finirent par se poser au sol pour aller retrouver, pour certains, leur maître. Krokmou lui resta, immobile.

L'homme et le dragon se fixèrent et le reptile se posa alors non loin de là, à seulement quelques mètres. Son regard exprimait toujours cette haine sans limite. Sa respiration était lourde, faisant bouger son corps en rythme lent.

Le garçon souriait. Ses yeux verts se noyaient dans ceux du Fury Nocturne et pendant de longues secondes interminables aux yeux des autres, une forte émotion traversa profondément les deux amis.

« Krokmou… ? »

Les pupilles vertes du dragon se dilatèrent aussitôt. Il se redressa lentement en position assise et après quelques secondes sa tête se baissa lentement avec tristesse.

Ils se comprenaient.

Alors que l'un s'en voulait terriblement, l'autre perdait tout contrôle et se mettait à sangloter intérieurement avec silence. Ils étaient liés. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non ce sera toujours le cas.

Le dragon fit quelques pas vers son ami d'un air qu'il voulait désolant. Bientôt, l'humain fit pareil et ils purent se retrouver. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Harold puis il rapidement, il étreignit son cher dragon qu'il pensait perdu pour toujours.

« Oh mon Thor…. Krokmou si tu savais… »

Le Fury Nocturne enroula sa queue autour de son dresseur, serrant son corps blessé contre le sien. La situation était sérieuse et difficile. Le garçon laissa échapper quelques larmes discrètes contre lui. Le dragon bougonna tendrement et lorsqu'ils se décollèrent, il lécha avec amusement son visage ce qui fit rire fortement le jeune chef. Le sourire était revenu sur les bouches et tout le monde retrouvait la foi. Après cela, Harold et Krokmou se tournèrent vers l'armée ennemie, scrutant Drago Poings Sanglants avec fierté et assurance. Faisant semblant de ne pas perdre son sang froid, celui-ci les défia longuement sans bouger avec son dragon. Il leva alors à nouveau sa main… Cette main-là… Et Harold enfourna instinctivement Krokmou sans réléchir, en sentinelle devant sa femme, ses amis et son peuple. Suivant leur alpha redevenu aussi puissant que la première fois, les dragons se placèrent aux côtés de Krokmou, prêts à attaquer. Un silence s'installa sur l'île jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur ne vienne attiser l'attention générale. Garde relevée, crocs acérés, le Fury Nocturne se montra en toute puissance. Cet éclat brillant azur se montra alors le long de ses écailles rugueuses et définies qui fut bientôt la cause de tous ces cris et ces encouragements derrière les meneurs de paix.

« POUR LA LIBERTÉ !

\- Montrez-leur !

\- À MORT POINGS SANGLANTS ! À MORT ! ÀÀÀÀ MOOOOORTTTT ! »

Drago l'avait enfin baissé ce sourire.

À présent, c'était l'inverse.

Ses propres dragons se mettaient à se rebeller, abaissant tête et oreilles pour s'incliner devant leur roi.

« NON ! REPLIEZ-VOUS ! C'EST MOI VOTRE CHEF ICI ! »

 **BOUM**

Ses bateaux se mirent à exploser un par un. De nombreux dragons virevoltaient au-dessus et les prenaient pour cible. Les dents serrés, le regard de l'ennemi se tourna vers L'homme et le Dragon. Il avait oublié un instant de donner le signal à son Ice Beast. D'ailleurs, qu'importe qu'ils soient unis et nombreux, il allait les E-X-T-E-R-M-I-N-E-R. Ses doigts se resserrèrent et l'énorme dragon ouvrit la gueule. Aussitôt, un mouvement de foule et des cris de provocation joyeux se firent entendre en face. Cette attitude étonna vaguement Drago qui ne se laissa tout de même pas impressionner. La glace jaillit sans répit. Les hommes et les dragons esquivèrent rapidement l'attaque bien que tout le monde ne put s'en sortir. Néanmoins, leur sourire était toujours là. Agacé, un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Drago qui pendant un instant ne sut comment s'en sortir.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être ? »

Le jeune Chef caressa alors doucement, en même temps, la tête de Krokmou pour le forcer à se calmer et ne pas attaquer violemment. Drago poussa un mauvais rictus, envoyant son Corne Brute plus haut dans les airs.

« Ce n'est pas fini ! » Cria t-il.

Soudain, il frappa brusquement de son bâton les quelques dragons qui l'entouraient en hurlant à la mort. Bientôt, son armée de dragons entière se mit à cracher du feu, attaquant en plus les dragons Beurkiens qui avaient attaqué en même temps !

Les hommes eux, restaient immobiles. C'est comme si ce combat était décisif. Ça arrangeait sûrement Drago d'éviter tout combat mais pour Harold ce n'était pas digne d'un grand final. Il régla alors son étrier et sa combinaison puis il se baissa à l'oreille de Krokmou.

« Aller mon grand… Tentons le tout pour le tout… Juste une dernière fois… »

Le Fury poussa un rugissement positif, frottant ses pattes sur le sol rempli de cendres.

Ils y étaient. Cette phase décisive qui pouvait tout changer. Pendant un instant, Harold était prêt à ne plus se retourner, prêt à se lancer sans même tenter de **la** regarder. Mais c'était trop tard, trop dur. Comment pouvait-il espérer partir aussi vite ? Il oubliait que derrière lui, il laissait ses amis et surtout la femme de sa vie.

« Harold ! »

Accourant vers lui, Astrid manqua d'en trébucher. À temps, elle s'agrippa à son bras, des larmes perlant déjà dans ses yeux profonds.

« Non ! Je t'en pris, n'y va pas… Oubliez l'idée.

\- Astrid, nous sommes à deux doigts de l'avoir ! Nous allons y arriver !

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller !

\- Milady… - Il se penche et prend son visage entre ses mains –

\- Non… Non… Arrête… Me fais pas ces yeux là… Je sais ce que tu vas dire. – Sanglota t-elle silencieusement, en fermant les yeux et en touchant du bout des doigts ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Ne pleure pas. Arrête…

\- Comment je…

\- Promets-moi de te mettre sureté et de ne pas bouger cette fois.

\- Pas si je suis sûr que tu reviendras.

\- Je vais revenir, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais t'abandonner de sitôt ! –Rit-il –

\- Harold…

\- Ça va aller mon amour… »

Elle baissa légèrement la tête, empêchant ses dernières larmes de couler.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois, tu sais. –Souffla t-il- Il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a infligé, pour nos amis qu'il a massacré.

\- Je sais… Je sais... »

Elle leva doucement ses yeux vers lui.

« Reviens-moi vite. » Susurra t-elle.

Harold avança alors lentement son visage du sien pour venir lui voler un doux baiser langoureux. Ses lèvres tremblaient et personne ne put dire exactement combien de temps cela dura mais lorsqu'ils se décollèrent, un sourire parcourait les lèvres d'Harold. Son pouce caressait tendrement la joue de sa femme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la lache pour de bon. Elle voulait le sentir, encore et encore. Jusque là elle reprenait confiance ! Elle le sentait capable d'y arriver ! Il avait toujours parvenu à ses fins, quoiqu'il arrive ! Pourtant, lorsque sa main arriva sur son ventre et qu'elle vu des larmes discrètes sur ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Il réesquissa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant en relevant son regard vers elle mais elle le sentait beaucoup trop insistant et profond. Elle arrivait à ressentir également ce que lui parvenait à imaginer pour la suite.

« Harold… Non…

\- Prends soin de toi Milady. »

Un baiser sur le bout de son nez puis il fit décoller Krokmou en un éclair comme si toute son existence, il n'avait été qu'un mirage aux yeux de sa belle. Elle le vit disparaître.

Il savait.

Et elle, c'était entrain de la détruire.

« HAROLD ! »

Elle tenta de courir pour le rattraper, pour l'appeler, lui demander de revenir auprès d'elle mais Rustik et Varek avaient accouru pour la retenir, la gorge nouée et l'esprit totalement embué.

C'était trop dur pour elle. Trop difficile à imaginer.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, hurlant à chaudes larmes le nom de l'homme qu'elle aime à travers les ténèbres qu'elle pouvait voir autour d'elle. Tout le monde était figé, incapable de comprendre… Mais eux aussi le savaient. Ils savaient tous. Même si au fond, l'espoir était toujours présent.

Valka accourut quelques temps après, essayant de relever Astrid qui n'avait même plus la moindre force.

« Aller ma chérie, relève-toi !

\- Harold…

\- Relève-toi Astrid, je te promets que ça va aller d'accord ? Il faut que tu prennes soin de ton enfant.

\- Il est… Il est…

\- Astrid ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Un hurlement de douleur lui sortit des entrailles avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse totalement dans les bras de la femme. Avec force, Valka parvint à la soulever et à la mettre paisiblement dans les bras d'Eret qui dut respirer maintes fois pour se calmer à son tour.

« Emmène la à l'abri, fais en sorte de trouver Gothi pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper d'elle. J'ai bien peur que si ça continue, elle fasse une fausse couche.

\- Entendu. »

Et il partit avec la jeune Hofferson désespérée. Valka était restée avec Varek et Rustik, silencieuse et aussi immobile que le reste du village. Doucement, elle se retourna vers la direction de l'Ice Beast, là où Harold se dirigeait. Et sans que personne ne puisse véritablement le voir… Elle se mit à sangloter discrètement.

« Où est Kognedur ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Auprès de son frère, elle a pas bougé…

\- Il faut qu'elle se trouve des soins.

\- Pas sûr qu'on arrive à la faire bouger d'aussitôt… Elle hurle à la mort dès qu'on la touche.

\- Elle finira par être infecté si elle ne se fait pas soigner.

\- Mais…

\- C'est une brulure grave qu'elle a au visage, elle en a perdu un œil. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à prendre à la légère, si ça continue elle risque de…

\- De rejoindre son frère. Acheva Varek tristement.

\- C'est ce qu'elle souhaiterait plus que tout. Begaya à moitié Rustik.

\- C'est pas une raison. Essayez de la résonner, elle a tout une vie devant elle, il ne faut pas qu'elle se laisse mourir auprès de lui. »

C'est une fois qu'ils furent à leur tour partit qu'elle se sentit définitivement seule. Totalement lointaine, elle eut tout à coup une envie soudaine d'hurler aussi. Elle pouvait prendre Cloudjumper. Elle pouvait le rejoindre là-bas et se battre avec lui. Oui. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il la rejetterait, comme il le ferait pour tout le monde car c'était son combat. Le sien. Et ça, plus personne ne pouvait changer l'idée.

« Montre leur, mon fils… »

Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux sans cesser de regarder sa silhouette qui s'éloignait… Toujours plus loin…

* * *

Ils se regardaient tous les quatre, se demandant sûrement lequel allait attaquer le premier. Un duel se formait entre les deux équipes. Dresseurs et dragons tentaient de paraître le plus impressionnant possible, ou bien… Seulement Drago l'essayait. Pour ne pas se tenter d'attaquer de suite, Harold et Krokmou gardaient une longue distance entre eux et Drago. Il était dur de savoir lequel entre son dragon et lui était le plus gros mais au fond il était facile de savoir la réponse et d'observer.

« Alors Maître des Dragons ? Tu as pu faire tes adieux à ta catin de femme ? »

Il ne répondit pas… Il tâchait de se concentrer un maximum et de le fixer d'un regard meurtrier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas te mettre à pleurer ton papa ? Dommage que j'n'ai pas réussis à atteindre tous tes amis… Ça aurait été assez drôle comme spectacle.

\- Ça ne t'as pas suffit ?

\- De quoi ? Tous ces morts ? Ahahaha… Harold… Qu'importe qui passe sous ma main, tout ceux qui te côtoient mérite la mort.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Après tout ce que…

\- Je n'avais jamais demandé à ce que tu viennes t'incruster dans mon projet… C'est donc ta faute si tous ces gens ont du subir toutes les horreurs de la guerre. J'aurai bien voulu passer à côté et oublier toute cette histoire… Mais tu m'as tout pris.

\- J'ai simplement voulu faire régner la paix !

\- NON ! »

La voix de Drago résonna longuement dans le ciel comme un écho lointain qu'il était impossible de faire taire.

« Tu ne comprends rien ! LA PAIX NE PERSISTERA PAS TANT QUE LES DRAGONS EXISTERONT SUR CETTE TERRE ! Ces foutus reptiles finiront par nous détruire comme ils ont exterminé ma famille… Alors c'est à nous de les détruire ! »

Harold soupira, fatigué par toute cette haine qu'il était impossible de changer chez lui.

« Tu n'as donc rien à dire cette fois ? Aurais-tu peur de la suite ?

\- Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour ce qu'il va suivre Drago… Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien. »

Poings-Sanglants émit un ricanement grave.

« Continue de faire le malin Maître des dragons… Nous verrons bien si tu riras toujours autant une fois que j'aurai mis la main sur ton Fury Nocturne.

\- Moi ? Rire ? Ohhh non Drago… Je ne rigole pas. Plus tu parles et plus j'imagine exactement tout ce que je vais pouvoir te faire une fois que je t'aurai mis hors état de nuire… Plus tu parles, plus j'ai envie que tu crèves…

\- Quel regard intrépide Maître des Dragons… J'ai l'impression de revoir ton père le jour où je m'en suis pris à ta mère… Dommage qu'elle n'y est pas passer aussi celle-là. Elle aurait sûrement volontiers écarté les cuisses pour… »

 **BOUM.**

Krokmou venait de lancer un tir plasma en plein sur Drago qui parvint à l'esquiver juste à temps, tentant d'échapper à présent au duo qui s'élançait à sa poursuite dans une frénésie énorme. Dans un rire sadique qui s'éleva même au dessus des nuages, il fonça vers l'Ice Beast puis il se retourna violemment avec son dragon qui lança alors plusieurs attaques de feu puissantes.

« Krokmou ! »

Une esquive à droite et une contre-attaque en retour à nouveau qui fut ratée de près.

« JE TE CROYAIS BEAUCOUP PLUS FUTÉ QUE ÇA MAÎTRE DES DRAGONS ! »

Volant à toute vitesse au-dessus de l'Ice Beast, Drago poussa un cri pour ordonner à celui-ci d'attaquer également. L'énorme dragon se mit à secouer ses membres et sa tête dans tous les sens, rasant de près les corps de Krokmou et Harold qui perdirent un peu l'équilibre en vol.

« Aller mon grand ! Accroche-toi… »

Krokmou plongea alors vers l'eau pour pouvoir passer sous le corps de l'Ice Beast démoniaque qui essayait à présent de les écraser. Mais la vitesse du Fury Nocturne était bien trop grande, lui permettant alors de retrouver Drago dans son champ de vision et de le mitrailler de tirs. Évitant de justesse à chaque fois, Drago paraissait légèrement déstabilisé par cela et Harold en profita alors pour se ruer avec Krokmou vers lui dans un cri de rage. Les dragons s'entrechoquèrent alors que les corps tombaient petit à petit du ciel. Alors que les dragons alternaient coups de pattes et morsures, Harold et Drago essayaient de s'atteindre violemment. Drago parvint à attraper le Chef de Beurk, serrant fortement son épaule de sa poigne alors qu'on l'entendait petit à petit craquer jusqu'à ce que ce soit définitif. Harold poussa un cri d'affliction, serra les dents et profitant pour sortir son couteau discrètement. Sans plus tarder, il attaqua Drago qu'il frôla à la joue mais celui-ci lui donna un violent coup de tête ce qui lui fit lâcher prise de son arme qui tomba alors dans l'eau plus bas. Voyant qu'il allait bientôt faire le grand plongeon, Harold envoya un grand coup de poing dans la tête de Drago et se remit sur Krokmou pour le redresser. Il redressa et parvint de justesse à se réenvoler dans le ciel alors que Drago et son dragon venait de tomber dans la mer. Les deux amis en profitèrent pour planer sur place, Harold arrachant alors l'épaulette de sa combinaison, de toute façon bien abimé, pour voir l'état de son épaule. Une fois fait, il tenta alors de toucher l'endroit mais une horrible sensation le parcouru, la douleur se fit ressentir dans tout son corps et il ne put faire un geste de plus. Gémissant entre ses dents, il baissa la tête pour reprendre son souffle alors que Krokmou rugissait, inquiet.

« Ça va mon grand… Ça va. »

Il jeta alors un regard vers le village et vit le reste de la foule et des dragons qui se battaient contre les ennemis restant…

« Astrid… »

Son meilleur ami se mit à gazouiller en lui adressant un œil certain pour qu'il puisse le ressaisir.

« Je sais Krokmou… »

Le dragon aurait juré que si Drago n'était pas ressortit de l'eau brusquement à ce moment, il aurait pu voir des larmes apparaitre dans les yeux de son ami ! Trempé de la tête aux pieds et surtout loin d'être satisfait, le tyran fixa longuement Harold en grognant avant de forcer son dragon un peu perturbé, à se ruer vers eux.

« Raaaaaa il pouvait pas se noyer ? »

Harold et Krokmou commencèrent alors à se lancer dans une course poursuite de choc. Alternant les nombreux virages serrés et les prises de vitesses impressionnantes que Drago ne put atteindre. Lorsqu'ils avaient l'occasion, ils envoyaient un tir plasma bien placé et le dragon se mettait à rugir fortement d'affliction, faisant basculer Drago sur les côtés.

« Ouais ! Vas y mon grand ! On y est presque ! »

Seulement, le nombre de tirs limités pour Krokmou était bientôt atteint ce qui compliquerait largement le combat pour la suite. Profitant alors de ce moment de faiblesse, Harold fonça droit vers son ennemi, dégainant son épée au passage. Il passa alors à toute vitesse près de lui et frappa son épaule encore bien en chair violemment. Criant de douleur et de rage, Drago se ressaisit et resserra sa poigne sur la selle de son dragon en poursuivant ses ennemis démoniaques. Mais le fury nocturne était beaucoup trop rapide pour lui… Il se décida donc à se poser sur l'Ice Beast, tenant fermement son bras qui saignait abondamment.

« D'ici, il y a une sacré ressemblance ! » Lui cria Harold de haut en esquissant un sourire.

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à son amputation et à celle de son Ice Beast, Drago réprima un grognement mauvais. Fixant longuement son ennemi, Harold baissa peu à peu son sourire… Doucement, il se posa alors à son tour sur le corps du gros dragon qui secouait légèrement la tête de gauche à droite pour tenter de leur faire perdre l'équilibre bien que ça ne marchait pas. Drago semblait perturbé par sa détermination et son attitude. Harold avait changé… Il avait fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en lui… Comme pour Khal… Ce sentiment de destruction l'envahissait en permanence. Esquissant ce même sourire de taré que Drago avait eut lors de la bataille, Harold fit un pas vers lui, son épée de feu en main qu'il actionna.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu as de bons avantages Harold… Même si…

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- … Tu ne ressembles parfaitement à rien sans ton démon de fury nocturne… »

Harold a alors engagé une marche très lente et angoissante vers son ennemi sous le regard de Krokmou qui surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de Drago.

« Je vais te tuer…

\- Tu t'es bien battu jusqu'ici même si tu as dut sacrifier la plupart de tes amis… Ahhhh oui… Ce cher Kranedur Thorston…

\- Je vais te tuer Drago… Répéta t-il en serrant les dents, son sourire estompé.

\- Et ce pauvre bon vieux Gueulefort… Dommage que ta femme n'y soit pas passée aussi. J'aurai pris plaisir d'ouvrir minutieusement centimètre par centimètre son joli petit ventre pour la faire hurler…

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Harold se jeta sur Drago, brandissant son épée au dessus de lui pour venir lui affliger un coup fatal. Poings Sanglants contra alors à temps, frottant son métal contre le sien, le regard perçant et meurtrier.

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'obstiner Maître des dragons ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

»

Poussant un râle de colère intense, Harold donna toute sa force pour pousser Drago le plus possible pour qu'il puisse céder sous son arme. Drago était trop fort… Néanmoins, il était plus rusé que lui. Harold lui envoya alors un énorme coup de pied dans l'estomac, faisant tordre son ennemi qui perdit sa défense. Préférant s'acharner sur lui avec violence, il envoya alors successivement de nombreux coups de poings à Poings-Sanglants qui semblait s'amuser du spectacle, même la bouche en sang.

« Tu es faible… » Ricana Drago en toussant.

D'un signe discret, Krokmou envoya un tir plasma à Drago ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Harold se jeta sur lui en criant puis sortant brusquement son couteau, il le planta avec force dans la main encore bien en chair de Drago, qu'il cloua au sol, le faisant lacher son arme qu'il envoya alors au loin. Le hurlement de Drago résonna bien loin et aussitôt c'est Harold qui eut un énorme sourire sadique.

« Je vais te tuer. »

De son épée, il sectionna lentement alors son bras humain en râlant à chaque coup qu'il donnait pour l'amputer.

« Dis-moi que tu regrettes tout… Tout ce que tu as fais… Tout ce que tu **lui** as infligé…

-JAMAIS ! »

Avec rage, il frappa violemment une dernière fois son membre saignant abondamment de tous les côtés. Hurlant à la mort, Poings Sanglants semblait être parcouru de spasmes affreux.

« Dis-moi que jamais tu n'avais vraiment voulu faire lui faire du mal… Sachant pertinemment qu'elle attendait un enfant… Dis-moi que jamais tu n'avais l'attention de faire du mal à Krokmou de la pire façon qu'il soit… Dis le Drago… DIS LE ! »

Mais voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il fit venir Krokmou qui dans un même regard intrépide, ouvrit sa gueule qui laissa un rayon lumineux brulant au fond de sa gorge crépité. Il approcha cette forte chaleur près du bras découpé de Drago qui se mit à pousser des mêmes hurlements terrifiants en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Au même moment, Harold avait laissé son couteau parcourir son front.

« Je ne le répèterai pas. »

Mais à la place, Drago se força à ricaner mauvaisement en crachant sur le Chef de Beurk. Inspirant profondément, les yeux de celui-ci étaient rouges de colère… Il appuya doucement sur la lame de son couteau qui laissa couler quelques perles de sang sur le visage de son pire ennemi puis avec frénésie, il planta longuement son arme dans l'estomac de Drago. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il semblait que toute la haine qui s'emparait de lui s'évaporait chaque fois qu'il lui donnait un coup de couteau. Il le fixait… Ne lâchant pas ses deux yeux haineux et détestables qui petit à petit… Détendait les traits de son visage. Plus aucune émotion ne traversait ses yeux comme si sa vie s'éteignait petit à petit. Finissant par relâcher prise, Harold se releva, les mains et le corps couvert de sang, les sourcils froncés et le regard rempli de dégout. Il reprit son épée. Krokmou se tenait à côté de lui et tenta d'attiser son attention perturbée en lui donnant de légers coups de tête dans la main mais Harold ne semblait déterminer à répondre. Il s'apprêtait à l'achever une bonne fois pour toute, la lame de son épée près du cou de Drago.

Soudain, il eut un grognement puis l'Ice Beast fit basculer sa tête violemment, rejetant Harold de son corps qui se mit à chuter de haut. Comme s'il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte, Harold se mit à crier le nom de son meilleur ami qu'il voyait chuter également au dessus de lui.

« Rendez-vous en enfers Harold… » Souffla une dernière fois Drago avant de taper x fois sur les écailles de l'Ice Beast comme pour lui donner un ordre.

Tout à coup, un énorme coup de tête de la part du dragon envoya sa seule corne dans le corps de l'alpha qui poussa un hurlement déchirant.

« KROKMOU ! » Hurla une dernière fois Harold avant de se retrouver totalement dans l'obscurité de l'océan.

Il sentait ses poumons se remplirent d'eau alors que la panique le submergeait… Il sentait l'eau devenir de plus en plus froide à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Il avait beau tenté de rejoindre la surface, ses jambes ne semblaient décider à lui répondre.

L'eau était glacée et semblait paralysée chacun de ses membres. Une autre masse tomba dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

Il hurla.

Les yeux à demi-ouverts, il voyait le corps de son dragon coulé sans montrer le moindre signe de vie. Les dents serrées, il força ses muscles à se réveiller. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des poids énormes sur lui, chacun de ses gestes provoquaient une douleur intense jusqu'au bout de ses os. Il semblait remonter… Difficilement, il parvint à rejoindre Krokmou. Les yeux clos, le dragon ne manifestait plus aucuns signes de vie, l'eau autour de lui était devenue rouge à mesure que le sang s'évaporait de son corps écailleux et blessés. En voyant de plus près, Harold remarqua que la corne de l'Ice Beast l'avait profondément entaillé et pendant un instant il remercia Thor tout puissant que son dragon n'est pas été totalement empalé. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, la respiration bloquée, la vue brouillée. Krokmou ouvrait faiblement les yeux, regardant avec grand amour son meilleur ami.

« Bl…Blres…te Blvec… Bl…oi… »Tenta de dire Harold même si ce fut impossible sous l'eau.

Il posa son front contre son museau, se disant forcément que c'était mieux ainsi, de mourir avec son meilleur ami dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

 _Ne pars pas Krokmou… Ne pars… Pas… Reste avec moi._

Le dragon enroula faiblement ses ailes autour de lui, serrant faiblement son ami.

 _N'ayons plus peur de mourir ensemble… Pas après ce qu'il nous est arrivé…_

Il sentit un mugissement de sa part contre lui alors que lentement il sentait son corps et ses paupières s'alourdir.

 _Endormons nous ensemble… Ne forçons pas les autres à revivre ce qu'il s'est passé i ans…_

Les deux amis fermèrent les yeux, reliant leur âme unie plus que jamais.

 _Je ne veux pas refaire du mal à Astrid… Elle mérite mieux… Que revivre ça…_

Il semblait que l'ambiance soit redevenue silencieuse…

Néanmoins, aucuns des deux ne s'étaient véritablement endormis. À mesure qu'Harold se sentait mourir, il voyait une faible lueur bleuâtre éclairée l'obscurité de l'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son dragon. Ses écailles étaient bleues et une certaine brillance entourait son corps d'alpha. Aussitôt, les yeux du fury nocturne se rouvrirent et c'est alors que pour la première fois, Harold vit ses yeux prendre une teinte différente. Devenues bleues ciels et blanc, c'est comme si le dragon prenait de la pleine puissance, prêt à s'éveiller du haut des ténèbres. Il se noya dans les yeux de son ami et soudain, il donna seulement deux grands coups d'ailes leur permettant tous les deux de se retrouver à nouveau à l'air libre, Harold le chevauchant fièrement. Toujours autant blessé, Harold savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps avec que Krokmou ne perde sa force et sa puissance. Réglant ses étriers, il se pencha et murmura :

« Aller mon grand… Recommençons ce qu'on avait commencé… Toi et moi. Nous ne faisons qu'un. »

Puis à toute vitesse ils s'élancèrent vers l'Ice Beast en fureur qui tentait de leur lancer des jets de glace. Esquivant à merveille ses coups, Krokmou lui lança de puissants tirs plasmas qui semblaient faire effet. Peu à peu, l'énorme dragon semblait s'affaiblir. Harold jeta un œil à Drago sur son dos. Celui-ci n'était pas totalement mort. Les yeux ouverts, il suivait difficilement du regard les deux chefs intrépides. Il semblait facile pour eux d'anéantir l'Ice Beast. Mais malgré sa perte d'énergie, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient le tuer de cette manière, tout comme la mort rouge, de simples tirs ne pouvaient suffire ! Et puis ce moment de décision hâtive arriva. L'ice Beast s'était tournée vers sa cible principale : Beurk.

Il semblait qu'à présent, même les hommes de Drago ne comptent plus autant. Il était prêt à tuer tout le monde et cette fois-ci, de ne pas les louper. Ouvrant fortement sa gueule, il semblait prendre une grande puissance pour rendre sa glace plus grande et plus imposante.

« NON ! Aller mon grand ! Allons-y ! »

Faisant sentinelle devant leur village, ils entendaient derrière eux les cris devenir de plus en plus forts. L'Ice beast ne semblait vouloir changer d'avis. Ils avaient compris que c'était inévitable… À moins de faire la seule chose qui leur paraissait totalement dingue. Resserrant son emprise sur sa selle, Harold fixa monstrueusement l'Ice Beast. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sifflaient. Il avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Le souffle court, il se tourna lentement vers son village. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de combattre, les hommes de Drago étaient à genoux et demandaient pardon d'avoir échoué.

 _« HAROLD ! » Criait Valka._

 _« CHEF ! PARTONS D'ICI ! »_

 _« NE RISQUEZ PAS ! »_

 _« PITIÉ NE NOUS LAISSEZ PAS ! »_

 _Même les dragons semblaient appeler leur alpha. Leurs rugissements étaient puissants et désolants._

 _Mais plus rien ne pouvaient arrêté les deux amis._

 _« Je t'aime Astrid… »_

Alors que le coup de l'Ice Beast s'apprêta à être lancé, Harold et Krokmou foncèrent droit dans le projectile, sans peur ni crainte, la même expression au visage. Lorsqu'Harold sentit la glace le traverser, il hurla de toutes ses forces, comme pour dégager toute cette colère de lui. Krokmou s'était également mit à rugir sans fin, dévoilant autour de lui cette lueur bleue et blanche qui montrait sa fureur et sa puissance. Ils espéraient que ça marche… Ils espéraient que ça ne fonctionne pas pour rien. L'Ice Beast ferma sa gueule automatiquement, comme s'il avait senti une horrible sensation au creux de sa gorge. Harold et Krokmou venaient littéralement de foncer dans son corps. De grands cris se faisaient entendre sur Beurk… Des cris de désespoir et de colère… Personne ne se doutait que ce qu'ils avaient fait allait véritablement marcher…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme explosion se créa, recouvrant l'atmosphère de flammes géantes où le corps des deux héros tombaient du ciel lourdement.

* * *

 **PDV Astrid**

Plus personne n'avait peur. Sauf moi.

Je n'avais pas eus le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit. Lorsque je suis sortie à nouveau des bras de Gothie pour venir me ruer sur la place du village anéantie… C'est là que tout c'est enflammé. Là, que je l'ai vu tomber…

Tout le monde a fini au sol, un souffle puissant venant de l'explosion avait traversé le village. Une pluie de cendres et de pierres était tombée de ciel et aussitôt, les cris avaient retentis. Je crois que nous nous sommes tous endormis. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux et que je me suis levée, j'étais couverte de suie. J'étais blessée à la joue mais vu les dégâts de mon visage, ce n'était plus trop important. J'ai regardé autour de moi : les gens se relevaient petit à petit en hurlant ou en pleurant. Moi, je ne comprenais rien. Je cherchais désespérément à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… Si ce que j'ai vu tombé du ciel… Ce n'était surement pas Harold et Krokmou… Alors, j'ai marché. Je l'ai appelé de nombreuses fois, un sanglot parcourant un peu plus chaque seconde que je voyais défilée dans réponse.

« Harold ! »

J'avais fini par m'effondrer à genoux, totalement anéantie à l'idée d'imaginer qu'il avait brûlé avec l'Ice Beast et Drago. Après de longues secondes affreuses de néant, j'ai levé la tête et j'ai regardé en face de moi. J'ai aperçu Kranedur et Kognedur. Mais cette fois-ci, la jumelle était loin d'être agenouillée, pleurant toujours la vie de son frère envolée. Elle était allongée littéralement à côté de lui et elle ne bougeait pas. J'ai retenu ma respiration. J'ai aperçu des gens accourir près d'eux, secouant le corps de Kognedur qui ne se décidait pas à répondre par le moindre signe de vie. Les gens se sont mit à crier son nom. J'ai éclaté un sanglot, la main contre ma bouche qui tremblait. Eret serrait son corps contre lui en hurlant sa peine.

Ça faisait trop mal.

J'ai perdu à nouveau une amie. Mais le pire… C'était d'imaginer à quel point Eret devait s'en vouloir, revoyant chaque détail de leur dernière conversation qui était loin d'être mémorable.

Je me suis relevée difficilement, ne voulant pas être repérée. J'ai continué à marcher un peu plus vers la falaise en appelant doucement le nom de mon mari, qui, j'espérais, allait apparaître à tout instant devant moi pour me dire que tout allait bien…

J'ai posé une main sur mon ventre, serrant le tissu de mon haut entre mes doigts…

«Ton papa va bien… Ton papa va bien… »

Et là, je l'ai vu.

La masse noire de Krokmou dominait une partie du paysage, mais je savais pertinemment qu'Harold était avec lui… Il le devait.

J'ai accouru vers le corps du fury nocturne et lorsque je me suis retrouvée en face de lui, je me suis effondrée. Ensanglanté, Krokmou respirait lourdement, sa blessure saignant un peu plus chaque fois qu'il expirait. J'ai murmuré :

« Krokmou… »

Puis il a ouvert les yeux. Aussi verts que profonds, ses traits étaient détendus. Il semblait avoir trouvé la paix. Des larmes ont perlé mes yeux alors que je mettais à rechercher Harold des yeux avec panique. Il a poussé un gazouillement puis il a ouvert ses ailes avec difficulté, dévoilant le corps de l'homme de ma vie inconscient.

J'ai hurlé puis je me suis ruée sur son corps en pleurant.

Il respirait faiblement. Sa combinaison était à moitié brûlé, son visage était couvert d'égratignures et son corps… Empalé par un pic de glace aussi grand que mon bras. Je revoyais le corps de Tempête à cet instant, à ce même endroit… Rien ne pouvait pire que ça.

J'ai appelé mainte fois son nom, caressant ses cheveux, mon nez contre le sien pour qu'il ouvre ses yeux…

Pitié qu'il les ouvre…

« Harold… Harold… Je t'en supplie… Ouvre les yeux… » Sanglotais-je, haletant difficilement.

J'ai senti sa main touché mon bras. Ses yeux se sont alors faiblement ouverts à la lueur des écailles bleues de Krokmou qui clignotaient légèrement. Il m'a regardé un instant puis il a sourit.

J'ai pleuré de plus belle, posant mon front contre le sien.

« As… Astrid…

\- Ne dis rien je t'en pris… Je t'en pris… »

Ses doigts ont parcouru doucement ma joue, j'ai relevé les yeux vers lui, tremblotant de la tête aux pieds.

« Je t'aime. M'a t-il dit.

\- Non ! Je t'interdis de me dire ça maintenant ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu vas vivre ! Criai-je en pleurant.

\- Chhhhuuuut… »

Il a mêlé ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je me suis alors allongée à ses côtés, sanglotant au creux de son cou.

« Ça va aller… M'a t-il murmuré.

\- Tais-toi… Tais-toi…

\- Tu vas t'en sortir…

\- Toi aussi tu vas t'en sortir tu m'entends ?! Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir ! Tu as un enfant qui t'attend ! »

J'ai redressé la tête. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux perdus que j'aimais tant… Il a posé lentement sa main sur mon ventre qu'il a caressé doucement.

« Tu seras une merveilleuse maman… Dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Arrête… Arrête…

\- Je ne peux pas rester…

\- Non ! »

C'était intenable. Quelque chose d'affreux, là, dans mon cœur. Une explosion aussi destructrice que celle là. Quelque chose de douloureux et de puissant. J'en suffoquais presque, le visage ruisselé de larmes impuissantes.

« Ne pleure pas je t'en pris… Me disait-il, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Non… Non… »

Je n'osais me détacher de lui et je refusais par dessus tout qu'il me regarde comme si c'était définitivement fini. Le village était rassemblé derrière nous. Varek, Rustik et Eret en première ligne. Voir ça, ça m'a mit hors de moi.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?! Je criai à l'adresse de mon peuple qui ne se décidait pas à bouger.

\- Ast… Astrid… S'il te plait…

\- VENEZ L'AIDER ! »

Mais personne ne fit le moindre pas vers nous… Ils restaient tous là, comme des imbéciles à regarder leur propre chef mourir alors qu'il a tant fait pour les secourir.

« Ils savent…

\- Ils ne savent rien.

\- Si…

\- Arrête… Tais-toi…

\- Ils savent que je vais mourir.

\- TU NE VAS PAS MOURIR ! »

Il m'a fixé un instant puis il m'a sourit avec amour. Je me suis plongée dans son regard intense, oubliant un instant tout ce qui m'entoure. J'ai haleté plusieurs fois pour reprendre mon calme alors que doucement j'approchais mon visage du sien qu'il guidait de sa main. Ses lèvres ont trouvé délicatement les miennes que je remuais doucement contre lui. Je le sentais se perdre peu à peu. Plus notre baiser durait, plus j'avais la sensation qu'il allait partir plus vite…

« Je ne peux plus me réveiller… » Me chuchota t-il peu après.

J'ai secoué la tête frénétiquement sans ouvrir les yeux, mon nez contre sa joue froide.

« Je ne veux pas que ça… Que ça te fasse du mal Astrid… »

 _Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était un terrible cauchemars c'est tout. Il n'allait pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas sous mes yeux._

« S-S'il te plait… Regarde… Regarde-moi Milady…

\- Non… Non…

\- Je t'en supplie. Je veux… Je veux te regarder une dernière fois… »

J'ai dégluti en étouffant toujours les mêmes sanglots infinis, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux… Puis je l'ai regardé. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. La moindre parcelle de sa peau semblait disparaître dans l'obscurité du village qui nageait dans le chaos. Nous nous sommes regardés longuement, j'ai mordu ma lèvre intensément.

« Ne me laisse pas… J'ai besoin de toi…

\- Je suis désolé… Pour tout….

\- Non…

\- Tu sauras le rendre heureux… Je le sais…

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser… » J'ai pleuré.

Il a cligné des yeux… Une fois… Deux fois…

« J'étais destinée à mourir avec lui… »

Krokmou a rugit doucement, sa douce lumière faiblissant encore un peu plus.

« Ta destinée s'était de vivre auprès de moi… J'ai soufflé dans un sanglot.

\- Elle était… Mais plus maintenant… Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi… »

Je n'ai rien dis. J'ai continué à me morfondre.

 **(Stoick's Ships – ON )**

« Reste près de moi.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas… Jamais… »

Je me suis allongée un peu plus contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule alors que je fixais avec horreur le pic de glace qui l'emportait petit à petit.

« Je t'aime Astrid... » M'a t-il répété en chuchotant.

Je savais que j'allais me remettre à pleurer de plus belle. J'ai inspiré par la bouche, ma voix se brisant à chaque sanglot que je me retenais d'éclater.

« Je t'aime aussi Harold… Je t'aimerai toujours… »

Le silence s'est installé… Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'il a murmuré :

« Je serais toujours là… Toujours… »

Je n'ai pas dévié le regard de la glace. J'ai continué à regarder devant moi, sans cligner des yeux, sentant les larmes me monter à nouveau. La lueur bleue de Krokmou s'était éteinte et il semblait que presque simultanément, le cœur d'Harold s'était arrêté de battre.

J'ai serré entre mes doigts le tissu de son haut. Je l'ai serré si fort… À m'en faire mal. J'ai hurlé. Hurlé à la mort. Hurlé son nom pour que les Dieux puisse l'entendre. J'ai fermé les yeux à nouveau.

 _Je voulais m'endormir à mon tour et ne plus jamais revenir. Je voulais partir. Je voulais arrêter de vivre._

J'ai entendu un hurlement. Valka venait d'arriver en courant… Mais c'était trop tard. Je l'ai entendu s'effondré à genoux et crier mainte fois sa douleur d'avoir perdu le deuxième homme de sa vie. Un mouvement de foule s'est fait entendre. Tout le monde venait de se mettre à genoux la tête baissée en guise d'honneur. J'ai rouvert les yeux, le teint livide, la respiration courte. Lentement, je me suis décollée. J'ai scruté longuement son visage parfait. Les yeux fermés, il esquissait un sourire. Alors… J'ai souris à mon tour quelques larmes rebelles qui continuaient de s'évaporer. Je me suis penchée et j'ai embrassée doucement ses lèvres avant de venir poser ma main sur le museau de Krokmou qui semblait avoir trouvé un sommeil aussi paisible que lui. Lentement… J'ai pris ensuite appuie sur ma jambe et je me suis levée. J'ai avalé difficilement ma salive, sentant toujours une boule affreuse dans ma gorge et une sensation de vide horrible dans mon cœur. Je me suis tournée vers la foule. Automatiquement, ils se mirent à se relever brandissant leur arme, épées ou haches, vers le ciel en murmurant le nom de leur Chef et de son dragon. Aussitôt, tous les dragons présents de Beurk se mirent à rugir fortement comme un dernier appel.

Tout le monde se souvenait de ce jour des deux héros qui sont morts pour leur peuple si anciennement opposé.

 **(Stoick's ship - STOP)**

* * *

 **(Mattia Cupelli - Above The Sky Beautiful Orchestral - ON jusqu'à la fin de la fanfiction.)**

« Non ! Non ! Reviens ici ! »

Les temps avaient changé. Nous revivions une vie paisible depuis plusieurs années…Moi ? J'essayais de m'en sortir mais tout le monde s'entraidait pour parvenir à reconstruire dignement le village… Pour vous dire, ça fait 7 ans que la guerre est finie et pourtant… Nous n'avons même pas réussit à tout reconstruire entièrement. Néanmoins, le ciel était redevenu bleu, le sourire était revenu sur les lèvres des Beurkiens et tout le monde faisait en sorte de s'adapter à ce nouveau quotidien. Depuis que les dragons ont disparu, tout le monde s'efforce de retrouver un rythme bien mouvementé, on y reprend vite goût…

Après la mort d'Harold et Krokmou, les dragons ont continué de suivre leur ordre de base : se réfugier loin d'ici. Nous n'avons plus eut aucun signe de vie après ça… Ils sont partis quelques jours plus tard après les funérailles.

C'était sûrement le moment le plus difficile de ma vie, et je n'étais pas la seule.

Le nombre de morts avait été considérable. Impressionnant… Mes amis les plus proches étaient partis également : Tempête, Kranedur et Kognedur, Gueulefort… Mais aussi l'homme le plus courageux que tout le monde continue de vénérer chaque soir… L'homme que j'ai aimé et que je continue d'aimer chaque jour.

« Harold Haddock quatrième du nom vient ici tout de suite ! »

J'avais décidé d'appeler mon fils exactement comme lui et le moins qu'on puisse dire… C'est qu'ils sont vraiment identiques. Enfin… En partie.

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas faire tes expériences de fou dans la maison ! Elle va finir par exploser !

\- Mamaaaaaan !

\- Non ! Ça suffit ! »

Ma grossesse a été particulièrement difficile. J'ai eu une période de grosse dépression. Harold n'était plus à mes côtés, Tempête non plus… J'étais seule. Avec toutes les perturbations, les coups durs qu'elle a vécu, j'ai fini par donner naissance à des êtres légèrement différents mais parfaits à mes yeux.

Des ?

Ohhhh oui…

« Lydia chérie, s'il te plait fait attention avec ça… »

Des faux jumeaux. Ça a été très étonnant d'entendre ça et ça a rendu la grossesse plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était, mais je m'y étais fait… Et me voilà à présent, veuve avec deux enfants qui ne cessent d'attiser l'attention de chacun. Harold possède une énorme tache de naissance sur son corps. Elle démarre de sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrête seulement au niveau de la joue. Ça ressemble à une sorte de long fil légèrement marron. Lydia elle, possède deux yeux de couleurs différentes : Bleu et vert. Ces couleurs étant très clairs, il arrive que certains la toise de haut en la qualifiant d'enfant anormale ou… Sortie des enfers. Mais que pouvons nous y faire, les enfants sont cruels entre eux… Pour moi mes enfants sont loin d'être anormaux, ce sont les plus beaux du monde. Deux petits bijoux que personne ne pouvait m'enlever.

« Lydia, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire. »

Elle était entrain de frôler du doigt la fameuse épée d'Harold accrochée au mur. Celle avec qui il a battu Drago… Celle qui l'a tant accompagné lors de combats.

« Mais maman… Je veux juste…

\- S'il te plait. Je te l'ai déjà dis. »

Lydia se contenta d'acquiescer et de monter silencieusement dans sa chambre. Fixant alors longuement l'arme, je m'arrêtai devant. Un peu brûlée et tordue elle ne perdait tout de même pas de son allure. Toujours aussi originale. J'avais l'impression de revivre chaque souvenir encore présent. Chaque instant passé avec lui. Chaque seconde à ses côtés.

 _« Je serais toujours là… Toujours… »_

Manquant de perdre l'équilibre, je me réceptionnai à une chaise non loin de là et m'assis lourdement dessus avant de venir sangloter, une main contre ma bouche.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Si tu savais comme c'est dur parfois… » Murmurai-je.

Et j'avais beau espéré le voir apparaître je savais que c'était impossible même si parfois je me mettais à psychoter et imaginer sa présence non loin de là. Mais pour moi il était toujours là.

Je l'aimais toujours et je l'aimerai toujours.

« Maman ? »

Mon petit Harold était là, serrant sa peluche en forme de dragon contre lui.

« Oui mon ange ? Reniflai-je.

\- Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive. Vas rejoindre ta sœur. »

Il m'adressa un doux sourire puis il grimpa l'escalier. Je tournai une dernière fois mon regard vers l'arme, le cœur battant puis en me levant de la chaise, je posai mes doigts dessus en chuchotant doucement :

« Il te ressemble tellement… C'est vraiment frappant. Tu peux être sûr qu'on la réussit celui-là… »

Puis avec un léger sourire et les larmes aux yeux, je tournai les talons pour rejoindre mes enfants à l'étage.

oOo

« Maman… Pourquoi papa n'est plus là ? Pourquoi on l'a jamais vu ? » Demanda d'une petite voix Lydia.

M'asseyant sur le rebord de leurs lits collés, je me mis à les scruter longuement, cherchant à leur faire comprendre de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

« Votre père n'est plus là… Car il a sauvé notre monde.

\- Il s'est battu ?

\- Oui ma chérie. On s'est tous battu.

\- Et les dragons alors ? Demanda à son tour mon fils.

\- Les dragons ont dut partir il y a des années pour la survie de leur espèce menacée.

\- Menacée ?

\- Nombreux sont ceux qui veulent les voir disparaître mon ange…

\- Et Krokmou alors ? »

Il eut un silence.

« C'était vraiment le meilleur ami de papa ?

\- Il l'était oui. Et ils le sont toujours. Ils sont partis ensemble. Tous les deux. Chacun a réussit protéger son peuple de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

\- J'aurai tellement voulu le rencontrer.

\- Et Krokmou aussi. Ajouta Lydia.

\- Je sais mes chéris… Je sais… Viendra le jour où vous serez suffisamment grands pour comprendre et pour savoir ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé autrefois… »

Je caressai doucement alternativement leurs cheveux bruns et blonds à la suite, une certaine émotion dans la voix en me tournant vers mon fils.

« Sois fier de porter son nom…

\- C'est un héros.

\- Toi aussi tu en seras un, j'en suis sûr. »Rigolai-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il ria quelques instants.

« Il est temps de dormir maintenant. Dis-je en me levant.

\- Maman ? Tu veux pas nous raconter l'histoire ?

\- Encore ?

\- S'il te plait… Me fit Harold avec les yeux doux.

\- On promet d'être sage pendant une semaine ! S'exclama Lydia.

\- Seulement une semaine ? » Rigolai-je.

Mais en voyant leurs regards attendris et enfantins aussi adorables, je ne pouvais résister. M'avançant à nouveau près de le leur lit, je m'allongeai entre eux deux et les pris dans mes bras, frottant leur joue avec amour. Je regardai le plafond en bois et aussitôt… Une image parfaitement nette d'Harold et Krokmou me vint.

 _« Quand nous étions encore des enfants… Le monde grouillait de dragons… »_

Personne ne pouvait les oublier.

Eux. Ces héros qui se sont sacrifiés pour la liberté de leur semblable.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Je veux un max d'avis sur ce dernier chapitre ! Sur tout en fait. Insultez-moi... xD**

 **Mais bref ! Ce gros drama est donc bel et bien fini ! Je suis contente d'avoir partagé avec vous... Cette petite horreur et j'espère qu'elle vous a longuement plu !**

 **Merci à DarkFrozenVI, Krokmou-Emma, Petite Dent, Lola697, Klarolineforever2, RanxShin59, JustLilly07, Rafxsulfuslovestory, DrabbitDragonLord, Harya, cyclonedragon, sweetylya, 3lise, AstridxHaroldStrory, Timothe et thenightfury91 pour toutes leurs magnifiques reviews et leurs follows durant toute la fanfiction !**

 **(À mes amours, Emadurly, pendant ces 13 chapitres aussi. Je vous aime ! ^^)**

 **Aux autres anonymes. xD**

 **J'espère vous retrouvez bientôt !**

 **Bonne continuation aux écrivains et surtout... Bonne rentrée. ^-^**


End file.
